Royal Love
by Rosedlevi
Summary: Luffy, the princess of the Monkey D. family has romantic feelings for his blond guard Sabo, but what both men fail to realize is that their feelings are mutual. They keep it hidden for each other until Luffy decides to spills his secret first. [SaboLu] AU!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Alright so I am a fan of Sabolu and this is my little contribution to the (very small?) Sabolu fandom. Anyways, typical (I think?) princess/guard AU. I got a little carried away with almost 10k words but oh well... Luffy is a princess and dresses in princess's clothes (because Luffy in dresses is my weakness.) but yes he's a guy and this is completely normal._

 _Fanfiction belongs to me._  
 _All named One Piece characters belong to Eiichiro Oda._

* * *

Royal Love

Dressed in his signature navy blue wear, a white cravat tucked inside with a sword on his back he begins his evening shift.

"Luffy has been a pain in the ass." The green haired man sighs, rubbing his temples as he lets out a faint groan. It seems like Luffy, the energetic bundle of joy has gone a bit overboard to say at least, because Zoro isn't one to complain that quickly. The frown disappears soon as a smirk forms on his lips, his eyes still hidden by his hands that are massaging his sides. "He's all your now." The man grins and Sabo raises his brow amused.

Zoro knows among the many staff that work at the castle, Luffy listens best to Sabo - for what reason he isn't sure though. Keeping up with the princess seemed like a job as simple as it sounds - to be at his side at all times as he runs, or rather rampages, around the castle. But they all learned within their first days of duty that Luffy, is not your average princess.

But the young boy has always been different around Sabo, compared to the stories he'd heard from Zoro. No, Luffy would listen to him, well... Let's say he _tries_ his best. But being in the circle of five people, he can say it is an accomplishment. He isn't the one who truly thinks before acting, not properly, Sabo knows that after being in duty for the Monkey D. Family for three years now. Luffy is now eighteen and he started to see changes in his behavior as well as their relationship, but he can't quite point out what exactly that is.

He's brought out of his thoughts when his fellow green haired colleague pats his shoulder before he walks off, waving a single time - followed by a good luck. _He'll be needing that after hearing Zoro's complaints._ The twenty one year old shakes his head as he lets out a faint chuckle, he should probably try to find Luffy.

He strolls through the castle on the cobblestone hallway as candlelight illume the space along with the little daylight left from outside that shines through the small windows. His humming together with the sound of his footsteps is all that reaches his ears - until he hears a familiar loud laughter from outside.

 _There he is_ , the man in blue thinks as he turns the corner and enters the vivid colored garden, the flowers, trees and birds lively in the field.

"Sorry, old man." The raven haired boy scratches the back of his head as he settles for a sheepish, apologetic smile. The man had told him not to - to watch out, but he accidentally stepped on the flowers, then nearly tripped and pulled something along with him and the next thing he knew was water splashing in the air. _He broke something again didn't he?_

Drops of water land on his dress and his bare arms as he enjoys the feeling of the cold water running down his skin and the warm summer breeze blows. He shuts his eyes and throws his palms up towards the sky, turning around while laughter vibrates through his lips.

Turning around the corner does Sabo see the scene; Luffy dancing, turning rounds as water sprinkles from the broken water pipe. The gardener, an older man behind him, sighing and face palming.

"Luffy!" The blond calls out and almost immediately does the boy stop turning. He heard Sabo's voice! Glancing over his shoulder does he see the scar faced man, he greets him with a wide grin covering his face as his eyes squeeze shut.

Sabo can't help but smile at the sight, Luffy looks really... cute, and the way his hair is soaked and -.

He shakes his head. "Luffy, come here or you'll catch a cold!" He calls out once more, the boy pouts at his words.

"Sabo should also come, it's fun!" He walks over towards his favorite guard, intending get him to play along in the water, it really feels nice.

No way in hell, he thinks. No way in hell is he going to dance in the garden of the castle with Luffy beside him as they both become wet, no way in hell. That isn't an tempting thought at all.

Luffy sees the blond staring at something far away. He is thinking too much again isn't he? Luffy thinks, but it's a good thing. Now he can jump on Sabo and drag him along to play with the water! With a nod of approval for his own plan he starts running, he stretches his arm out and wants to grab Sabo's coat, but he realizes a second too late that the man before him saw it coming.

"Nice try." He smirks and holds the teens wrist, dodging his hand and pulling him forward to which Luffy loses balance. A shriek leaves the youngster's lips as his body is lifted upwards and onto his guards shoulder.

"Sabo!" He shouts, trashing his hands onto his back and in the air, but to his avail it doesn't have the effect he hoped it would. The older waves a single time to the man in the garden as he walks inside, heading straight for Luffy's room. "Sabo's mean." His pout goes unseen and he and gives up his fruitless attempts of getting away. He isn't a match for his strength, yet. But the younger believes he will get there one day, he will surpass Sabo.

"It's already late Luffy." He says after checking the time. It is already ten in the evening, even for the teen to be this energetic in the evening is something unusual.

Said boy whines as his arms hang loosely against the back of the man carrying him. "If the sun is still up I should be up." He argues.

"Then," Sabo smirks to himself. "I'll wake you up at five in the morning when the sun rises?" He holds back his laughter, knowing that Luffy won't have anything to say against that. He hates the morning.

A total of five seconds pass before the black haired boy frowns and thought it over. He doesn't like the morning, well he doesn't hate it either but he doesn't like to wake up. Yes that is it, he always wakes up in the morning so that's why he dislikes it. "That's not fair, Sabo."

Said man turns around the corner as he puts the younger back on his feet, opening the door of his room and follows him in.

"You should take a shower, otherwise you'll fall sick." Sabo says as he closes the door behind him. He takes off his damp coat, folding it over the chair he then sits on.

"I never got sick before." Luffy mumbles as he starts undressing in the middle of the room. First throwing off his shoes, the jewelry and thin gloves before he reaches for the back of his dress to unzip it, but he can't quite reach it. Why does he wear such dresses anyway. He doesn't dislike them, they're pretty, just way too many buttons and zippers and fabric that easily tears apart.

Nami will kill him if he dares to ruin yet another dress. Every time it had happened she would greet him with a fist to his head, telling him how expensive they are and... and then he usually stopped listening. Nami is the one who really, genuinely can keep Luffy under control, but that's only because she's the only one who dares to raise her fist against the princess.

After another failed attempted of reaching the zipper at the back he turns to look at his guard who is absentmindedly reading a book while seated on the chair.

"L-Luffy!" Says a surprised Sabo. Why'd Luffy suddenly jump onto his lap? "What is it?" He looks at the black mop of hair as said boy beams, peeking over his shoulder.

"Can't reach the zipper." He smiles apologetically.

Sabo stares at the lithe body seated on him, the graceful dress hugging his figure tightly as the lower part flows wider. He frowns when he eyes the zipper and many, many buttons that close the dress.

Hesitantly the teen feels Sabo starting to undo the buttons - undressing him and then he'll be standing almost completely - the young teen shakes his head wildly, trying to fight off the persistent blush across his face. He had these thoughts about Sabo for a while now. He didn't want to just play with him like he did with all of the staff within the castle - no, Luffy wants Sabo in a different way. He feels content and more at ease with the blond by his side. Sometimes he gets these weird thoughts about wanting to kiss Sabo, especially when he eyes those soft looking lips. It feels like insects are crawling inside his stomach which makes him feel sick - but he doesn't necessarily hate the feeling either. It's strange and it feels foreign.

Worried about the insects, Luffy had talked to his favorite curled brow chef. He told him that he sometimes feels these insects crawling inside him and he started to get feverish when he looked at a certain person. Sanji told him he was in love. He loved Sabo, he knew that, but was he what they call _in love_?

"-fy... Luffy?"

"Huh?" He blinks, he was in deep thought again wasn't he? When that happens he doesn't hear the people around him anymore. "Sabo?" He turns slightly to look at said man.

"I said you'll have to get up, otherwise I can't get the zipper undone." He explains as Luffy nods and abruptly stands up. The older smiles amused. He had called his name six times in order to catch his attention. "What were you thinking about?" He asks as he slowly pulls at the zipper, the dress opening up as the tight top slowly leaves his body. He kneels, swallowing hard as he undresses the princess. _Shouldn't Nami be doing this? Where is she anyway?_ He thinks as he reaches the bottom and the big bundle of fabric known as the dress softly falls to the ground.

Suddenly he takes notice of the silence in the room, realizing Luffy hadn't answered him - or was he too distracted this time? Considering the fact that he was so focused on who is standing before him that seems likely, still he has to ask, "Are you alright?"

No answer.

Luffy stands with his back to him, unmoving and not responding. Concern starts to grow as he stands up and walks around to stand before him. The teen is facing the floor, not reacting to Sabo now standing in front him. The blond holds his chin and lifts his face ever so slowly. He wanted to ask if something was wrong, but the words died on his lips.

With rosy tinted cheeks Luffy looks at Sabo innocently, fidgeting his fingers. The older had asked him what he thought about, but he couldn't bring himself to say it as his face was becoming very hot and he felt those tiny creatures in his stomach again. I hope they don't eat my dinner. Averting his eyes the princes stutters, "Eh... I was thinking... about..." Is it okay to tell Sabo what he feels? That he wants to... kiss him? A frown settles on his young features, knitting his brows together as he hums in thought. He is afraid of re... reje... What what the word Sanji told him about? Ah! Rejection, he is afraid to be rejected by his favorite person.

"Hey Luffy!" Sabo snaps his fingers as the boy's eyes focus again and he blinks a few times. "Now _you_ are thinking too much." Sabo jokes as he lets go of Luffy's face but said boy holds his hand up as he grabs it.

"Because of you I think so much." He says with a somewhat accusing tone, pouting as he unconsciously tightens his grip on the guards hand. "It's Sabo's fault I feel sick."

Sick? Sabo blinks at the younger who currently stands in his boxers only, holding his hand as a cute, faint blush paints his cheeks. His eyes trail down - No! What is he thinking. This is the princess he's talking about, not only that, he's working as his bodyguard and promised loyalty to the Monkey D. family. He'll be kicked out for sure if he only dares to lay a finger on the beloved figure.

"You feel sick? Because of me?"

"Sabo makes me feel hot inside."

Now it's the blonde's turn as a red flash covers his cheeks. He can interpret those words in multiple ways - but it's _Luffy_ were talking about, he's so blunt and straightforward, for sure he doesn't mean it _that_ way.

The blond doesn't respond to his words, did he say something wrong? Because said man averts his eyes, not looking at Luffy anymore. The boy gives up on thinking for now, it causes him headaches anyway.

Instead, the young boy leans forward and tiptoes so he can do what he felt like doing for a while now. A long while. He never dared because he was afraid of reje... yeah, that. He closes his eyes, hearing the man he is nearing saying his name confused but numbs it out. Luffy holds his cheeks and presses their lips together, the to now foreign lips feels soft and warm against his as he feels his heart beating faster and cheeks getting warmer. After a moment he feels hands holding his waist, and to his delight he's pulled closer.

Is Luffy, _Luffy_ actually kissing him? His eyes are wide open as the black haired boy keeps his close and relaxed, his lips pressing against his own. Is this another dream? He hopes so - actually no that would be a lie. But he can't believe Luffy made a first move on him. The younger deepens the kiss and Sabo grips his bare hips and slightly pulls his body against his own, feeling the heat radiate from him through his clothes.

Luffy parts his lips as an invite to Sabo, and he smiles into the kiss as Sabo's tongue reluctantly enters Luffy's mouth. The moment their tongues meet he feels a shot going through his body, his heart beating faster. He swings his arms around his neck and pushes himself further off the ground so he can lean deeper into the embrace of the man he's kissing.

Subconsciously does Sabo nibble on the lower lip of the teen as he sucks on it afterwards. All of a sudden he's pulled out of his dazed state when he hears a low, throaty moan come from the younger.

His eyes widen as logic comes kicking in and he abruptly pulls away, his breath a faster pace as he does a step backwards. The sound from the other was so... beautifully sexy, he wants to hear more. But... he can't be doing this, not to Luffy.

"Um... I, Luffy... we eh." He curses internally at his stutters, unable to create a proper sentence.

"I'll take a shower!" The boy in boxers beams and quickly disappears into the bathroom, leaving a bewildered Sabo standing quietly in the room.

* * *

After closing the bathroom door behind his back, Luffy leans against it, beaming happily. He brings his hand up to his chest, feeling the pounding of his heart. _That is what Sabo does to him._ He is happy to know he wasn't rejected, so that means Sabo wanted it too, right? His fingers trace over his lips, ghosting lightly over them as he already misses the warm ones that belonged to the blond. Content he walks to the shower and turns the water on as steam fills the room. Stepping out of his boxers he steps into the shower, letting the hot water flow over his naked body.

* * *

Speechless Sabo continues to stare at the closed bathroom door, his fingers touching his lips. One moment he was undressing Luffy, the next he was being kissed and before he fully realized, the younger was gone.

The way Luffy suddenly reached out for him, kissing him hesitantly yet passionately and opened his mouth to grant him entrance, gladly meeting him halfway. The gentle touch on the exposed skin as he slightly pulled him forward by his hips. Luffy's voice, the moan that left his mouth and vibrated into his own. Sabo licks his lips at the thought, man does he want that to happen again. Luffy knows what he did, right? It mildly amazed him, that Luffy knew what he was doing, how he was working his tongue.

Minutes pass before he blinks himself alert. Was he seriously fantasizing about what happened? He needs to get a grip on himself. He stares down at the dress and grabs it, hanging it back in the closet before he tidies the room, placing the discarded shoes and jewelry in the right place.

When he hears the water stop running from the other room he decides to grab his book and leave the room, leaving Luffy by himself to get a good night rest - these inappropriate thoughts for the night hopefully forgotten.

Luffy walks back into his room, now dressed in clean boxers and a night grown made of feather light fabric, soothing for the warm summer nights.

He dries his hair with the towel that hangs over his head. "Sabo?" He calls his name as he peeks from underneath it, only to be greeted by the silence of an empty room. He pouts and crosses his arms, he already left?

Briefly he glances over to the ticking clock that hangs on the wall, it is almost eleven, he should probably go to sleep - but he isn't tired at all. Usually during the summer does he feels restless to be sleeping while there's still daylight outdoors. He glances out of the window and sees that by now the sun has set, a faint blue glow illuminating the sky as little sparkling dots decorate it.

Walking back towards the bed he stands before it and lifts his palms towards the ceiling, letting himself fall backwards, sinking into the many pillows that lie across his large bed. He holds one pillow, hugging it as he doesn't bother to lie underneath the blankets since the warm summer breeze envelops his skin and he softly hums in pleasure. The young boy lies on his side, staring at the closed door knowing that the blond guard is at the other end of it, keeping watch all night long.

He often wonders if the older isn't lonely at night, that goes for his other, not to mention the stricter guard too. Zoro usually pushes him back inside, saying he should rest. Sabo will let him sit with him until he eventually grows tired and then he'd be carried inside again. Right now he must be alone with little to do and no one to talk to. He assumes that the loneliness must hurt. Luffy is always surrounded with people - but in the dark of the night he sometimes gets lonely, and it sometimes hurts. The boy turns and turns in his bed before he stands up and decides to go out of his room and steps into the cool night.

Sabo has been sitting and staring up to the heavens, absentmindedly watching the stars with the book lying for now forgotten beside him. He takes the rare opportunity of seeing the bright stars on this clear night along with the half moon, he never truly appreciates their presence.

The guard notices the door on his right slowly creak open, a familiar face from the other side peeking around the corner and smiling when he was spotted.

The boy with the scar under his eye sees his guard on duty sitting on the floor as he leans against the wall, shifting his gaze from the sky to him. The moonlight sheds light on the blonde's features in all the right ways and Luffy stares from behind the door at the man. He blinks again when the older pats the floor next to him, motioning for him to join him.

The older watches the raven haired boy close the door to the bedroom and excitedly walking to the open area with bare feet and dressed in a black night dress.

He gasps as Luffy sits down, but not on the floor - he sits on Sabo's lap a second time today. Does he realize what he's putting me through? Of course not, Luffy wouldn't know let alone do it on purpose. With a faint sigh he tries his best to not think about the poorly dressed teen sitting on his lap. Said boy snuggles against his chest and looks up to him, auburn eyes meeting his.

"Can't sleep?" He asks softly, breaking the comfortable silence of the night.

Shaking his head said boy answers, "I was thinking a lot." He was lying awake thinking about Sabo and recalling the kiss they had shared. It felt good, no it felt amazing and the right thing to do. He didn't want to stop there but the older had leaned away. He also lay awake wondering if the older felt the same as he did, if he felt that electrifying feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him want him even more.

Before he could think of an answer the raven haired teen slightly pulls away and sits so that his legs are at either side of Sabo, caging him. Not that he couldn't get away if he wants to, but the problem here is that he doesn't mind Luffy sitting on him like this. By positioning himself like that the gown is slightly pulled up, revealing the youngster's thighs at his sides. He swallows hard as he averts his eyes from the dark ones that are locked onto his. Thoughts about Luffy kissing him reach the surface and with said boy sitting on him like this isn't helping on fighting the warmth in his body away. "Lu-"

Said boy interrupts him. "Did you like the kiss?" He asks carefully as an unsure tone can be heard.

Sabo slightly widens his eyes, cursing himself. Why is Luffy the one to bluntly kiss him and bring it up again afterwards, and why is he suddenly feeling so nervous. "Luffy," he starts reluctant. The answer to his question could be a simple yes, because, did he like it? Hell yeah, but more soothing words would be relish, loved it, took great pleasure in - he craved Luffy's touch and now it only increased. Still, he can't say that to the princess. "We shouldn't be doing this..." Is Sabo's, to Luffy's ears, a disappointing reply.

"So... then you don't?" Disappointment heavily laces his words as Luffy lowers his gaze, away from the man's eyes before him.

"No I didn't say that... I," He scratches the back of his head, not wanting him to think that he didn't enjoy it, not wanting the younger to be sad because of it.

"So tell me, honestly." Dark eyes look up again as the blond meets his hopeful stare.

Luffy moves slightly forward, rubbing his manhood against Sabo as he gasps his answer. "I... I liked it, it's just-"

All the teen wanted was a confirmation of some sort, and there it was. Sabo liked it, so he must feel the same way. A happy, tingling feeling settles in Luffy stomach once more as he closes the distance between their lips, or rather he tries to - because fingers against his mouth stop him from moving. His eyes blink open, looking at the one before him confused.

"I said I liked it, but we shouldn't be doing this, Luffy." He sighs and retreats his finger. "I am working for you - your family. I simply can't." He reasons. Hopefully he will understand, but the possibility that he does is small, he knows.

A pout goes on Luffy's face. "But you want to?"

"Yes." He sighs once again. "And I care for you a lot, so-"

The rest of his words are muted, inaudible excuses as to why they shouldn't be doing this don't get the chance to leave his lips. But man he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want to. Luffy's face brings warmth to his as their lips meet a second time, said boy doesn't waste any time as his tongue traces against Sabo's still closed ones.

Agonizing slowly they open and immediately does Luffy delve inside, exploring the others mouth properly this time as heat envelops his tongue. He leans forward, gripping the blouse of his guard in a fist as he pushes him to the wall he's leaning against.

By now the blonde's eyes are closed, contently letting Luffy take charge as his wet, hot tongue reaches inside him. His shirt is taken hold of as he's pressed harder against the wall behind him. He wants to hear the teen make that beautiful sound again - even better, hear his name leaving his lips in a needy moan. Last time he took his lower lip between his did he hear...

"Ahh..." Comes a soft moan from the boy through now parted lips as he feels Sabo teasingly biting his underlip and short nails scratching his thighs.

"Mmh... Luffy..." Sabo speaks when the younger breathes out and a soft sound escapes his lips. He knew he wanted to kiss Luffy, to touch and do unspeakable things to him but he never let his desire got the better of him. He cares for Luffy, he could never be the first one to take action, not knowing what the younger would think of it, let alone want it. But now the princess is boldly making the first move and Sabo slowly forgets his surroundings and duty, focusing more on the boy sitting on him.

Luffy likes the way the blond will gently nib at his lips, and afterwards trace his wet tongue over it. The younger finds his way into the blonde's hair as he slowly moves forward, rubbing their groin against each other. He hears Sabo's breath hitch and his hands settle on Luffy's hips, pushing him down lower as said boy keeps moving teasingly against the scar faced man.

 _This is bad._ If Luffy keeps rubbing, causing friction against him like that he will -

He deepens the kiss to muffle any sounds as the boy on top of him fastens his pace and Sabo's self-control to not do anything else to Luffy is running dangerously low. Logic fades as he feels a knot building up, his body reacting to the younger that straddles him, thighs pressed against his legs and his hot breath softly blowing against his lips. When the kiss breaks again the teen stops moving. They both look at each other, wordlessly and a panting mess.

Even though he feels hot from the inside, Luffy shivers in the evening breeze. The guard notices and that is brings him out of his groggy state again.

"You should go inside." Sabo whispers as he rubs his hands up and down the boys arms and shoulders in an attempt to warm him up. He doesn't want to say those words because he doesn't want it to stop. Right now, he really wants Luffy - to kiss his slender body, touch him in all possible places as his tongue traces over him, making the the boy pant heavily as he moans his name.

Those aren't the words Luffy wants to hear. What Sabo was doing to him felt so good, and the way they rubbed against each other - he doesn't want to stop now. He thought the blond wanted him too like that. Maybe if he succeeds in getting the older to follow him inside, then...

He expected the princess to pull a face or glower but not smile his signature grin like that. Internally he curses, he stopped what they were doing himself, but he secretly hoped the teen wouldn't agree that easily. _Yes I am making sense..._

The raven haired teen stands and picks up Sabo's book as he walks back to his room. "Good night Sabo." He says cheerily, the blond failing to catch the mischievous grin that could be seen in the moonlight as he walks away.

Said man rubs his temples as a sigh escapes his lips, briefly glancing over to his hard on. How does Luffy gets him excited and worked up so fast anyways? Fingers fumble over the stone floor as he searches for his book that he surely had left by his side - now nowhere to be found. He looks at the door to his right, seeing the younger holding it and before he closed the door, he glances behind him a last time.

"Lu-" He says before he's greeted by the slam of the door closing. He stands up, walking towards the door. The little one did that on purpose didn't he? Turning the door knob he opens it slowly, calling 'Luffy' softly. He sees the boy lying on top of his blankets as he hugs one of the many pillows with his back towards the older. The blonde smiles at the sight of the teen laying curled up with a pillow between his arms. After calling his name he didn't receive a reply. He's aware of him being a fast sleeper, but is he gone already? He tiptoes towards him while scanning around for the book that was supposed to keep him company during his night duty.

Abruptly Luffy sits up and turns around, startling Sabo who tried his best not to wake him.

The boy with the scar under his eye blinks at the other, his plan worked, but now what? He gets up from his bed, ignoring the question of where he left his book as he walks up to him and tugs at his sleeve. He turns, hoping Sabo would follow him to his bed, but unfortunately it can't be that easy as the older doesn't move from his spot, standing completely still.

Eyes widen as he realizes what Luffy's intentions are and he subconsciously starts shaking his head. "Luffy," he catches the younger boy's attention, eyes now glued onto his. "We can't." He says stern this time.

"We can." He argues, pouting.

Sabo sighs. There are numerous reasons why he can't, he shouldn't... "You're the princess." Is the most obvious reason.

"And you're my guard." Luffy says confused. The blond isn't making sense right now. "I don't want to do it with anyone else, Sabo." The raven haired boy nearly whines. Why is he being so difficult and indecisive? He said he liked it, didn't he? So why doesn't he want him all of a sudden?

A war of questions and thoughts are going down in Sabo's head. "Y-you what?"

"I want you to be the first one inside me." Luffy looks up to meet his eyes, talking softer. "I only want Sabo." Luffy watches said man's mouth open but no words pass his lips. Luffy frowns and brings his hand down to brush against the other's erection. "See, you're still hard."

The blond quickly grabs his wrist to stop his movements. That felt _really good_ , but he can't let himself get carried away. Yes, he is still hard and if Luffy keeps saying these things and touching him he'll become painfully hard soon. Again he wonders is Luffy knows, _actually knows_ what he's talking about.

Luffy stands on his toes so that he can whisper into Sabo's ear, "Doesn't Sabo want to put his dick inside me?" He asks with a low voice.

That's it. That's the last straw. That is what has Sabo's self control snapping.

Said man pulls Luffy forward as he wraps his arms around his waist and crashes their lips together as tongues meet and teeth clash. This time more hungrily as both men get lost in their desire. The blond walks forward as he lifts the other by grabbing his ass and pulling him up.

Luffy falls down to the bed and holds the other's shirt, taking him with him. As soon as the boy's lips leave the older the man sucks on his neck, a hot tongue flashes the hot skin and Luffy softly moans to the pleasure he's receiving.

Meanwhile the boy focuses on opening the buttons, but it's a fruitless attempt. He can't concentrate with Sabo sucking, licking and kissing the crook of his neck so tenderly. "Ahh..." Luffy breathes out again followed slightly annoyed groan. Sabo smiles as his tongue works his way down on Luffy's neck. He feels the boy fumbling with his buttons but due lack of focus fails to loosen them.

"Can't get it off." He says softly, tugging at the material that's annoyingly in the way of feeling Sabo's bare skin.

"Allow me." Sabo places one hot, wet kiss on his lips before he pulls away and starts to undo his buttons.

He sits with his knees at each side of Luffy while said boy retreats his hand from his blouse and rests them above his head. He's panting through parted lips, a cherry-red blush spreading across his cheeks beautifully. Sabo grows more and more aroused by the sight of an innocently flushed Luffy who lies underneath him, rendering himself vulnerable for him to devour.

Luffy intently watches the man that has him captured between his legs as he absentmindedly scratches them like he did to him. His jacket is long forgotten and now he slowly takes his blouse off, almost as if to tease the young teen and _oh does it work._ Luffy grows impatient as he reaches out to touch the toned, half naked body in front of him. His fingers slide over his chest, down to the one, two, three, four - he gives up counting. _He has a lot of abs._ He gets more worked up from seeing and now also touching Sabo's body and he feels the muscles twitch under his teasing touches.

The younger wants to sit up but Sabo pins him down to the bed again as he grabs his wrists and places them above his head. The older doesn't waste any time on attacking the younger neck again as Luffy gasps in surprise and throws his head back, pushing it down into the mattress.

Sabo focuses on making the one underneath him gasp, pant, groan and moan. He licks down the neck, occasionally leaving a wet kiss along the way as he reaches his chest and licks Luffy's plump, pink nipple. Clearly said boy didn't expect that as he takes hold of Sabo's hair and arches his back a little, that moment he puts his hand underneath him to keep him up.

"Mmmh..." Comes a soft voice from underneath him. He pinches the neglected nipple as he kisses his way down, leaving a trail along the way.

Luffy's body responds to the tongue that now kisses his stomach, he feels his muscles twitch as Sabo almost reaches his growing erection.  
He didn't know it could be so fulfilling to pleasure Luffy, to see his breaths coming at a faster pace and occasionally clenching his eyes shut. He moves back a little and lays the teens leg over his shoulder as the older starts to kiss his inner thigh, eyes set on the boy the entire time, wanting to see him react to his actions.

The raven haired boy feels the older coming closer and closer, warm lips kissing his thighs as he slowly starts to grip the sheets. He hasn't even done anything yet but the younger feels as if he already can't control himself.

"S-Sabo." Luffy breathes out, looking at said man between his legs and his hard member now evidently present.

"It's not very kind of me to keep going at this speed, isn't it Luffy?" The younger doesn't reply, just keeps looking at the blond that now tugs his underwear completely down. He feels the cool air hitting his erection and Luffy lets out a sigh of the relief at his muscle being freed. "I won't tease you any longer." Sabo assures as the one underneath him leans onto his elbows, glancing down once more, wanting to see the sight of Sabo in between his legs. "Ngh... aah...hmm..." Luffy's mouth hangs wide open as he feels Sabo lick the shaft, slowly heading towards the head. He feels the hot tongue run over him and he grips the sheets and presses his lips closed.

Sabo reaches the top as he sucks on the head and his tongue twirls around it, massaging the tip. His eyes glance up to Luffy, seeing that he lies back down with his back arched and hand over his eyes as he bites down on the other. "Luffy." The blond calls out softly but loud enough to catch the teenager's attention. Said boy removes the hand from his eyes to meet the other's gaze. "Let me hear you." He says before returns back to Luffy's erection, this time taking it fully in his mouth as he works his muscles to suck on it while his tongue moves against it.

Luffy's mouths gasps open when he feels Sabo sucking on him, hard. "Sabo... ahh... hahh... nnh... sa..." Luffy tilts his other leg to put it over the half naked man's shoulder like he had put the other. Luffy lets out moans while he starts to pant loudly. Sabo's tongue feels so hot and the way the heat closes around Luffy almost feels too much for him. "Ahh... mmh... Sabo..." He cries out into the completely silent room.

Said man looks up to Luffy who is now a panting and moaning mess underneath him. This alone fills Sabo with so much satisfaction that he just wants to suck, stroke, lick and force Luffy over the edge and into an orgasm all at once.

Luffy has never felt anything like this kind of pleasure before, it's foreign and welcoming and he's needy to experience more, loving every second of it. He feels the heat leave his hard member and he pouts at the sudden loss, he briefly peeks down to see that Sabo takes the tip in again. He licks it before he goes halfway down, bringing his head up again and then he starts bobbing his head up and down as he fully takes his hard member into the hotness of his mouth. "Aah... nghh... s... sab... hahh... aghn... aaah..."

Sabo enjoys the beautiful sounds leave the eighteen year olds lips as his body starts trembling and he feels a hand moving into his hair, slightly pulling at it- but he doesn't mind, Luffy can have his way with him.

After a while it almost becomes too much to bear for Luffy. He feels a weird, but deliciously good sensation as his stomach starts to tingle and his body starts to tremble. He knows if the older will keep going at this speed then he'll... "Sabo... hahh... S-Sabo..." He tries to get his attention but it's hard not to moan in between. His breathing is out of control and his back arches further off the bed. "Sabo..." Said man never slowed his pace and Luffy is lost at what to do - so he kicks on top of the blond mop of hair. The movements stop immediately as a confused Sabo looks up to meet his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Are the first words to leave his lips as he lowers the legs from his shoulders and looks up to Luffy who looks away to the side while panting. He... he didn't hurt the younger did he? "Luffy, what's wrong?" He tries again.

"I... I didn't..." He's having trouble speaking with his heart beating this fast. "Want this..."

The blond abruptly goes on his knees, eyes a little wider. He didn't want this? He literally seduced him and grabbed his dick, saying he wanted it in him. _Is he having second thoughts?_ "If you wanted me to stop sooner, you should have told me Luffy."

"I... tried... calling your name but..." He looks up to the man who's still situated between him. "You weren't listening."

Sabo's heart clenches with guilt, the younger wanted him to stop but he kept on going against his will. "I'm..." What can he say? "I'm sorry Luffy..." Shamefully he averts his eyes to the side.

"I don't want to get off by you sucking me." His breathing had calmed, so he can finally talk normal now. "I want Sabo's dick in me." He states as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. "But it felt _really_ _good_ , Sabo."

The twenty one year old had his mouth agape. Luffy wanted him to stop because... because he wants him to fuck him and not suck him off? Did he get that right?

 _He's going to punish him for making him worry like that._

Sabo pushes the younger down into the mattress as he hungrily claims those soft and slightly wet lips and starts to kiss him feverishly. He feels hands caressing his sides as they make their way up to his shoulder and then his hair before they softly massage his scalp.

The teen feels his tongue pulled into the other mouth as his lips are bitten, licked, nibbled and sucked on. His mouth opens as he lets out a moan. "Ahh... hahh..."

Sabo smirks against his lips as he hears the moans leaving his luscious lips and greets him with an open mouthed kiss. Now Luffy's hands have traveled down to his hips as he feels the boy pushing him down to rub their groin against each other. Luffy bucks his hips upwards to meet Sabo as a moan escapes said male's mouth for the first time.

"Nghh... shit, Luffy..." He let his lips go and groaned into the teens ears, the sound going straight to Luffy's dick, hardening it even more it that was possible. Determined to hear more does Luffy pull him against his own as he feels the clothed hard on pressing against his bare one. Soft whimpers leave his mouth as he starts moving faster.

He groans as his trousers start to feel restricting _but damn does Luffy rubbing against him feel good._

Just when that thought arises said boy to his dismay halts his movement. Why'd he stop? Luffy's palms press against Sabo's chest as he backs away, waiting for what Luffy will have to say, or what he will do next.

"It's my turn." The younger says as Sabo is pushed down to the mattress. Now the teen is the one to hover above him.

"Wow, straight to the point there." The older says amused as Luffy immediately starts unbuckling his belt, and undoes his zipper, pulling the trousers down and throws them away into the dim room.

Luffy takes his time to stare at and admire the body that lays in front of him. The moonlight that enters the room beautifully shines upon him, making him look almost angelic. His eyes trace from the blond hair down to briefly meets his eyes as he then stares at his lips.

Meanwhile the older feels holes burning in his body from the boy staring at him like that, but with that kind of look in his eyes, he can't say he dislikes it.

Luffy leans forward and claims those delectable and addictive lips once more as they move in sync. He puts more force in it as he notice how they're both hot and sweat starts to run down their bodies. One hand is places besides Sabo's head to keep him up, while the other reaches for Sabo's hard-on. He rubs the clothed erection and lightly squeezes it as he hears the other's breath coming out at a faster pace.

"Fuck... Luffy." Sabo breathes out between kisses when he feels the hand move up and down his shaft.

With a satisfied look the younger pulls away from the teeth clattering kiss as a trail of saliva can be seen between their lips, falling down to his neck and the blonde's stomach. He shifts backwards so that he is faced with the erection that is waiting for him. Impatient does he tug it down, freeing it from its confines as he grabs hold of it and gives it a few relieving strokes. Pleasing moans can be heard as he gladly takes the hard and warm muscle into his mouth. He licks the sides, following a vein as he massages the balls.

"Hnn.. ngh... Lu... ahh..." Moans fill the quiet room as the blond starts panting heavily. The thought of Luffy doing this is almost too much but to actually seeing him down there, holding and licking it is almost enough make him come _right now_.

"Does it feel good, Sabo?" The younger asks as he puts a bit more in, his eyes meeting Sabo's as teeth slightly graze over him.

"S-So good... Luffy." The blonde has trouble speaking normally as Luffy lets out a hum of acknowledgement and takes more of him into the heat of his mouth. The one on the receiving end grips the sheets as he sees his by now, very hard-on poke Luffy's left inner cheek. He feels the tongue curling around him and sucking hard as he uses his jaw muscles while never stopping licking.

The sounds Sabo is making are addictive and Luffy really want to keep pleasuring him like this, but his own is starting to hurt from all the waiting and he doesn't know how much more he can last. He retreats and orally attacks the older's lips as their teeth clash and saliva is being swapped.

Abruptly Sabo breaks the kiss and pins him down to the mattress once more. "Suck." He says as he holds out his fingers and the younger gladly obeys. He swears Luffy is giving him that look on purpose while he grabs his hand and starts licking his fingers. The tongue slides along and between his fingers, over his knuckles as he starts sucking and teeth lightly scrape the surface.

He retreats his hand and positions himself over Luffy. "This might feel odd. Tell me if it hurts okay?" He whispers to him as said boy nods and waits in anticipation for what's next. Luffy feels his legs being spread further apart but the tongue sucking on his collarbone right now distracting him from it. "hahh... mmhhhh..." The teen pants in delight as the older is nibbing on his earlobe and then kisses the skin underneath. He feels a finger push inside him and he gasps at the funny feeling.

"You okay?" Asks a concerned Sabo. He knows this is the first time for Luffy to experience it so he wants to go easy on him, to be as gentle as possible so he won't hurt him in any way. Luffy hums in response as he closes his eyes and throws his head back at the weird but good feeling. Sabo adds a second finger as he watches the princess's face, mouth slightly open and eyes shut as soft sounds escapes his lips. Not seeing any signs of hurt he starts moving his fingers to loosen him up and Luffy's face turns into one of discomfort. He instantly stops. "Does it hurt Luffy?"

"No... just..." He grabs Sabo's neck as he pulls him towards him and sloppily kisses the older. "Just keep going. Don't stop."

The blond feels the teen press against him, down on his fingers as their tongues run over each other. He goes further inside as heat envelops his fingers and he starts distancing them in a scissoring motion. Luffy groans into his mouth but firmly keeps Sabo in place with his arms around his neck. As he feels the youngster's insides loosen up he adds a third finger and stars exploring the insides as he quickens his pace and starts fingering him. Luffy meets him halfway as said teen starts moving, the fingers inside him along with their tongues meeting and erections lightly brushing against each other becomes too much for the younger.

"P-please... ahhh... S-Sabo... mmmh..." He softly bites down on the other's tongue as the blond pulls away. "Put your hard dick inside me... I can't wait... any... aaaaaggghhnnnnn..." Luffy cries out when he feels Sabo slowly pressing inside him.

It took all the strength he had left to hold it out for this long and playing with Luffy was so damn arousing, but when those words left Luffy's lips so sexily he couldn't wait a second longer. "hmmm... Luffy feels... so good..." Sabo moans hotly into his ear as he's pushing in. He feels nails scrape his back and dig into his skin as the younger muffles his moans by pressing his lips to Sabo's neck, unintentionally biting the skin when he feels the length going in deeper.

Sabo feels the teen nibbing and sucking at his skin as he goes further in. He himself is a panting mess right now as he meets Luffy with an open mouthed kiss, saliva is drooling from the corner of their mouths as the blond raises Luffy's right leg and rests his hand underneath his back to lift him slightly up.

"Haaahh-aaahh..." The slim body below him moans in pleasure as his body slightly trembles.

Luffy feels so tight but still he's able to slide in effortlessly as the hotness surrounding him causes an intense pleasurable feeling that's shoots through Sabo's body. "I'm all the way in Luffy." He says when he breaks the kiss, staring into the teenager's eyes as a tired smile covers the other's features.

Luffy's fingers ghost over the older's lips as he eyes the plump ones hovering above him. He pulls him down for a kiss, this time slow and passionate and when the blond deepens it, he feels himself melt into it as their tongues slowly run over each other. When the younger pulls away again he locks his eyes with Sabo as he places his hand around the man's neck. "So move then." He says low with a rough and needy voice, not wanting to wait any longer. When those words leave Luffy's mouth, Sabo doesn't have to think twice about doing so. He pulls backwards as he feels the younger's walls pressing against him before he moves forward, still careful not to hurt him.

Luffy feels like he's going crazy, Sabo feels so good inside him but he's moving agonizing slow. "S-Sabo... nghh... stop... teasing..."

Said blond blinks at the other before he smirks. He wants to make Luffy feel good and give him all the love he had bottle up inside him all this time. He's determined to make him cry out as he makes love to the other. "Alright." Sabo breathes out before he slams forward and the teen throws his head back in delight. "Mmmhh... feels... a-amazing... Luffy." Said boy closes his eyes as he hears Sabo's voice breathing down his heated neck, the man continuing to thrust inside him. He wraps his legs around the older's waist as he lifts himself up into a more comfortable position and when he does, he feels Sabo hitting a side and _oh does it feel good._ The man keeps hitting deep inside him and the boy's body starts to tremble from the high. "S-Sabo." Luffy begins to moan and cry out of he's being struck in all the right places again and again.

Sabo feels the younger's walls tighten around him as well as the legs around his waist, causing him to lower his body as their sweaty chests are pushed against each other. If he only changes direction he's sure that will push him over the edge, but he wants Luffy to come first. He wants to see the teen reach his orgasm that will come soon now. He sees the raven haired boy gripping the sheets as he throws his head back, to the side before he looks at Sabo with half lidded eyes.

"I'm... Sabo... I'm... aahh-haahh..." Luffy arches his back as the sensation becomes too much to handle for his small body.

"I know..." Sabo tilts himself up and leans onto one hand as the other reaches for Luffy's erection. "Me too..." He breathes out and starts stroking the muscle. Luffy's breaths are ragged and uneven and it excites the older even more as the trembling is becoming severe. Only few firm strokes later across his length Luffy reaches his orgasm as he moans the older's name aloud and shameless, not holding back. Sabo feels the sticky, warm cum from the boy against his stomach.

It only takes a few thrusts before said man reaches his climax as well. He empties his come into the younger as he groans and pants. A moment later he pulls out of Luffy and sees drops of his cum drip out of the teen. "That was..." His breathing is still uneven as he whispers into the boy's ear. "Amazing... Luffy."

Said boy grins as he lets out a tired laugh. "Sabo felt amazing too!"

The man pulls out as he falls with his back onto the mattress and lets out a content sigh. _Does he regret having sex with Luffy?_ Not a single bit. _Should he be worried?_ Like hell, if someone finds out he laid a finger, _or actually pushed his dick into the princess,_ he's done for. He glances over to the teen who snuggles against his chest and lays his arm across his stomach. He should feel bad about it, about betraying the trust of the family like this, but he can't bring himself to. He loves Luffy. He genuinely loves the dork in all the right ways and he has nothing but pure and golden intentions.

Light snores interrupt his thoughts as he glances over to princess who fell asleep with a faint smile on his lips. For the last time tonight he kisses them softly and carefully places the hand away as he sneaks away from the bed and pulls the covers over the princess. "Good night, Luffy." He whispers.

* * *

He had survived the night without his book, forgetting about it due certain circumstances. Instead he kept himself awake with thoughts about the night. About Luffy, the princess. The glow of dawn at the horizon indicates that it's morning. He stands up and stretches his body which is beyond stiff as he lifts his arms over his head. He grins mischievous, sure Luffy's body will be sore from last night's activities.

"Hey!" He sees his fellow colleague yawning with teary eyes as he walks over to him, the swords resting on his side. "Has Luffy been difficult?" He asks.

Sabo smiles to himself and pats the swordsman on his shoulder. "Believe me, he won't have the energy to be difficult today."

The green haired man watches the blond walk away with a smirk across his features. _What was that about?_ Well... in any case, I'll be happy with a tired Luffy today.


	2. Chapter 2

Royal Love

Luffy walks right behind Sabo, he just had lunch and now they're going to fit dresses for the upcoming party! Occasionally parties are held at the castle, but the last one Luffy attended was three years ago.

After that one gathering of important people when he was fifteen, he was practically banned. He accidentally spilled drinks over someone when he got into a fight with a noble his age. He then tried to apologize but his dress got stuck and then he fell against the table and... He shakes his head at recalling the memory. He hopes the boy from that time won't be there. Luffy had punched him because the teen had talked bad about Shanks, so naturally he felt obliged to stand up for him. However, he won't let that happen again- he won't let his occasional short temper get the better of him.

Shanks made a promise that once he is an adult, he will be allowed to the parties again. At the very least his guards didn't like the social gatherings, so they had an excuse to stay away and hang out with Luffy during such evenings.

But now was the first party he'd go to in three years! There were always a lot of funny people and loads of meat, so he'll be able to entertain himself.

As he walks with the energetic boy behind him, Sabo sees said teen slowly reaching for his hand from the corner of his eye. He stares at them as Luffy slowly intertwines their fingers while looking away and whistling as if the guard doesn't notice. With an amused smile Sabo asks, "What are you doing, Luffy?"

"Holding hands." He turns to face him with a broad smile. "Can't you see that Sabo? You're so weird sometimes." He chuckles.

He will just ignore that. "I meant why." The blond wouldn't mind if it was in private- actually he doesn't mind either way but he can't afford to be seen with him like this; holding hands like a lovestruck couple. Though the gesture makes him feel warm inside and it's more than welcome.

The princess ponders the question, humming in thought. "Because I like holding hands with Sabo." He says as a matter of fact.

Said blond opens his mouth before he closes it again. There's no use in asking these questions. _Why did he even try?_ "Alright but..." He uses his free hand to loosen Luffy's from his. "We shouldn't do it in public, we can't be seen."

"Why?" A pout goes on Luffy's face. Why is Sabo being mean right now? "I don't mind people seeing us."

"Alright but consider this; I do. I have a position I'd like to keep." He sees Luffy's lips parted, ready to argue but he cuts him off. "Unless you don't want me to keep working for you."

Luffy stares at him, then to his hands before he frowns and glances back to his guard. "Sabo's mean."

"It's for the best."

Much to his dismay the younger guesses Sabo is right. Once they're alone he can hold the older again, maybe steal a kiss too and a lot more. The frown eases away at that thought.

"I guess!" He shrugs and a boyish laughter leaves his lips so carefree. He runs forward when they reach the main room of the castle and pushes his palms flat against the wooden door as they swing open. "Shanks, Zoro, Nami!" He shouts their names, knowing they're at the other end. He runs inside but suddenly bumps into something hard as he loses balance and falls backwards. A gasp and yell of surprise leave his lips but strong hands hold his arms, preventing him from hitting the ground. He looks upwards to be greeted with Sabo's face upside down. _He looks funny right now._ Also, he's quite close to the blonde's face and he can't help but stare at his lips. Sabo notices and quickly helps Luffy back to his feet, he knows what the younger was thinking. For the past week things have been like this and it becomes harder to ignore with each passing day.

Luffy thanks his guard as he scratches his neck before he turns towards the source that caused him to almost fall down. "Zoro? Why did you knock me over?"

"Why you little..." Said man's eye twitches before he sighs and decides to cut his sentence short. "It was an accident." He doesn't bother to tell him otherwise- namely that it was his _own_ fault. He knows it'll end up in a 'you did - I didn't' game and honestly, it's too early for that. The boy smiles at him, saying it doesn't matter and Zoro can't stay irritated, he's never able to. All is good and forgotten once the princess beams at him so innocently.

"Yeah Zoro, why did you push him over?" The blond guard teases, not trying to hide the grin present on his lips.

"Don't push it." Zoro shoots him a glare.

His smirk grows as he easily managed to receive one of Zoro's deadly glares so early on the day.

"Princess?" The twenty one year old hears the red head call out from the other room. "I got the dresses ready!" Said boy doesn't waste time as he disappears into the next room, the doors closing behind his back.

Sabo leans against the wall as he stands in the main room of the castle, the room where Shanks usually can be found along with his right hand man Benn. Both guards were further informed about the evening so they knew exactly what to do, who were coming and a reminder of their most important task; to keep an eye on Luffy- which is harder than it seems. Zoro nodded his way through the explanation. Since he worked longer for the family he knew his place and tasks, whereas for Sabo it will only be the second party to attend.

* * *

The princess just walked back into the dressing-room with Nami to change in yet another dress. The boy isn't picky at all but he doesn't really liked the ones he's put on so far. Nami now reaches the last couple of gowns that still hang on the clothing rack, hoping that the princess will agree on one of these. She has hand picked them for Luffy herself! After all these years she thought she knows Luffy's sense of fashion pretty well.

Luffy thoughtfully stares at the remaining dresses. He eyes them carefully before his eyes suddenly widen. "Nami!" He shouts and takes one off the rack, holding it in front of his small body as he eyes himself in the mirror. "I like this one!" He beams and the girl can't help but smile.

"Let me help you then. Turn around." Said boy does and steps into the gown as she properly tightens it for him.

* * *

"How have you been doing, Sabo? Luffy has been talking a lot about you recently." The red haired man beams towards his trusted guard. His little princess was almost all the time excitedly talking about the blond.

"I am doing very good, sir." Sabo leans away from the wall to take a more appropriate stance. He's been working three years for the Monkey D. family and because he feels so comfortable, he sometimes forgets his place. They make him feel at home and they truly treat him as one of their own- not just staff that's here to fulfill their duty. Its almost as if they include him, as well as Nami and Zoro in their family.

"Shanks." The King corrects. "It has been three years Sabo, you may call me Shanks." He sees the guard's features relax as he offers him a smile. His eyes shift towards the door that creaks open and sees his precious princess walk in yet another gorgeous dress while he holds the front up.

"Don't pull it like that!" Nami raises her voice before she sighs and mumbles never mind.

"And?" Luffy spins a single time as the dress is lifted off the ground and the heavy fabric dances in the air. He smiles from ear to ear and it's not hard to see that he absolutely loves it. Subtly he glances towards Sabo, wanting his approval. He blushes a light shade of pink as he sees the man staring at him; eyes locked onto the dress and body as they ever so slowly move upwards and their eyes meet.

Sabo had his eyes glued onto the ebullient teen before him. The dress is colored a dark red and decorated with white lace. The top a corset as he lower part hangs loose around his legs. The princess holds it up with his slim arms as he turns around and laughter vibrates in the room. _Absolutely adorable._ Even though Luffy makes every single dress look good, particularly this one fits him perfectly and accentuate his frame and tanned skin.

"Does Sabo like it?" He blinks as he heard his name, seeing Luffy- wait... everyone is staring at him.

"Eh?" He blinks, was he asked something?

"Luffy wants to know if his favorite guard approves of his dress." His fellow colleague whispers teasingly, getting back at him as he feels his face becoming hot.

He hits Zoro's side with his elbow before he answers. "The dress looks great on you, Luffy." He tries his best to sound not too enthusiastic like he truly feels, because currently five set of eyes are glued onto him.

"Then it's decided!" He claps his hands. "I want this dress!"

* * *

Before long the evening began and the crowd of people steadily flows in the spacious room. Piano tunes fill the air along with the chattering of the people. Everyone is dressed formally, men in suits and women in elegant dresses. Even among the many people Luffy still manages to stand out with his familiar laughter and appearance.

Shanks luckily lets them wear their own comfortable attire, said man cares about their capability more than looks so he never put a dress code on them- even during these parties. He and Zoro both stand at the side, eyes on Luffy the entire night to secure his safety - but somehow it feels as if he's just making sure the boy doesn't do something clumsy or break things or accidentally hurts someone or - we get the point.

Sabo has been working as Luffy's guard for three years now and Zoro five. Neither of them ever had any real dangerous situation to deal with, but they can never lower their guard. _Even though it feels like they need to save Luffy from himself most of the time._ Nevertheless the job is fulfilling for both men; they took a great liking to the family, the freedom they had, their duty and responsibility of keeping him safe was satisfying on its own. Both can agree on that and the fact they've grown close to the high spirited princess.

But Sabo and said boy recently took their friendship to another level that included romantic feelings and everything that applies. It has been a week since Luffy and him had spend the night together and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't waiting for another opportunity to be alone with him.

"Who's that?" Sabo asks as he sees Luffy eating, not really paying attention to anything or anyone else, but a certain shady looking man is talking to him- he looks their age.

"He's part of some other royal family. Law is his name, he has been coming to these parties in the past but since Luffy was more or less banned... You never saw him before."

Sabo hums in acknowledgement. "One to look out for?" The blond asks, not trusting the look in the other's eyes. He glances over to Zoro who didn't answer for a moment, seeing that he squints his eyes a little.

"One to keep an eye on." Sabo follows his gaze to see that the man named Law, had his eyea set on the two guards with a smirk across his features before he turns to Luffy again. The raven haired man offered the princess food which he gladly took with a lot of gratitude. I don't like him.

Sabo's eyes are glued onto Luffy the whole evening but his mind is elsewhere, he occasionally snaps back into reality and when the time for dancing is announced it happens once more. His eyes focus again as he sees a dark haired man, probably in his twenties, ask the princess for a dance. Not one to recline, the princess accepts eagerly.

Luffy holds the hand reached out for him. Someone asked him for a dance! He smiles as he walks with the man over to the dance floor while he shoots a glance over to Sabo and said man smiles when their eyes meet. As they stand in the center of the dance floor along with other pairs, he lifts Luffy's hand and places a kiss on top. "Ehhh?" The youngster immediately tries to pull away but the man had a firm grip. A blush spreads across his cheeks as he averts his eyes to the side, accidentally meeting Sabo's by doing so. The blond had a stoic expression but Luffy noticed his tight jaw and slightly pulled brow.

Intently the older watches the teen's flushed face when the man had kissed his hand. He saw Luffy tried to pull away but gave up, seeing that the other was stronger. _To butt in or not?_ But that would draw all the attention upon them. He sighs and decides to keep still for now.

As they start dancing, Luffy visibly grows more comfortable and a smile lights up his features again. Said boy tries his best to follow the man's footsteps. He had never really danced with someone before, and the piano tunes weren't really his kind of music. He liked songs with stories that you could sing loudly together with family and friends. Still, he doesn't dislike it. The princess focuses on their footsteps, looking down as the movements become more natural. However, he's brought out of his concentration when the man slides his hand across his lower back while he whispers in his ear, "Why don't we seek more privacy?"

Startled Luffy looks up before he frowns and lifts up his dress, hitting the man's toe with his heel. How dare he say that! Wanting to do dirty things with him. Of all people, only Sabo is allowed to touch him freely. The man shoots him an angry glare at which Luffy flinches and takes a step backwards. "Brat." he hisses. "You can't dance anyway." He says in a low voice before he takes off. Quickly Luffy glances around. Luckily he didn't draw any attention in the crowded room.

Oh... He's met with a questioning glare from Shanks, and Luffy knows what that means- a silent warning. He sighs when he sees Shanks motioning for him to come over.

Sabo's eye twitches when he sees the man's hand slide across Luffy's lower back as he leans closer to the teen who seems to have lost his concentration at that. _It's becoming really hard not to walk up to them so he can snatch Luffy away from the man's curious hands._ Suddenly Luffy's eyes widen as the man talks into his ear and the next thing he sees is the teen angrily stepping on his feet. A faint smile grows on the blonde's lips but diminishes again when the man walks away and Luffy stares at the ground with a sad expression. He then walks over to Shanks and Luffy stands before said man, pouting and nodding as his shoulders lower. When he sits down again he stares to the people dancing, leaning his head against the palm of his hand.

Sabo can't stand seeing Luffy like this. The boy was so excited for tonight and now he's sitting slumped in his chair. With a deep sigh he walks towards the younger.

"Princess." Luffy slowly looks up to Sabo, he's happy the blond is here but doesn't smile despite that fact.

"My name is Luffy." He retorts and looks forward again. To say that Sabo is taken aback is an understatement. "I'm fine." He says before the older was able to ask.

Sabo grabs a chair and sits next to the teen who slightly turns away from him. The guard frowns a little. Where is this coming from? "Did I do something wrong?" He asks.

Luffy sighs loudly. He's being mean isn't he? But he isn't purposely acting this way, that man just ruined his mood and he doesn't feel like talking. "Just leave me alone." He says, but this time without any bite. The princess notices the blond doesn't move and when he looks to the side, the older smiles at him. He instantly regrets acting this way, feeling guilty. Sabo has done nothing wrong...

"Want to dance?"

The man's words echo in his mind before he mumbles, "I can't dance anyway."

"I'll teach you."

"Really?" He asks softly. He knows neither Zoro or Sabo is supposed to do that. "But-"

Sabo pulls him from his chair and Luffy stumbles against his chest. "May I have this dance, Luffy." The blond holds his hand and places a kiss on top. It feels too long ago that he laid his lips on Luffy's skin.

Said boy doesn't try to fight off the tinted colour on his face and eagerly nods. As they walk over to the floor the teen notices the crowd staring at them, seeing the princess and a guard- not a noble or Royal figure, but a guard asking him for a dance. "Sabo." Luffy whispers. "Everyone is looking."

Said man turns around and holds one of Luffy's hands up, intertwining their fingers as the other holds the teen's hip. "Just focus on me." Sabo stares into Luffy's suddenly hesitant eyes.

Nervously Luffy tries his best to follow Sabo's movements, but he's faster than the other man so it's hard to keep up. "Luffy, look at me." He says and the teen reluctantly does, tearing his eyes from his feet to look at Sabo's face. He's afraid he'll misstep and hit Sabo's foot by doing so. "Don't think too much." He encourages and after a moment, he realises everything is going smooth and just fine without having his eyes glued onto the ground.

Sabo smiles upon seeing the attitude change. Luffy's smile is back and he can't help but feel accomplished and satisfied. Hesitant he glances towards Shanks to see if he approves or not, but he relaxes when he sees the big grin on his lips as he watches his little princess dance happily. He sees the man Luffy danced with before watch them with a scowl. Instinctively he pulls Luffy closer to him and tightens his grip, letting him know Luffy is his.

Well... Sabo wishes that were true.

As the song ends he lets Luffy spin a last time and then closes the distance between them, chests pushed against each other as he feels Luffy's rapid heartbeat. He smiles as he whispers to him, "Liked it?"

"Sabo is such a good dancer!" The younger puts his hands against Sabo's chest for support as he's slightly out of breath. "I want to do it again sometime!"

Sabo reaches out for Luffy, wanting to caress his cheek but midway he realises all eyes are still on them and they're standing in the center of the room- so he settles for his shoulder instead. _Right now he really doesn't want to be here with these people who are preventing him of holding Luffy like he wants to._ He leads said teen back to his seat and walks back towards his appointed place, continuing his duty.

"I didn't know you could dance." Zoro obviously holds back his laughter.

Sabo shakes his head, faintly smiling himself. "Shut up." He says playfully.

So far so good the evening has been going surprisingly well. Luffy hasn't broken anything and for once he didn't draw too much attention upon himself either.

Zoro suddenly sighs and Sabo follows his gaze until he reaches a boy Luffy's age with a bowl shape haircut. The youngster had changed in three years but Sabo immediately recognizes him as the teen who Luffy had beaten. The guard didn't even really tried to stop the princess back then. He knows the teen is strong and honestly, the other deserved it.

"We must keep him away from Luffy." Zoro warns.

Sabo eyes the strawberry blond teen and realizes where his gaze is going; it is being directed straight to Luffy with a mischievous smirk as he starts walking. He sees Zoro scratch his head as he lets out a groan; he saw it too. "I'll take care of it." He pats Zoro on his shoulder and walks over to Luffy before the other teen can reach him.

"Sabo!" He smiles and immediately stands up, wiping his mouth. These parties just aren't suited for Luffy he thinks but dismisses the thought. Seeing said boy perfectly mannered would be boring and disturbing in its own way.

"Luffy why don't we go outside?" Sabo proposes.

Before said teen can react he's being called a second time. "Luffy, I haven't seen you in a while."

Sabo notices the change in Luffy's posture. His body becomes tense and eyes turn hard as he looks at the other noble in front of him. Nobody outside the circle of close people can irritate Luffy this much but somehow Stelly succeeds with his presence alone. Luffy never could, and now especially after what happened three years ago.

The teen inhales deeply and ignores the annoying boy. Sabo had asked him a question didn't he? But what did he ask again...? He ponders a second before he shrugs and holds the blonde's hand and starts walking away, but after a moment he lets go again. Sabo didn't want us to hold hands in public...

"Ignoring me? Nobody in the Monkey D. family has manners do they?" Stelly snorts. "You are all a bunch of-"

Before the teen is able to finish Sabo turns around and silences him with a glare. He walks two steps forward as he stands before the noble and talks with a low voice, not wanting to attract any attention in the crowded room. "Try badmouthing the family again and see what happens." He looks down on the shorter figure.

Stelly does a step backwards and points his finger to Sabo in disbelief. "Are you threatening me?!"

"Come on Sabo." Luffy says who stands behind the blond, tugging at his sleeve. He doesn't want to cause any trouble. The warning Shanks gave him earlier this evening is still fresh in his mind. He tries his hardest to ignore it and numb the words out but it's really hard when Stelly insults his family.

"How dare such an inferior man talk to me like this!"

The guard raises his brow. "Inferior?"

"You think you're a noble just because you work for them, don't you? Know your place." The boy with the bowl cut smirks when he sees Luffy's angered face. He enjoys taunting the short tempered teen a little too much.

The blond decides to ignore that- Ignore him, since he isn't worth his time anyway. Without another word he turns and faces Luffy who's brows are knitted together and frame is slightly trembling from anger. He puts his hand behind the princesses back as he guides him away from the teen.

"Don't you two ignore me!" He hears him call out but said men don't react either way.

Luffy breathes out as he lets his anger fade. Shanks had told him it didn't matter what anyone says about the family since countless people across the country have opinions- be they good or bad. But hearing Stelly talk about his personal guard was something that has him boiling with anger.

He's walking but suddenly Luffy stops in his tracks, it feels like someone is holding him back and suddenly lets go again.

He falls forward as a loud ripping sound can be heard. He hits the ground, muttering, "That hurt." While rubbing the side of his head. "What happened?" He asks, glancing over his shoulder to the torn dress, seeing that a large part of the bottom ripped apart. _Nami is going to kill me._

Sabo holds Luffy's arms and helps him back to his feet, quickly looking him over. "Are you alright?" He asks, facial features softening while eying Luffy who hums and dusts his dress off.

"Brat. What did you just do?" The princess sees his guard walking over to Stelly. His gaze venomous.

"Oops." The strawberry blond chuckles.

Luffy notices Sabo bawl his fists as his posture tenses. He doesn't want the blond to get into trouble because of him. He'll get scolded by Shanks for sure and Stelly isn't worth getting in trouble for. "You fucking didn't-" Luffy reaches out and grabs his hand, squeezing it.

"It's okay, Sabo." Luffy weakly smiles at him.

The younger interrupts his thought asudden. He sees that the teen is genuinely trying his best to act like its no big deal, but he can't let anyone treat the princess like this. Scratch that, he can't let anyone treat his Luffy like this.

Still, he has to give credit to the teen. He's not getting into a fight like last time, even though Sabo hoped he would minus the trouble afterwards. "It's just a dress." Luffy adds.

That's not the point and Luffy knows it. Sabo lets out an annoyed breath as he looks down on the other blond before he walks away, grabbing Luffy's hand.

He'll do as Luffy asks him to. _Guess I'll have to get back at him some other time._ He opens the door to the garden and looks back at the younger. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

The moment they step outside, the chattering and music fades and the silence of the night replaces the noise from inside. _So much better._ "I'm fine." Luffy says, even though his head slightly throbs. He grins his signature smile to cheer Sabo up and he sees the older's face relax as a small smile tugs at his lips. Said man let's out a soft sigh as he holds Luffy's hand and walks further into the big garden. The outdoor lamps shine upon the stone path they're walking, their footsteps the only sounds to be heard.

They sit down on a bench across a small pond. Sounds of frogs and crickets can be hears as well as the birds softly singing. The sun is below the horizon by now and the sky has a nice dark blue glow. It really is a nice evening.

Luffy gracefully lifts his dress as he lies on the wooden bench, leaning his head onto Sabo's lap. Subconsciously said man strokes Luffy's head and wipes his dark locks from his eyes as he looks at him with a loving gaze. He hears the other giggle under his touches and Sabo stops. "What is it?"

"Now I'm like a cat!" He grins. He really likes it when the blond fondles with his hair like that. "Don't stop..." He pouts at the loss but hums when the guard continues. "Sabo...?" He breaks the silence again. He fidgets with his fingers, wondering why Sabo held them even though he said he didn't want to.

"I thought you didn't want to hold hands?" He asks softly, voice almost disappearing into thin air but it's just audible to the man. He feels the older grab his hand and intertwining their fingers, squeezing his tightly as he looks up to him.

"I never said that." He whispers. "I already told you why we shouldn't."

"Then why did you do it just now?" Luffy sits up straight and turns, sitting crossed legged on the bench as he faces Sabo with big and curious eyes.

Good question.

Truthfully, It felt natural to do it, like a reflex. As a way to comfort the boy and to show everybody that he's there to look over him. To show them that Luffy is his to protect. Which doesn't add up since he said he doesn't want anyone to see them. Yes I am making sense. "Because I'm here to protect you... Sorry I let you fall."

Luffy blinks at the older. Sabo is so silly, he didn't let Luffy fall- Stelly did that. But he is happy to hear his guard say those things, if feels as if his heart is overflowing with happiness. He knows Sabo is paid to look out for him but he makes Luffy feel that he would do so regardless. "Thank you Sabo."

"You don't need to thank me, it's my job after all."

Luffy slowly nods, staring at the man beside him as they sit on the bench. He lifts his legs and hugs them, his head resting on top of his knees.

The raven haired teen studies Sabo's face; he looks at the top hat before he glances down to his many blond curls. He likes his curls a lot, to run his fingers through the soft mop of hair. His eyes fall down to the large scar across his eye, just like Luffy he also has one on the right side.

"You're staring." Sabo breaks Luffy's inspection.

"I know." He mumbles, hoping it's dark enough for the other to miss his rosy cheeks. He covers the blonde's hand with his own that rests on the wood, feeling that his hands are pleasantly warm. The princess was waiting for his moment alone with Sabo, and this moment felt right. The past week the older was constantly busy and they always seemed to be surrounded by people. They only stole glances every now and then and Luffy grew impatient during this short period of time.

"Luffy..." Sabo says as he looks up from their hands to his face. "Do you think... we could..." The blond moves closer to him and Luffy thinks he knows what he wants to say- to do. But he waits for him to finish. Sabo whispers, Luffy's lips nearly against his as he stares into those chocolate brown eyes. "Kiss again?"

The teen faintly smiles. The older doesn't need permission to kiss him. He needs to make that clear.

"Anyti-" Before he can complete his reply he's cut off.

"I've finally found you!"

His eye twitches upon hearing that annoyingly familiar voice again. His self control is reaching its limit now. "What do you want Stelly?" Luffy snaps, leaning away as he hisses at him. _He should kick his ass for interrupting._

"Nothing from you." The other young Royal retorts.

Sabo sighs, that kid is really getting on his nerves right now. "Let's go." He whispers but the teen shakes his head. He doesn't want to, not because of him. He was about to kiss Sabo again but he stopped it!

"Why haven't I seen you in years, Luffy?"

"It's princess for you." Sabo corrects.

"You know why, and I'm not gonna let it happen again." Luffy bawls his fists. If he doesn't know better, Stelly is trying to make him do it again so he will get in trouble.

"If you won't, I'm sure your guard will. He's just a brute like you." The teen huffs.

"Don't talk about Sabo." Luffy says softly.

Luffy didn't want to go, so Sabo just holds his hand as a sign of comfort, wordlessly saying its ok. He doesn't want the princess to get worked up over what the noble youngster says about him.

Said teen crosses his arms. "The least you could do is hire a capable guard, he's nothing but a-"

"I said don't talk about Sabo!" Luffy snarls and stands up. How dare he talk about his guard like that! "Just shut up!"

"I see you still can't control your temper." Stelly laughs unimpressed.

Luffy's clenches his jaw and glares at the other before him. He's really trying his best to resist the urge to give him the ass whooping he's desperately asking for.

Sabo reaches Luffy's side as he holds his hand. He doesn't need the princess beating up someone from the royal family. He's stronger than he looks and if he goes all out he won't get away with it like last time.

The black haired boy calms a little when Sabo touches him but anger is still very much present. "Go away you stupid... you... you..."

"Fucking brat." Zoro rests his sword onto Stelly's shoulder, pointing it towards his neck. "Do as Luffy says and get lost."

Stelly's eyes widen as he feels the cold blade against his bare neck. He slowly backs away in fear, eying the green haired guard cautiously before he takes off running like the coward he is. Zoro retreats his weapon as he looks at Luffy's distressed face before he glances down to their intertwined hands. He meets Sabo's face with a questioning glance as said man quickly lets go.

"Zoro is so cool!" The boy laughs as the source of his irritation is gone.

"Well that worked." Sabo cracks a weak smile. "But-"

"He won't tell." Zoro shrugs.

* * *

Luffy wanders around the spacious room looking for Shanks. As he walks by the buffet table he quickly snatches some food from it before he sees the vivid red colour stand out in the crowd. "Shanks!" He waves as he walks over, quickly swallowing the food. Said man returns the smile and ruffles his hair. "I'm going, is that alright? My dress is torn..." He whispers the last part, glancing over to what's left of the once beautiful fabric. "But I didn't do it!" He defends himself before Shanks gets the chance to scold him.

Shanks lifts his brows in amusement before he shakes his head and smiles. "Did you enjoy yourself?" The King asks as Luffy's face brightens.

He nods happily. "I ate so much!" He caresses his belly. "And I even danced! It was really fun!" He grins from ear to ear.

The red haired man can't stay mad at Luffy for too long. He broke the rule and misbehaved when he suddenly saw him standing on that man's foot, but said teen must've had his reasons. Besides, he behaved fairly well other than that. And that, is what he can call an accomplishment. "Then have a good night's rest my little princess." He kisses the youngster on the forehead before the teen hugs him and rushes away into the crowd again.

He walks back to the other side of the room, to Sabo who is waiting for him but he stops dead in his tracks when he sees the older. His guard is leaning against the wall as a woman stands beside him, way too close for Luffy's liking. The woman has long, black silky hair that reaches her lower back. Even from the side Luffy can tell that she's a good looking woman, which stings him with jealousy. He stands still as he observed them. The woman leans closer as she whispers into Sabo's ear.

Luffy frowns as worry and jealousy seeps into his mind. She's definitely better looking than he is, what if Sabo starts liking her more? When the woman leans back the princess sees Sabo shaking his head before he looks up and his eyes meet Luffy's. The man gives the drink he was holding to the woman and starts walking over to him. He's brought out of his daze when the blond comes closer.

Sabo walks over to Luffy when he saw him standing still in the center of the room, but said boy suddenly walks past him and onto one of the many hallways. Huh? He blinks in confusion before he turns around and follows him. "Luffy." He calls out when he closes the door behind him, but he's greeted with silence. The music and chattering is now blocked by the broad wooden door. The princess continues walking over the stone floor and doesn't respond to him. Did he do something wrong? Perhaps he saw Stelly again when looking for the King, or could it be that man from earlier this evening?

At that thought he quickly catches up with him as he puts his hand on the teen's shoulder who immediately stops as soon as Sabo touched him. "What's wrong" He asks softly. He has no clue as to why Luffy would act this way. He isn't even sure how he's acting other than distant and unresponsive, but it's confusing him.

As soon as Luffy opens his mouth to talk he's interrupted by boisterous laughter at the end of the hallway. Suddenly the boy grabs Sabo's hand and starts walking again while never making eye contact nor saying a word to clarify his actions.

Luffy bites his lip. He's not sure what to tell Sabo. It isn't even his fault, it's himself feeling envious of that woman and the way she whispered into Sabo's ear. Could he be into her? Is he even into into women? He frowns at that thought, he's afraid of losing Sabo to someone obviously more beautiful than him. _Ah... His head starts hurting from all the thinking._ They walk in silence and finally reach princesses bedroom as said boy opens it and pulls Sabo in before he closes the door behind their back.

"Care to explain wh-"

Luffy grabs Sabo's face with both hands and pulls the older towards him, kissing him fully on the lips.

Sabo widens his eyes as Luffy unexpectedly kisses him. _He'll never get used to kissing Luffy._ While said boy has his eyes closed, he's still slightly frowning. Even though Sabo enjoys the other's lips on his more than anything, he pulls way and places his hands on Luffy's shoulders, eyeing him worried.

Luffy meets his guard's gaze as said man pulled away from him. The older frowns while looking at Luffy and the teen feels his chest paining at the thoughts that currently arise. Sabo had asked for a kiss earlier this evening and now he pushed Luffy away. Doesn't he want me anymore? He averts his eyes and turns his head to the side, pushing away Sabo's arms as he walks over to his desk. "Luffy?" The blond says, but the teen ignores him. Instead the boy slips off his gloves and takes off his necklace, putting it down on the wooden table in front of him.

"It's okay." Luffy whispers.

"What are you talking about?" The older walks over to Luffy and turns him around, surprisingly the teen doesn't stop him from doing so. Luffy however still stubbornly refuses to meet his eyes even though he lifted his chin. "Whatever it is, it's obviously not okay. Talk to me, Luffy." He strokes his thumb over his cheek. He can see him thinking, contemplating what to do as he finally decided to look him in the eye.

"What did that woman say to you?" Luffy asks hard. He sees confusion written all over Sabo's features and decides to elaborate. "The one with the long black hair who whispered something into your ear. What did she say?" The blond before him looks away and Luffy immediately speaks up again. "Tell me the truth!"

Sabo contemplated lying but decides against it. He's sure Luffy is always, literally always honest with him, mainly because the teen can't lie even if he tried, but that's besides the point. It won't be fair to lie. "She asked if I could show her around."

"Why?" Luffy asks, and when Sabo thinks a second too long he reaches his own conclusion. "To fuck?"

This is the millionth time he's taken aback and left speechless by Luffy's directness. "She... I mean... you know..." He sighs as he takes a deep breath. "I think those were her intentions, yes."

"If you didn't see me stand there... Would you-"

"Luffy, no!" Sabo nearly shouts. Is that what this is about? The teen thought he was going to... wanted to... bang her? "I would never."

"I mean I won't blame you. We're not officially together or something. She was very pretty and-"

"Hey." Sabo speaks softly and wipes away a tear that rolls down Luffy's cheek. Wait when did tears start to spill? He didn't mean to, not in front of Sabo. "Like you told me, I also only want you, Luffy." He hugs the younger as said boy presses his face against his chest and wraps his slender arms around Sabo's waist. "Sorry if I didn't make that clear to you before."

"But..." Even though relieve washed like a wave over the teen, he can't help but doubt. "Why me... If she..." If she looks way better. Luffy knew Sabo liked him, loved even... but the man himself had a beautiful toned body that he couldn't even compare to. He had shiny golden locks whereas Luffy had a messy mop of hair. Why would Sabo go for him? And where did all this doubt suddenly come from?

"Luffy..." Sabo pulls away from the embrace and startles the teen as he suddenly lifts him onto the desk and stands between his legs. "You're perfect to me." The blond curses himself for his lack of verbal affection. Luffy blurted every compliment out that came to mind whereas Sabo usually kept them to himself. Did he cause the teen to feel not good enough? He holds the younger's face as he leans in and places a soft kiss onto his lips.

Luffy meets him halfway and deepens the kiss. He feels bad for misjudging the guard, for acting the way he did. Right now all he wants is to feel his touch and let his thoughts wander far into the back of his mind where his consciousness won't be able to reach.

Luffy runs his tongue against the older's and reaches into his mouth, feeling the heat as well as the blonde's hands on his butt that pulls him closer as he wraps his legs around him.

When the kiss breaks Sabo moves to Luffy's neck and starts kissing him there as he feels hands slide into his hair.

"Sabo?"

"Mmmh?" He continues orally treating the younger's neck.

"You're mine. Only mine."

At that he stops and looks into the determined eyes of Luffy, who looks at him in such a way as if daring to tell him otherwise. He hasn't seen this possesive side of him ever, only when it comes to food, but he likes the sound of Luffy claiming him. He doesn't mind being his and his only. Sabo smirks as he leans forward so their foreheads touch, looking straight into his eyes.

"I'm all yours."


	3. Chapter 3

Royal Love

Sabo had been called to attend the meeting of the King as he stands in front of the door, frozen like a statue with the sword resting on his back.

His eyes scan over the people sitting across the large wooden table, discussing matters about the country. Though he lives in the castle and sometimes feels as if he's distanced from the outside world, he didn't miss the news about how the citizens nowadays struggle as the markets are weakening and the harvest fails to succeed like the previous years. The country is having a hard time surviving, and Shanks as their King is obliged to look for an answer so the country will flourish and prosper again.

He listens intently as they discuss their options, thoughts and ideas. Sabo's eyes widen as he hears a proposal of how the country could regain its strength again. His eyes swift to Shanks as he waits for his reply, a frown goes on the blonde's features when the other man continues to elaborate.

"As the country's princess, this is what Luffy alone can do to help."

The blond doesn't like where this is going as he sees the King in deep thought. Sabo knew- he knew three years ago this moment will most likely come, but to hear it being confirmed was another thing. He bawls his fist as he brings them behind his back, looking down to his feet so no one will notice his sudden change in attitude. He feels sick, powerless and hurt.

 _Is Luffy really going to..._

* * *

It's still early morning. The princess just came back to his room as he stands before his bed, letting himself fall onto the soft mattress, legs and arms spread across the white sheets.

Luffy just got out of the cold shower, trying to cool down his overheat body by moving as little as possible and taking occasional freezing showers in between. The teen hums delighted, feeling refreshed again. He waits for Zoro to get him his post-breakfast snacks. For once he doesn't make the effort to walk for food- _and that's quite something._ It's just too hot. Damn you sun, he thinks accusingly as he squints his eyes to the bright light entering through the small window.

He hears the door open and expects the one eyed guard to walk through- but he knows there's only person who has his permission to walk in at any given time.

"Sabo!" He sits up straight. "I just wanted to show you-"

The teen wasn't prepared to be silenced by an unexpected kiss. A moment passes as his mild surprise disappears and he starts kissing Sabo's soft lips back. _Wasn't he supposed to be at the meeting with Shanks?_ Oh well, Luffy is just happy he's here. He lets himself be pushed into the mattress as the blond doesn't seem to hold back his sudden desire for Luffy.

Sabo kisses him hungrily. Thoughts from the earlier conversation arise as he pushes the younger deeper into the mattress. The thought disturbs and hurts him to the core of his heart and above all... he's helpless to do anything.

He sees that the younger isn't wearing one of his usual heavy dresses, but a light red summer dress that falls to his knees. He lifts the teen further onto the bed as his hand trails from his upper thigh to his stomach, further up to his nipple as he teases the buds that become erect in response.

Luffy arms loosely hang around the blonde's neck as he feels a hand slipping under his dress. He giggles at the soft touches. He doesn't know why Sabo is suddenly acting so lustful, but whatever it is, he hopes it happens more often. He lets the older take complete control as he melts into his hot touch. The older lifts his dress over his head and takes it completely off as he continues to trace his tongue over Luffy's now sensitive nipples.

However, as he looks down to the gorgeous sight of Sabo who pleases him right now, he decides that the guard has way too much fabric on him. "You're overdressed." He points out.

The older has to admit that his layered clothing along with the summer heat, _and_ touching Luffy, is becoming too hot for him. He stands back up before the bed and undoes his cravat first, then wanting to slip off his gloves but Luffy holds his hand. The blond waits, watches the black haired teen's next move.

Luffy sits on his knees at the edge of the bed as Sabo stands before him. The boy brings the clothed hand towards his lips and slowly pulls at each tip as he then slips it from his hand, continuing with the other.

The teen looks at him through half lidded eyes and if Sabo doesn't know better, he's trying to seduce him with that sensual gaze as he slowly pulls the beige gloves off. His hands move up and Luffy undoes the buttons to his blouse, when he reaches the last one he goes for his belt. He unbuckles it and slowly tugs his pants down so they hang low on his hip.

Luffy stares at the beautiful- _not to mention sexy_ , man before him. "Sabo looks good." He grins. Honestly he looks better than good. The man before him is slightly covered in sweat and glistening in the sun that shines and reaches far into the room. The younger's lustful eyes roam over his body shamelessly as the teen takes his time to admire the toned man before him.

The boy pulls him forward by his pants and hesitantly licks Sabo's right nipple. He enjoyed the older doing it to him so he wanted to try it too. He's rewarded with a low groan and the blond running his hands into his unruly hair. Pleased he leans backwards and pulls his pants down completely. Scratch letting Sabo take control, he can't hold- or rather doesn't want to hold himself back from touching him.

Sabo holds the younger's chin between his index finger and thumb as he lifts it and explores the insides of Luffy's hot mouth while indulging in the semi sweet taste. Hands touch the teen's body as he wants to lay him down again, but a hand on his chest stops him from doing so.

Luffy shakes his head no. "Stay still." He commands with a smirk and leans down so he's faced with Sabo's still growing erection. The teen wants to make it hard like two weeks ago. He holds Sabo's clothed member and licks his half hard on. He receives a grunt and hums satisfied to the addictive sounds the guard makes. He then grabs it, running his hand up and down as he sucks on both the fabric and the muscle underneath.

"Nghnn... ahhh..." His eyes flutter close as he relishes in the younger's touch. Luffy is seriously testing his patience right now. He looks down to the tousled mop of hair as said teen glances upwards with a sensual gaze and a knowing smirk.

Said boy pulls the other's underwear down to be forgotten as he brashly grabs Sabo's erection. He proudly looks at it. "It's big again."

Sabo's cheeks heat up as the teen boldly said those words. How can Luffy say that so serious with a straight face? He's brought out of his thoughts when he feels a familiar warmth around his length, soon to be followed by a wet muscle as he softly moans at the sensation the teen brings to him once again.

Luffy is fully concentrated on brining Sabo pleasure as he licks across his length, occasionally taking it fully in his mouth as he pulls out again and strokes while sucking on it. "God... Luffy."

Said boy feels a hand run through his tangled locks and stops momentarily. "You can pull if you like." Right now he wants to surrender himself to the older and make him feel good. He trusts him, knowing that he won't go too far and hurt him. Luffy just wants to please the blond as much as he can.

With a small smile Sabo shakes his head, blond strands of hair falling to his eyes as he looks down. He would be lying if he said he doesn't have to urge to push the younger towards him- but he never could. He could hurt Luffy, but as the younger continues he grows more needy, yearning for more of that amazing sensation he brings Sabo. "Mmm... nghh..." He looks down once more to the teen who's driving him crazy right now. _And the sounds he's making..._

"Luffy." He says as the teen looks up, taking his member out of his mouth as big eyes meet his. The blond pushes the younger down by his shoulders and back to the bed again as he climbs on top. He finishes where Luffy left off and slides off his blouse.

Luffy stares at the older hovering above him.

Now in the morning as the daylight shines upon them does he sees the scars across Sabo's skin, ones that match the colour around his eye. "I never saw these before." Luffy nearly whispers. How could he possibly miss them last time he saw Sabo in all his glory?

The blond leans on his hands that are placed at either side of Luffy's head as said teen lightly traces the scar tissue with the tip of his fingers. "Does it bother you?" Sabo asks. Never did he show them off in front anyone, except for the one around his eye that can't be avoided to be seen. When people see the rest of his body affected too, surely he'll receive questions he doesn't feel like answering- because that requires recalling unpleasant memories.

Luffy shakes his head. _Of course he doesn't mind._ He accepts all of Sabo including his flaws, though he doesn't view this as a flaw at all. "It looks painful."

The blond faintly smiles and let's the younger know that it doesn't- well not anymore at least. Luffy turns to the side as he softly places a kiss on a scar. He leans on his hand that he places behind him and sits a bit up so he can reach the affected skin on his shoulder.

Luffy places one after another, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses along his way. The soft lips tickle as he stares at the younger with a warm smile. His heart overflows with love and a pleasant warmth as he eyes the teen from who he's receiving this innocent, loving and surprisingly soothing gesture. _What did I do to deserve this kind of affection?_ The guard turns his head and captures the teens lips as he stares into his eyes. "Thank you." He smiles and lays the boy down.

Sabo places his knee between Luffy's legs as said boy instantly reacts to the skin pressed against his surprisingly, already hard member. The older rubs his knee against the hard on as the teen inhales sharply and throws his head back into the sheets. "Mmm... Sabo..."

"Yes Luffy?" He smirks as he slowly pulls his boxers down and starts stroking the throbbing length, watching Luffy's face blush and twitch in delight.

"Just... I... Ahhh..." He's unable to form a coherent sentence because Sabo is distracting him too much from it. When he feels a hot tongue run along his member his mind becomes a mash of unfinished thoughts, unable to think clearly. He only manages to pant loudly as he bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut as Sabo takes care and soothes his aching erection.

The hot weather isn't helping either as he becomes a moaning and writhing mess. With his trembling limbs he propped himself up on his elbows to look at the blond who doesn't try to hide his grin- and Luffy can't help but think it looks even sexier.

"Are you going to take me?" Luffy breathes through parted lips, his body already hot from the little activity. But he notices the blonde's amused features diminish as a small frown replaces it. "Sabo?" A moment later the man snaps out of whatever thought was taunting him and a smile is quickly back on his lips.

"Come here." He says and the princess obeys. The boy sits on his lap as the man starts to suck on his own fingers.

Luffy pouts. "I don't need that... Just do it already."

The blond pulls his brow, slipping the fingers from his mouth. "Aren't you impatient." He pecks Luffy's lips. "I won't risk hurting you."

"Then..." He eyes Sabo's lips, tracing his fingers along them as he moves his bottom lip down and captures them between his. "I'll do it quickly myself." Sabo raises a brow but opens his mouth anyway as he starts sucking on Luffy's slender fingers.

Said boy didn't know that getting his fingers licked and sucked could be this arousing.

Sabo holds his hand as he coats them with saliva while staring at a beautifully blushing Luffy. The teen retreats his fingers as he sees the saliva drip down his fingers, deciding it's enough the younger presses one inside him, slowly moving inwards.

Luffy rests his other hand against Sabo's chest while he's preparing himself and making the most gorgeous face ever. Who'd know he'll ever get to see Luffy like this. _It's too damn sexy._ Right now it intoxicates him with sheer want and crave for the other.

He starts sucking on Luffy's neck and hears the princess whimper and sees him biting his own lips. He takes them between his, trying to soothe the teen as his tongue slips inside. Luffy breaks the saliva exchanging kiss as he reaches for his hard on and places it at his entrance. He doubts the younger did a good job. "Done already?"

The teen nods as he spreads his legs wider and stares into Sabo's eyes, slowly lowering himself on him as he feels the length entering.

Maybe said man was right, it doesn't go in as smooth like last time- but he can't restrain himself to wait any longer so he can experience that electrifying feeling again; the feeling of Sabo reaching far inside him as they become one. He hugs the blond around his neck as the member penetrates Luffy.

Tough the boy feels so good around him, Sabo's worried he's hurting him. "Are you alright Luffy?" He feels the younger's teeth digging in his skin- not that it hurts, but he doubts it means any good. "Relax." He encourages and he can feel the walls loosen as the teeth leave his skin and he feels the boy's hot breath blow against his ear. "Make me feel good like last time, Sabo." He demands needy.

He smiles against the younger's lips, exchanging a few kisses as he nibbles on his lower lip. "Anything you ask of me."

He grabs Luffy's ass and lifts his lean body before he lowers the teen on him. He's completely surrounded by the princess again and he groans in the other's ear. Patient and carefully he repeats the movements until the younger grows comfortable and bluntly demands for more. He finds a steady and faster pace as he obeys to the order and trusts inside him.

"Aaa... hahh... nghhhh... Sabo..." Luffy moans in between breaths as Sabo fills him entirely. It feels incredible like last time, only now he's able to also see the blond properly which makes it even more enjoyable. The older's expression arouse him as he watches Sabo's face up close who licks his irresistible lips as soft moans escape them.

"Hahh... ahhh... mhhhh..." Sabo is becoming a sweating mess as he fastens his rhythm and melts into Luffy, and said boy's beautiful sounds only add up to his lust.

His hands cup the younger's small cheeks as he open mouthed kisses the princess. Luffy suddenly cries out and arches his back as he lets his head hang backwards. Sabo starts sucking on his neck and the teen pants heavily at the overwhelming sensation. The older hits and licks him in all the right places and Luffy feels that if he keeps up this speed, he'll be reaching his limit soon.

A sudden knock on the door interrupts the two.

Luffy looks at Sabo wide eyed, muting himself instantly. Why is someone- "Luffy I brought you the food you asked for."

Oh... He did that didn't he?

 _How could he forget?_

He inhales sharply as Sabo unexpectedly moves again, continuing where they left off moments ago as he lays the boy on the sheets.

"S-Sabo?" He whispers and a loud moan threatens to leave his lips as he quickly covers his mouth with his hands.

He accidentally shouts louder than intended. "Z-Zoro?"

"Yes?"

"Nghh..." He really tries his best to keep silent, but how can he possibly talk normally like this? "I'll c-come..."

"Come?"

"To eat!" He covers his eyes as he sees Sabo smirks at him. _It's his fault!_

"Mmm... Luffy you feel so good." Sabo whispers as he nibbles on the teen's earlobe.

"Luffy are you alright in there?" He doesn't miss the worried tone in Zoro's voice. Luckily said man doesn't- unlike Sabo, just barge in without knocking.

"A-amazing!"

"Are you sure? Why are you shouting?" There's a moment of silence before he hears the man speak up again. "I'm coming in."

"You better do something, Luffy." Sabo warns, continuing to kiss his neck as he thrusts deep inside him.

That's easier said that done since the almost overwhelming feeling is keeping him from thinking clearly. He arches his back off the bed as he tries to come up with something but Sabo slamming inside him feels too good and honestly, _he doesn't want to stop._ "Don't!" He yells as his nails dig into the older's back and swallows his sounds.

"Why?"

Luffy can't think right now nor is he good at lying. "I'm naked!" He yells before he covers his mouth again to quiet a moan.

He hears the one on the other end sigh. "Then I'll bring it to the dining room."

He hesitates, not trusting himself as he swiftly frees his lips. "Thank you... Z-Zoro!"

Both hear the footsteps outside retreating and when he's sure Zoro is out of earshot he releases his breath he was holding. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have trouble keeping the sounds to himself. He continues to slam inside the younger as he curses at how amazing Luffy feels surrounding him.

The boy steadily begins moaning and crying out once more when he guesses the coast is clear again. "Aaaa... aahhh... Sabo g-go... faster... nhhh..." He begs and his body goes in ecstasy when the older obeys to his pleas and he starts shaking heavily.

He starts firmly stroking Luffy's dripping and neglected erection as the teen starts crying out his name. As beautiful as it sounds, he can't risk anyone hearing Luffy moaning his name loudly in the morning so he somewhat manages to silence him with an open mouthed kiss. A few strokes later Luffy squirms under the touch as he reaches his climax and his voice vibrates into the kiss. Sabo continues to thrust inside the younger as he's almost at his limit as well. Luffy slightly changes position and that's what pushes the older over the edge as he empties into the younger.

The both or them pant, hearts beating fast against their ribcages as they glisten in the morning light, covered in their own and each other sweat as well as Luffy's cum on their stomachs. Sabo slips out of the younger as Luffy is trying to catch his breath.

"Zoro is probably waiting for you." Sabo says as he gets up from the bed and grabs their clothing that lies disregarded across the marble floor.

"Will Sabo shower with me?" He hears the teen ask. He peeks over his shoulder to see the teen now sitting up straight with a slightly red flushed face.

Well they both could use a shower after all that, and the thought itself is too rare and tempting to let the opportunity slip by. "Sure." He says as the Luffy climbs off the bed and runs into the bathroom. A second later he hears the shower running as he walks over to the door, locking it. The last thing he wants is someone disturbing them- let alone walk in on them together.

Entering the bathroom he sees the beautiful image of the teen standing under the running water with his eyes closed, hands running in his hair.

Luffy stands under the cold water that cools his overheat body down again. He hums to the pleasant feeling as he opens his eyes to see Sabo leaning against the door with his arms crossed, observing him. "Aren't you coming in?" Luffy asks him. He sees the older smile at his question as he joins him under the water, holding the teen and pressing their bodies together. He captures the younger's wet lips once more in a tender kiss as water runs down their hair and faces.

Luffy has no clue as to why Sabo is suddenly so affectionate. He had always been, showing that he cared for Luffy be that in a protective manner or romantic way, but the teen notices there's something different going on.

"You're mine, right Sabo?" Luffy asks when they breaks the kiss. The blond nods undoubtedly and the boy can't keep his smile at bay. "Then... I am yours, right?" He questions again. Before when he asked if Sabo was going to take him, the guard looked as if he realized something. Right now, the blonde's face remains perfectly the same on first glance, no muscle changes as he receives no reply- but Luffy sees the difference in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

How did he know something is up? Luffy can be really perceptive when Sabo doesn't want him to be. "Nothing is wrong." He faintly smiles as he grabs a bar of soap and turns the younger around, absentmindedly rubbing his back clean. Luffy knows him too damn well if he can see through all this with only one look.

"I can tell." Luffy looks over his shoulder defeated. "You can talk to me if-"

"I said its nothing." Sabo cuts him off. He sighs and wraps his arms around the teen's neck, kissing his wet cheek. "It isn't something I should be bothering you with." It truly pains him that he has to keep this a secret for now, but Luffy will find out himself soon. He wonders how the younger will react...

Snapping out of his daze he didn't knew he lost himself in, he looks down to see Luffy's hand roaming over his chest, rubbing him in with scented soap. The younger looks visibly disappointed. Sabo sighs. "You're not mad?" He asks.

Luffy shakes his head faintly. "I'm sure you'll tell me whenever you're ready." The boy stands on his toes to kiss the older as he meets him halfway. But guilt is nagging Sabo deeply. He just wants to spend time with Luffy as much as he can for now.

The teen leans away again upon hearing the sound of his stomach loudly grumbling. He clutches his it, muttering "I'm hungry."

* * *

Luffy's maid walks out of the dining room, on the search for the stubborn princess who's late once again. All he has to do is make himself presentable and be on time, _how hard can it be?_ With a groan she keeps on walking along the hallways to his room. Zoro told her he'll be arriving soon to eat, but that has been thirty minutes ago. Above all she just prays he didn't get himself in trouble again.

The redhead turns the corner and bangs on the door. "Luffy!"

No response.

Before she can bang a second time the door opens and her fist meets Sabo, knuckles colliding with his face. Astounded she steps backwards. "S-Sabo?" Her widened eyes squints suspiciously as she puts her hands on her hips. "Where is the princess and why are you here?" She demands an answer.

Did Nami forget she just slammed her fist into his face? "I will forgive you for hitting me." He says and walks back inside as he sits in the chair, continuing to read the paper.

"You were in my way." Sabo's looks at her expressionless, raising his brow. "It was an accident." She mumbles. "More importantly..." She glances around the luxurious room of the princess with said boy is nowhere to be found. "Where is Luffy? You and Zoro are supposed to leave within the hour."

The teen walks out of the shower with a towel tied around his hips and one hanging over his head. "Hey Nami." He smiles to her.

The maid can't help but sigh. Scratch scolding Luffy- but he'll be punished... "Unfortunately Luffy, your food that was ready for you _one hour_ ago." She sighs at the realisation. "Has been eaten." The teen's mouth falls wide open, looking at her with pleading eyes. "Perhaps if you were on time for once this wouldn't happen. Man you never listen..."

"But I'm hungry..." Luffy pouts. "I won't be able to walk all day if I won't have any food between breakfast and lunch, Nami!" He whines.

The woman tries to hide her laugh by covering her mouth as she looks at the heavily disappointed Luffy. He's so overly dramatic when it comes to food.

"How about I treat you to something later?" The teen looks upwards to Sabo with a hopefully smile. The older kept him occupied for as long as he did, it's the least he can do.

"Sabo! Don't spoil him so much! Even the princess needs to be disciplined at times." She argues.

"It'll be something small." He tries to compromise.

The maid closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Because of you he'll never learn." Meanwhile Sabo glances to Luffy as the teen nods and smiles. _Sabo's the best!_

"Could you leave us alone Sabo?" The lady asks but it wasn't really a question. She pulls one of Luffy's gowns from the closet as she looks behind to see the guard standing up and making his exit.

"Why does Sabo have to leave?" Luffy asks wondering.

"It's not appropriate for your guard to see you when changing. Luffy, you shouldn't even be standing so poorly dressed in front of him." She turns to face Sabo who looks at her with a deadpan face. "I don't mean it like that!" She sighs. "I trust you and all but it's just... not appropriate. Sabo don't act like you don't know."

He holds his hands up. "Oh no, I know." He shrugs and tries to keep his smile at bay.

"But... Sabo has already see-"

"Luffy." The blond interrupts before the younger reveals too much without thinking. "Hurry up or you won't get any." He warns and the teen nods, pressing his lips shut. _He's determined to get some food before its lunch time._

The blond makes his exit and leaves the two alone in the room. When he steps out and closes the door he leans against it, a smile present on his lips. Whenever he leaves the boy's room he always feels content and happy. To have been alone with the younger makes him feel uplifted. That is what Luffy and _Luffy only_ can do to him.

* * *

Nami has properly dressed the teen and tamed his wild locks as she gave him the ok to leave the castle, now looking presentable again.

Luffy sits in between Zoro and Sabo as they look outside the windows. They're seated inside a carriage on the way to the town. Once every while Luffy gets permission to leave the castle with both his guards.

Shanks strongly believes it's important for the teen to also see the country he grows up in, therefore he entrusts the guards with Luffy's safety as they roam outside.

Luffy's beams broadly, he's out on a adventure again! Though he isn't allowed to go far with his guards- he really enjoys these days.

The teen leans his hands onto Zoro's lap as they drive into the town, glancing with big wondering eyes to the outside world. He sees many people outside, reacting to the royal family's carriage driving into their town. Luffy beams as he waves to the crowd outside. "Luffy, sit down or you w-"

The boy loses his balance as they come to a sudden stop but Zoro quickly grabs his wrist and pulls him up to his chest. "Please watch out princess." He says as Luffy blushes lightly and sheepishly smiles.

Sabo opens the door as the towns people gather around them. He stands besides the door as he holds Luffy's hand and the princess walks down the small steps and onto the cobblestone street. A smile is present from ear to ear as the boy greets the many people.

The three of them enter a bar as the citizens politely leave their beloved princess alone for now. "Makino!" The boy shouts when he sees the green haired woman peek from behind the counter.

"Luffy!" She walks from behind the bar and opens her arms to return the embrace of the princess.

Zoro and Sabo sit at one of the tables as Luffy chats with Makino at the bar and digs into the dishes the woman made for him. "Do you know when Ace will be back?" The lady asks as she currently closed the shop for her royal guest.

The teen shakes his head, mouth full of food as he talks. "Ace is out on an adventure right now, we don't know when he'll be back!" The teen smiles broadly. One day he also wants to travel and see the world like his brother is doing right now. He is envious but above all he's proud of the older.

Sabo hears the name as a smile grows on his lips. He too wonders when the prince will be back.

Luffy has filled his stomach again as the three of them leave the bar and Makino opens for business again. They walk through the town as Luffy talks with the towns people and plays with the kids. It's not hard to see that they adore the princess as everyone eyes him with a smile.

"Princess, would you like an apple?" An older man holds out the red fruit as the teen immediately runs over. _Of course he won't deny any food offered to him!_ He wants to grab the fruit but it's snatched away before he can get a hold of it.

"Sabo?" The teen blinks to the side at the older who tosses the fruit in his hands. If it weren't for him and Zoro, Luffy would've been poisoned, kidnapped or who knows whatever could've happen by now. He sighs at the carelessness- or rather, Luffy's trusting nature.

"Let's save it for later alright?" The guard says and Luffy shrugs. He can wait for now.

The three of them walked all day as they reach the outskirts of town, the sun already low on the horizon as the sky is coloured bright orange. They sit in the fields in front of the calmly flowing river as the teen walks in it, hands holding up the dress.

Zoro sits on a rock near the water as Sabo sits further away against a tree in the shade. He closes his eyes as he hears the insects buzzing and birds singing along with the soothing sounds of the river water flowing. He eyes the princess who happily walks in the shallow parts of the river.

"Look Zoro, you can see the fish!" He points to the tiny animals swimming across his feet. _They look tasty._

"Look out or they'll eat you." The green haired man jokes but Luffy gasps.

"They can do that?!" The teen bends forward and looks to the innocently looking creatures. "Don't eat me." He whispers and giggles but he suddenly stops when he loses his balance. A shriek leaves his lips before the teen falls forward and the cold water hits him.

Zoro doesn't hesitate to jump in right afterwards, still he has to make sure his swords are discarded before he does so. Sabo watches amused from a distance as he sees the two struggle in the water and Zoro carrying Luffy out, the both of them completely soaked. The guard mutters inaudible words as Luffy coughs up water and wholeheartedly laughs.

"I didn't know you liked swimming, Zoro!" Sabo shouts and the green haired man tells him to shut it as he puts the princess down.

Meanwhile Luffy squeezes the material from his dress as water pours out. Goosebumps forms on his skin as the cooler afternoon wind blows. He glances over towards Sabo who sits further away and smiles at the blond. Zoro grabs a cloth, trying to dry Luffy's soaked hair as he rubs the teen's head. Said boy smiles to him and the guard's features soften again.

The princess feels absolutely content. His life couldn't better right now as he lives in the moment with two of his favourite people by his side.

Little does he know that his perfect world will turn and twist, changing his fate and life as he knows.

* * *

 _I absolutely has to throw Ace in here too._

 _Review? I want to know what you think!_  
 _~Rosedlevi_


	4. Chapter 4

Royal Love

With a grin from ear to ear Sabo stands besides Luffy's bedroom door, waiting for the younger to get dressed.

"Sabo tell me!" The boy's boisterous voice resonates from the bedroom onto the hallways.

"Luffy stay still, I can't zip it up like this!" Nami commands and the blond hears the teen whine on the other end. "Alright, you're ready to go." He hears the redhead say and seconds after the door flies open. The boy grabs Sabo's hand, trying to drag him along.

"Sabo tell me! Who is it?" Luffy asks impatiently as they walk down the hallways.

"You will see it for yourself in two minutes." He ruffles the teen's hair as said boy swats his hand away. He hates surprises! Well the younger likes them, he just hates waiting for them! When they reach the dining room the princess runs towards the door and pulls it open, blindly running inside as his eyes roam around the space. Luffy's heart skips beat and his smile widens to the extent his cheeks starts hurting, but he doesn't care. He runs into the arms awaiting his embrace, almost knocking the older over by doing so. Strong arms close around him as he smiles ecstatic.

"Ace! You're back!" He yells excited.

The prince holds his little brother as said teen hugs him tight- but he's sure his grip is even tighter as he buries his face in the boy's hair. "Luffy." He says softly as he rocks him back and forth. Saying his name out loud feels nostalgic, though it has only been three years. "Missed you."

Ace had been gone to explore the world and one self, now after three years his journey had come to an end and he's glad to be back and hold his precious, lively as ever brother in his arms.

When he looks up he sees the blond he trusted Luffy's safety with. The guard cracks a grin as Ace nods at him a single time, a rare broad smile across said man's features. The dark haired man notices his friend looks quite older and not to mention stronger too. They became friends at a younger age and when Ace went to leave for his trip, he offered Sabo a position to be the princesses guard which said man gladly accepted.

The teen in his arms looks up to his brother with big eyes. Ace plants a kiss on his forehead as Luffy giggles. "You've grown, Lu." He remarks, because he was sure the younger didn't reach his face when they said their goodbyes.

The younger nods proudly. "You've grown too! When did you come back?"

"Early this morning, I didn't want to wake you so I patiently waited." He ruffles the teen's hair and although Luffy frowns at the innocent gesture, for once he lets Ace do as he pleases. Right now nothing can diminish his beaming smile because his brother is finally back!

"Come on." Ace says, glancing between the boy in his arms and the guard. "Sanji made us breakfast."

The teen instinctively clutches his stomach. _He's hungry!_

The two guards together with the brothers sit at the breakfast table. Luffy as usual, talks with his mouth stuffed as he multi tasks- namely eating and attentively listening to Ace's adventurous stories. Said man is too busy talking to eat as Sabo leans his head onto his fist, listening with a continuous small smile across his features. Zoro and Luffy eat but in contrast to the green haired man, it seems as if the teen barely chews his food before he swallows large amounts.

The raven haired man told them about the amazing people he met on his trip, and how he traveled for quite a while with a large group. That is quite something for Ace, Sabo thinks. He was always a closed man and gave little to no notice to the people surrounding him, but it's good to know the prince had opened up to others.

Heavy snores suddenly interrupt the end of his current story as Zoro's head hangs to the side, his eyes closed as he drowsed away in his chair.

"He's still doing that?" Ace shakes his head at the guard with an amused smile.

"From what I remember, you're not any better, Ace." Sabo says as Luffy agrees.

"Did you fall asleep with your face in the food? I missed that!" Luffy laughs as his brother slaps his hand that was on his way to said man's plate.

"Only because then you can steal my food, idiot brother." Luffy pouts at the nickname. Ace missed that pure and innocent face the teen pulls whenever he teases the younger. "When I was in this restaurant I fell asleep, people thought I died during my meal! Can you believe that?"

Sabo can't hold his laughter that fills the room as he throws his head back. Luffy follows to laugh at _his idiot brother's_ habit of falling asleep in the most random of places.

Ace contently leans onto his palm as he eyes the the two laughing before him.

How he missed this.

 _It's good to be back._

* * *

The remaining hours of the day, they spend together. Enjoying each other's presence accompanied by the warmth of the evening sun as they rest on the grass covered soil. Ace lies with his back against the tree as Luffy lies next to him, Sabo sitting against it.

After sharing his stories for hours on end he decides he has had his say for today. "Don't you guys have any stories to share?"

"Yours are more interesting anyways." The teen mutters.

The prince meets Sabo's eyes, noticing his grin. "Luffy almost beat up that boy with the bowl cut again."

"Sabo!" The youngest looks at said man. Why did he tell on him?

The blond sees the other man think before his eyes widen in realization and he looks at the embarrassed teen. "Luffy-"

"He talked bad about Sabo." The boy defends himself as he crosses his arms, challenging his brother's heavy gaze.

"So then you want to hit people?"

"Yes."

"So why didn't you?"

"Ace!" Now it's Sabo's turn to shout. He _is not_ deliberately encouraging Luffy to fight. "Easy talking for you two but I have to deal with the mess afterwards. Problematic brothers." He mumbles the last part under his breath.

"But you love us." Ace smirks.

The guard eyes the princess and then the prince before he lets out a defeated sigh. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

Luffy smiles fondly at Sabo. He's beyond lucky to have him here by his side everyday, and now with Ace being here too- it couldn't be any more perfect. He has nothing to complain about, he feels fulfilled and overjoyed in the moment and his broad smile only emphasizes that fact.

Startled both men look at Luffy who abruptly stands up and runs forward. Ace squints his eyes when he sees the younger run towards a man. Now he's no hero in remembering faces, but he's sure he sees this man for the first time. Mainly because he won't easily forget someone with a vivid blue hair colour like that.

"Who's that?" Ace asks, gaze glued to the man suspiciously. His brother is a good judge when it comes to character, however the teen is easy to trick because of his trusting nature.

"Luffy's new friend, he started working here little over a month ago." Sabo informs as he looks at a frowning Ace.

"Occupation?"

"Working among the medical staff. I've looked into it, it isn't hard to get a job there."

The prince looks over to Sabo who meets his eyes. He squats, leaning against the tree. "You're thinking what I'm thinking?"

The blond slowly nods. "I'm already keeping a close eye on him, Zoro too."

"You're the best." Ace grins. Sabo is sharp as ever, never lowering his guard regarding the younger's safety. He already knew, but he's always reminded that his friend is the best man to put by his brother's side. "Sabo." He eyes him seriously again. "Do you know about Luffy, and the prince from-"

"He will be married off, right?" Sabo clenches his jaw, trying to keep his feelings hidden as good as he's capable of in front of Ace who knows him too well when it comes to noticing his emotions. He doesn't want him to know he's as upset as he is. "I overheard."

The prince scratches his head and dry wipes his face. "Yeah, about that..." Sabo sees the older male thinking, eyes unfocused as he stares in the distance. "What do you think about it?" The man slowly turns his head to look at the blond.

The answer is obvious, if Ace knows him well, which he does, he knows that Sabo is against it. However... "What I think of it has no effect on the outcome." He states.

"I wish it did. Luffy... he'll be devastated." Ace slumps against the tree. Watching the younger in the distance with the weird looking man. "I really don't want him to go." Sabo listens as he stares at the still carefree Luffy in the distance.

Pretending he had been alright these two weeks while being well aware of the shocking news was draining to him. The teen not knowing, not being able to tell... It hurt him to look at the still oblivious and happy-go-lucky boy who walks the path of an unworried life, soon to be turned over as it will come crashing down on him.

Ace's words are like his own, they both resent the idea of Luffy leaving them. "I talked to Shanks this morning. He told me its for the sake of the country. It's his last measure as the King in order to make it grow strong again. It..." Ace swallows hard, feeling his throat tighten by the mere thought of it. "It just doesn't feel right." The guard notices the dark haired man bawling his fist, probably unconscionably as he has a troubled look on his face.

As Ace's friend Sabo would give his opinion on the matter, however the blond is in duty for the royal family. His friend is the prince and he's simply a guard, how close he may be to them. So instead he keeps his mouth shut on the sensitive subject. Ace turns his head to look at him when he receives no reply, but the blond guesses his silence alone tells the other all he needs to know.

"Ace!"

The younger comes running up to them, hand in hand with the blue haired man. "You haven't met Buggy yet! He's new here!" The boy introduces his friend proudly.

Both Ace and Sabo look at the man before them with cold eyes.

Said man notices as a cold sweat breaks out under their killing looks. _Are they trying to put him to death him with their eyes?!_ "P-pleasure to meet you, your highness Monkey D. A-"

"Who gave you permission to hold hands with my little brother?" Ace asks, though it isn't a question- more like a _get your fucking hands off him._

The man named Buggy shrieks away and let's go of the teen's hand as he wisely steps back. He holds his hands up in defense, muttering inaudible words as he suddenly turns and runs off without another coherent word.

"Wait Bu-" The princess turns around and reaches for the man but he's long gone. The teen turns around to meet his brother's eyes. "He did nothing wrong Ace! Stop scaring people away!"

"Sabo." The prince ignores the boy. "Make sure that man doesn't come anywhere near Luffy again."

"Roger that."

"Ace! Sabo!" The teen whines and frowns. Even so it doesn't last long as he sighs defeated and slumps down in between the two again. He's too cheerful to stay mad today.

The three of them remain silent as they watch the sunset, birds flying and clouds rolling by. Sabo looks down to the teen who slowly dozes away as Luffy's head falls against his leg. He softly strokes the boy's hair as his light snoring sounds vibrate into the open air.

Ace lies with his head backwards against the tree bark, when he opens them he sees his little brother lying against Sabo's lap, sleeping soundly. He's happy to see them like this. Ace can rest knowing that Luffy is in good hands. Shall we bring him to his room? He breaks the comfortable silence as the other slowly nods.

Ace himself is tired too, he arrived early morning, exhausted from his trip. But being awake and spending the first day of his return with them was more important and fulfilling. The man lifts the teen up as Luffy's head falls against his chest and the teen moves closer into his embrace as he rests against him. "It's like he didn't change at all." The man says in thought.

Both of them walk towards the princesses room as Sabo then opens the door so Ace can carry him inside.

The older brother gently lays the teen down as he starts undressing him so he won't have to wake him up. He swiftly looks over his shoulder to see Sabo sitting and staring at the ceiling, almost like he's daydreaming.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks said man who snaps out of his train thoughts. The blond looks at him as his eyes then shift to Luffy before he casts them downwards.

Ace sighs as he stands up and pulls the heavy gown from the lithe body. "Tomorrow." He answers. Sabo looks at him confused as he then elaborates. "In the morning a messenger arrives. Luffy will know tomorrow." He tugs the teen under the blankets who grabs his pillow and moves comfortably underneath the fabric surrounding him.

"Oh." Is Sabo's lack of a reply. He's sure right now Ace is able to read him like a book, but he doesn't try to hide his disappointment upon hearing the news. He didn't know it would all happen this soon.

 _Are his days with Luffy limited to mere weeks now?_

When he looks to the older staring at his baby brother, occupied with thought running his mind, he sees his troubled face. Anyone can tell Ace is having a hard time accepting it, let alone the topic being the first thing addressed when he came back this morning before he even saw the younger. Now it will be Luffy leaving them, but sadly a longer time than just three years.

"Sabo." The prince sits on the bed next to the tranquil, peacefully sleeping boy as he watches him while talking. "Shanks and I talked this morning. There's something we'd like to discuss with you."

"Of course." The blond gets up from the chair and stands besides the door, watching Ace wishing the princess a good night's sleep followed by a kiss on his cheek before the male turns around and they both leave the room. The youngster will need a good night's rest before he'll be confronted with his decided fate tomorrow. Sabo will have to get himself together too. He can't even start to imagine Luffy's reaction when they'll tell him.

The blond follows the prince as they walk into the main room where Shanks talks with his right hand man, Benn.

"Sir." Sabo speaks up as he draws the King's attention.

"Sabo, you're here." The man says as he offers him a smile which the guard gladly returns. "It seems Ace has informed you about Luffy and the arrangements?"

"Yes sir."

"Call me Shanks." The red haired man corrects. _How many times will he have to tell Sabo?_ "Now the reason we wanted to talk..." Ace sits next to the King as Benn stands beside him. Right now he really has to suppress his emotions because a set of three eyes are watching him as they talk about Luffy, marrying a prince.

"It is up to you to accept or deny the proposal I have for you, Sabo." Shanks starts. "I wish for you to continue being Luffy's guard. Even as he will live with the other royal family. Do you want to follow the princess over the border and continue your job of securing his safety? Of course, you may take the needed time to think about it. If not, we have a position for you here."

Sabo's eyes shift between the three men as he meets Benn's hard gaze, Shanks who awaits his reply and he sees the gentle smile on Ace's lips. His friend knows what the blonde's answer will be.

"I will follow Monkey D. Luffy anywhere, sir." Sabo bows as he stares to the marble floor and his blurred reflection, feeling relief on one end, but on the other realization hits him hard that this is in reality happening.

 _Luffy will marry someone else._

* * *

Luckily it was his turn for the night duty. He stands before the teen's door as he hears his snores from the other end. Slowly he turns the knob and closes the door behind his back again, soundlessly and making sure not to wake him.

He sees the vulnerable looking boy lying in bed, the sheets rising and falling in rhythm with his slow and soft intakes of breaths. He walks over to him and sits on the edge of the bed as he lifts the cover and lies besides the raven haired teen. Whenever the news will be revealed to the princess, he's sure the younger will catch up to the blonde's behavior he noticed the last two weeks. At times his barrier would crumble and Luffy never failed to see through him. However he had told Sabo to tell him whenever he felt like. That time will come very soon, unfortunately.

Luffy groans as he stirs awake. "Sa... bo...?" He mumbles, his voice slightly hoarse as he sees the older's face before him. Tiredly he rubs his eyes as he yawns and blinks again. Sabo is really lying with him. "Why are you here?" He asks as he wraps his arm around the other and scoots closer to the pleasantly warm body, humming happily with the unexpected visit.

He feels Sabo's lips softly pressing against his as he hugs Luffy back. Said teen is too tired to react to him, but he does enjoy it and smiles as the older pleasurably continues to gently kiss him on his lips.

"Just felt like lying with you." Sabo replies softly, resting his chin on top of Luffy's head as said teen places a kiss on his exposed neck.

"You can come more often if you'd like." The younger doesn't mind being woken in the middle of the night to the blonde's affection like this. Maybe Sabo will come frequently now. He smiles at that thought and leans his head back to look at the guard, but said man has a weary look.

Luffy sits up in bed as his head lightly spins because of his sudden action. When his eyes focus again he throws his leg over the guard as he straddles him. The teen pulls the cover over the both of them as he leans down for a kiss, seeing that Sabo's distressed face eases and brightens up again. The princess succeeds in making Sabo smile as he slowly continues to kiss him softly. As his eyelids become heavy again he lays with his face in the crook of the guards neck, lying down on the man's chest as he feels the other's steady heartbeat pulsing against his own. He lets out a satisfied sigh as he feels the warmth and the body underneath hugging him tightly.

Sabo watches Luffy fall asleep again on his chest that hurts upon that thought that keeps arising. Reality hitting him and stealing his moments of peace.

But now as he looks at the beautiful sleeping younger, his mind goes blank and only one pleasant thought floats around that he whispers aloud.

 _"I love you, Luffy."_

* * *

 _Hope you liked this shorter chapter._

 _I never planned for Ace to be in this story but boy am I happy I did, yes for the protective bro._

 _~Rosedlevi_


	5. Chapter 5

Royal Love

Time passed agonizing slowly. It was like the ticking of the clock had stopped as he lost himself into the whirlpool of thoughts and wonders and questions.

Sabo hasn't slept at all.

After his duty that lasted until deep in the night, he has returned to his room. The silence hard to bear as his loud thoughts take over the space in his mind, occupying every nook and cranny and he feels like he's drowning in them, swallowing him up.

The blond sits up and leans with his bare back against the cold wall as he shivers and the hairs on his arm stand up. Dawn breaks at the horizon and illumines the curtains as the morning light brightens his room. He sees the birds flying by, singing their tunes as Sabo closes his eyes and focuses on their song. Anything better than these haunting thoughts that kept him awake.

With his new source of distraction his head slowly falls to the side as he almost succeeded in falling asleep- that is until someone knocks on his door. He groans lowly at the annoying continuous sound.

As he stands up he stretches his stiff body, hearing his bones crack as muscles loosen up before he walks to the door and reaches for the knob, but halfway he halts his movements. He briefly glances down, realising he's only wearing his boxers. Glancing over his shoulder he contemplates to put something decent on, but when the person on the other end starts banging he decides against it.

He opens it, making sure to dodge any possible incoming fist- something he does since Nami straight up punched him in the face.

When his eyes fall on the prince, he sighs, too tired to bring up any kind of expression. Tiredly he stares Ace who is beaming brightly on this early morning and with Sabo lacking sleep, he's not ready to face anyone.

Especially not today.

"Wow good morning sunshine."

Sabo slams the door shut again and returns to his bed. Damn him.

"Anyway..." Ace starts as he leans against Sabo's bedroom door. Well he didn't expect Sabo to be cheerful today, he's just trying to brighten his mood. "I heard you had a nightshift."

The blond face palms. Can't the other sense he's not in the mood for a conversation right now. The guard sighs and rubs his eyes. "I'll be down in twenty." Sabo says as he lays under the covers, may it only be for another five minutes of resting his rush hour mind.

"Well you looked like shit, so how about you take the morning free?" Ace offers with a smirk he hoped the other could see.

"Twenty." The other groans.

Ace snorts, leave it for Sabo to decline the offer. "In that case I'm telling you, you have the morning off." He inhales deeply as he stares at the ceiling, back against the wooden door. "The messenger will arrive in the afternoon." Ace says, and that's all he needs to say for Sabo to understand the weight under his words.

A moment of silence passes as Ace awaits Sabo's reply. "I understand." He hears the blond say. He knocks a single time on the door as an acknowledgement and with that he pushes himself from it and walks away.

His friend that undoubtedly cares for his little brother and has been by Luffy's side as his guard for the past three years, obviously has a hard time accepting it. Ace knows him well and he'd say their feelings towards the matter are equally great.

He does feel bad for asking Sabo to follow Luffy to the other family, house and foreign country.

He guessed the blond would never leave Luffy in someone else's care and therefore knew his answer before Shanks had questioned it, but besides Sabo and Zoro the prince wouldn't rest peacefully with the thought that Luffy's safety was in the hands of a stranger. He feels bad for asking such a thing of Sabo, but he would do it again- all for Luffy.

Sabo is back in bed, staring blankly at the white ceiling. Upon hearing Ace say those words he was wide awake again, sleep be forgotten. Curse his mind for not being able to let it go, and now in the morning the questions- what now and what ifs creep towards the front again.

He frowns. "Luffy..."

A second time someone knocks on his door and under the force of those knuckles meeting the wood, the blond knows it isn't Ace.

He sits up in bed and is about to throw the covers away but before he can step out or mutter a word his door slightly opens.

"Sabo."

The boy whispers as he looks to the right and left- alright, the coast it clear. He peeks around the corner and sees Sabo sitting up straight in bed, the sheets on his knees and his naked torso exposed. Even after what they did, how he saw Sabo hungry for him, simply seeing the older sleepily sitting up in bed makes him blush.

He steps in the room and glances around, he's never been in here before. It is smaller than his spacious bedroom, but he also has two closets, a neat desk, a door he guesses leads to the bathroom and a large bed above the broad window where the morning light shines through the fabric of the thin curtains. He closes the door behind his back, not forgetting to lock it too. Never does he want to be in that situation again where Zoro knocked while he and Sabo are in the middle of something... _and what Sabo had put him through..._

He blinks at the teen who's standing smiling beside the door, dressed in his sleep wear still- and that sight wakes him up like nothing else does. The dark fabric that dances teasingly above his slender thighs as he has his hands behind his back, a cheeky smile on his lips. Ah... Luffy has no idea about the spell he casts onto Sabo. _He looks perfect._

"Luffy?" He asks a bit surprised but mostly wearily.

Sabo visiting Luffy is one thing, but as someone who's by the teen's side all day nobody will question it. However the princess coming to his room is another and that won't only raise questions, but undoubtedly suspicions too.

"I wanted to thank you for stopping by tonight." The boy grins upon recalling Sabo laying with him.

Sabo had expected Luffy would've forget since he fell fast asleep shortly after. Sabo returns his playful grin. "It's my pleasure."

"Can I also join you?"

Yes. Because does Sabo want that?

Right now more than anything.

But the fact that Luffy will be someone else's is a painful thought that wanders in his mind. As someone who will never become his, he shouldn't continue being intimate with Luffy.

He isn't mine. Sabo reminds himself.

He can't help but feel like he's being punished for falling for Luffy, answering the teen's calls for kissing and touching, taking things further and making love- but what the future will throw at him, he will never regret it.

"I'm sorry, but not now." He forces the words out of his throat and it hurts, declining Luffy- something he thought he'd never do.

Though Luffy doesn't know it yet, It will become harder on him if they'll keep seeing each other like this, only to be ripped apart in the end- which is a fact they can't escape.

Scratch that. He's trying to convince himself, but he knows for a fact he won't be able to handle it himself. To have Luffy snatched away from him right before his eyes as he stands powerless.

The teen tilts his head slightly. "Why not?" He asks confused. He asked Sabo, but he didn't actually wait for permission, it was more of a letting him know.

"Because... I got the morning off and I'd like to catch some sleep." He lies, knowing he won't be able to since his thoughts that kept him awake all night long will continue to nag him.

Luffy walks towards the bed, relieved. He thought Sabo didn't want him here. "Then I'll sleep with you."

"No, Luffy... Please go back to your room." The blond sighs.

Said boy stops in the middle of the room, frowning while he looks at the older. He examines Sabo's face and only now upon closer inspection realizes he looks tired, drained if not exhausted. Did he even properly sleep?

Luffy sensed something was wrong, for some weeks now and yesterday night Sabo looked troubled again. He feels bad for not noticing earlier just now and letting whatever it is that worries him slide for so long. He wants to know what is wrong so he can help- the way his guard always helps him. He wants to be there for Sabo too.

"What's wrong? You can tell me." He tries to ask gently. He doesn't want to wait any longer for the older to spill it to him, it might never happen knowing him and he doesn't want to see Sabo like this.

Said man curses himself. What happened to smooth lying and keeping the younger from worrying about him?

"It's fine Luffy. I just need to get some sleep, alright?" He assures, hoping the younger will agree to leave at that, but the princess stubbornly shakes his head as he stands still on the spot. _I could've known..._

"I want you to tell me." Luffy now carefully starts demanding. If Sabo won't tell Luffy himself, he'll have to force it out of him one way. Like the blond always manages to get Luffy to talk. The teen is happy Sabo will go to such lengths and is being so patient with him. It's reassuring.

"Luffy I-"

"I order you!" Luffy points his finger at Sabo unsure.

He never ordered anyone of the staff within the castle to do anything, unless telling Sanji to make him food counts. _Alright he ordered Sanji to make him food._ But he never told Sabo, Zoro not Nami to do anything. He always asked, and ninety percent of the time they did whatever the princess asked for. It's the first time and Luffy feels uncomfortable demanding something from him, though he means well...

Said man raises his brow. "Order?"

Since when did Luffy decide to use that word on him? Not to be mistaken, he always could, had the authority and Sabo would have to obey if Luffy resorts to those measures.

"Y-yeah, I want an answer... So tell me, please?"

Sabo is happy the younger cares enough to notice the small changes within him and he almost wants to give in at the soft plead and the sweet, worried look in his eyes- if it wasn't for someone of a higher authority that told him to keep it from the princess, he would.

Hell he wants to. Well he doesn't want to break the news or shatter Luffy's clear vision of what his future will look like, but carrying the burden of _knowing_ is hard when Luffy is still painfully oblivious.

But he can't, isn't allowed- causing Luffy's order to be meaningless.

"Will you drop the subject if you come lay with me?" The guard throws back the sheets as an invite. The best way to distract Luffy. Well, not if he had any food...

The teen frowns at the blond. That's not fair. He really does want to lay with Sabo right now... It's also getting cold as he stands poorly dressed in the cool room. Still it isn't fair. Why does he never talk to Luffy about the things he's burdened with? Luffy wants to share them and carry it together.

For now however, once again, Luffy will let it slide. He feels bad for pressing on it to much- whatever it is. He just hopes Sabo will share more of his problems with him.

Hesitantly he nods. "If you promise to tell me another time." When Sabo nods he closes his eyes and lets the matter go for now. When he opens his lids again a smile is back on his face, he can lay with Sabo!

The wooden floor slightly creaks under his bare feet as he walks across the room. He stands before the bed, crawling next to Sabo who eyes him calmly and the older looks almost relieved.

The teen's goosebumps disappear as he lies under the blankets with the heated body beside him. Luffy lets out a content sigh as he tangles their legs and lays his arm across Sabo's exposed stomach, his face resting on the older's shoulder. He hums softly, he could lay all day like this against Sabo as he hears the others heartbeat pulsing and soft breath fill the room along with the singing birds outside. He wants to stay all day.

"Sabo...?"

Said man currently stares at the ceiling, enjoying Luffy's soft breaths that tickles his skin. The boy's arm that's draped over his stomach and the teen's legs between his. Sabo moves his hand under Luffy's top as he hears him softly giggle when he absent minded trails his fingers across the younger's back.

"Hm?" He hums softly.

"I love you too."

Huh? Sabo blinks a few times at the ceiling as he goes over those words, repeating them in his mind as he abruptly sits straight, startling Luffy who grins at him.

"I wasn't sleeping yet." He smiles amused at Sabo's reaction.

For Sabo to whisper those sweet words were the realization that Luffy wants to be by his side forever. They were holding each other in their most vulnerable state, chests pressed together and surrounded by nothing but each other, the silence and he darkness of nighttime. He nearly dozed off again but Sabo whispered those words softly, and he nearly doubted he heard it, but when he woke up this morning, still in a sleepy state and his memory hazy and unclear- those words were the first thing that came to mind.

Sabo had seen Luffy at his best and worst and no one has seen him exposed like he had. Sabo saw him naked, he trusted the older to touch him in places he wouldn't let any other reach. It's his soft gaze of acceptance and love only directed to Luffy and Luffy alone. The longing of him. He can always tell him what he couldn't to another.

And to wake up again, open the door to the outside world and there he would stand, smiling, waiting- every single day. He is there for Luffy, and it is like he sees the world through pink glasses, the bad doesn't appear as bad anymore, problems seem to have lost their importance. Luffy found the piece that fits into the puzzle of his life.

He has grown and he feels enriched, content with his presence alone. He just wants Sabo.

Those simple, few but heavy words that he whispered last night to Luffy, now being returned Sabo makes his heart swell. It is like having what the entire world wants. It is like holding the world in his arms, smiling at him, and thinking this is all he could ever wish for.

"I love you, Luffy. So much..." He says, this time loud and clear, the way the teen deserves to hear it, not a mere whisper when he's barely conscious and on the brink of falling asleep.

The teen smiles to himself when Sabo repeated the words Luffy realizes he loves hearing more than anything. It makes him feel all fuzzy and tingling and full of love.

...But Sabo feels more like he's confessing to himself. He loves him. He loves Luffy and he can't stand someone else taking him.

And it comes crashing down to him. The feeling of greed, desire and possessiveness.

He bawls his fist for a moment, conflicted about what to do- torn between duty and emotions, thoughts about what could be and what will be, reality and the cloud he's walking right now as they lie together.

He cups Luffy's cheek as he looks at him with gentle eyes. He rubs his thumb against his smooth skin as the younger leans into his touch. His eyes roam over the beautifully innocent face as he watches those lips curl into his familiar, warming smile.

And his heart speeds. Honestly, Luffy is driving him crazy, and he doesn't even know.

The blond leans towards him and Luffy feels the warmth of Sabo's face against his. He licks his lips as he eyes the older's soft looking ones. His heart always pounds excited when the blond moves closer and his body automatically flares up as he waits in anticipation.

Slowly Sabo moves forward as he stares into Luffy's eyes, his pupils dilate and when Luffy licks his lips so seductively he captures them between his.

 _God_... he'll never get used to the feel of those addictive, sweet lips. He kisses him tenderly, just pressing their lips together as his eyes flutter closed.

They move slow as if they're translating a thousand words into that one kiss. Luffy holds his neck as his hand runs into his blond mane, pulling Sabo lower as said man slowly sits up, making sure not to break the delicious kiss as he rests his knee at Luffy's other side, straddling him.

A tongue licks Sabo's lower lip, asking for entrance as he gladly accepts the request and a wave of heat washes over him, feeling Luffy pull his tongue into the younger's mouth. It's so hot...

He lifts the teen's sleeping wear as his hand moves up from his thigh and explores the other's by now familiar body. He teases Luffy, knowing where his sensitive spots are as the boy gasp into the kiss.

Luffy feels the strong hands touch his body and as Sabo moves across his side he inhales sharply, Luffy smiles- Sabo knows him so well. How does he do that? Like he's a part of Luffy the teen doesn't even know himself.

He hears a low and throaty moan come from the other and Luffy inhales Sabo's unique and rich natural scent that also lingered in his pillow this morning.

Said man breaks the kiss since both are desperately in need of air. Luffy's face feels hot and when he meets those striking eyes again it feels as if his heart sinks- but it's a positive feeling.

Intently watching the teen underneath him he moves a bit backwards, placing a wet kiss on his chest and sucking the salty skin as he slowly moves lower.

"W-what are you doing?" Luffy asks, the blond hasn't done it before but it's still very much welcome. It makes his muscles twist and goosebumps arise on his skin as he swiftly bites down his lip. It feels so good... Sabo always makes him feel so good.

When Luffy looks up he's taken aback by Sabo's sudden darker gaze, his eyes have something hard to them, something Luffy hasn't seen before.

"Marking you." He climbs on top of Luffy again as he stares him deeply in the eyes. "Claiming you." He moves up to kiss Luffy's neck and he hears a soft whimper leave the teen's lips as he moves up and whispers in the boy's ears. "So everyone will know you're mine."

Sabo's voice sounds dark and dangerous- but in a strange way sexy and arousing too.

He isn't sure how Sabo plans on doing that by kissing and sucking but right now he doesn't really care, all he knows that he makes Luffy's limbs go weak. The blond continues where he left off as the younger feels him just above his groin, kissing his hipbone and tracing his hot tongue over it, causing Luffy to buck his hips up in respond, and he can't believe he did that. Sabo looks up to him.

"Sorry..." The teen mumbles. It's not even eight in the morning and Luffy's already becoming sinfully horny.

Sabo shakes his head, a faint smirk on his lips. "Don't hold back, Luffy. You don't even know how..." Sabo glances over the boy's body before he meets his eyes again and he subconsciously bites his lip. "... Sexy you look."

Luffy blushes a hundred shades of red and pink and everything in between as he covers his face in his hands. What has gotten into Sabo? He doesn't dislike it... actually he loves it- but he's, in a way, different. Or is he imagining things?

"Ahh.." The sound escapes his already open mouth as he feels Sabo's skilled tongue on his inner thigh- but the sensation is suddenly gone. When he opens his eyes again the blond hovers above him as their foreheads touch.

Luffy swallows, the silence suddenly very present as they're seated like that. His irregular breaths the only sound that breaks the silence. Did Sabo's mood just now change?

Said man frowns slightly. Only hours from now Luffy will hear it... "I won't let someone else have you." He voices his thoughts out loud.

The teen cups his cheeks, feeling that they're hot too as he holds Sabo's surprisingly heavy gaze. He pulls the blond down, their lips barely touching as he nods reassuringly.

"I... I don't want anyone else." He breathes out through parted lips as he swallows hard.

Sabo should know by know Luffy isn't in need of anyone else nor does he crave or even think about a lover besides Sabo- and he's sure that won't ever happen.

Right now Luffy is the center of his world and he isn't willing to let him go. He won't let anyone touch Luffy- not like this, running their hands along his body as they kiss him and...

As powerless as he is he _won't_ let that happen.

"Sabo."

He snaps away from his toxic thought as he focuses on the slightly frowning face of Luffy that almost immediately brightens again.

... How did he look at Luffy just now when thinking of that...

"I should go, Nami will be at my room in ten minutes." The boy says after glancing at the clock. She always knocks on Luffy's door at eight exactly. No wonder the redhead is annoyed when Luffy is a minute late. Or you know, like most of the times, thirty...

Sabo collects himself as he nods. "Sure."

He moves away so the teen can stand up as he sits back on the bed. Luffy turns to look at Sabo but suddenly his vision is darkened. He feels something land on his head as he pulls the fabric, whatever it is, from his face.

"Wear my shirt. I don't want anyone seeing you walking around dressed like that."

Luffy's laughs, that is so like Sabo. "You almost sound jealous." He smirks before he pulls the shirt over his head, putting it on properly. Since Sabo is way longer and muscled, the top properly covers his butt unlike his own current pajama.

The guard smiles satisfied. "Better. Now get going."

Luffy nods and turns the knob, but he quickly runs back and leans down to pecks the guard on his lips. "I'll see you in the afternoon?" He asks.

Sabo nods, crestfallen- but hides it. He takes his chance to deeply kiss the teen and taste his sweet flavor before he lets him go. "I'll be there shortly."

Without another word Luffy unlocks the door again and checks both sides of the hallway, when he sees nobody he rushes out and closes the door behind his back, leaving Sabo alone.

He groans and scratches his head annoyed as he turns and throws the covers over himself.

He should seriously try to catch some sleep.

* * *

Luffy's morning had passed quietly, everything appeared normal. Nami was there at eight and they did their morning routine. He had breakfast with Ace, Shanks and Zoro was there too.

Everything seemed normal.

Until that weird man had arrived.

Shanks had told him to be in the main room at three in the afternoon, and he was- thanks to Sabo, in time. Zoro almost managed to get him lost again.

That stranger walks into the room, looking at Luffy with an expression the teen couldn't place- but he has a bad feeling about it, and him being here. He askes Shanks who he is but as the King told him, explained him the following, it feels like he goes numb.

He feels like he should get away _right now_. He feels sick to his stomach.

The words vaguely, incomplete register in his mind, but he rejects them, pushes them away. A nervous laugh escapes his lips. Wait why is he laughing?

Shanks continues to look at him, sadly, apologetically, pitying. He feels vulnerable, standing in the center of the room, all eyes on his tiny frame. He can feel, it is as if he can actually _feel_ his skin burning with their gazes. Hesitantly he glances around, Shanks and Benn before him, the unknown man from the other country on his right, his guards on the left and his brother behind him.

Nobody says anything. _Why isn't anyone saying anything?_

The silence feels suffocating, the words Shanks just spoke echoing in his mind but it's like he can hear him saying it loud and clear over and over again and he doesn't want to hear it anymore. Luffy starts shaking his head.

 _You will be marrying the prince of the neighboring country. You will be leaving within the month and-_

He shakes his head wilder, then his heart starts throbbing painfully. Marrying a prince...? Why? He doesn't want to.

That means he will leave the country, his friends, Shanks, Zoro and Ace, the land he grew up in, the castle... and... Sabo?

No. He will lose Sabo.

His already pounding hearts starts hurting. He grips the material of his dress and his skin underneath as he feels the pulsing beat. His breathing fastens as tears prickle his eyes but like hell he will let them fall.

The next thing is anger surging through his veins and he clenches his fists tight, his knuckles turning white by doing so. "No." He mutters as he stares at the white marble floor where he can see the blurred reflection his fragile self. "I won't marry-"

The man who arrived this afternoon interrupts a displeased, angered, sad but furious Luffy.

"The prince will gladly marry you princess, he has found great interest-."

A scowl is present on the princesses face like and Luffy looks at the man like he hasn't looked at anyone before, one glare is enough to stop the man from continuing on with what the teen doesn't want to hear.

"Shut up! I don't care!" He shouts as irregular breaths escape his lips. "I don't give a fu-"

"Luffy, watch your language." Shanks says calmly and break off Luffy's sentence. His cool demeanor hurts the younger. "This is what only you can do as it's princess to help this falling country."

The tension in the air is very much present, thick and heavy, weighing down on everybody's shoulders as it becomes silent once again. Sabo stands beside the door as Zoro is on the other end. He swallows hard, taken aback by Luffy's sharp tongue. He didn't know how the younger will react, but shouting was to be expected.

His heart aches right now as he watches the younger's raging but confused expression, an out-of-place laugh leaving his lips as he bawls his fists. He looks down, scanning the people around the room but not meeting Sabo's eyes as he proceeds to stare at the ground.

Raising his head he meets Shanks' soft eyes, but in contrast to the man before him Luffy dares to grimace, glower as he frowns at the King. Mentally the teen dares him to say it again, because if he hears it once more he think he'll go mad. He looks to Benn who stands besides the throne and upon meeting each others eyes the man slowly shakes his head no. He knits his brows further and closer together. _Why are they doing this to him?_

Ace who is seated behind Luffy watches his brother's trembling frame. Intently he observes and listens to Luffy who protests against is fate. He was shocked to hear Luffy shout like that. Fierce and enraged. Now the boy never had a valid reason to, but to hear Luffy curse like that in front of Shanks was startling, and he doesn't like how this is turning out. He never expected any better, but as it appears now Luffy won't calm down any time soon and will lose his composure completely.

If he could... If only he could change this drastic course of the younger's future. He wishes Luffy could walk his own path, discover his own happiness and desires and person to spend the remaining of his days happily with. As his friend and older brother, Ace isn't comfortable with the idea either, he is upset and feels in a way miserable, but neither of them can do anything about it.

But apparently, Luffy thinks he still has a choice in the matter. Little does he know that's it's decided, protesting won't help.

"I... I don't want to. I already said no..." His words are barely whispers. "I was born in this country, I should be here and help it grow strong!" He found his voice again and surprisingly it isn't cracking under his emotions but still as every word so desperately leaves his lips he feels more and more defeated. It feels like he's crying and screaming but no one in the spacious room hears him as his voice echoes against the walls and bounces back to his own ears.

How can they do this to him? How can he send Luffy away, marrying him off just like that.

Luffy's nails dig into his skin as he starts shaking with both anger and fear for the unknown.

"Princess, the relationship between our countries will flourish and theref-"

"I said shut up!" The teen shouts and suddenly feels hands gripping his shoulders as his body tenses under the touch. He turns around to see Ace, a sorry look on his face. He instantly hugs the older and buries his face to his chest as soft whimpers leave his lips. The other's arms wrap around him and pull him tighter against his brother's body. "Ace... please... I don't want to go! Anything but this..." He whispers the last part. His throat feels thick and swollen as if the words add up and stick in the back, unable to talk properly right now.

Ace holds his quivering brother tight as he glances over to shanks before he looks back down to the mop of hair. Don't do this to me, Luffy... I can't help you either. All he can do is hug him as he places a kiss on top of his head, inhaling the boy's fragrance.

"Luffy..." He starts reluctant and he's surprised to hear his own, almost shaky voice.

The princess widens his eyes as he looks upwards to meet Ace's with disbelief. He... "You too?!" He yells. His throat is starting to hurt now. "You... you also want me to go?"

Ace frowns. Luffy _knows_ that isn't the case. "I don't **want** you to go, Luffy." He put the emphasize on the word want. "But you have to understand-"

"Bullshit! If you don't want to then why allow it?" Why does his brother allow it? He's supposed to be on Luffy's side. "If this means what it is to be a princess I don't want to be one! I wasn't born for this! And I don't have to do anything!" He forcefully pushes himself from the other's stronger arms and walks towards the exit.

He doesn't want to be here. He can't stand it. The pool of tears that gathered all this time start flowing, but he doesn't care anymore. It feels like _nothing_ matters anymore.

"Luffy."

As his shoes click against the stone floor and his dress swings by his feet, he stops upon hearing Shanks' voice.

He lifts his eyes towards Zoro who appears normal on first glance, but Luffy notices his clenched jaw as the man looks forward. He slightly turns his head as he stares straight into Sabo's eyes. More tears fall down his reddened cheeks as his lips start quivering. As he stares into those eyes he feels his heart sinking to the ground a second time today, however this time it's far from positive.

"You can't decline."

The King's words are like a final nail to the coffin- his fate sealed and somewhere along the lines upon hearing those words, fear and worry seemed non-existent to Luffy right now- he doesn't care what thoughts will arise as he carefully picks his next words. Luffy wants them to hear it, he wants them to know...

You can't force me to love anyone."

He turns around and looks at the stranger, Ace and Benn before he directs his gaze towards Shanks and so are his next words. He closes his eyes for a second and takes a deep breath, calming his racing thoughts.

"My heart already belongs to someone."

Luffy confesses and the already silent room is now dead quiet. He sees Ace widen his eyes and his mouth hanging slightly agape.

As Luffy turns on his heel he steals one last glance from Sabo before he pushes his palms flat against the door as they swing open, the princess disappearing.

His heart clenched as he looked at Luffy's pained expression and the helplessness in his eyes, the tears covering his cheeks that trail down to his chin before they fall down. Sabo can see the teen screaming, asking for help, to be by his side- but Sabo remains standing still as he bites down his tongue and he doesn't dare to look away from the big, tearful and pleading eyes.

When Luffy says he can't be forced to love anyone he feels proud in a way. Proud of the teen who doesn't silently and blindly follows a road he knows isn't suited for him. Though right now there is only road to go down to.

But as Luffy loud and clear says those next words his heart starts beating faster again. Did... did Luffy just confess that he was already in love? Sabo looks up and sees the staggered expression on Ace's face. He is happy, knowing Luffy is referring to him, proud that he dares to say it- but it doesn't take a genius to find out who has stolen Luffy's heart.

The princess leaves, opening the doors as he runs out and the room remains completely silent.

Shanks sighs. "As if I want Luffy to go..." He pinches the bridge of his nose as he looks down to his lap.

Acting on instinct, impulse, his urge to see Luffy- the guard decides to follow the younger. He can't let Luffy wander around while he's this upset. He opens the door without excusing himself, ready to leave but a voice stops him.

"Sabo."

He shuts his eyes before he turns to look at the prince.

"Leave him." Ace sits back down. "For now, at least."

He can't help but wonder what Luffy is thinking- planning to do? Will he obey in the end? Will he continue to say no, no matter what? What happens to their relationship now?

Ace had told him to stay put and leave Luffy alone for the time being, but he can't. This time he's determined as he opens the door once more and Ace who has been in deep thought snaps out of it and looks up to the blond.

"Where are you going?"

Sabo is well aware that Ace's order weighs as heavily as Shanks' but right now he thinks of what is more important to him.

Consequences be damned.

"Going after Luffy."


	6. Chapter 6

Royal Love

He swallows hard as he stands before Luffy's door, his forehead resting against it as he listens to the boy's soft cries on the other end.

The younger had walked away and with those words he spoke he left everyone speechless as his words hung like a heavy and dark thunder cloud above the room, striking them with new questions and wonders and suspicions.

He'd have to take care of that later, dealing with the questions that surely will be directed to him at some point.

But right now he has to be there for Luffy, comfort the teen who's probably confused and scared, not knowing what to do or what the future will hold and look like.

Sabo hears his ragged breaths and sniffs. He inhales deeply, clearing his swollen throat. The guard's fist is against the wooden door as he softly knocks but a second later Luffy's voice booms and he immediately stops.

"Go away!"

He sighs softly. "Lu-"

"I said go away!" Luffy shouts and Sabo stands with his mouth agape as the words die on his lips and his grip loosens.

He frowns, worried at Luffy's angered tone and though it's only natural and expected, he never yelled at Sabo. He never had a reason to before, but Luffy would always try to listen to Sabo, no matter how angry, sad or plain excited he was.

"D-don't come in! Just... leave!"

The blond sighs and firmly wraps his fingers around the knob again as he turns it, opening the door and stepping inside.

Like hell he will let Luffy all alone right now.

The daylight illumines the darkened room, the curtains closed as sunbeams stretch far inside from the opened door and reach Luffy's bed. He blinks as he sees the teen- and the vase that Luffy throws shatters loudly next to him against the stone wall. Glass falls to the ground as the earth and water inside flow and spread across the floor.

"Luffy." Sabo says softly, worried.

Luffy is crying and trembling, his pillows catching his grieving tears as he hugs them tight and buries his face in them like he's hiding from the truth he was just confronted with.

"Sabo?" The boy turns and glances over his shoulder to see the blond standing beside the door, next to the broken glass. He... almost hit Sabo? Said man never knocks so he guessed it was someone else.

His lips start trembling again when he reminds himself that he will be leaving Sabo, everyone, everything...

He wishes so badly that it is just a bad dream, a nightmare- but his aching chest feels too real, the pain is too present for it to be a mere illusion.

Sabo closes the door behind his back as he steps over the broken pieces of glass scattered across the floor.

"Go away." Luffy mumbles as he averts Sabo's eyes. It hurts too much. His heart aches when he looks at him.

"You really want me to leave you alone Luffy?" He questions, standing still.

When the teen doesn't respond he takes that as a no, the answer already obvious. Though he's hurting and confused, Luffy can't stand being alone, Sabo knows Luffy needs him right now.

He continues walking and bites his lip, frowning as he sees the boy curled up in bed. Luffy has closed the curtains, the room dimly lit by the sunlight that shines through the light fabric that dances along with the wind before the small window.

Luffy feels the mattress lower as Sabo sits on the edge and the closer the blond comes the harder it gets to keep his already running tears at bay. The older places a hand on his shoulder, gently trying to turn Luffy around so he'll be faced with him.

Reluctantly Luffy turns and sits up against the headboard, hugging his knees tightly as he rests his chin on them. He inhales deep and steady breaths in an attempt to calm his rushing mind and overlapping thoughts. He clears his throat, trying to find his voice as he stares at the wall in front of him, not daring to look at Sabo because he's sure the water will keep on flowing.

"They're marrying me off, Sabo." He whispers, stating what they both know, hardly audible and the words bitter on his tongue, causing him to scrunch his face in distaste.

"I know." The words forcefully leave his throat, laced with heaviness. He knew this was going to happen, all the while unable to tell Luffy.

He's completely insignificant to this matter, his opinion has no influence and it hurts. He wish she could do something, anything, but with every thought he comes up with, he realises just how hopeless he is.

He turns to look at the boy's unreadable expression, his eyes that intently scan Sabo's face like an answer is written on it, as if looking for a sign- but of what, Sabo doesn't know.

Hesitant he looks up and meets Sabo's eyes as the man then looks down, now his turn to avoid Luffy's gaze. The blonde's eyes are glued onto the bed and fingers gripping the sheets in his fist and Luffy is sure if he holds it just a little tighter he'll tear the material apart.

"Why... why aren't you saying anything?" Luffy squints his red and teary eyes at the older who remains silent after he muttered those two words.

It's as if he... as if...

"You... you already knew?!" Luffy shouts, eyes widen in disbelief as he lifts his chin from his knees.

There's no way Sabo would keep it from him, right? But why doesn't he say anything? Why does he get the feeling that this isn't a surprise for him at all.

Truth is that Sabo is afraid, that once he opens his mouth he'll say the wrong thing, he'll upset Luffy more than he already is. The teen will be mad at him but Luffy eventually will understand, because he _knows_ , but to hear that tone of doubtfulness and misplaced trust causes the blond to frown.

When Sabo remains quiet and Luffy receives no reply- his question answered by silence, new tears gather and blurry his vision as well as his now groggy mind that had too much to handle today- and he knows that the day is nowhere near finished. His nightmare won't end this soon.

He grabs a pillow and slams it against Sabo's back, followed by his trembling hands that try to push him away and off the bed, out of his room.

"Get out!" He yells as tears fall, leaving wet and salty streaks across his cheeks that trail down to his chin. "Leave me alone!"

Sabo bites his lip as he lets go of his death grip on the white covers, he stands up and grabs the discarded pillow from the ground. He turns and looks at Luffy.

First and foremost Luffy knows him too damn well, all the boy needs is a glance at him and he'll reach his own, surprisingly almost always, right conclusion.

Luffy is mad and truly he can't blame the younger, but there's nothing Sabo could do and Luffy is smart enough to know that for a fact, but his anger seems to cloud his judgement and rational thinking.

He throws the pillow he's holding onto back on the bed as he watches the teen's unsure eyes. "I'm sorry... I couldn't tell you."

Luffy doesn't want to hear any excuses, reasons, explanations as to why he didn't- couldn't. Not from Sabo. It hurts. He shakes his head and closes his eyes, covering his ears as he continues to tell Sabo to go away, leave and get out.

However his guard doesn't do as Luffy tells him.

"Luffy." Sabo calls as he steps towards him again, but his voice disappears among the boy's orders to leave. He sighs and grabs his wrists as he guides them away from his ears. He holds them but the teen only starts yelling louder and fighting against Sabo's grip.

"Let go of me Sabo! Don't touch me!"

Luffy parts his lids and looks him in the eyes, but even as he tries he can't bring himself to glare at the older, somewhere subconsciously he knows Sabo is trying to help, but right now all he wants is for the guard to let him go.

When it comes to Luffy, his patience knows no bounds, but he won't go like the younger wants him to and he doesn't intent on fighting him like this- so instead he pushes his wrists, along with Luffy in one swift movement down to the mattress as the teen gasps. The boy looks at him as he lays still for a moment- before he becomes wilder in response and tries to break free from his secure hold.

"Luffy calm down, please." Sabo says calm and soothingly with all the patience in the world.

Is he... Luffy is trying to bite him. The younger fights with surprising strength against Sabo's hold but he sees the boy growing frustrated when it doesn't work.

Sabo is as unmoving as a tree and he's tiring himself out, he doesn't feel like fighting, he's exhausted and his cheeks are burning, he just wants to sleep and stop thinking and when he wakes up it will only be the memory of a bad, bad dream. Yeah, he'd like that.

"Let go!" Luffy yells again.

Maybe pinning him down wasn't the best idea... But how else can he get Luffy to calm down?

His arms are beside his head, trying to move them and away from Sabo's, but his attempts go unrewarded and he's on the brink of crying again. Luffy opens his mouth to speak again but suddenly he's lifted from the bed and the next thing he feels is strong arms wrapping around his waist, Sabo holding him tightly as the man buries his face in the teen's hair.

He's being held tight, a comfortable embrace in Sabo's arms, the person he loves deeply. His already fruitless protests weaken as he sniffs in the crook of the blonde's neck, slowly relaxing and surrendering himself in his hug.

Luffy can feel Sabo's rapid heartbeat throbbing against his own. Subconsciously he grips the other's shoulders as his nails dig in the skin, probably tearing it open but Sabo pays it no mind.

"I-I'm sorry..." He mumbles and the blond leans away to look at him, but Luffy still averts his eyes. It's all because he was born a princess, because of that he and Sabo can't be together, he's at fault.

"For what?" Sabo asks him with a kind voice and the teen forces himself to look the guard in the eyes. He sees worry evident in them, but also love and kindness and Luffy feels bad for acting the way he did. Why is Sabo so patient with him?

"I wish I wasn't born a princess. Then I could live with y-you and... we won't b-be..." He's having a hard time talking and it feels like he's choking on his words.

Sabo rubs his back soothingly, his hands drawing circles, calming Luffy as he buries his face in the raven locks, inhaling deeply.

"Sssh... Don't think too much."

He places a kiss on Luffy's forehead as the teen directly looks him in the eye.

"You're a great princess Luffy and you care for your country, don't ever apologise for that ever again you hear me?"

"B-But..."

Sabo cups Luffy face as he leans forward and without warning silences the younger. The blonde's lips are pressed against his, so soft and hesitant, it's like they're ghosting over him. He has his eyes open, watching Sabo's closed ones as he relaxes and reluctantly kisses back before the older pulls away again.

He doubted Luffy would accept the kiss, he smiles content as he finally succeeded in calming the boy and strokes his cheeks with his thumbs, wiping his tears dry as Luffy immediately rubs his eyes with the back of his hand.

Luffy has been crying for the past hour, why does he suddenly feel so self conscious about it?

Though it's like he's in his right mind again, exhausted and drained- but he can think clearly. Like always he's stupidly ashamed of his tears... but that means he's himself.

"If you weren't the princess we could be together, that's true," A pout covers Luffy's features. "But also if I was born a prince, there's no use in blaming ourself about the things we have no control over, Luffy." A genuine, small smile covers the blonde's features. "Besides if you weren't the princess I wouldn't be by your side everyday." Luffy's face brightens- though it's the tiniest of changes, Sabo is still pleased.

"Just... don't leave, ok?" He looks up to meet the blonde's eyes. "If anything, don't leave me." His last words are a mere whisper. If only Sabo could promise him that he'd be happy.

The blond wipes the younger's cheeks dry as he weakly smiles at him.

"As long as you are in need of me, I'll always be there for you, Luffy."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Without Luffy's whimpers and sobs the room is suddenly quiet as they breathe softly, chests still pressed against each other as they feel each other's warmth and hearts beating.

Though little words were exchanged and they need to have a serious talk about it, Sabo's relieved. That will come later. For now he just wants to hold the boy.

"Thank you." Luffy mumbles, ashamed of his behaviour. but he feels uplifted, his guard will stay by his side at all times, as long as Luffy wishes for him to be, that is one concern eased off his shoulders.

Luffy leans forward but hesitant as he casts his eyes down, however he smiles and closes his eyes when the blond eagerly meets the teen halfway, placing a long and deep, tender kiss on his lips as he runs his hands in the blond curly locks.

Sabo's hands caress his warm face and he can feel him smile against his lips. When Sabo pulls away he looks into Luffy's eyes again before he places a kiss on his forehead and closes his arms around the younger.

Luffy smiles. He feels safe and protected within these arms, guarded from the bad, from the world.

Sabo sits against the headboard as he lays Luffy down and under the sheets, the boy's head resting on his lap as Sabo plays with his hair- something he knows the teen enjoys him doing.

Luffy hums happily, softly breathing through parted lips and closes his eyes, his mind more at peace. He wraps one arm around the older's legs as he lays comfortably and snuggles closer to the warm body.

"Sabo..." The boy whispers half asleep, gripping the man tighter before he stops fighting against his heavy lids and dozes off in a needed sleep.

The blond leans down and places soft kisses on his cheek and forehead, stroking his smooth skin.

The sight of Luffy sleeping makes him smile, he looks so small and vulnerable. Sabo is willing to throw away everything so he can have this, to be by his side. Though he doesn't know how to achieve that.

He isn't sure why the younger clings to Sabo, why he receives all the love he does but he knows it brings him happiness.

Luffy, the princess of the country being together with a guard will be seen as rebellion from Luffy's side- and treason from Sabo's.

Should he be happy with what he has and remain by Luffy's side?

Or should he go against the marriage and try to claim Luffy for himself, risking that he won't see the princess ever again.

For him the answer is obvious. Luffy isn't for anyone else to take, he will risk everything.

What is more important; their own desires or the country that might prosper?

He knows for a fact though, that he chooses Luffy's happiness above even the country.

* * *

Heavy eyelids rise as Sabo roused from a deep sleep. When did that happen? He groans as he turns his stiff neck, eyes focusing on the room and he soon realises he's sitting up straight on Luffy's bed- but with said boy nowhere in sight.

"Finally woke up?"

The sudden voice startles him as he looks to the left, causing his neck to protest in pain. How the hell did he fall asleep? He rubs his nape in an attempt to soothe his stiff neck as he leans forward.

"Ace..."

He sees the man sitting back in the big chair, one leg resting on his knee as he leans his head onto his fist.

"If you're overworked you should address it, you know. You look terrible."

Sabo laughs dryly. "Well not everyone can match up to your looks, prince." Ace snorts at his comment. "And I'm just fine." He says as he glances over the room one more time, trying to sharpen his still hazy sight.

"Where is Luffy, you wonder?" The blond meets his eyes. "Sabo..." The man sighs, frowning a little in thought. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Sabo pulls his brow. Does he? The intense stare of the other makes him worried. Luffy isn't here... there's no way he would tell Ace, right? But then again, he remembers Luffy saying out loud he was... in love.

Even worse... The teen said his heart belonged to someone.

"What do you mean?" He asks, hoping to gather more clues before he reveals something that Luffy hasn't yet.

"Regarding Luffy."

Well he could figure that much out himself. "What about Luffy?"

"Look..." He sighs, realising that both of their vague replies aren't getting them anywhere and though he's always up for a challenge, it isn't the time for games. "You spend every day with him and I'm sure he tells you and Zoro a lot, and I don't want secrets or something, just tell me why he suddenly changed his mind."

Sabo frowns. "Changed his mind about what?"

Ace sees that the blond is genuinely confused. "You don't know?"

The guard shakes his head as he sits on the edge of the bed, a yawn escaping his lips that he fails to suppress.

"When I came in here and I found you two tangled up..." He smiles amused at the other before his expression turns serious again. "Luffy said that he'll do whatever Shanks tells him to, he went to talk to him now. I figured since you were with him you might have talked him into it or changed his mind..."

The prince leaves the sentence open for Sabo to clarify and he gladly takes that opportunity. "We talked, but I didn't talk him into anything." Sabo says as he tries to keep his expression unchanging, but nevertheless his frown deepens. Why would Luffy say that?

"Thought as much." The prince lowers his leg and abruptly stands up. His left hand rests on his sword as he pulls the weapon out and swings it at Sabo whose blond strands move along his face and the wind before they fall still.

Sabo glances at the tip of the shiny and sharp sword before he looks up to Ace's dark eyes.

"If it weren't for you I would've sliced you up for lying in bed with my little brother." Ace looks at him stoic before he cracks a smile and retreats his weapon. "Thank you for looking out for him, Sabo. You're not paid to put up with personal matters."

Sabo sighs relieved as he face palms, but when he looks up he grins at his friend. "Ace becoming sentimental?" Sabo smirks and teases. "Thought I'd never see it."

The prince's face flashes red as he holds his weapon again. "You still want me to cut you up?!"

"Please don't." He smiles and Sabo stands up and walks over to Ace, without warning pulling him into a tight hug.

Said man stands perplexed with widened eyes and a faint blush across his cheeks as he glances to the side and blond mop of hair.

"I'm glad you're back, Ace."

A warm smile covers the prince's features as he returns Sabo's embrace, closing his eyes momentarily as he feels the other's hold tighten. Talk about getting all sentimental.

Ace hums in agreement. "Me too."

Their little moment is interrupted as Luffy returned to his room and sees the two, oddly, hugging. They never show affection to each other like this.

Luffy cracks a smile as Sabo then opens his eyes and sees the younger smile fondly at the two of them. "Luffy, you ok?"

Ace turns his head as he sees Luffy standing in the threshold, looking a lot better now, visibly calmer as he inhales steadily again. "You talked with Shanks?"

He nods to both questions. "Would you mind..."

"Yeah... Of course." Ace looks at his little brother who now doesn't cry or look angry anymore, however he isn't smiling either. It's unsettling, but he'll talk to him later.

He nods and lets go of Sabo he didn't realise he was still holding onto, before he exists the room. Sabo follows but stops besides Luffy, he looks to the teen who keeps staring forward, waiting for them to leave.

"Luffy, could we talk?" He asks softly so that Ace who's waiting won't overhear.

"Maybe later." Luffy looks up meet his eyes and subconsciously fidgets with his fingers. He gathers himself as he flashes Sabo his brightest smile. "Alright?"

It looks genuine, he thinks. He studies Luffy's face but his smile looks honest, and the teen is the worst when it comes to lying or faking anything. Just what happened in the time he was asleep?

"Sure." He forces a small smile for Luffy and he just wants to hold him, feel his warmth as the teen returns the embrace- when he reaches out and cups Luffy's cheek, the teen holds Sabo's hand with both of his and brings it down again.

And he feels painfully rejected.

"Sabo?" He hears Ace call out and his footsteps echo through the hallways.

"Coming!" He yells before he looks back at Luffy. "If you need anything, just tell me." The teen nods, still with that earnest smile across his lips.

With a heavy heart he lets go of Luffy's hand and walks out, closing the door behind him.

"Was something wrong?" Ace asks as he sees the guard shaking his head.

Sabo walks towards Ace as they walk side by side, both in thought.

"It's just that..." Sabo mutters.

"That?"

"... Nothing seems wrong. Is Luffy suddenly ok with it?" He voices his thoughts as he asks the prince, though he seems just as confused.

"Maybe he realises he has no choice?" Ace answers but it's more like he's questioning himself about it. "I don't know man, but I sure as hell know that I can't stand seeing him like earlier, so I guess I'm glad." Ace turns to look at his friend.

"Glad huh?" Sabo says in thought, frowning and not realising his friend that is looking at him.

* * *

The following week Luffy had been busy with much needed practise; how to act like a queen- and because of that Sabo wasn't in need of staying by Luffy side all the time for he is already safe in the castle.

He didn't saw Luffy as often, in fact he barely saw him compared the previous months. He saw the teen crossing the hallways with Zoro who seemingly took over his duty and Luffy would glance at the blond before he kept looking onwards, like he was some sort of forgotten ghost.

Sabo was confused, he never had his serious talk with Luffy because said boy always had a reason not when he asked for a moment alone.

And he wonders if Luffy does that on purpose, keeping his distance, everyone around them had noticed yet no one questioned it.

Truly it looked like nothing had changed, and not a single soul acted like Luffy would be gone within three weeks.

No one brought it up, no one questioned it. It felt like a taboo to speak about. Only Ace was straight forward with his feelings, not even Luffy himself.

"Hey..."

He focuses his eyes again as he sees the boy that has occupied his mind every hour of the day, almost looking nervous.

"How are you, Luffy?" He asks, knowing he'll get the same automatic reply, still feels the need to ask for it.

The boy nods. "And Sabo?"

"I'm good." Luffy's features lighten and Sabo smiles at that, he guesses Luffy isn't mad at him but he doesn't know what's the matter either. "Have to stay up all night though, guarding the place." When he sees that Luffy is alone he realises... "Where is Zoro, he should be with you right?"

Laughter vibrates through his lips and that same moment the green haired man runs around the corner.

"He got lost again." Luffy grins and turns around to see his guard walking at him, not looking amused at all, and his smirk dies.

"Luffy..." Zoro says warningly and the teen's body stiffens as he mutters a yes and his eyes roam everywhere but the man. Zoro is scary...

"Don't run off just like that!"

The teen scratches his neck as he laughs nervously. "Y-yeah... Sorry, Zoro."

"Can't keep up with him anymore, Zoro?" Sabo grins and throws his arms around Luffy's shoulder.

"Sabo... Bastard..."

"Luffy." The teen almost jumps when his name is called as he looks at Sabo, who is so close... "Be nice and try to listen to Zoro, alright?" The blond winks at the teen as a small smile graces his lips and Luffy has missed that beautiful smile and the way Sabo looks at him and he realises they're all awaiting his reply...

He nods wildly. "A-alright!" He says and are his cheeks getting hot? Why is his stomach turning? Luffy quickly grabs Zoro's hand as the two of them continue walking towards his room.

"Bye Sabo." He mutters but the sound echoes louder than he expected and when he looks over his shoulder he sees the blond smiling at him.

"See you later, Luffy."

He continues his night shift, he has been appointed to guarding the castle during the night time. This means wandering around aimlessly as he keeps an eye out for whatever might appears out of place. Luckily he only has two hours left, because his eyelids become heavier as the minutes silently pass by.

The air is noticeably cooler tonight as dense clouds hang over the country like a barrier between them and the bright stars, the evening breeze blows his blond locks backwards as he closes his eyes momentarily.

With a deep sigh he keeps on strolling. He completes the round along the castle and garden as he goes inside again.

The candles that hang in their holders on the brick walls eerily illuminate the noiseless space before him. Fiery light moves in its place as the hallway becomes a flicker of shadow dancing along with the light.

Abruptly the completely still atmosphere is disturbed by the sound of boots hitting the stone floor. The noise echoes along the hallway and shortly after he realizes someone is sprinting towards him.

Cautiously he holds the sword that rests on his back, ready to strike if deemed necessary.

Even from this distance he recognizes the vivid green hair that can't be missed by anyone working inside the castle.

"Sabo!" His fellow colleague shouts. Shouldn't he be with Luffy? As the man comes closer he sees the distressed look on his face.

Zoro never makes that kind of face, ever. His stomach turns at the thought of what could cause said man to look like that.

"What happened to Luffy?" He asks, the only thing coming to mind right now. The teen should be safe and sound, sleeping peacefully by now.

"Don't know..." The man stops before Sabo, trying to catch his breath as said man looks at him confused. "I mean I don't know where he is! He isn't in his room!"

Not in his room... At those words, fear take over any other emotion as he stares at Zoro with widened eyes, bawling his fists.

Luffy could be typical Luffy and is probably look for food or something, right? But he won't let us worry like that either, he'd let Zoro know for sure...

"Have you searched the entire castle?"

"Almost... Though I think I've walked here before..." He glances around the large space before his eyes fall on the blond who face palms.

Sabo groans annoyed. Damn him and his terrible sense of direction.

"Inform the King and make sure you've checked every single room. I'll search outside." With a single nod Zoro takes off again- to the direction he just came from that is. "Other way!" Sabo shouts and the green haired man halts, quickly turns on his heel and goes the opposite direction.

"Got it!" He yells as he disappears around the corner.

 _No you don't._

The guard steps outside a second time tonight as he draws his sword and stealthily walks around the garden. He tightens his grip on the handle. Luffy better be safe. What if something happened, what if they took him and... He shakes his head and with that most of the worrisome thoughts aside. He's fine.

Though he tells himself that, concern is seriously nagging at him as time passes with no sign of Luffy or word from Zoro.

"Shishishi!" He suddenly hears that heartwarming and oh so familiar laugh.

He's laughing.

He's alright.

Sabo sighs from relief as he loosens his grip and runs towards the voice.

"Shhhh." He slows his pace when he sees a strange man putting his finger against the boy's mouth, telling him to be quiet. Why is that stranger touching Luffy's lips? More importantly, why is he with said teen outside when the boy supposed to be in his room?

With big eyes the youngster glances downwards to the finger against his mouth before a noisy laugh vibrates through parted lips again. The man shrieks, forcefully shutting him up by covering the teen's mouth with both hands. Sabo frowns, what on earth is Luffy doing with that intruder?

"Luffy." Sabo calls warningly. The stranger's eyes widen as he frantically turns his head, looking around him.

"He found us already!" Luffy whines and pouts.

"Don't shout!" The man himself yells.

Sabo guesses they can't see him standing in front of them in the dark. The man's hair appears to be blue and tied up in a ponytail as he still to Sabo's dismay holds the teen in his grip.

"They haven't found us yet, right?" The man says and Luffy thinks, frowning, before he nods with a broad smile.

Confusion is written all over Sabo's features. Exactly what does Luffy think he's doing?

"Luffy." He calls out again. "Get away from that man."

Said teen glances around him. He hears Sabo's voice but can't see him anywhere. Too bad he was caught this fast, the blond must be good at hide and seek games, but why does Sabo want him to get away from his friend?

With the weapon tightly gripped in his hand, the guard walks forward. Right now he needs to separate them, who knows what might happen- what the other man's intentions are.

When he steps into the light Luffy turns his head and smiles at him, seconds after he sees a shiny object gleam against said teen's neck. The teen flinches at the touch of the icy blade against his bare skin.

"Buggy?" He looks to the side, eyeing the blue haired man. "What are you doing?"

Said man presses it harder against his skin. "I need you to listen and come with me ok, princess?"

The moment the stranger looks towards Luffy, Sabo swings his sword to the man, the tip touching his neck.

"Don't move." He warns. His gaze shifts towards the startled teen who doesn't seem to know what's going on either. "Let the princess go and move backwards." the guard commands.

In respond the unknown man puts more force behind the steel object as a trail of blood runs down the boy's neck. Luffy now looks frightened as he tries to free himself from his grasp, but his efforts go unrewarded as the man only pushes in further.

"Luffy!" Sabo calls his name and the teen immediately stops his movements, looking up to him with terrified eyes.

When the blond calls his name he looks up to him and sees a small smile on his lips. "It's going to be ok, alright?" The older stands with his weapon pointed to the man behind him.

The teen nods reluctantly as the man behind him starts laughing maniacally. He wraps his arm around the teen's hip as he pushes him backwards, holding the knife in place. "He's not going anywhere. I'll earn a lot from this pretty face." His hand goes up again as he squeezes Luffy's cheeks as said teen shuts his eyes closed and shakes his head wildly.

"You better stop that." Sabo says in a low voice as he painfully grips the handle of his weapon. He won't let anything happen- ever. Over his dead body will he let Luffy be taken by this man. He sees the younger whimper, holding back any sounds as he bites down on his lips.

The teen's heart is pounding, he feels his muscle beating loudly against his chest as the man holds him tight. He can even feel it in his ears, deafening him and blurring his senses, his body tingles and feels numb in a way. He watches Sabo's upset face and notices his hands slightly shaking- from fear or anger the boy doesn't know.

He's anxious, but with Sabo right in front of him he feels more at ease, he always does- no matter what the situation. He knows Sabo will do everything in his power to prevent anything bad from happening to Luffy.

Gathering courage he inhales deeply as he shocks both men, he grabs the sharp edges of the knife with his bare hands, feeling the material cutting his skin and warm liquid seep out, but he ignores the pain and manages to free himself.

He falls face forward to the earth as he pants and quickly looks over his shoulder, seeing his former friend reaching out for him again.

He feels vulnerable with nothing to protect himself with, he places his hands over his head, bracing himself for whatever painful sensation may come.

He hears a yell as he opens his eyes slowly. Does he feel pain? The adrenaline surging through his body is distracting from any feelings and clear thoughts, but he doubts he was hit. Hesitantly the princess looks upwards to see Sabo standing in front of him- shielding him from the man. "Luffy, were there more people?"

"Huh?" The teen blinks as he shakes his head no. _Oh wait... he can't see me._ "No, he is alone."

Sabo has the man pinned to the ground, his foot on his chest and tip of the sword pointed to his face. "You work at the medical department right? Who sent you?" He asks.

"Sent? I work for myself!" The man scowls and appears to be insulted for the blond to think that he worked under a boss. "I, the great Buggy, will never-"

"What's your motive?" He calmly continues questioning him.

Meanwhile Luffy gets to his feet and sees the two cuts in his hand, luckily they're not that deep. He feels blood dripping from his neck too, but that is not important right now. He peeks behind Sabo to see his hide-and-seek friend lying on the ground. The man looks at him and the boy immediately does a step backwards at the indifferent look in the other's eyes.

"I was going to take the cute little princess and-"

All the air leaves the man's lungs as he chokes on his remaining breath when Sabo steps down on his chest.

"I wasn't asking for your sick plans." He retorts irritated.

"Do you know that he willingly came along with me? He's so naive!" The man laughs and Sabo frowns, squinting his eyes at him. "I can't believe the princess from this country is so stup-"

He crossed the line long ago, but he just pushed Sabo over the edge.

He lifts the sword from his neck as the tip points towards the dark and heavy clouded sky.

"Be prepared to die." He says coldly before he swings it back down. The intruder's eyes widen as he starts yelling and grips Sabo's leg, trying to get him to stop.

Swords collide as a piercing sound fills the open air. Sabo's hands tremble as he struggles against the other's weapon.

"Don't get in my way." He moves his eyes to glance to the side so he can meet Zoro's eyes.

Said man holds his gaze, unwavering. Zoro can feel Sabo's anger channeling through the sword and even he has trouble to keep it up.

"Beat him, torture him- do whatever you like, but don't kill him." Zoro slowly retreats his weapon, staying cautious of his colleague who looks more than ready to kill the guy. Luffy tugs at the blonde's sleeve, eyes cast downwards as the green haired man sighs.

"Take the princess to the King, he's waiting for our report. I'll take care of Buggy over here." He looks to the teary eyed man who looks gratefully at him. "Don't think you're save because you're still alive." Zoro scowls to the criminal.

"Princess... Why don't you-" The man says before he cries out, a tear falling from the corner of his eye as he grips his crotch where Sabo kicked him.

"Shut up."

He looks at Luffy who tightly clutches the fabric of his jacket. He sighs defeated. Zoro is right. He shakes his jacket off and places it over the poorly dressed teen's shoulders.

"The King is waiting along with Benn in the main room. I'll take him to the dungeon." Zoro assures and Sabo nods to him before he turns around.

Though what they missed is Buggy who smirks mischievously as he curls his finger around the trigger, slowly, until the bullet flies out, aimed at the princess and the guard.

The bang Luffy hears is deafening. The sound is piercing deep into his skull as the sound rings loudly like a thousand bells. He instinctively holds his head and squeezes his eyes shut.

A second later its quiet.

Agonizingly quiet as time seems frozen, he can see the blood drops splatter before his eyes. His chest hurts as tears spill- flow like a steady stream down his cheeks.

Right before his eyes Sabo falls to the earth soil as the sword clatters beside him.

He doubts his own eyes. He stands still for a moment, frozen upon the sight of his guard falling to the ground.

He blinks, returning to his right mind as he rushes to the blonde's side, struck by fear and panic for the other's well being. With trembling hands he starts to shake his shoulders as calls the older's name.

"-bo... Sabo... Sabo say something!"

* * *

 _When I see the opportunity of a cliffhanger I shall take it. Don't hate me._

 _~Rosedlevi_


	7. Chapter 7

_This story got a lot more readers lately, thank you for reading!_

* * *

Royal Love

"Sabo... Sabo say something!" Luffy yells as his body shakes uncontrollably.

He nudges the blond in an attempt to wake him up and catch his attention, but to his dismay he's met with continuous silence. He feels a warm and sticky liquid coating his fingers and when he turns them he falls back to the ground, his breathing becomes ragged as he stares at his blood covered hands.

"Z-Zoro... What d-do we... what should I do... Sabo... He is..."

Luffy feels like someone is suffocating him and he fell into another nightmare. His chest feels tight as he tries to breathe but his shock is preventing from any air steadily entering his lungs and his chest hurts... _His heart hurts so bad._

Zoro stabs his sword right through Buggy's hand as the man screams and cries out as bloods seeps from the deep wound.

The green haired guard turns to the frantic and terrified Luffy who switches his gaze from his own hands to Sabo who lies face to the ground.

"Luffy!" Zoro catches his attention as the teen turns and stares at him with wide and lost eyes, hands trembling as he sits next to Sabo.

Uneasiness settles in his stomach. Sabo won't go that easily down. Not by a bullet, right? But why does the damn blond remain lying on the ground?

He clears his thoughts. If Luffy notices even for a second that Zoro is worried the teen will lose it. He must keep his composure and his concern hidden for the boy's sake.

"I'll get a medic, you stay with Sabo and keep an eye on him alright?" He looks over to Buggy who tries to get the sword lifted from the ground but so far unsuccessful. When he glances back to Luffy he sees the boy's eyes unfocused and dazed. He snaps his fingers before the teen's face and it's like he is awake, back to reality and the here and now.

"Think you can do that Luffy?"

He nods. "Y-yeah... Please hurry, Zoro."

Vaguely Luffy's mind registers the sound of footsteps, the sound disappearing as he focuses back on the blond.

Luffy calls his name softly, like a whisper, gently, hesitantly.

 _Why doesn't Sabo reply?_

He holds the man's shoulders as he turns Sabo's limp body around. Luffy crawls next to him, watching his peaceful face and closed eyes, his lips slightly parted. The boy leans down and presses his ear flat against the guard's chest and closes his eyes, biting his trembling lip. Seconds pass as he struggles to focus but he then feels the heart beating against its rib cage, just like the many times when Luffy would lie against him, Sabo holding him tight- but when he lifts the blonde's arm it falls back to the ground like a lifeless puppet.

Luffy wipes the blond curls from his face and pokes his cheek.

"Sabo... say something." He blinks as tears fall down and wipes them with the back of his hands.

His attention is drawn to Buggy when he hears the man curse and looks to the left where he sees the sword standing tall in the ground that pins him down and holds him in place, unmovable.

Forcefully Luffy gets to his feet and grips Sabo's coat tighter to his body, inhaling the man's scent that he loves so much.

He looks down to the blue haired man as he walks to him, his dark eyes shifting to Luffy's frame.

"Princess..." Buggy says reluctant, a drop of sweat trailing down his face. The teen looks him dead in the eye, no stupid smile plastered on his face for once, the princess looks... intimidating, cold, _scary_... Wait what? He, the amazing Buggy shall not be afraid of a little princess! Though he shivers under the heavy gaze as the boy doesn't respond.

Luffy's hand reaches towards Buggy who flinches and tries to move backwards, forgetting for a moment that he is in fact prisoner by Zoro's sword. He grabs the gun that lies next to the man, with shaky hands he wraps his fingers around it, holding it, feeling the weight as he lifts it and points it to the painted face.

"W-wait a m-moment princess-"

"If Sabo will..." He swallows the words he so desperately doesn't want to think of, let alone say. He takes a deep breath and looks Buggy straight into his fearful eyes.

"... I'll kill you."

The teen sees the man swallow hard as his widened eyes shift behind him.

Luffy's heart clenches, grip tightens and for a second his mind goes blank, all he feels is the pain in his heart and worry, he feels sick and crimson drops trailing down his neck and oozing out of his hands and along side the gun to the ground.

"-fy... Luffy... Lu!"

All of a sudden he realizes someone calls his name, he turns around as his eyes meet the worried and rage filled ones.

"Ace." Luffy whispers and its like the teen is wondering if he's actually there.

His brother slowly walks towards him and briefly glances to the gun in his hands. "Put that down Luffy." Ace says gently, watching his little brother who looks so lost and small and... dangerous.

Immediately and without hesitation the teen throws the gun away as he turns and looks at Sabo who's being lifted by people in white coats and he quickly looks back to Ace who has a small smile on his face.

"Sabo is fine... Nothing life threatening, just some blood loss. He'll be fine Luffy, don't worry." He assures as the teen watches his guard being lifted by the doctors.

He nods, casting his eyes down as he turns and looks at Buggy who nervously glances around him, avoiding Luffy's gaze. The teen walks to the man and hears Ace call his name but he ignores it, instead he kneels next to the man and swings his fist across his face, his knuckles hitting the man's cheek and the bones underneath as they audible crack under the force.

Sabo...

 _He'll be alright._

His shoulders feel lighter at the thought and every time his fist hits Buggy he feels relief and anger and uneasiness and then pain as his hands starts to bleed more but he doesn't care. He needs to give the man the beating he deserves.

However Ace's hand on his shoulder stops him from continuing.

"That's enough for now Lu. Come on, we need to check your injuries, you're bleeding."

Luffy's hand falls to his side as he unnoticeable nods.

When Luffy doesn't responds Ace kneels down and lifts the younger in his arms, his little brother snuggling against his chest and before he turns, Ace shoots the blue haired man a death glare.

"Zoro." The prince says as said man nods in understanding, walking over to the criminal who has been silenced by Luffy's continuous punches.

"What do you feel?" Ace asks, walking with the boy in his arms who grips the material of his shirt so tight, but remains silent.

Ace frowns and holds Luffy closer. His baby brother is hurt, bleeding, has been crying and is scared and all he wants to do right now is turn back to Buggy and take care of the man until there's nothing left of him- but Luffy is more important right now.

He places a kiss on the teen's forehead as he inhales deeply, gathering himself.

"Talk to me, Luffy." He says as the teen finally shows some kind of acknowledgement, looking upwards to Ace.

"Take me to Sabo?" He asks softly.

He wants to be there, by his side like the blond undoubtedly would do for him. He had avoided Sabo, but he meant well, though even as he kept his distance Luffy's actions caused him to get shot...

 _Can't he do anything right?_

His older brother looks at him hesitant and opens his mouth but Luffy's cuts him off by a soft plead.

"Please, Ace?"

The prince doesn't even know the guard's condition, if he needs surgery or stitches or the reason why he wasn't conscious.

Though Luffy asks, he knows the teen isn't asking for permission, he's asking Ace to take him there, and with that kind of look in his eyes he can't bring himself to decline.

"We'll check your wounds first and I want you to take shower and change clothes, then I'll bring you to him, alright?" Ace asks gently but Luffy knows well that this is what they will be doing, not a question.

The teen nods against his chest and Ace feels his shirt soaking up Luffy's silent tears as the boy wraps his arms around Ace's shoulders and buries his face in the crook of his neck.

The man rubs the teen's back soothingly as they walk inside and Ace navigates his way to the medical rooms.

Luffy has his eyes closed, listening to the steady beat of Ace's heart that somehow calms him down and takes his mind off what happened outside. The boy feels fine though, or rather he convinces himself that he is. The younger just wants to see Sabo right now but he knows in his current condition Ace won't let him, so he'll just have to hurry.

He didn't notice they entered a room and if it wasn't for Ace stroking his cheek he wouldn't even realize he's sitting as two people stand before him, he sees their mouths moving but all he hears is a mess of unfinished words and sentences as he looks to the side at Ace. His brother crouches next to him as he reassuringly holds Luffy's hand.

The doctors are shining bright light in his eyes as they squeeze the tip of his finger and place theirs across his wrist and he doesn't know what they're doing but since his brother is by his side he'll let them do as they please.

"Luffy, think you can tell me what happened?" Ace asks carefully, seeing that the teen is in obvious distress and shock from what happened earlier.

Said boy nods slowly. "I was with Buggy outside-" The teen flinches as the doctors are disinfecting his hand.

"And then?" Ace encourages for him to go on.

Luffy seems in deep thought as he mutters. "Then Sabo found us and he told me to get away from Buggy and I didn't immediately do as he said and then Buggy had a knife against my throat-"

"Hey." The prince strokes his cheek. "Take the time you need."

Luffy nods as he swallows and clears his throat before he goes on, it's like he's reliving it and he doesn't want to but he does want Ace to know what happened so he forces himself to speak as the images flash across his mind and hopefully they will remain nothing more than a flash, a remembrance of a bad nightmare that hopefully will come to an end soon.

"Buggy said he wanted me to go with him, I was terrified and Sabo looked so too..." His eyes shift to Ace who has a hard expression and is bawling his fists tightly. "Then Sabo took him down and Zoro came, we wanted to go to Shanks and Benn but then I heard a shot.. and... and..."

"Shhh it's ok." Ace pats Luffy's head as the doctors finish bandaging his hands and neck. "I know enough for now."

Luffy had never been the best in explaining but after hearing his side of the story Ace is only more confused and more questions arise but he won't press on it too much.

Ace will have to pay Buggy a much needed visit, he chose the wrong man to shoot.

"I'll be right back." He says to Luffy as he closes the door behind his back, standing on the quiet hallway.

He talks with the doctors, Luffy is fine besides his emotional distress right now, but he'll come around and knowing his brother, the boy will recover soon. He's young but strong both physically and mentally.

"Any news on Sabo?"

"He has a flesh wound. The bullet pierced his arm however didn't injured his bones. His arm will heal with rest and care, right now he needs to recover from the blood loss. He will be a bit dizzy but back to normal in no time." The doctor informs.

Ace nods, taking up the information as relief washes over him and he didn't realize he was holding onto his breath as he awaited that answer. "Why was he unconscious? And where is Sabo now?"

"He had a small head injury. Losing consciousness presumably happened because he fell to the ground but he's back and resting in his own room."

Ace thanks them and steps back into the room where Luffy patiently waits. He will take the younger to his room and make sure he showers and changes clothes before he'll bring Luffy to Sabo.

"Think you can walk?"

Luffy answers by standing, walking over to Ace. "How is Sabo?" He asks the only question that's on his mind right now.

They walk side by side along the quiet hallways as Ace looks down to Luffy.

"He regained consciousness, he's alright." Ace answers and he can see the boy's tense posture visibly relax as the teen lets out a shuddering breath he probably held in for too long.

Luffy clutches Ace's arm as they walk and he doesn't care if his brother will think if he's acting like a child or call him a crybaby, right now he needs someone to hold onto.

Luffy didn't expect for his brother to ruffle his hair and meet him with a warm smile as he wraps his arms around the teen's shoulder, pulling him in close.

"Thank you, Ace." Luffy mumbles, guessing his brother probably can't hear his soft words of gratitude.

Luffy showered as fast as he could and put on clean pyjamas and right now as he stands before Sabo's room he's suddenly hesitant about going inside.

Now he knows that Sabo will recover, but a new question struck him.

Will his guard blame him?

Luffy was wrong and even though Sabo saw right through Buggy from the beginning the teen remained sceptical and didn't want to believe him and the blond ended up getting shot by his recklessness and...

He's tiring himself out from thinking.

"What are waiting for?" Ace asks as he stands beside Luffy, seeing the younger staring at the door.

"Sabo... Will he..." He looks up to his brother who knows the blond as good as he does himself. "Will he blame me?" Luffy asks softly, not wanting to hear the answer to that because he is almost sure Sabo will...

He has all the reason to.

Luffy's eyes widen as Ace opens the door and shoves him inside.

"Wait, Ace!" He frowns as he suddenly stands in Sabo's room.

The dark haired man has a smirk across his face. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" He glances over to Sabo who is sleeping before his eyes shift to the suddenly nervous and frowning Luffy, but before said teen can react he closes the door in his face.

Ace knows for a fact, be it Luffy that's at fault or not- Sabo won't ever blame the younger. He wonders though, how Luffy can't see that.

Luffy stands before the closed door as he glares at it. Why is Ace always like that!

He sighs as he then hears soft snores behind him. Slowly Luffy turns and peeks over his shoulder to the peacefully sleeping Sabo.

With the coat in his hands he turns around and walks to the sleeping blond, stopping before his bed and laying the jacket down on the nightstand.

He smiles seeing that Sabo is fine, though his right arm is bandaged, absorbing the little blood that flows from his stitched wound.

Carefully Luffy strokes his forehead as his hand slides down to Sabo's cheek, his thumb rubbing over the skin.

He wishes for an answer to the question that bugs him; will Sabo blame Luffy? He knows the blond will forgive him because that's the kind of person Sabo is, but he's afraid his guard will secretly hold a grudge against him.

Why didn't he listen to Sabo in the first place?

He sighs and lifts the covers as he scoots down next to him, making sure not to wake the sleeping man as he lies against his uninjured arm and hesitantly lays his hand across Sabo's stomach like he always does.

He glances up to the older's face and stares at Sabo's sleeping face, he looks so peaceful and so vulnerable and still Luffy feels safe just being by his side.

He sits up and holds Sabo's hand as he intertwines their fingers.

Though Luffy told himself to keep his distance for the other's sake, right now he can't bring himself to and it's not like someone is watching them.

Luffy leans down slowly, making sure Sabo is still asleep as he softly presses their lips together and the moment they touch he feels that familiar heart warming and electrifying feeling and why is he doing this when Sabo isn't awake?

What would Sabo think of Luffy kissing him while he's unconscious? It's just that Luffy hasn't touched him like this for a while and he missed him so much.

 _He missed Sabo so much._

His touch and smile, talking to him and playing with him, to have Sabo by his side everyday, though Luffy himself is the cause of their distance at the moment.

"Luffy?"

The boys eyes widen as he sits up straight and leans backwards but he loses his balance and falls to the ground, immediately averting his eyes away from Sabo as his cheeks burn.

"What are you doing?" He hears Sabo ask sleepily, his voice hoarse and the sheets moving as he stares at the wooden floor. "How are your injuries? Do they hurt?"

"I... I was... I felt like ki..." The younger can't bring himself to say it. "My wounds don't hurt that bad." He stutters and what got into him to do something like that?

"You alright though?" Sabo asks worried as he sits straight up but when he does he feels his head spinning and limbs go weak as he leans on them.

The teen sits on the ground and looks downwards. Sabo vaguely remembers what happened. He's just happy that Luffy is alright and to his pleasant surprise by his side.

"Y-yeah..." Luffy mutters. "Sabo, can I ask you something?"

"Come back to bed first?" He asks, the words rolling of his tongue so easily like he said it to Luffy a thousand times and he smiles. He could get used to saying that. He could get used to waking up in the middle of the night with Luffy by his side.

And the teen crawls back into bed but he notices the boy hesitating. Sabo wraps his arms around Luffy's waist and pulls him closer, seeing that the teen is hiding his face against his chest. He almost dozed off again in his groggy state of mind until Luffy speaks up.

"About what happened..." Luffy starts reluctant, his face pressed against Sabo to hide his reaction if he hears the answer he dreads to hear. "Do you-"

"Luffy."

The teen stops speaking and reluctant looks up to the blond who's tiredly smiling at him.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?" Sabo asks and he sees the disappointed look on the princesses face. "I'm still drugged from the medication. I'll be able to think clearly again tomorrow alright?"

Luffy forces himself to nod and turns around as he feels Sabo's arms around him and the older's body pressed against his.

He likes this position, Sabo softly breathing down his neck as his body heat envelopes Luffy's, arms securely holding him in the dark of the room and night where he can't see a thing but feels the other so close behind him.

"I'm glad you're ok, Luffy."

The teen faintly smiles to himself as he grabs Sabo's hand with both of his and squeezes it once, bringing it to his face as he places a kiss against it.

"Good night Sabo." He whispers, doubting himself the older can actually hear it despite the silence of the room, but when the guard kisses his neck he's sure Sabo did.

Contently they both fall asleep, wrapped in each other's embrace.

* * *

"P-p-princess?!"

Sabo's head is throbbing, slowly he opens his lids, seeing Luffy as the teen sits on the edge of the bed, holding onto Sabo's hand behind his back.

He smiles, immediately soothing his headache but when he hears that loud voice again he frowns. Why aren't they alone?

"Why are you here your highness?"

"I slept with Sabo." Luffy explains, not realising in how many wrong ways the doctor could interpret that and Sabo sits up straight, the doctor looking at the blond wide eyed.

"Luffy mean-" Before he can say another word the doctor is gone, running out onto the hallway. Sabo tries to get out of bed but his head hurts bad and his arm stings, pain spreading through his body that keeps him in place.

"What was wrong with him?" Luffy turns to Sabo and shrugs, smiling to the blond. The boy lifts his hands against Sabo's forehead, feeling that it's slightly hot but the blonde's frown does eases away at his soft touch.

"The doctor said you have a small head injury because you fell. Should I go get a doctor right now? Does your arm hurt? You must be hungry, I'll go get you some food!" Luffy abruptly stands up but Sabo grabs his hand.

Luffy stares at their intertwines fingers before he looks at Sabo's face, feeling his getting hotter. Sabo's hands feel so warm.

"I'm alright. Just stay here a bit longer?"

"Ok." Luffy faintly smiles and sits back on the edge of the bed.

"How are your hands?"

Luffy glances down to his bandaged wounds and smiles. "It doesn't hurt that much!"

"And your neck?"

Sabo's hand caresses his skin and rubs his thumb against the bandaged neck, making sure not to cross the wound.

"It's fine." He says softly, surely blushing a thousand shades of red and the hue only increases when Sabo catches him off guard and has his soft lips pressed against his neck and kisses him and for a brief moment Luffy closes his eyes because he likes Sabo doing that so much but he opens his eyes again and pushes the older away.

"Sorry, you don't want me to do that?"

"N-no I like it... very much... But before that, could you answer a question?" Luffy inhales deeply and he feels his heart racing again because well, Sabo kissed him and also because he's about to ask that question.

"Do you..." Luffy's focuses on the scenery outside the window as he fidgets his fingers. "Do you bl-"

"There! The princess said the blonde slept with him!" Sabo was so concentrated on what Luffy was about to say when they're interrupted.

The doctor points his finger at Sabo who raises his brow before said man shifts his eyes to Ace.

The prince draws his sword as the doctor slowly steps back.

"You can come back in fifteen, I'll take care of this." He says to the medic who nods and quickly shuffles away as Ace steps inside and closes the door behind him.

"Ace, what the hell?" Sabo asks as he simply face palms and Luffy turns to look at the blond before he looks at his brother and he's so confused and nervous because he was about to ask something _really_ important and why can't he just do it!

"You saw the look on his face?" The prince laughs and slides the sword back in its holder as he lets himself falls into a chair, making himself comfortable.

"The whole castle will think I slept with Luffy and you cut me up because of it. Damn you..."

"Actually you did sleep with him, I just didn't slice you in half." Ace says all the while the amused smirk is across his features and Sabo hates it.

"You know what I mean..."

"I don't understand." Luffy speaks, glancing between the two as he himself is still nervous because he needs to ask Sabo that question!

"People think I had sex with Sabo?"

The room is suddenly dead quiet as both men stare at Luffy who frowns, almost looking angry.

If people think he and Sabo... that means he'll have to...

"It's a joke, Lu." Ace breaks the silence but his brother doesn't respond to that. He sighs, focusing on Sabo instead. "How are you, Sabo?"

Said man tears his eyes away from Luffy as he looks up to Ace. The teen is acting weird...

"Good. Just a light headache and my arm stings..."

"Well you were fucking shot, was to be expected." Ace says dryly and looks back at Luffy who remains silent. "You alright Luffy?"

"Hm?" The teen looks up. "Yeah I'm good, I think I'll head to my room."

"You should wait for Zoro, Luffy." Sabo says, right now feeling more cautious than ever and he feels his protective side kick in. He doesn't want to risk something like that happening ever again.

"I won't go with someone, it's only a five minute walk. I'll be fine."

The teen gaps as Sabo turns and hugs him, whispering into his ear. "I don't want you to get hurt, Luffy, and right now I'm not able to protect you like I want to, so please wait for Zoro."

The teen closes his eyes as he nods. His stubbornness already caused Sabo to get shot, he'll listen to him, but still this closeness... He likes it but he can't, not with Ace's eyes burning holes in his back. He pulls away from the blond and whispers an ok back before he stands up and leans against the desk, the furthest place away from Sabo in the suddenly seemingly small room.

Ace shakes his head, this all confuses him so he'll just let them be acting weird together, no need for him to get involved in their awkwardness.

When he hears a knock on the door Ace yells "come in and a second later Zoro opens the door, followed by the doctor from earlier.

Sabo can't help but shoot him an angry glare but he sighs, the man is there to treat his wounds after all. He answers the man's question to whether his arm hurts and if he feels dizzy and he almost didn't see Luffy leaving the room.

"I'll see you later?"

The teen turns and everybody's attention is suddenly on him. He nods shyly, avoiding the blonde's gaze.

"Take care of him Zoro." Sabo says and the green haired man snorts.

"You should worry more about yourself." And then they're both gone, leaving him, Ace and the doctor in the room.

The man finished his tests and left before he told Sabo that he'll have to rest for the next few days, not risking that the wound might reopen or get infected.

* * *

'See you later' is what Sabo asked him and Luffy nodded but as two more days have passed he feels guilty for not stopping by. That, and he misses Sabo. He wants to be by his guard's side but the teen is nervous and won't be able to rest until he gets the answer to his question.

Luffy also noticed the people in the castle started whispering whenever he came near and he overheard Sabo's name in their gossips a few times.

The teen can't see Sabo, or rather no one can know Luffy is currently on his way to his room.

This time he won't hesitate, he'll ask him and Luffy prepared himself for the answer he's afraid to hear, but the teen knows he'll have to face truth one time or another and _not_ _knowing_ is eating him up from the inside.

He stands before Sabo's door and looks left and right- when he sees no one he knocks his door.

"Sabo?"


	8. Chapter 8

Royal Love

Gathering every ounce of courage from the pit of his stomach, the teen brings his hand up and hesitantly knocks on the door as Luffy almost immediately hears Sabo on the other end.

"It's open!"

Luffy inhales deeply, closing his eyes momentarily before he turns the knob and opens the door.

Luffy's eyes fall on the blond guard who sits back in his chair before the desk and the windows are wide open, a cool breeze passing through, the man dressed in his trousers only and unconsciously does Luffy clear his throat.

He shouldn't get distracted now.

Sabo peeks over his shoulder when he hears his door creak open and to his pleasant surprise Luffy stands besides the opened door, looking beautiful as ever and dressed in one of his many elegant dresses.

Sabo hoped and expected to see the princess two days ago but until now hadn't returned. Sabo however patiently remained in his room he was told not to leave on doctors orders, and _maybe_ Ace had to force him to stay in bed, but he waited for the teen and as he lays his eyes upon him, he smiles.

"You can come in." Sabo invites and Luffy blinks, looking like he was just pulled out of a day dream. The younger nods and steps inside as he shuts the door behind his back, locking it too.

No doctors or brother who can interrupt them this time.

"How is your arm?" Luffy asks, walking inside and leaning against the wall as he brings his clammy hands behind his back. He watches Sabo's lips curl into his handsome, mesmerising smile that he missed so much, Luffy tears his eyes away from them as he glances down, seeing the white and clean bandages wrapped around his arm and chest, eyes scanning the many scars across his skin.

"Healing." Sabo replies, smiling at him fondly.

"Good." The teen smiles to himself before it slowly fades and swallows hard, staring at the wooden floor as he speaks again- for once asking without hesitation.

"Do you blame me for what happened?"

Luffy's eyes are cast downwards but he can see Sabo unmoving in his chair and the teen is met with silence. The afternoon wind blows and causes the curtains to dance in response, the only faint sound to be heard. If it weren't for him to ask such a question right now he would've enjoyed the birds singing outside, but the air is heavy and as every second passes that feels like agonising minutes, and he grows uncertain.

"You do?" He adds softly and looks up to the man. His stomach turns and heart pounds and even though he prepared himself for the worst possible answer, he was still clinging onto a small string of hope and just like that it snapped, _and it aches_.

"Luffy."

He meets the blonde's eyes, his brows knitted together and Luffy averts his because he can't stand Sabo looking at him like that.

Disappointed.

He hears the chair move across the wooden floor and the next thing he feels is Sabo's hands against his face, guiding it upwards but Luffy still stubbornly looks to the side.

"Look at me."

Sabo demands of him but Luffy can't bring himself to, he doesn't want to and the boy Isn't in need of a further explanation as to why, it will only cause more pain.

"Luffy look at me." He tries again, but the princess remains unresponsive, eyes roaming everywhere but him.

 _What did he do to make Luffy assume that?_

"You really thought I would?" Sabo says full of disbelief and judging from the boy's face, he isn't kidding.

Luffy reluctantly meets his eyes and Sabo's blue ones are piercing into his. The blond sounded almost angry.

"I don't know, that's why I asked..."

"Of course I don't! What makes you think that?"

Luffy flinches at Sabo's tone.

He had been walking around absentminded for two days, thoughts occupied by the possibilities of Sabo's answer, behaviour and what to expect, but he didn't foresee him getting angry.

"Why are you mad?

Granted one worry is dismissed, but now he's worried he upset Sabo.

"I'm not mad..." Sabo sighs. "I just hoped you had more faith in me, Luffy. To think that you walked around, avoiding me while thinking I would blame you for it."

Luffy sighs, relieved, but he feels guilty too. "I'm sorry."

Luffy knows his guard always does what is best for him, though this was a matter of his own insecurity, consequences of overthinking as concern and dubiousness overtook and swallowed that faith. The princess doesn't want Sabo to think he mistrusts him.

Sabo's smile returns, weakly, but it's genuine. He isn't sure wether to be mad or confused or if the discomfort in his heart is a feeling of hurt, but he guesses Luffy got the message. _Though he wonders..._

Sabo wants for Luffy to trust him with his all and have confidence in him. After all, it's the princess that has Sabo heart in his hands and Luffy can crush it so easily but just as effortlessly he warms it and gives it love.

"I've been meaning to ask you something as well." Sabo says.

Now they're asking questions he might as well drop his own burning one. He's been itching to ask but the older didn't had the opportunity, or rather it seemed Luffy made sure they wouldn't.

"Have you been avoiding me on purpose?" Sabo watches the teen's eyes as the boy blinks and keeps staring at him. Sabo used to be by his side daily, switching shifts with Zoro but lately he could only do as much as catching a glance when they walked across each other on the hallways.

Panic strikes Luffy as he fidgets with his fingers behind his back, clammy hands returning within an instant. The younger expected Sabo to ask him the moment he noticed since the blond isn't one to beat around the bush, however as time passed he thought it wouldn't come, in any case not so sudden.

But Luffy can't tell him the truth, not yet, it would only become harder and though he is stubborn, Sabo is no angel either regarding that matter.

"Luffy..." Sabo pinches be bridge of his nose before he looks at the teen. "You haven't even said anything but I know you're about to lie."

"Hey that's not true!" Luffy defends himself but he realises, the blond is right, once again. "Not entirely... I'll tell you later."

"I want you to answer me now."

Luffy frowns, Sabo never demands answers from him, not concerning personal topics. "You'll just get mad at me." He mumbles, wanting to drop the subject.

"What did I tell you about having faith in me, Luffy?"

Truth to be told, Sabo's never ending patience is somehow reaching its limit. Perhaps if it didn't involve him, their relationship, he could let it slide- but he doesn't like how Luffy has kept his distance. The man needs to know what happened between them because he wants to be by Luffy's side again, before the teen heard the news of his engagement, before Luffy suddenly changed...

"I do!" He trusts Sabo completely. "But I can't! Not now!"

Sabo pulls the boy closer. "Tell me Luffy, please."

Oh no.

Sabo holds Luffy's hips and the way he says his name sweetly and pleads as he looks him in the eyes, the boy feels his once strong resolve melt away before his eyes and he almost wants to give in.

 _Almost._

He shakes his head, along with the image that makes Luffy's knees go weak, and the younger is aware that Sabo _knows_ what he's doing.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you to let me go Sabo." The raven haired teen bites his lip, not wanting to use the word 'order' on him again in an angry fit, though Sabo surely is smart enough to see right through his dodging techniques.

"Don't play your status card right now, this has nothing to do with you being a princess."

The teen looks away as he mumbles. "I'm going."

"you can't keep avoiding everything and pretend it's ok, Luffy. Think about me too." Sabo sighs, feeling frustrated, forgetting for a moment how stubborn the boy is- but he can be persistent too...

"I am! I do this..."

 _He's doing it for Sabo..._

Luffy shrieks back when the man slams his hand against the brick wall at either side of his head, caging the princess.

"I won't let you go until you tell me what is wrong." Sabo says in a low voice as Luffy challenges him with a glare.

They're both adults and wether Luffy likes it or not, they can't keep avoiding these issues, it should be discussed and honestly, Sabo can't stand being ignored. Not by the person he loves.

 _Not by Luffy._

"Let me go." The teen says.

Sabo exhales loudly. "I'm not doing this again, Luffy."

"Then don't." The boy folds his arm and Sabo can't help but see it as a challenge from the other's side.

They're not going down that road again, he won't go and argue pointlessly and endlessly with Luffy.

"When I asked and you didn't want to answer, I also didn't press on!" The look in the other's eyes... He doesn't want to see his guard like that but Luffy won't falter. He has faith in Sabo, because he knows that once he'll explain, the blond will understand.

"I wanted to but I couldn't..." _And Luffy knows it._ "I'm not here to point fingers, all I want to know is why."

"And I won't tell you, not now. So let me go Sabo!"

His nails break against the stone wall as he grips it tightly, he doesn't like to speculate but...

"Is it something I did?"

"No!"

"You don't want me around?"

"T-that's not it!"

"Need space? You don't want us to be in a romantic relationship?"

"Of course not! Stop that, you're wrong..." Luffy leans against the wall, biting his lip. It hurts hearing Sabo say that...

"Whatever it is you say I can handle it, don't be afraid to tell me." Sabo says softly and he's feels himself giving up.

For all he knows it was useless to even try, he didn't figure out a single thing and left him only more confused and feeling worse. He just should've let it be and leave Luffy to decide for himself when he's ready to spill.

Luffy feels cornered, and he literally is. The last thing he wanted was for Sabo to get his signals that way, he got it all wrong and again, he's on the verge of telling him because he doesn't want Sabo to think Luffy doesn't want him anymore!

"I promise I'll tell you..." He pushes Sabo back, and he didn't ever think he would in his presence- but he's in need of some space right now. "Just not now!"

The teen looks up again and when his eyes fall onto Sabo, his widen, the teen's hands reaching out for him as he holds the guard's shoulder.

"Did I..." He didn't realise he pushed directly against the blonde's still healing wound and Sabo's face scrunches and it must've hurt so bad and he's feeling really guilty right now. "I didn't mean to..."

"I know." Sabo holds his arms and rolls his shoulder. "It actually doesn't hurt as bad anymore."

Abruptly Luffy holds the other and he waits a moment, a tiny thought of uncertainty lingers in the back of his mind, afraid that Sabo will pull away, but he smiles when the guard closes his arms tightly around him instead.

Luffy places a kiss on his bandaged arm and mutters a sorry as he feels Sabo's hand slide from his black hair to the back of his neck.

The boy wraps his arms around the older's neck, placing tender kisses on his exposed skin. "It has nothing to do with you and I love you and I want to be with you, no one else. I promise I'll tell you later, Sabo."

Luffy hears a good natured sigh followed by a low laugh. "I can't believe how stubborn you are."

The teen senses his playful tone and looks up to him with a great smile, his signature laugh escaping his lips as he wants to press them against Sabo's- but suddenly the door swings open and he instinctively steps back.

"Luffy..." She calls in a warning tone and it sends shivers down said teen's spine and her twitching eye can't mean anything good.

"Nami..." He laughs nervously. He guesses it was time for his training, right? Like... an hour ago?

"You're coming with me. Now."

"A-alright..." He walks over to her but then remembers something. "How did you open the door?" _He made sure to lock it._

"Sabo, you'll have to get a new lock." She says and walks in the room, gets a hold of Luffy's wrist as she starts dragging him out and the princess doesn't even dare start to protest against an angered Nami, not when he's the cause.

The redhead stops before the door and turns around. "How is you arm doing?"

The blond frowns annoyed at her sudden interruption. "It's fine."

She flashes him a bright smile before she turns again. "I hope you recover soon Sabo!"

Before Luffy is dragged around the corner he looks at Sabo and smiles at the blond. "See you later!" He says before he Nami shuts the door behind their back.

Nami continues to drag him across the hallway they're walking and Luffy sighs at the thought of another training.

"Luffy you really need to be on time. I know you don't care about this but it's important and I'm tired of turning the entire castle upside down to-"

Luffy occasionally nods as he numbs Nami's words out and focuses on his thoughts instead, a smile plastered on his lips.

Luffy now knows for sure he and Sabo are good- not that anything was wrong to begin with, that illusion was all in his own head, and he's relieved to know that Sabo doesn't blame him and isn't mad, he will wait until Luffy can finally tell him why he's acting distant at times too.

"Luffy!"

"Got it!" He blurts out his instant reaction, forgetting for a second that Nami was in fact scolding him and he turns to the maid, beaming.

"Did you even listen..." She sighs, face palming- giving up already and she honestly doesn't know what drives her to try time and time again.

Luffy walks behind Nami as they enter a room where yet another teacher, a woman, is waiting to teach Luffy the fine and proper ways of being a well mannered princess.

"Well Luffy I'm leaving." Nami announces and turns to look at the teen. "Be nice and I'll be back within two hours alright?"

"Got it Nami!"

The redhead closes the door behind her back and groans.

As long as he doesn't scare away another teacher.

Luffy stands before the closed door, observing their new private room in awe. Even as the princess that lived within the castle all his life, the teen hasn't been in every single room within the fortress- but he likes this one instantly.

There are large windows opposite of him with a breathtaking view that stretches far to the horizon. The floor a decorative floral carpet as a piano stands in the middle, a couch and several chairs as well in the room. A huge chandelier hangs as its crystals reflect the afternoon light, brightening up the room brilliantly. Statutes stand as paintings and mirrors decorate the walls.

Luffy feels fingers against his chin that push and force his slightly opened mouth closed- and those same hands pull his shoulders backwards.

"Begin with keeping your posture like this. You have a lot to learn." The woman says strictly and that moment Luffy decides he doesn't like her. Nami will be mad, but he already wants another teacher.

The boy frowns, his first good mood in days already in jeopardy. "Who are you anyway?" He crosses his arms and raises his brow, glaring at the pink haired woman.

"The name is Hina, I'm hired to learn a snobby princess some manners. Now sit down." She introduces, snarls and orders him around already.

What is her problem?

Luffy feels like disobeying, just to mess with her, but he gladly takes a seat as he sits down on the couch, leaning against its soft pillows, slightly pulling his black layered dress and when Luffy looks up, Hina watches him perplexed.

"You look funny!" The princess laughs- but is cut short when Hina slams her hand against his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"As a princess you can't laugh so loud or sit that way, stand up again!"

Luffy's laugh dies off as the woman retreats her hand and the teen gets back to his feet, frowning.

Luffy truly tries his best to follow her impossible instructions to sit, walk, talk and even laugh properly, but it doesn't come natural. How is he supposed to keep his back straight at all times? It's uncomfortable and when he slumps the woman immediately corrects him like he's a bad mannered dog. Humans aren't supposed to sit this like this!

"You're doing it wrong."

"I do everything wrong." Luffy mutters and attempts a, what feels like the hundredth time, walking correctly, from one to the other end of the room.

He groans, realizing little over one hour passed only, and he's beyond done already, with the training and Hina- and said lady appears so too, frustrated when her instruction, or rather orders, aren't met with her high expectations.

Luffy, despite his honest efforts, expected her to leave and give up on him by now but she's annoyingly persistent and all he wants is to get away and end this as soon as possible. Maybe after he's done he can visit Sabo again.

A warm smile graces his lips at that thought.

"I told you, don't show any teeth when you smile." She says and Luffy's is wiped away upon hearing her speak again. "Whatever you're smiling about, people won't like it."

"Well I don't like you." Luffy retorts.

He falls back to the couch, staring icily at her as their glaring gazes pierce into one another and they both look ready to jump at each other's throats, until someone interrupts the two and their poisonous, wordless glares.

"Is everything alright in here?"

Luffy who leans his face onto the palm of his hand and his legs casually stretched out, doing everything wrong on purpose so this witch will leave, looks to the side and he smiles brightly.

"Sabo!" He yells.

The blond returns his smile as he stands before the closed doors, observing the two hot headed people as he walks in.

"I told you to keep your voice down, and don't sit like that, it's not attractive."

Luffy pouts when Sabo grins amused at the woman's critique. The princess watches his guard walk over to the pink haired lady and he keeps close watch as Sabo holds her hand- and places a kiss on it.

"The name is Sabo, princess Monkey D. Luffy's guard. Pleasure to meet you. Is Luffy doing well?" Sabo introduces himself in his gentle, kind voice and Luffy sees the woman flustered and blushing and he hates it. His eyes shift back to the blond, and Sabo knows Luffy is looking, watching them and his every move, but the blond doesn't turn to him regardless.

"Hina, the pleasure is mine, Sabo."

Luffy cringes at the sight. What is Sabo trying to pull? Make him jealous?

Because its working.

"We are getting there, slowly. He has a lot to learn still." The boisterous woman says suddenly shyly.

"Like what?" Sabo asks, directly looking her in the eye and Luffy swears she's ready to fall in his arms.

"As you can see," They both turn to Luffy and the boy looks at her coldly. "Sitting properly."

"This is comfortable!"

"Keeping his voice level under control."

Luffy groans, everything he does is wrong, and it's tiring to force his body in a position he's sure it shouldn't be in, it's unnatural.

"Perhaps I can help." Sabo offers, walking towards Luffy as he stands behind the younger who's seated on the sofa, he places his hands on the boy's shoulders who stiffens under his touch, and he hears Luffy softly gasp when he leans down, lips against Luffy's ears as he whispers.

"I promise, I'll make you scream in bed again, Luffy."

Luffy eyes widen and his heart starts beating faster as he swallows hard, Sabo's lips are against his ear, breathing hotly and what he said in his low voice has Luffy's cheeks burning.

The blond starts massaging his shoulder and he follows Sabo's movements, rolling them backwards and it actually feels really good.

"Now pull your legs up for me, Luffy."

The boy bites his lip. Sabo's voice is hypnotizing and while his cheeks are a hundred shades of red and pink he does what his guard tells him, when the older talks like that, Luffy wants to obey him, whatever he says, _whatever Sabo wants._

Abruptly those soft lips are gone and Luffy wishes the blond would stay that close for a bit longer.

"Is he sitting properly like that?" Sabo asks, standing beside the teacher again who nods, surprised by the improvement.

"I've been trying to get him to sit like that for an hour... Luffy?"

"Yes?" The teen says a bit dazed, slowly turning to look at them.

"Walk and sit down again." She points across the room and the teen hates how Hina treats him, but still Luffy reluctantly stands up.

 _How does Sabo do that to him?_

Luffy does what the woman tells him and walks past the piano to the other end of the room, and when he turns around he sees Sabo who eyes him, intently, like Luffy is the most beautiful being in the world, and the way he's being stared at... Luffy feels his body flare up, _just_ from the way Sabo looks at him. And he feels naked, under those blue orbs that are observing his every curve as Sabo's eyes ever so slowly move up, and lock with Luffy's- _and why is he so nervous?_

The princess starts walking, feeling so very conscious with every single step across the beautifully decorated carpet. Luffy turns and sits down in the position Sabo had so seductively talked him into and when he looks to the side, the smile he sees on Sabo's lips is priceless.

"Voilà." Sabo eyes the princess proudly.

"That is... perfect. How did you do that?" The lady turns to Sabo and the man shrugs.

"Luffy did it himself, but I have my ways with him." Sabo winks at the princess before he looks back at the woman. "Why don't you take the day off, Hina? I will take it over from here and make sure Luffy is prepared at the next appointment."

Luffy sighs loudly and attracts theirs attention. The teen scowls at Hina and her sudden change in attitude when faced with his guard.

Sabo is his.

"I don't want her in here next time." Luffy crosses his arms and looks away from the two.

"Snobby brat." She hisses before turning to the blond. "I think today we won't get any further, if it won't be too much trouble?"

Sabo holds her hand and places a kiss on it again as his eyes slowly shift upwards to meet hers, earning a blush from the woman that matches the color of her hair perfectly.

They're interrupted again by Luffy's loud sigh and the teen impatiently tapping his feet against the ground.

"Next time I see you, I expect better princess." She says in her annoyingly strict voice and Luffy turns to look at her.

"You can go now." He urges for her to make her leave already.

The woman's eye twitches but with a deep intake of breath has herself under control. "Maybe until next time, Sabo." Hina says timid and when the blond winks at her she quickly turns around and grabs her belongings, leaving the room and an annoyed Luffy behind.

"What was that about?"

"What do you mean?" Sabo asks innocently and the boy hates how good of an actor he can be.

"Kissing her hand, winking at her too."

"Is someone jealous?" Sabo asks smugly.

"Yes, you can only kiss me. Don't do that again Sabo..." Luffy says because truly, he can't stand it, and he isn't afraid to admit it.

Sabo is perplexed at Luffy's honesty and though it was only meant as a tease, the younger is dead serious.

 _And he likes it_.

"I still got her to leave, right?"

"I guess." Luffy shrugs, casting his eyes downwards and Sabo sits down next to him on the couch, but to the teen's dismay there's still too much distance between them. "Why did you came here?"

The younger glances towards Sabo who leans his head back on the edge of the couch, staring at the ceiling. "I wanted to see you." He says matter of factly.

Luffy smiles, one he can't suppress. "Should you be out of your room though? Ace told me you weren't allowed to leave until your wound has completely healed."

Sabo scoots closer, against the boy as their bodies touch and he can feel Luffy tense up against him.

"If you aren't visiting me, it's kinda lonely." He says softly, almost whispering.

Luffy turns his head as he feels Sabo pressed against him, a pleasant warmth and his eyes immediately fall on the guard's lips, and the way Sabo speaks, low, soft, seductive... Luffy feels himself becoming restless. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"What you're doing."

"Talking to you?"

"In that way, yes." His eyes unwillingly shift to his lips again and it's frustrating how Sabo has him wrapped around his finger, making Luffy's body flare up, _just_ from the way he talks. "Unless you're trying to get me in bed."

Luffy watches the blonde's smirk grow wider, wickedly and dark, almost cocky and he waits in anticipation, waiting for Sabo to answer his unsaid but so obvious question. The man rests his arm on the edge of the couch, behind Luffy as he leans in, the man's hot breath blowing down his neck as the younger shivers.

"The couch will do just fine." Sabo whispers in his ear and places a soft, still innocent kiss against the teen's neck and Luffy almost as if acting on instinct wants to expose his neck to the blond so he can continue his oral treatment that the boy loves so much.

Luffy's breath hitches and his cheeks burn as he looks into the man's striking eyes and his heart beat speeds up, and the boy isn't sure why, but Sabo gets under his skin like no one else, and he hates to admit it, but Luffy loves it, he loves how Sabo riles him up and he wants nothing more than to claim his lips, raid them, make Sabo shut up because what he's doing to Luffy, oh god, Luffy remembers the feel of those lips against his, his skilled tongue, Sabo's gentle hands making him forget his name.

Luffy leans closer and puts his hand on Sabo's upper thigh as he shoves his hand between his leg, sliding inwards as he meets the blonde's darkening gaze.

Two can play that game.


	9. Chapter 9

Royal Love

"The couch?" Luffy repeats Sabo's proposal as his hand is between the man's warm thighs and when he slowly moves upwards Sabo willingly spreads his legs at bit more and god Luffy has to contain himself. "Let me think." The younger says, acting to be in thought but they're a mess, he can't think clearly, not with his hand so close... and the way Sabo looks at him... He sees the man swallow hard, breathing through parted lips and when Luffy stares at them, the blond runs his tongue across his lower lip- and Sabo leans forward as Luffy feels the warmth of his face but before he will lose himself in a kiss the teen pulls away from the air that becomes hot around them.

Luffy stands up, leaning against the piano as he watches Sabo who suddenly looks so lonely on the big sofa.

"You want to leave?" Luffy asks, acting oblivious as he tilts his head.

Said man shakes his head, his eyes wandering over Luffy who stands before him with a cheeky grin and fuck, he's being tested. The way Luffy moved his hand along his inner thigh, looking at him with bedroom eyes...

"Show me what you learned." Sabo says in a low voice as he slips his gloves off and undoes his white cravat, letting it fall beside him.

The way Sabo moves slow and seductive- how can it affect Luffy so much? He feels his blood rushing, wanting to return to the older and kiss him, undressing the gorgeous man further and when he starts undoing his buttons Luffy looks away. Will he ever be able to catch up to Sabo's games? Because right now he's the one close to giving in.

"I didn't learn anything besides walking and sitting properly. Oh, and keeping my mouth shut when I smile." Luffy answers.

"You can do that?"

"Nope." The boy shakes his head, not afraid to laugh the way Hina tells him is not appropriate, not attractive, Luffy doesn't care, he doesn't have to impress anyone- nobody besides Sabo.

The blonde smiles to himself, because no matter how much of a tease Luffy can be, arouse Sabo and say the most lewd things- there is always something adorable and a sense of innocence that remains.

"I promised Hina you'll be better next time, try sitting down again."

The boy frowns. He's done for today, it's boring and he'd rather be doing something more useful... like eating, or kissing Sabo.

Luffy listens, and decides to sit down like his guards asks him to. He stands before the blond that raises his brow, waiting for Luffy to make his next move. Luffy leans his hands behind Sabo against the couch as he lifts his legs, placing his knees at either side of the man's legs as he lowers himself on the blonde's lap, hands resting against his chest.

"I'm not allowed to sit with spread legs, you want me to sit properly?" Luffy says teasingly, a grin covering his features and growing wider, knowingly, as Sabo faintly shakes his head and looks him up and down.

It's his chance to play, he wishes for the blond to be as affected as Luffy is and he can sense the change within Sabo, a positive change that has Luffy waiting in anticipation, the older's eyes are clouded with lust and it's exactly what he hoped for.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Luffy."

Sabo warns as he cups the younger's cheek and runs his thumb over Luffy's lips, and when the teen unexpectedly licks and takes his thumb in his mouth, sucking on it while the boy looks at him, sitting on his lap as Luffy's hands are all over his chest... he swallows hard, he needs to control himself, but Luffy is making it hard, nearly impossible. God, he craves for Luffy more than anything right now.

With a pop sound the boy lets the guard's finger go and Luffy grabs Sabo's hands and places them against his butt as he wraps his hands around the man's neck again, and he smirks.

Though Sabo is good with words, Luffy is better at taking action, he wants the blond give in and go weak, doing what Luffy wants him to, the way Sabo effortlessly makes Luffy's thoughts a whirling mess.

"Am I?" The boy tilts his head.

Sabo pulls him closer and squeezes his hands and Luffy likes what he's doing, how the blond is boldly gripping his ass like that, it feels good, wanting more, and he bites his lip as he glances upwards and meets the older's eyes.

"If you want to stop, now is your last chance." Sabo says because truly, more teasing and playing around and he won't be able to keep his hands to himself any longer. _Not that he currently is..._

The teen's slender arm is circling around his neck while said boy plays with the buttons of his blouse and then Luffy's fingers move to his jacket, wanting to slide it off him, slowly, carefully, and the younger leans forward, looking at him, lips nearly touching his as Luffy slides his coat off.

"Luffy..." The sound escapes his lips, unwillingly, and it surprises him, he's so close to losing control, kissing Luffy senseless... And said boy's exposed neck before him looks like an invitation and Sabo is trying his best to keep himself from pressing his lips against it, licking and sucking or grabbing his ass any tighter and every second he awaits the boy's answer is pure torture.

 _And Luffy knows what he's doing to him._

"What is it going to be Luffy?" He asks impatient.

Said boy hums in thought as he rolls his hips, rubbing against Sabo, and Luffy almost wants to moan because it feels so good... He moves slowly and Sabo presses him down lower, needy, wanting more, and Luffy loves being the one in control, having the guard at his mercy.

"You won't kiss her again?"

Sabo watches the teen's playful grin and he would love to play along, if only he wasn't distracted by Luffy grinding their groin and stirring him up, seeing the younger's eyes gleam with desire.

"I won't."

"And you won't tease me again like earlier?"

"Like you're doing right now?" The older pulls his brow and the boy returns the look, daring him to talk back again.

Luffy leans forward, making sure not to stop moving his hips as he presses his lips against Sabo's ear, his hand in the blonde's locks.

"Mmh... Sabo." He moans softly and stretches his name and the teen smiles to himself when he feels the older meeting his rhythm, hands holding him tighter, pressing him down lower, both becoming hotter.

"I promise." Truly _, he can't keep it up._ "You win."

Luffy beams victorious.

Sabo leans forward and Luffy eagerly meets him halfway, and the second their lips meet, Luffy feels that familiar heat surging through his system and the way the man's tongue licks across his lips before he's in the boy's mouth, dominating the kiss, him, and it's so hot... so amazing, he missed this, Sabo, his touch... Luffy feels himself becoming dizzy as his eyes flutter closed and Sabo's hands travel to his black and untamed hair, guiding him forward and the man's body, so hot too... He loves it, all of it, what Sabo does to him.

Sabo pulls Luffy closer against his body, yearning for more as their fast rising and falling chests touch. He almost loses himself at the feeling of Luffy's soft lips pressed against his, the blonde's tongue in the younger's mouth as the boy surrenders himself, following Sabo's movements and he groans when the younger moves right against his fast growing erection. He breaks the kiss for much needed air as Luffy continues to suck and nibble on his lower lip, almost greedily.

Luffy smiles against the other's lips when he feels Sabo pulling their bodies closer as his arms hang around the man's neck and the younger opens his heavy lids, watching Sabo's perfect face as he answers the man's silent plead and starts grinding roughly against him, and it's becoming too much, too hot, Sabo's hands on his hips, his sweet tongue in Luffy's mouth...

"S-Sabo..." The younger moans softly as said man opens his eyes, and when the blond gently bites his lip Luffy let's out sounds of pleasure that vibrate against the other's.

Luffy breaks the kiss, breathless, his body hot and mind a mess, and he moans when he feels Sabo's half hard on press directly against his. The boy arches his back, closing his eyes as he rocks against man, his hands on the older's chest as he so desperately longs for Sabo to make him pant and drive him crazy, over the edge like he so amazingly did before. He wants to experience it again, he wants more...

Sabo's hands find their way under Luffy's dress as he lifts the heavy layered fabric and the younger opens his eyes, watching him, and the look in Luffy's eyes, so beautiful, he has seen only seen the teen like this a few times, a lustful gaze directed only to him.

The princess intently watches Sabo who sensually bites down his lower lip, sliding his tongue across it as they're looking glossy and irresistible, and Sabo looks so incredibly sexy, watching Luffy through half lidded eyes, lust flickering in his darkened orbs.

Luffy feels like moaning, just from looking at him.

The boy gasps audible as Sabo boldy holds his erection, stroking against the shaft, feeling the hot muscle through the fabric of the teen's underwear and Luffy's reactions are beautiful, addictive and Sabo wants to make the boy moan loudly. He's instantly rewarded as the pricness lies his face against his shoulder, feeling the boy's hot breath blowing down his neck and his name leaving Luffy's lips and fuck, Luffy has no idea what he does to him. Sabo retreats his other hand from underneath as he holds Luffy's neck, pulling the boy against him so he can capture his lips once more.

The kiss is messy as Luffy impatiently invades his mouth, the teen discovering every corner as he slides his tongue under Sabo's, crossing his teeth, breathing hotly against his lips, moaning in between and...

Sabo can't hold himself back much longer.

He pulls away from massaging Luffy's rock hard member and with skilled hands starts unwrapping the silky strings that holds the princesses dress together.

"I don't need to take it off." Luffy says, pushing Sabo back against the sofa as he slightly pants and smiles, trying to catch his breath as he stands up.

Sabo watches the teen sink to his knees before him as Luffy's hands reach for his belt and starts undoing it, his zipper, and the boy looks up to meet his eyes, wanting to tug his trousers down.

Though his body screams yes, because damn, seeing Luffy between his legs... Sabo feels himself losing control, becoming harder, patience running low at the sight of Luffy down there, eagerly trying to free his cock from its confines- but he holds Luffy's hand. "You don't need to..."

He'll be hard soon enough, but the princess smiles broadly, shaking his head.

"I want to." He giggles and motions for him to move up already, so Sabo does and Luffy doesn't waste any time as said boy pulls his underwear along and down to his ankles.

When Luffy glances up to Sabo a smile tugs at his lips, but slowly fades again because...

...Because in a week they'll be leaving. Will he be able to do this with Sabo, let alone kiss him, snuggle against him in the middle of the night?

Why are these haunting thoughts arising now? He doesn't want to spoil his time with Sabo like this... Come on, stop thinking Luffy...

"Luffy." Said boy looks up to him, his distraught and thoughtful face replaced by a smile again. "You ok?"

"Y-yeah!" Luffy smiles, pushing the thoughts away, he will deal with them later. The younger let saliva drip in his hand as he grabs Sabo's almost fully hard on and strokes it a few times and Sabo has trouble thinking now that Luffy's hand is around him, still he has to make sure Luffy is truly ok. He opens his mouth to speak but when those words leave Luffy's lips, softly, shyly he stares at him, blood rushing to his cheeks.

"I love you Sabo."

The younger stands up and steals another kiss from the blonde's already opened mouth and when his hand fastens pace, Sabo moans in their saliva exchanging kiss, causing Luffy's knees to go weak as he opens his eyes, seeing Sabo stare back- and for a moment Luffy is frozen, lost in the eyes he loves so much, but when Sabo pecks his lips it's like he's brought back to the now.

Breathless the blond watches Luffy go down on his his knees, holding his erection as the younger starts licking the tip, his pre cum disappearing into Luffy's mouth as the teen locks eyes with Sabo, taking his member fully in as the boy starts sucking.

Luffy's eyes flutter close as he concentrates on making Sabo feel good and with the best of his knowledge starts sucking, licking and tasting Sabo, remembering it for later.

The man's fingers find a way in his tangled locks as his nails scrape over the boy's head and Luffy hums, the vibrations rippling over him as Luffy challenges himself and takes more of Sabo in his mouth, going faster.

"Luffy... nghh... ahhh... Fuck."

Sabo's head falls back against the sofa as the teen spreads his legs further and fuck he can't hold back his moans any longer.

Hell he doesn't want to. Sabo wants Luffy to know how amazing it feels, how he's bringing him pure ecstasy.

"God..." How is Luffy so good? "Nghh... ahhhh... mhhhh..."

It's like his body moves on his own when the blond bucks his hips up, desperately seeking for more, and Luffy is one that happily obeys to his wordless pleas.

"Mmmh... Right there Luffy."

He forces his lids open, looking downwards and meeting Luffy's glassy eyes, seeing his swollen lips around him as the boy engulfs him in wet heat and he knows he is close to coming... But he doesn't want the fun to end yet.

With his hand that is in Luffy's tousled mop of hair he guides the teen away from him, feeling the colder air hit him and he groans at the loss but he knows there's something even better waiting for him.

However he doesn't want to wait much longer, he's only a few strokes away from coming and his cock is throbbing and twitching and he's hungry for Luffy, wanting him right now.

"Take your underwear off." He commands, though gently, still his darker and lust filled tone can be heard as he kicks his shoes and trousers off.

"You'll have to help me." Luffy laughs sheepishly as he pulls his dress up, unable to bend and pull it off himself because of the tight corset.

Sabo smiles to himself and stands up, capturing Luffy's lips as he places soft butterfly kisses against the boy's lips and he almost melts away at the touch, and Luffy who softly giggles and starts kissing him back sweetly.

Sabo's hands work their way down, fingers invading underneath the fabric of the boy's boxers as he slowly tugs it down and his lips reluctantly leave Luffy's. The blond keeps eye contact with the younger who's swallowing hard, blushing as he crouches before him and god Luffy looks so beautiful, innocent, and ready for Sabo to take him.

He pulls his underwear to the ground and Luffy's erection is clear as day and leaking from the slit, Sabo grins and runs his hands along the teen's thighs and with one he grabs the younger's cheek, squeezing his ass and he hears Luffy gasp, his face becoming redder as the boy almost shyly averts his eyes.

Sabo can't restrain himself from running his tongue across the boy's length and when Luffy's hand flies to his blonde curls he smirks to himself, doing it again and Luffy moans loudly in response.

"S-Sabo... aaaahh..."

The blond licks his fingers, making sure they're coated in saliva and brings them to Luffy's entrance, circling around as he looks up to him. "You ok Luffy? Can I?" He asks permission from underneath the held up skirt as the boy nods to him.

Luffy feels Sabo inserting one finger, moving around a bit as he slowly goes in deeper.

From now on Luffy won't complain about the much needed preparation, he experienced how much better it is with Sabo doing the work for him properly, and he does it so well too- causing Luffy to tremble on his feet.

When he feels a second finger pressing he closes his eyes, brows knit together as he bites his lip. Luffy tries to breathe steadily in and out so he'll loosen up, but it's hard...

"It hurts?"

He looks down to Sabo who freezes in his movements and honestly, Luffy doesn't want to admit- but he nods. "A bit."

"Relax." Sabo says soothingly, leaving a trail of kisses on his thigh, hopefully making the boy more comfortable because right now, Luffy's comfort is more important than anything.

Though if Sabo isn't careful, he'll come, just from touching Luffy like this and the gorgeous sight before him works him up like nothing else does.

He's like a beast, craving for Luffy and he can't wait much longer to claim him, make him his, again and forever.

When he feels Luffy's walls loosen around him he tries again, slowly, carefully, and he slides in easily. Sabo looks up to the younger, seeing his brightly blushing face and slightly shaky hands that hold the dress up.

"You're doing good Luffy." He encourages and thrusts his fingers in and out, letting him get used to the feeling as he holds Luffy's oozing cock and licks the side, letting his tongue run across it, kissing it and Sabo locks eyes with Luffy who grasps his hair tighter in his fist.

"Almost... d-done?" Luffy stutters, because though it feels amazing, it's sweet torture, the best pleasurable torture he can ever imagine- but he wants Sabo, and the sooner the better.

"Almost." He looks up to Luffy and the teen smiles at him, showing his teeth while doing so and Sabo wouldn't want to see it any other way. Who dares to tell him he can't smile the way he does, to him the boy's smile is unique, attractive and heart warming and he can't imagine anyone else disagreeing.

...Sabo faintly shakes his head, a smile forming on his lips, he must be madly in love to think about the younger's smile while he has two fingers up his ass and the boy's cock in his hand...

An unexpected noise leave Luffy's lips when Sabo's tongue is suddenly surrounding him, and his erection is in the man's mouth and his eyes close at the sensation, mouth hangs open as he leans forward and he faintly registers a third finger entering, but it's hard to concentrate on that when Sabo is distracting him like this. Gradually louder moans escape his lips as the teen holds Sabo's shoulders for support, because what his guard is doing to him- it feels like his legs will be caving in any second, though Luffy forgot he was in fact holding up his dress that then falls over the man like a curtain.

"Aaaaaaah... haahh..." Luffy bites on his lips in an attempt to keep his voice somewhat down. "Mmmmmh... Sabo... I... aahhh... I can't... stand..."

It's like his legs are giving up on him as they tremble, becoming useless under how amazing Sabo makes him feel.

Suddenly the almost overwhelming sensation is gone and he feels Sabo's fingers slipping out of him.

His vision was suddenly darkened as Luffy had let go of his dress, but the boy pulls it right back up.

"Sorry." Luffy apologizes, feeling dazed and clouded.

Sabo gets back to his feet, supporting Luffy who's unstable on his feet and places his hand against the princesses back, wiping the damp strands of hair away that fall before his eyes.

"You ok?"

Luffy nods. He is, just slightly dizzy and shaky his body feels so hot and he wants Sabo. He's needy for more. He's ready for more. The teen pulls him forward and sloppily kisses Sabo as he walks forward, wanting to return to the couch.

The blond smiles, returning his kiss. "Lift your dress again." He says and Luffy looks at him confused but does it anyway, he holds the boy's legs as he lifts his feather light body and Luffy's arms instinctively hold his neck and Sabo slowly lowers them back on the sofa, the boy back on his lap again, the way he likes it.

"I can't walk anymore." Luffy grins to himself and lies his face in the crook of Sabo's neck, kissing him there.

"Think you can move though? Or would you rather lie down?"

Luffy loves how Sabo even at this point is still so mindful and gentle with him, though he is sure they both want to get on with it. "I can move." Luffy assures as he leans on his knees, hands holding up his dress that is draped over the both of them.

Sabo coats his cock in saliva before he places it against Luffy's entrance. "Tell me if it hurts." He says, pecking him on his lips before Luffy nods, slowly lowering himself on Sabo as he feels the boy's nails dig in his shoulders.

Sabo feels his member entering Luffy and he's almost entirely buried within the teen and it feels so amazing and to see Luffy's blushing face, he wants to move- slam and pound into him but he does everything in his power to keep himself under control, not letting sheer desire consume him just yet.

Just a little bit more.

Luffy stares into the other's blue orbs, hunger evident in them, a burning lust and want and it excites him. Luffy is sure the man's intense gaze is a mirror of his own, the blonde's fiery stare tells the boy that Sabo is waiting for him to start moving, and he can't wait any longer either.

Slowly, as if testing the feeling Luffy lifts his body and lowers himself on Sabo again and watches said man's mouth open, sinful sounds escaping them.

"Fuck... Luffy... Mmmm..."

Luffy repeats his movements and he feels that familiar sensation surge through him as he softly moans, his hands against Sabo's chest as the man holds his hips, guiding Luffy in keeping his rhythm, keeping him steady before the blond urges for him to go faster.

"Ahhh..." Luffy feels he pleasure building up as he moves faster, using the guard for support as he's the one slamming onto Sabo and keeping control of the pace and it feels so good, Sabo feels incredible inside him.

However Luffy's movements are sloppy, uncontrolled and uneven. He wonders how Sabo is able to perfectly keep his rhythm. Luffy focuses on the man's hands that help him move evenly.

"Mmmh... Just like that..." The blond encourages.

"Is it..." The teen says as he tries to follow Sabo's guiding hands. "Also good... f-for you?" Luffy says and moans and he's having trouble speaking as Sabo hits him deep inside every time he slams back on the man.

"It's amazing, Luffy." Sabo lets go of his hips as the boy manages to keep up the pace. "You're perfect."

And Luffy is back to an irregular pace as he lays his head in the blonde's neck, slightly panting as his cheeks burn, hiding from the man's eyes, embarrassed of how affected and weak he is to his words.

"Do... don't... t-talk." The teen says because Sabo's words are distracting and he's having trouble finding his rhythm again. The man remains silent and now there aren't hands helping him either. After a while he gets the hang of it and sits straight, staring Sabo into his animalistic eyes.

"Aaaahh... hahhh... mmmmhh... aaah..." Luffy moans, hanging forward, his arms slung over the blonde's shoulders, foreheads pressed against one another, their lips nearly touching as they intently watch each other, the air hot and tears of pleasure start escaping Luffy's eyes.

The way Luffy moans is making him weak, he feels his stomach clench as the teen's lips nearly touching his, their faces so close as Luffy looks at him with glassy and tear filled eyes- it's possibly the sexiest thing he's ever seen as he licks his lips, touching Luffy's as well and the younger leans closer to Sabo in response.

Sabo is trying his best to hold it out longer, because he knows he's near- and he'll be the first to come if Luffy continues like this.

The teen closes the distance between their lips and Luffy's tongue impatiently darts in his mouth. The kiss is heated, pure lust, burning desire between them as they breath hotly against each other's lips.

"Oh god... Luffy..." Sabo groans and leans his head back against the sofa because fuck, he's three slams away from coming, and Luffy doesn't stop moving. The teen sucks on his skin and puts his teeth in his neck, the unexpected move and slight pain is almost enough to push him over the edge, but as Luffy lowers on Sabo again and again, his vision blurs and he moans and groans and it's becoming too much.

He feels his lower body tingle and he grips Luffy's hips, hopefully not to hard, and Sabo stops the boy in his movements, keeping him down on him as he cums, filling Luffy as he moans and all he feels is the euphoric, sweet sensation rippling over him like a shock wave as he closes his eyes and breaths erratically, his thoughts nothing but a blur.

He pants, regaining his sharp vision and god that felt amazing.

 _Luffy feels amazing._

"S-Sabo!" The boy whines as said man recovers from his sexy orgasm that had Luffy silently staring for a few moments- but he's needy and still painfully hard.

The blond starts kissing him feverishly and suddenly Luffy feels the man's hands on his sides as Sabo throws him on the sofa and Luffy falls down, looking at the man who eyes him apologetic.

"Sorry, Luffy." Sabo pulls the princesses dress up to said teen's stomach. "You felt so good I couldn't last any longer." The guard doesn't waste time as he starts sucking Luffy's dick and easily slips two fingers inside, moving around as Luffy restlessly moves his body and starts moaning loudly again.

"Aaaaah..." Luffy shouts as his hands grip the cushions, nails dig in the sofa as he probably scratches the material open, he holds his own dress as then starts gripping his hair- lost in the overwhelming pleasure and he doesn't know where to leave his hands, he just needs something to hold onto, anything. Sabo is pressing his sweet spot and Luffy can feel himself clench around the man's fingers that are buried within him every time he hits and the wet, hot heat of Sabo's mouth around his throbbing cock- he's ready to release.

 _Almost._

 _He's almost there._

He moves his hands from his black hair to Sabo's blond curls as he arches his back off the couch and his heart beats loudly, his own voice fills his ears as his body trembles and jolts upwards, toes curling and he pulls his knees up as Sabo has him all the way in his mouth and sucks on him- and before he can give the other a warning he comes, releasing in the other's mouth as white blinds his vision- and the sensation is sweet, the best he ever felt, hot, mind numbing and he can't think anymore, only Sabo's name on his lips as he moans shamelessly.

Luffy falls back to the soft couch, hands above his head as his chest rises and falls under the fast pulse of his heart. He stares at the ceiling, mind blank and body high, it's like he's walking on a cloud- floating in the air, his body weightless, feeling satisfied... and happy.

"You're so sexy when you cum." Sabo says, hoovering above him, a gentle smile on his lips as he licks them, running his tongue along Luffy's neck as the teen lazily plays with his hair.

"Sabo too." The princess smiles to himself, sighing contently. "Did you...?" He glances down and realises that Sabo indeed must've swallowed, because there's no drop to be seen. "...Sorry."

The blond shakes his head, leaning on his hand beside Luffy's head as the blond kissing him, and the weird, foreign taste is transferred to his tongue.

"I love how you taste." Sabo licks his lips again and if it wasn't for his body and mind feeling so clouded right now, Luffy is sure he would've blushed a thousand shades or looked away because he isn't sure why, but he likes Sabo saying that, yet it still makes him slightly embarrassed, but he doesn't look away as his eyes are on Sabo and he smiles, trying to regain his breath.

Sabo sweetly kisses his lips, neck and cheeks as he lifts the boy's legs, caressing them as Luffy hangs his hands around his neck.

"You came fast." Luffy grins.

"And you need to stop being such a tease." Sabo says, what does Luffy expect when he says those three words a second before blowing him. Sabo kisses his cheek before Luffy turns and captures his swollen lips, their tongues meet in a slow dance as the boy closes his eyes and it's like he's drained from all his energy, but he feels fulfilled, comfortable.

"If you're going to keep kissing me like that I'll want more." Sabo breaths down his neck and licks his salty skin all the way up to his ear as the teen leans his head back. "So watch out." He whispers.

"Maybe I want more." Luffy talks back in the same low voice, his hands are in Sabo's hair as said man continues to orally treat his neck, making his body to go limp and how does Sabo know exactly what to do, how to make Luffy weak.

"Are you suggesting a second round?"

The blond leans back and looks at him as Luffy talks softly. "I mean, if you want to."

"Think you can keep up?"

Luffy's eyes suddenly go wide, a pout forming on his lips as he slumps back on the couch and Sabo looks at him confused.

"Something wrong?" He asks as Luffy sits up and he moves a bit back to give him the needed space.

"What time is it?"

Time? Sabo frowns in thought before realisation hits him. He glances over to the clock. "Almost three. Who's coming to get you?"

"Nami..." The princess says defeated because unlike Zoro who knocks and listened when Luffy tells him to not enter... Nami will barge in without announcing herself, and like she did earlier today, they both know she's capable of unlocking the doors somehow.

"We should get dressed." Sabo says and Luffy knows, but he doesn't want to, they're finally alone and he wants to spend more time with Sabo, not under eyes who keep close watch to their every move.

He whines when Sabo stands up and gets dressed, pulling up his pants as the man turns to peek over his shoulder, seeing Luffy still sitting on the sofa with a disappointed pout that's too adorable.

Sabo crouches down next to him and kisses his cheek. "Come on." He grabs the the teen's wrist and pulls him up but Luffy doesn't cooperate and it feels like he's lifting a dead weight.

"Don't want to..." He whines and sighs and holds Sabo's hand, looking up to him with pleading eyes, because he can slowly feel himself get hot again and he wants Sabo... He wants him a second time, third... he wants to feel like this forever.

"We have less than ten minutes." Sabo says and tries his best not to give in because Luffy looks so tempting. Instead he stands back up and grabs Luffy's underwear and slips it on him as his face hoovers above the teen.

"I don't want to hurry with you Luffy." Sabo kisses his forehead. He wants to take his time, prepare the princess as if every time would be the first, make him feel the best he can, shower him in kisses, nice and slow, the way Luffy deserves it.

After a long hard look at Sabo, the teen sighs and mutters; "Ok." Defeated he sits up as the blond puts on his shoes and Luffy goes and sits behind him, hanging his hands over his shoulders as he lays his face in the guard's neck, Sabo running his hands in his hair and the boy hums contently.

"I'm sorry for this morning." Sabo says because truly, he had gone too far and Luffy didn't deserve that. He talked about the boy having faith in him, but where was his faith in the princess?

Luffy opened his eyes, seeing Sabo's slightly frowning. "It's ok." Luffy kisses him on his cheek. "I understand. I'm sorry I'm keeping it this long from you."

Sabo smiles, turning his head as he kisses Luffy's lips, exchanging a small innocent one before he leans away again.

"You should go." Sabo whispers softly, almost like he doesn't want to say it out loud, because he doesn't want Luffy to leave, doesn't want to end the short time they can spend together.

Luffy obediently climbs off the couch and grabs his shoes that lie next to the piano and puts them on, just when he stands back up the door flies open, revealing a smiling Nami on the other end.

"And how did the training go miss Hina?" She smiles broadly but is met with silence, and a Luffy that stands in the middle of the room- alone. The maid glances around but there's no sign of the teacher. "Luffy..." She closes her eyes and wipes her face. "Where is Hina?"

Luffy's watches Sabo who stands next to the opened door, singing for him to leave now, but he doesn't understand why he's there as if he's hiding from Nami.

Reluctant the teen steps walks towards the fiery woman who looks more than done.

"Luffy! Are you listening?"

He blinks. "Huh?"

"Did you make another teacher leave? You know we can't-"

"She's coming back, just left earlier." Luffy assures quickly, sparing himself an earful as the maid sighs, before a smile returns to her lips.

"Let's go then, I'm sure you're hun-"

The door slams closed in her face and startled Luffy does a step backwards. Sabo stands against it and grabs the teen's hand, pulling Luffy against his chest because he just had to kiss him one more time, knowing that the teen, for whatever valid reason, will create his distance again.

"Luffy! What is wrong with you! Open the door!"

The blonde's lips curl against Luffy's when he feels Nami's fists bounce against his back and Luffy's arms are circled around his waist as the boy leans back and looks at him confused.

"Sabo-"

"You don't want people to see us right?" Sabo strokes his cheeks and Luffy's is ready to speak but doesn't get the chance to. "Don't worry, it's ok. Though Nami will be mad at you, sorry for that." The man smiles apologetic.

"Now go. I'll leave after you." He opens the door again as he hides behind it and he hears Nami scold Luffy, the teen muttering apologies as their voices fade in the distance and he decides to step out himself.

Sabo clenches his fist.

One week...

Seven days left until their departure to the other country, other family.

* * *

 _Haha. Where's my shame. Ok story may proceed..._  
 _~Rosedlevi_


	10. Chapter 10

Royal Love

"Sabo."

"Hm?"

The blond almost dozed away as he lays on the grass covered soil, listening to the wildlife, the birds singing lively as he enjoys the heat of the sun enveloping his skin. He forces one eye open, shading his face from the bright sun as he glances to the side and over to ace who crouches down beside him.

"Shouldn't you be with Luffy at the banquet?" Sabo asks as he closes his eyes again and lays his arms behind his head.

"Shouldn't you be in your room?"

"My arm is almost fully healed."

"Nobody heals that fast idiot." Ace retorts and watches the other's relaxed demeanour, and he knows something is up, "Sabo..."

Said man sighs and opens his lids, sitting up straight and against the tree as the prince puts his sword on the earth and takes place beside him.

"Why aren't you with us at the castle?" The dark haired male asks, a hint of worry and slight suspicion present in his tone. When Ace told the guard, or rather ordered, him to stay in his room so he could heal properly, he hadn't meant that Sabo shouldn't come out at all.

Ace misses his presence, not that he would admit, and the older would've sworn that Luffy would too- but the teen appears weirdly unaffected by the suddenly nowhere to be found guard. Even Ace's mood was brought down by the constant absence of the blond, and the man also didn't seem to mind, which is equally as odd.

 _Does he think too much of it?_

"I'm not hungry?" Sabo shrugs and Ace squints his eyes, giving him a look that screams bullshit. With a sigh Sabo continues. "Don't feel like, my arm needs to heal, tired..."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I'm not particularly trying." Sabo admits which is even more disconcerting for the prince, and frustrating because what the hell? Why are they acting so weird and distant. Ace stayed out of it, observing them instead but with every passing day he grows more suspicious and rather than gaining understanding it becomes more complex.

"You and Luffy fighting?" Ace asks and as soon as the words leave his lips, he sees Sabo tense up for a second, now actively listening compared to his disinterested behaviour just seconds ago. And why did Luffy react exactly the same?

"We're not." He clarifies instantly.

"Then why is he avoiding you, Sabo? And lately it seems like you're avoiding him too. Should I be worried?"

The blond feels guilty as he listens to Ace, hearing him genuinely concerned, and Sabo knows the prince has good intentions and that he has all the right to know- if only Sabo himself knew why Luffy wanted them to part under the eyes of others.

Sabo smiles, faintly shaking his head. "You know it never lasts longer than an hour." He assures confident, but Ace doesn't seem to buy it.

"This has been going on for two weeks now, the day after I arrived to be exact." The freckled man stands up, walking a bit further, knowing that the other's eyes are currently boring holes in his back. Ace takes a deep breath and turns around, crossing his arms. "If you two can't figure it out, I'll come up with a solution. I can't let you leave to the other country like this."

Sabo frowns at the fact that Ace is so quick to catch up and notice, but of course he does, Luffy is his little brother, Sabo his best friend, as the three watch over each other, naturally he would've realised something so obvious. But... "What do you mean by that."

"I mean that if you don't make up before your departure, I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

"I'm an adult, I don't need you to solve anything..." Sabo lifts his brow. He doesn't need Ace's help, this is stubborn Luffy's idea in the first place. He doubts Ace can break through Luffy's tenacious way of thinking because whatever the teen thinks he's accomplishing with this, he seems headstrong, not wavering in his decision to keep Sabo at distance.

"So that means there's a problem to solve, no?" Ace presses on and he can see Sabo's eye twitch, jaw tightening. Ah, how Ace loves to get under his skin. And the reason he came here in the first place...

He walks up to the irritated guard and holds out his hand to Sabo who eyes him both confused and annoyed.

"Down for some sparring?" Ace asks and instantly the challenge is accepted as Sabo grabs his hand and he pulls him to his feet. Ace smiles to himself, looks like he succeeded in making him all fired up as sleepy and relaxed he was minutes ago.

"You bet." Sabo throws his hat to the ground and slips his gloves off.

Thoughts about Luffy are pushed to the back for now, but he'll have to talk with the teen because though he sees that Ace is not that serious, playing around and getting on his nerves- still the man isn't intending to let the subject go either. Ace always is thoughtful regarding him and Luffy and Sabo is grateful for the prince looking out for them- for now though, he's ready to kick his ass.

Ace is the first to lunge forward as Sabo blocks the attack with his arms crossed before his face, with difficulty holding back Ace's powerful kick.

The blond jumps back and the dark haired man doesn't waste any time as he goes after him immediately, Sabo dodging his fist barely and grabs his arm, throwing Ace forward who has trouble keeping balance and the man doesn't get a breather as Sabo is behind him, swinging his leg that hits the prince in the stomach and Sabo smirks, until he sees the other recovering faster than expected and he's almost met by a fist to his face.

Out of breath they stand in forest where sunbeams peek through and shine upon their sweating bodies. They're in the woods, still on castle grounds but quite a distance further away from the building. Summer is evidently reaching its end as the leaves rustle in the cooler wind and fall from the branches in respond.

Sabo planned to make the best of the last warm days the end of summer has to offer, and as he pants, sparring with Ace- it's probably one of the best ways to spend it and he smiles, able to move almost effortless again since the incident with his shoulder.

Ace halts the other's fist and ducks down to dodge Sabo's other, but hardly and Ace pants heavily. Sabo sure got stronger during these three years, and he'd expect nothing less from someone who takes Luffy's safety as serious as Sabo does, he feels assured of his brother's wellbeing and proud of his protector.

"Have you been slacking off during your trip?" Sabo taunts amused, wiping the smile from the man's face as he lifts his leg and the dead leaves fly in the air, he aims for the man's stomach but he just in time blocked it again

"Shut up. I'll kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try." Sabo smirks confident and Ace takes that as a challenge he won't back down on.

The dark haired man kicks his sword to the air and grabs it, sliding it out and he points the tip towards Sabo as said man draws his own from his back. Both move forward- but when Sabo hears his name, his mind goes blank, and he doesn't pay attention to the weapon that's headed straight for him.

"Sabo! Ace!" Luffy calls excited as he runs towards the two, seeing them fighting. He wants to join too! It has been years since he and Ace last duelled. Luffy sees Sabo carelessly taking his eyes of the other as he turns towards him and Luffy's eyes widen as he shouts; "Sabo look out!"

The blond turns upon hearing Luffy's warning and the tip of the sword goes right beside his face, a few strands of hair taken by the wind as Ace watches him in disbelief and immediately let's go of his weapon that clatters to the ground.

"Sabo! What the hell?"

The blond stares at Ace for a moment before he blinks, and grins. "You sure went all out with that one." Sabo weakly smiles and runs his hand through his hair as a few more blond strands fall out. "I take my words back. You win."

Ace squints his eyes at the other. "Are you making fun of me? I can't call it a victory if you're too distracted by Luffy calling your name." He huffs.

"Sabo, you alright?!" Luffy runs and halts beside him, eyes scanning his face for any injury but when Sabo turns his head and looks at Luffy, the teen stares straight into his blue orbs, and Luffy suddenly freezes, it has been days since he last looked him in the eyes...

"Yeah I'm good." Sabo smiles and as a natural reaction to the younger worrying over him, he ruffles his hair but abruptly stops. "...Sorry." He quickly retreats his hand.

The hair ruffling which he always thought he hated, he actually missed it- from Sabo that is. Ace still does it on a daily basis and it annoys him like hell, but this felt right and good and Luffy wants to close his eyes and lean towards Sabo so he'll do it again. But he can't... "It's ok." The boy averts his eyes and looks at Ace who watches them with raised brows. He feels himself becoming nervous under the knowing, observing eyes of his brother who sees through him too easily, so he directs the attention away from them.

"Ace it's my turn!" He grins and turns to his brother, lifting his arms in a fighting manner, ready to strike.

"You think you can win?" Ace asks smugly, watching his cute brother all high spirited and resolute like the energetic kid he still is.

"Nope." Luffy says cheery nonetheless. "But one day I will! From you and Sabo!"

It's a goal he has set years ago. The three of them, including Zoro, always had the upper hand, winning every single battle and pestering him about it afterwards.

"Is that so, little brother?"

Luffy nods steadfast as he runs and tries to land his first punch.

Sabo sits down again, leaning against the tree as he watches the two brothers with a great smile, not realising he's beaming as he watches Luffy give his all, Ace trying not to be obvious and acting as if he has a hard time, which makes Luffy try even harder, believing he's finally a match for his older brother. It's a precious and entertaining sight and even though Luffy wants to keep his space with Ace around, he's content with simply seeing them like this.

"You're coming back with us?" The blond feels someone kicking his feet. Slowly he opens his eyes, seeing that the sun has started to set, the sky now bright orange. Sabo shakes his head, seeing Ace frown and Luffy glancing towards the ground, plainly doing his best not to lock eyes.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Ace throws him one last glance, a little hope he will give in, but the guard had already closed his eyes again.

He'll have to get to the bottom of this. Ace also didn't miss his brother being silent, suddenly being interested in the ground as the boy softly hums while they stroll back to the castle.

* * *

Days fly by, way too fast to Luffy's liking, because the day of his departure is nearing.

His final days within the castle are one of the best, he's constantly surrounded by people who shower him in gifts, food, attention and affection- but as much as he loves it, enjoys every second, relishes every moment that he will remember forever, it's is also a reminder of what he will be missing, what he will be lacking in his near future, and he's anxious.

Scared of change, the unknown, a foreign country and new home he will be forced to live in. His live as a queen nearing, a husband that is waiting for his arrival, it makes Luffy sick.

Actually sick as he hangs with face above the toilet and his stomach empties itself. His head throbs, feeling his heart pound in his ears as tears escape his eyes and blur his vision, he coughs loudly and his throat feels rough like he has been screaming and crying for hours on end and it stings so bad.

"Luffy?" He hears Zoro on the other end, knocking on his bathroom door as the teen sees it slowly creak open.

"Zoro...?" Luffy calls, his voice hoarse and paining and tears prickle his eyes. The teen lifts his head but when he feels his dinner come up again he quickly turns away, his meal going straight down the toilet.

Zoro's hand soothingly rubs his back and he smiles through his tears, the simple gesture very much welcome, easing his mind and almost magically making him feel better.

"Here." His guard hands him the toilet paper as Luffy spits out the last bit of saliva, sliding against the wall and down to the cool white marble tiles. The boy wipes his mouth clean and Zoro brings him a damp towel, holding it against his forehead as the man feels Luffy's slightly warmer cheeks.

"Sanji..." Luffy mutters.

"What about him?" Zoro asks as he sits down next to Luffy who closes his eyes, leaning his head against the walls and pulls his legs up as the younger hugs them, the warm cloth on his face.

"I threw up his good food..." Luffy frowns to himself, opening his eyes as he turns to looks at Zoro. "I made it go to waste. Sanji hates wasting food..." He mumbles.

Zoro laughs lowly, leave it for Luffy to worry about such things. "Forget that cook for now." He nudges the teen's shoulder playfully but he remains pouting regardless. Zoro stands up and hands the princess a glass of water that Luffy drinks in one go. "Think you're getting sick?"

Luffy shakes his head. "I never get sick!"

He checks the boy's temperature but it seems to be alright. Luffy does look ill, his usual glowing skin pale under the light and rarely does Luffy looks this troubled and gloomy, perhaps he's just tired- either way the younger is in need of a good night's rest.

"Want to go back to bed?"

Luffy leans against Zoro's shoulder, holding his shirt in a loose fist. "Stay here?" He softly pleads, feeling tiredness downing on him again, the heavy burden and his fearful thoughts making him restless and distressed and no matter how he enjoys these last days, as soon as his head touches the pillow he's haunted by his thoughts.

All alone again.

Zoro rubs the teen's shoulders as Luffy lies against him, a blank expression on his face that worries him. He softly nudges the boy's cheek that remains unresponsive. "Hey... What's on your mind?" Zoro asks, because the teen is only silent when he's either eating or thinking and the latter rarely means anything good.

"I don't want to go..." Luffy speaks, blinking as he leans back and looks up to the guard with stupid tears in his eyes and he doesn't want to cry in front of him! So he hugs the startled man tightly, hiding his face against the man's chest. "I don't want to go, Zoro!" He yells, grip tightening and he feels the green haired man's arms close around him, embracing him, and this is one of the rare times that Zoro openly shows him affection like this and it only makes his heart ache more.

The green haired man remains silent as he holds Luffy's trembling body, the princess softly sobbing against his chest and he wishes he could do something, _anything_ to comfort him, but he can't think of anything- because wether he likes it or not, Luffy agrees or not, everything remains the same.

Luffy will be leaving within a few days.

The princess manages to calm down and the boy starts hiccuping, frowning when he annoyingly keeps doing it over and over again, interrupting him whenever he tries to talk.

"It's going to be boring without you here."

Luffy looks up to Zoro who smiles at him fondly and Luffy wants to say something but another hiccup cuts him short.

"I'll miss you, Zoro." The teen whispers, his voice cracking and Luffy casts his eyes down, holding the guard's hand as Zoro squeezes his tighter.

"Luffy." The younger meets his eyes reluctant. "Promise me you won't change, no matter what. When I see you again, I still want to see the Luffy I know."

The boy stares at him, silent, and Luffy's lips start trembling before tears leak from his eyes again. He nods probably a hundred times, biting his lip as he holds Zoro, feeling the man's muscles shift under his arms as his guard hugs him assuringly.

"I promise!" Luffy cries, sniffing loudly. "So promise me I will see you again!"

He is scared of that possibility, of never seeing Zoro, Shanks, his brother, Benn, favourite maid, the best cook in the world...

His favourite people, never again.

He feels sick to his stomach again at the thought. If anything, if he will be leaving either way, he at least wants to keep seeing his family, though he realises that when living in another country it won't happen often, if it will to begin with.

"You got my word on that." Zoro rubs his back and his words are like a weight lifted from his shoulders. Zoro always keeps his word, he never failed Luffy, the teen can rest knowing they will meet again. Luffy nods as he wipes his tears dry and inhales deeply.

The older helps Luffy stand as they get up from the cold tile floor and walk back to the bedroom, Zoro switching off the light before closing the bathroom door. "You're ok now?" He asks and the princess shakes his head, pouting.

"I'm hungry..." Luffy clutches his stomach as it audible rumbles and he glances to Zoro who sighs and shakes his head before the man laughs amused.

"Let's get you somethings to eat then."

* * *

Nobody wants to hear about your sexual adventures, Sanji." Sabo groans as he takes a big swig of his drink and puts his glass down on the table with a loud thud.

"Why are you so moody anyway?" The other blond taps his cigarette, the ash falling in the tray as he watches Sabo stand up.

"I'm not." Sabo opens the fridge and pulls another bottle out, he leans against the bar as he watches Ace and Sanji and their smirking faces and he sighs, knowing what's next.

"Then how about you share your own?" The prince asks and he leans with his elbows behind him against the counter, taking another big gulp, expressionless staring at the two.

"Silence huh?" The dark haired make smirks.

"You're moody because you didn't get any?" Sanji laughs and Sabo tries to ignore them, keeping his lips sealed. "I've heard a lot of woman talk about you Sabo, how come you're giving those lovely ladies no attention?"

Internally he groans and sighs and Sabo rolls his eyes. "Please proceed your story Sanji." He gives in and turns his face away from them.

"There's no way you kept your hands to yourself, who's the lucky lady?" The blond continues, pushing boundaries right now and he's seriously getting on his nerves.

 _So much for a good evening of catching up._

"I heard there was a beautiful royal babe at the party last time that talked to you."

"Sanji..."

"What did she look like?" Ace asks Sanji and he knows, he's irritating Sabo.

"Ace..."

"Long black hair, perfect body, a face you'll never forget..." The blond says dreamily, probably losing himself in the imaginary picture his mind creates right now and Sabo doesn't even want to know what he's thinking of.

"Is this about the woman from the party?" Zoro's voice interrupts them and Sabo's eyes shift from the man to Luffy who's standing behind him, almost like he's hiding as he holds his hand.

"Even you know about her?" Ace asks surprised. "Wait, Luffy, why are you here?"

"Hungry." Zoro is quick to answer for him. "Make him some food shitty cook." The man glances towards the blond who appears unimpressed by the remark and let's it slide. It's not uncommon after all.

"I cooked you a meal..." Sanji swiftly glances to his watch. "Two hours ago Luffy..." The blond says and lits another cigarette. After years of cooking for the teen he's sure to know the amount satisfies him at least until the morning comes.

All eyes turn to Luffy again and the boy looks to Sanji apologetic. "I threw up..." Luffy says softly. "I really tried keeping it in but I couldn't and I know you hate wasting food and I'm so sorry..."

He stares at the ground and he gasps when he feels a hand on top of his head. "You feel better now?" The blond asks and Luffy nods, looking up to him. "Then it's ok, what do you want to eat?"

A smile forms on his lips again as Luffy beams, feeling relieved. "Meat! A lot!"

"Coming right up princess." Sanji ruffles the younger's hair, making his way towards the kitchen as he starts pulling out pans and cuts the meat and vegetables to fill up the boy's stomach properly again.

"We are not finished with you though Sabo." He says as said man turns to glare him.

He pinches the bridge of his nose as he meets the grinning cook's eyes. Can't they shut up already! Especially now that Luffy is with them...

"You went with her? Zoro did he go with her?" Ace asks but the green haired man shrugs uninterested, focusing more on his drink.

"Guys... not now." Sabo sighs, rubbing his temples and he can feel a headache coming up. When he steals a glance, briefly looking at Luffy, the teen immediately casts his eyes downwards, staring at the tabletop he's seated at. They both don't need this right now.

"Not now? So that means you did?" Sanji yells from the kitchen but he just ignores it, swallowing his drink straight from the bottle and also sits down at the table, opposite of Luffy and he tries his hardest not to look at the boy, like he recently did when they were together in the presence of others.

"I saw them together." Luffy speaks up and Sabo turns his neck so fast it might snap. "She was whispering something."

"See!" Ace yells and punches his shoulder.

"Even Luffy knows, now you got to tell us!" Sanji yells.

"Did they go somewhere?" Ace asks the teen and Sabo doesn't like where this is going, at all.

He knows Luffy made it appear as if they weren't talking as much, not as close as they are towards the public, for whatever reason he doesn't know, and he accepted that for now- but hearing Luffy say that makes him frown, deeply.

"Don't know, I saw-"

"Luffy." Sabo interrupts as said boy meets his eyes, unwavering and he can see right through his act. Sabo is confused, and hurt. It hurts hearing Luffy speak of him and someone else when the teen knows Sabo only has eyes for him, and Luffy knows it too. After that night Luffy spoke about his insecurities, thinking of Sabo and that woman, he made sure the other won't ever have doubts about them ever again. So why...

"Stop talking." Sabo warns and the princess knows the man is dead serious right now because the look he's giving him... So Luffy averts his eyes, keeping his mouth shut, and he notices the air is suddenly heavy, a tension between them.

"Hey..." Ace elbows Sabo and swifts his gaze between the two, at a loss about what's going on. "It's just a joke... We'll stop."

"I'm going." Sabo says and turns on his heel, leaving the room silent and everyone startled.

Ace is the first to stand up and go after him but first turns around to look at Luffy. "What is going on between you two?"

When Luffy looks away and remains silent he opens the door and runs, catching up with Sabo in the garden as he puts his hand on his friend's shoulder, stopping the hot headed man.

"Alright I'm not joking anymore. Tell me what is going on." Ace now demands. Truly, he's done with their behaviour and he's worried there's something more serious going on that he has no clue of. Sabo turns around but he's met with silence.

"And don't dare to tell me nothing, Sabo. I kept out of it long enough, and everyone knows there's something up between you two, it's time you have a proper talk."

"It's..." _Nothing_ , he wants to say but sighs. The prince is right, after this he needs to have a proper conversation with Luffy because even he is thrown off by what Luffy said.

"I'll talk with him." He says as Ace turns around and Sabo takes a deep breath before he walks back inside, seeing the teen staring at his lap, Sanji and Zoro's conversation dying upon seeing the two entering the room again.

The dark haired male sits down as Sabo leans against the wall, watching Luffy who reluctantly meets his gaze, and neither of them says anything.

Why does he have to deal with these two hot headed people? Not that he is an angel... Ace sighs, if he wouldn't care for them he wouldn't even try to figure it out, so it's worth it. They're worth his damn headaches.

Though if they're both too stubborn to talk, he'll have to resort to extreme measures, one he knows will work guaranteed.

"Is there's something I should know?" He begins but both keep their lips zipped, wordlessly looking at Ace.

"Sabo will continue his Duty no matter what, I know that, but Luffy if you're not comfortable with him around I won't let him leave with you to the other country."

"Ace!" The princess yells.

"Either you work it out or I will find anothe-"

"Don't do that!" Luffy looks at his brother before his eyes shift to Sabo. "I'm not... that's not fair!"

Sabo watches Ace and he knows where the man is going with this, no way he will go through with that, he's aware of it, but Luffy seems to buy it entirely.

"I do want Sabo around..." The teen says, almost a whisper as everyone look at him and Sabo feels sorry for Luffy, he doesn't want to see him like this.

"Luffy." Sabo calls and motions to the door as he walks outside, hearing the teen move from the table and following him.

Once outside the blond walks further into the dimly lit garden before he turns and Luffy who stared down walks against him.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"What was that about?" Sabo asks gently, not wanting to upset the teen further. "I thought we talked about it Luffy."

The teen inhales deeply, fidgeting with his fingers like he always does when he's nervous. "I wanted them to think you did something with her."

"Why?" Sabo frowns and holds the teen's shoulders. Why would Luffy ever want that?

If there's a possibility of Sabo not going with him, he'll just have to throw everything out there, nothing is worth risking the chance that someone will accompany Luffy in Sabo's stead.

"I... I kept distance because..." Luffy uncertainly holds Sabo's hip as he steps forward, and the blond immediately pulls him in a hug.

"Remember when I said my heart already belonged to someone?" Luffy's face is pressed against the other as he inhales Sabo's familiar scent, calming him down.

"Yeah."

"I was talking about you, and after that I went to talk with Shanks and he asked me who this person was but I didn't say anything, because I thought he'd suspect you. And I heard a lot of rumours about me and who that person could've been, so I made sure to keep my distance, that way people won't suspect you..."

Luffy inhales deeply. "If they find out they will take you away from me, Sabo." The boy grips his shirt and the blond looks down to the trembling teen.

"I didn't want to!" Luffy looks up to him. "And I didn't want people talking about you..."

"You did it for me?" Sabo asks and the younger nods. He sighs of relief and even softly laughs, Luffy pouting at his reaction.

"I can handle whatever they throw at me, Luffy. I think we attracted more attention by acting distant, don't you think?"

"I know." Luffy mumbles and holds his hand.

"To think I've missed precious time with you because of that..." Sabo strokes his cheek and Luffy holds his hand that caresses his face, leaning into his touch as he giggles. He was acting stupid this whole time wasn't he?

"Promise me you won't keep anything from me again?"

Luffy nods, a smile gracing his lips.

"Let's go back inside." Sabo says but Luffy stops him from moving, his hand against the man's chest and stands on his toes as he kisses Sabo, and the man supports him, holding him close, and they both smile into the kiss as his eyes flutter closed. Luffy leans back, holding Sabo's face as he kisses him all over and ends with a kiss to his lips.

"Now we can go." Luffy smiles cheekily and reaches out for his hand, Sabo intertwining their fingers as Luffy looks over his shoulder to him, looking angelic under the moonlight and do they really have to go back now?

He presses his lips against the boy's hand before they walk in again, the three men looking up to them, their hands, and back to their faces.

"Guessing everything is alright?" Ace leans his hand against is fist as he sees his little brother beam, nodding happily. "I'm glad."

The younger's eyes note the plates of food spread across the table as he instantly starts drooling because it looks so good! And almost as if responding his stomach grumbles. "Food!" Luffy yells and jumps on the chair as he grabs his fork and knife. "Thank you Sanji!" He says before he starts digging in.

Sabo sits down too, next to Ace and he sees the prince looking at him from the corner of his eye, and he turns, giving him a small nod and smile of gratitude.

He hadn't realised they were both desperately in need of a little push. Ace decided to get involved and just like that, it was solved.

The hours seems to slip by, almost unnoticeably as they chat, catching up on the old times, recalling memories that has Sabo smiling like an idiot, sweet nostalgia washing over him.

Luffy's laugh is booming above all the others, his smile precious, one Sabo would love to see forever.

The teen calmed down from his laughing fit as he leans against Zoro's shoulder, watching the blond cook, his guard and brother as a tired smile graces his features. He loves them so much, and he feels so fulfilled with these people in his life, with this moment.

And Luffy knows time is near, just around the corner, ready to strike and take his beloved ones away. His smile fades, and he feels Zoro's arm close around him as he snuggles against the man.

He doesn't want to think about the future right now, his unavoidable fate, his departure in a few days...


	11. Chapter 11

Royal Love

It's happening, and it feels surreal, Luffy can't believe it- doesn't want to believe it as he watches the castle fade in the distance. His home, the place where he grew up, where Luffy spent his entire life so far, the people he loves, he's leaving them behind.

He sticks his head out the window and watches them wave, a bitter and forced smile on their lips, probably for Luffy's sake, and he'd be lying if he said it doesn't work.

With every second the distance grows, and he feels himself becoming restless, his breathing ragged and uneven, tears threaten to flow as his family becomes small dots on the horizon, the carriage moving further away, putting more distance between them and Luffy want to step out and run- run like hell and back to his family, back to his home.

Instead, he lays his arms on the edge, closing his eyes and burying his face in his wrapped arms, tears escaping his eyes as he bawls his fists, nails digging his palms and he tries, he tries so hard not to start sobbing, he promised Shanks he'd be strong, but it's too hard.

Luffy forces himself to look up and lifts his tear stained face but when the castle isn't in view anymore he breaks down, and it comes crashing down on him as he bites his trembling lip, trying to keep it in, his body shaking and he's trying so hard to get a grip on himself but he can't, he just can't.

His dreams and hopes are crushed, he feels miserable, wretched, a bitter kind of anger that he's so hopeless, he can't do anything besides weeping, he feels so useless.

So much is changing, too many things going on and wrong and Luffy can't handle all these emotions surging though him, it's too much, all hitting him at once, knocking him breathless, and why can't he move? Why is he sitting helplessly, watching his home fade in the distance...

The boy feels a hand against his back, soothingly drawing circles as he's pulled into Sabo's embrace, arms securely holding him as the blond kisses his temple and rubs the teen's shoulders. Luffy grabs Sabo's jacket tightly as he presses his face against the man's chest. Sabo's hold is firm, reassuring and comforting and Luffy is blessed to have him by his side.

He swallows hard, seeing Luffy break down like that- it nearly brings tears to his eyes as his heart feels heavy, and he feels powerless, not able to do anything to soothe the boy's crying, crumbling heart.

Still, Sabo will do anything to pull Luffy through this, together, whatever it takes, he's the only one here for the princess and Sabo will make sure to do everything in his power to be there for Luffy, in any way possible and the teen desires for him to be.

He runs his fingers through Luffy's soft strands of hair as Sabo lays his cheek against the teen's head.

"Let it all out Luffy." The blond whispers, he'll let the teen cry to his hearts content, and in response Luffy's cries become louder, his trembling worse and he squeezes Sabo so tight, smaller hands grasping the material of his jacket and Luffy's holds onto Sabo as if he might disappear if it wasn't for the younger holding onto him.

He looks down to the black mop of hair as he kisses the teen countless times on top of his head, inhaling deeply as he lets out a shuddering breath. "It's ok to cry." Sabo says and his own voice creaks because of the lump in his throat, water welling up in his own eyes as he hastily blinks them away.

The last thing the princess needs is for his guard- Luffy's support and safety, his protector, to see him join and cry along.

The younger sniffs, hiccuping as snot runs from his nose, cheeks burning with salty tears as they leave wet streaks across his face and the boy's hold on Sabo loosens, the man leans away and looks at him, worried, no forceful smile on his lips, no soft reassuring words that all be fine and ok- and in a way Luffy is grateful for that. Sabo's real, doesn't whispers soft sweet comforting lies to him, doesn't beat around the bush.

Luffy sits up straight again and holds Sabo's hand as he stares at them, his whimpers gradually soften and the older squeezes his hand, and Luffy looks at him, returning the gesture as Sabo rubs his thumb over his hand, as if saying he's here.

He's here for Luffy.

And the look in Sabo's eyes is sweet, calming his overwhelming thoughts and the pain in his heart, he shouldn't forget that his guard is here with him, he hasn't lost everything yet. Sabo is like a flower blooming in the winter, standing tall and proud and he won't be leaving Luffy, he will remain with him through the toughest of times, refusing to wither no matter what he'll be put through, all these years Sabo reminded him of that and Luffy won't ever bring that in question again.

Luffy's life, heart, piece of mind- it's all safe with Sabo.

Exhausted and drained under the weight of his crushing emotions he lays against Sabo's shoulder, right now the tears stopped, his sounds died and eyes are unfocused as he blankly stares at the ground, mind faintly registering the sound of the the road and stones under the wheels of the carriage as it gently rocks him in his seat.

"You want to sleep for a bit?" Sabo asks and Luffy nods, letting out a shaky breath. "Come here." The blond says and turns, leaning against the window and he pats the space between his legs.

Luffy stands up, holds his dress as he sits between his legs, head resting against Sabo's knee as he holds it like a pillow, the blond rubbing his shoulder as his tense posture relaxes under his touches.

Sabo's fingers trace from Luffy's neck downwards, along his protruding bones, his shoulder blade and he sees goosebumps arise on the teen's skin before he softly places a tender kiss on his shoulder.

"Luffy?" He calls softly, but receives no reply. He leans forward to see the teen's sleeping face, his nose still dripping and cheeks wet as he rubs it dry and clean before he leans back, watching the scenery outside.

Endless countryside, the sun high up in the sky as they drive by farmers houses, animals grazing in the meadow as the carriage drives over the unpaved roads and it looks so peaceful, easing his mind of worries for a moment as he just stares, Luffy sleeping as his soft breaths fill the small space.

* * *

Luffy's eyes fly open when his head bumps against something hard and for a moment he glances around the unfamiliar surroundings, eyes still hazy from sleep as he rubs them and yawns, tears welling up in his eyes as he recognises the carriage, reminding him they are on the road...

He's pulled back as arms circle around his waist and Luffy turns his head, seeing Sabo and instantly a tired smile is on the boy's lips.

"How did you sleep?" The blond asks, placing a kiss to his temple and Luffy closes his eyes, the teen's smile growing as he leans back against the man's chest, holding Sabo's arms that are wrapped around him.

"Good." Luffy says, his throat dry and hoarse. "How long was I gone?" He asks, Sabo placing kisses on top of his head and he looks at Luffy with so much concern.

"Almost three hours." Sabo replies and glances out the window, seeing the town in the distance where they will take a much needed break.

As if on que Luffy's stomach starts rumbling and the younger looks up to Sabo with a pout, unsaid question obvious.

"Don't worry, you'll get your lunch soon." Sabo laughs and the boy nods eagerly as he smiles, leaning back against his chest again and Luffy plays with the older's hands, humming a relaxing tune, and if Sabo wasn't aware of the current situation he would say nothing out of the ordinary happened, but he knows better than that.

Luffy seems to have pushed away his sadness for now, somewhere to the back of his mind but Sabo knows it's only a matter of time before it'll come crashing down on him again, crushing him, the realisation he's heading towards another country, missing his family...

So he will keep close watch, guarding the younger in all possible ways, even Luffy from himself if necessary.

Abruptly the carriage comes to a stop and when Sabo looks outside again he sees the lively town, it's busy streets crowded, and people pay little to no notice as they arrive.

Shanks made sure they'll have a smooth journey, travelling in a comfortable but regular looking carriage for they surely would attract too much attention, everyone noticing the royal family's carriage in an instant.

"Food!" Luffy yells excited, he's so hungry! And the new town looks so cool, lively, full of new adventure! The teen stands up, the door opened for him as he steps out and for a moment has to adjust his eyes to the sudden brightness. With a great smile he glances around, watching the unfamiliar surroundings and people and he wants to go explore!

"Thanks Coby." Sabo says as he steps out after Luffy, seeing the younger bounce on his feet, watching the place with a smile so great.

The pink haired man nods to him as he closes the door behind their back. Sabo doesn't know Coby that well, but the blond knows he works for the family a long time now, mostly outside the country, thus knowing his way around and was appointed to bring Luffy over the border and to the royal family.

"We'll have to keep moving so we'll reach the accommodation before sundown. Is two hours enough for a break?" Coby asks and Sabo nods, but Luffy interrupts the man.

"Only?" Luffy whines. "It's so boring to sit and do nothing!" If Sabo wasn't there Luffy is sure he would've died of boredom.

"Two hours is fine, thanks." The blond laughs and the boy pushes him.

"Sabo!" The younger whines and tugs at his sleeve, but his guard pays little notice to him as he talks on with Coby about boring stuff and Luffy is impatient, wanting to taste new dishes and see places!

And when the aroma of delicious food reaches his nostrils, Luffy is drawn to the amazing smell, and he blindly follows it.

The teen looks around him, observing his new surroundings, unfamiliar people and it excites him. It looks like fun! There's a market outside, the inhabitants lively as they roam outside under the heat of the sun.

Luffy almost didn't notice he stepped in a restaurant, he presumes, it must be, this place smells so good! He turns and wants to shout for Sabo, only to realise the older isn't there.

"Sabo?" He questions and looks around him, seeing many but no familiar faces and suddenly he feels so vulnerable and lost and where is he?

"Good afternoon princess, may I take your order?"

Luffy's eyes widen as he stiffens upon hearing a male speak behind him. Slowly he turns, looking over his shoulder to see a man, a kind smile on his face as he awaits Luffy's response, hands holding a notebook and pen.

"Princess...?" Luffy repeats, looking at him warily.

People of his country should only be familiar with his name... So why does this man know?

"Ah, sorry. Your dress is very beautiful." The waiter says and laughs, Luffy frowns, deeply, before he shrugs.

"So you don't know me?" The teen asks, not bothering to wait for the man's response. "I want everything from the menu!" Luffy orders loudly and with that attracts the attention of the other customers.

The waiter, stunned as he was for a moment, went to get his order and the boy sits happily down on one of the chairs. Finally he will get food! Where is Sabo though, he wonders, expecting the man to walk inside every moment.

"You're a pretty boy mh?" Luffy is brought out of his day dream as he blinks, someone sitting in front of him- a larger, older man, black hair covering his chest and blouse probably too small to close..

"Thanks." The teen says, brushing it off, a bit uncomfortable but it's forgotten when he sees his food arriving, and Luffy smiles broadly as the four waiters walk up to him. That must be his!

Forgetting all the training from Hina for a moment, Luffy takes the opportunity to stuff his mouth and gobble the food down, most of it gone within minutes, if not seconds.

"Want me to buy you more?" The man offers and Luffy had been kinda ignoring him, because Sabo told him not to talk with strangers... but he can't decline free food, right? He'll give some to Sabo too!

The boy swallows and wipes his mouth clean and Luffy wants to talk, but suddenly there's an arm around his hip, pulling him against the body next to him. The younger looks up to Sabo who stares in front of him, watching the man at the opposite side of the table.

"He's with me." The blond states and Luffy blinks, why are they glaring at each other? Did he miss something just now?

Luffy slowly continues eating, intently watching the two as he shoves the pie in his mouth, whip cream following as he scoops it up with his finger.

"It's not like he is yours." The man smirks, but Sabo's dark smile puts the other off as the man turns to Luffy. "We were just talking a little, weren't we princess?"

Luffy looks up to Sabo, the blonde's face unchanging and the boy licks his fingers clean, pushing the plate further onto the table.

"If you touch what is mine, I will crush you."

The man laughs loudly, wickedly, and the teen shudders, Luffy guesses Sabo notices because said man squeezes his thigh, wordlessly reminding him he's there.

Luffy turns to look at Sabo when the man holds his cheek, turning his face and guiding him closer to his lips and the boy's heart starts racing when he feels Sabo's lips pressed against his, the other placing a soft innocent kiss before he claims Luffy's lips entirely, soft and sweet, and the younger surrenders himself for a moment, relaxing as he enjoys Sabo's touch, but Luffy becomes self conscious when he hears the cheers around him, people shouting and clapping and his cheeks start burning bright red.

They have never kissed under the eyes of anyone, let alone this many people and though he feels watched and uncomfortably aware of himself, in a way Luffy likes it, because it shows Sabo is his, and the way the man protectively holds him, kissing him, he loves it- but still Luffy pulls away, muttering his name as he holds Sabo's shirt and looks down, avoiding everyone's gaze that is currently on them.

The man starts laughing loudly and Luffy looks up to meet his eyes.

"Not bad." The man grins. "But if you're going to protect what you think is yours, you better do a good job."

"I take my job very serious." Sabo smirks, still holding Luffy, unimpressed by the man's words but the younger frowns, not liking the way he's talking to Sabo.

"You better be." The black haired male stands up, and he's larger than Luffy had thought as the boy has to look up to meet his eyes again, but now he isn't focusing on the teen anymore, instead he's watching Sabo. "We don't want to ruin your pretty face with another nasty looking scar now do we?"

The younger's eyes widen before he glowers at the other. "Take that back." Luffy commands.

Both men turn to look him, and Luffy clenches his fist under the table as he scowls at the black haired man that starts laughing, currently all eyes set on the three of them and Luffy feels himself growing more angry, furious, and before Luffy even realised his fist connects to the man's face, knuckles hitting him hard as he falls backwards and the teen didn't realise his breathing picked up, or that the whole restaurant is currently staring, some men standing up.

"Luffy..." Sabo whispers, the room quiet as some watch in disbelief, a grin covering other's faces but what concerns Sabo is the angered men stepping forward to them.

Seeing Luffy becoming angry over what someone says about Sabo, it isn't the first time, and he appreciates it, very much so- but Luffy shouldn't get his hands dirty. That's why Sabo is there for him, he'll do the dirty work for him.

Not hesitating a second longer Sabo grabs Luffy's hand and heads for the exit as he looks over his shoulder and past Luffy, seeing people running after them and how did it end up like this? A two hour lunch break somehow turned into them being chased by an angry crowd of bloodlust men.

As they pass the markets, dodging people in the crowded streets, Sabo turns to an alley as they come to a stop around the corner and the blond immediately pins Luffy against the wall.

They stare into each other's eyes, panting and the silence suddenly present, sounds of the busy city seem far away, distanced, until Luffy grins, and they both start laughing.

Luffy holds his stomach as laughter escapes his lips freely, and Sabo can't help but think of how gorgeous Luffy is, how beautiful as the boy's mesmerising smile causes him to stare for a moment.

When Sabo hears shouting at the other end of the alley he holds Luffy's hand again, looking around cautiously. He has no intention of fighting them right now, not when Luffy is with him and in their grasp.

"You ok?" Luffy asks, whispering and holding Sabo's sleeve, clinging close to to the man. The blond ruffles his hair, the way he always does when reassuring Luffy, emphasising it with a nod and a smile.

"There they are!"

Sabo looks over his shoulder to see a man pointing at them, and he quickly tightens his grip on Luffy as they make a dash for it again.

Luffy glances over his shoulder as Sabo runs before him, guiding the way back to the carriage and he sees the men following them, pushing people out of their way just to catch the two. Luffy tries to focus on what is in front him again but missteps on the uneven stones and loses his balance, falling face forward to the ground as he lands on his palms and knees.

Within seconds and before Luffy even realised Sabo has picked him up, ready to carry him but Luffy pulls his coat. "I can run." He assures as the guard hesitantly let's him stand, and Luffy feels the pain shoot through his ankle, but he bites his lip and nods to Sabo, forcing a smile.

"Sure?" The other asks and Luffy rolls his eyes, Sabo grinning at that as he drags the boy forward again and they both can see the carriage in the distance, Coby sitting in the front, his pink hair vivid in the scenery.

"Wake up Coby!" Luffy yells and the man startled awakens by the sound, looking around him confused before Coby's eyes fall on them, and the man sighs, pulling the reins of the horses that stand ready to move from the angry mob following the two trouble makers.

Sabo pulls the door open and rushes Luffy inside before he enters, closing the door and immediately they start moving, the shouts fading with the distance.

Luffy sits on his knees, hanging out the window as he looks outside, the wind blowing freely through his hair, the sun in his face as he tries to catch his breath and the boy laughs wholeheartedly as his heart races with adrenaline and excitement.

For the first time Luffy is outside the castle, not having to act like the princess he is, the well mannered public figure that represents the country- and he loves it, he can be himself. And never before dared anyone to speak to him like that, and it weirdly makes him happy, nobody acts upon his status, the power his family holds.

He's being judged for being Luffy.

He turns and falls back in the seat as Sabo fondly smiles at him.

"That was fun!" Luffy exclaims and clasps his hands together, smile so broad he closes his eyes in delight.

Well Sabo isn't going to lie that being on the run with Luffy like this wasn't entertaining, but he's supposed to be the responsible adult here. Though it was good seeing Luffy smile even on this day, he hadn't expected to hear his heart warming laughter any time soon.

"How is your foot?" He asks and Luffy frowns in thought, when the younger turns his ankle he hisses at the pain, followed by a pout, he forgot about it for a moment.

"Where does it hurt?" Sabo asks and positions Luffy with his back against the wood, legs stretched out on the seat as he carefully presses his already purple hued skin.

"T-there!" The boy closes his eyes as Sabo puts pressure against his ankle and carefully takes off his shoe, looking it over.

"Luffy..." Sabo gains his attention as the younger looks up to him, said man eying him seriously. "Don't ever go anywhere without me, no matter how hungry you are."

The boy mutters an apology as Sabo lifts his foot, and Luffy watches him place a soft kiss against his bruised skin, and he blushes.

"Better?"

Weirdly he does feel better, so Luffy nods. Leave it for Sabo to magically feel Luffy better be it his aching heart or paining ankle, he always succeeds.

Sabo moves his dress up and Luffy leans a bit forward, hands behind his back as he lifts his legs a bit and Sabo reveals his slightly bleeding knees and only now upon seeing it he suddenly feels it stinging.

"Does it hurt badly?"

Luffy shakes his head. "Not bad."

"Will it always be like this with you?"

Luffy scratches his neck as he looks down. "Sorry Sabo." He apologises, "But I didn't like the way he talked to you and he said you have a nasty scar!" Luffy's eyes shoot up, not expecting to be met with a smile.

"That's not what I meant..." Sabo holds his chin gently and Luffy blinks at him confused. The older leans in, hand beside the teen's legs on the seat as he kisses Luffy ever so softly, and the princesses eyes flutter close and Luffy kisses back, capturing Sabo's lips that fit so perfectly with his.

A pout goes on his face when the blond pulls away too fast.

"Will I always have to fight people off of you, is what I meant." The guard says, still holding his face as he sits beside the teen, and Sabo lifts his chin, observing his face in silence and Luffy feels so exposed under those eyes that currently make him go weak, as if the man can see right through him, his thoughts.

"But I can't blame them." Sabo moves closer and the boy feels his breath blowing against his face, instantly wanting to lean closer.

"I mean," the blond caresses the younger's face, his thumb moving over Luffy's beautifully slightly parted lips. "I would fight for your attention too."

Sabo watches Luffy's face heat up, a nice rosy blush appearing on his cheeks as the teen swallows hard, remaining silent and truly, Luffy never fails to take his breath away. And Sabo loves how Luffy's attention is all on him, nobody else, because Luffy is his.

"I like that look." He kisses the boy's cheek and Luffy's hand moves up to his neck, and their faces are so close he can feel the heat radiate from him.

Sabo claims his lips once more as the man softly kisses him, and the younger only realises he's pushed back as he hits the wall behind him, and the blond suddenly parts his lips, tongue delving into Luffy's, dominating the kiss and the boy's hands guide him closer so Luffy can feel more of him.

Sabo smiles when he hears Luffy hum deeply, their tongues meeting in a slow and teasing dance as he kisses Luffy's delectable lips.

And just like that Sabo pulls back, leaving Luffy wishing for more, yearning for more and the teen almost wants to whine at the loss and pull Sabo back so they can continue but with a peck on the lips the older stands up and opens the small window, Coby turning to look inside.

"Thank you Coby." He leans his arms on the edge as the pink haired male sighs, before he smiles and shakes his head.

"So... Care to explain?" The man lifts his brow.

"Luffy." The guard explains, and the pink haired man starts laughing as Luffy presses his face next to Sabo through the opening.

"Fair enough." Coby says and Luffy frowns.

"It's not my fault!"

"So then what happened princess?"

"They were being mean against Sabo!" Luffy crosses his arms and dares Coby to tell him he's at fault.

The other shrugs. "I see... then it's not really your fault."

"Not you too." Sabo sighs. _Why do people keep encouraging Luffy to fight._

"He was defending you Sabo, be grateful."

"Yeah Sabo be grateful." Luffy repeats and sticks his tongue out in a childish manner which it's too adorable.

"Fine fine..." Sabo laughs. "Thank you, Luffy." He pats his head and leans on his arms again, resting his chin on them as he stares forward.

"You're welcome!" Luffy laughs and without giving it a needed second thought he places a kiss against his cheek, and if it wasn't for the sudden silence he wouldn't have realised what he just did, Coby watching them as Sabo startled turns to look him.

Luffy's gaze shifts between the two silent men and the teen quickly leans forward and pecks Coby on the cheek too. "And thank you too Coby!" He grins and laughs, hopefully effectively distracting Coby of that innocent kiss he gave Sabo and how could he possibly forget for a second they're not alone...

Coby blinks before he laughs and looks forward. "It's my pleasure Luffy." He says and turns to briefly glance over his shoulder to the beaming boy. He covers his cheek and he's trying really hard to fight off the persistent blush. "But you don't need to... you know..."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Luffy asks as Sabo face palms. The blond pushes Luffy back into the carriage and he hears the younger whine and call his name but he's currently taking up all the space in the window.

"How long until we arrive?"

The pink haired man needs a second to gather his thought as he stutters. "Eh... Let's see... If we continue without breaks from now on we'll be there approximately within five hours."

"That's five hours too long!" Luffy whines from the back as he sits down and crosses his arms.

"Three more days Luffy." He hears Coby say and the teen sighs loudly, dramatically whining and Sabo turns to look at him with a smirk, and Luffy sticks out his tongue again before the other turns to continue his conversation with Coby.

* * *

Luffy hasn't realised he fell asleep again, because now when he opens his eyes, he sees the sky a beautiful mix of purple and pink. Instantly he yawns and stretches his arms, feeling his stiff muscles loosen and he sighs contently. The teen turns to lay against the soft something as he pulls his legs up, snuggling closer.

He frowns when someone pokes his cheek, and he tries to fend it off, but in his sleepy state his movements are slow and uncontrolled and who's doing it!

He groans and presses his face against the fabric but the finger keeps pressing against his cheek. "Stop..." The boy says but as he thought, the person doesn't. Irritated he looks upwards, but when he sees Sabo trying to keep in his laugh, his frown disappears. "Why are you being annoying?" Luffy asks as he hugs his waist, lying between the others legs as Sabo sits up straight.

"Because we're here."

Luffy's eyes shoot open and abruptly he sits up, seeing stars dance before his eyes and slowly he leans against the man's chest again. "Can we eat?"

Sabo kisses on top of his head as he slowly pushes the teen to a sitting position. "Everything should be ready for you. Come on, you can eat and go back to bed."

The teen nods and stands up, holding Sabo's hand as he rubs his eyes and they step out together. Luffy looks up and sees the small building in front of them, surrounded by the forest and the darkening sky above them, birds still singing their songs in the evening hours.

They walk towards the little house, the path they're walking dimly lit and he loves how isolated from the world it looks.

"It's pretty." He says in thought and Sabo hums in agreement, the man looking at him and a smile on his lips.

Coby got their room keys and arranged meals for the boy in his own room as the navigator went to catch some well deserved sleep.

"You're not staying here?" Luffy asks Sabo who stands up and leaves for the door.

"I'll get someone to take the plates away."

"But... You're sleeping with me, right?"

Sabo smiles to himself. "I don't see why not."

The teen walks over to Sabo, without warning hugging the man tightly. Sabo closes his arms around Luffy as he rubs his back.

"Thank you for being here." The teen whispers, voice muffled by his lips that are pressed against Sabo's blouse.

"Always, Luffy." He assures, the boy looking up, a small sincere smile on his lips as Sabo stares into his dark orbs and perfect face and he kisses Luffy's forehead, the younger giggling, grip still tight on the man.

"I'll be back shortly." Sabo says and the younger nods. "And don't open the door for anyone!" The man yells before he closes the door, hearing his footsteps disappear with the distance.

Luffy stands in the room, and it's eerily silent. He hears the insects buzzing outside, the soothing sounds of the crickets. It reminds him of the summer nights at the castle when he couldn't sleep and would sit with Zoro or Sabo, watching the stars, the evening wind enveloping his skin in the warm summer air as he would lie in the strong arms of his protectors.

Luffy smiles fondly at those memories.

He rubs his arms in an attempt to warm himself up, feeling cold, quietness very much present and he turns and looks around the room.

Usually around this time he would've had his dinner, said goodbye to Ace and Shanks, Nami would help him with the dress, and Zoro or Sabo outside all night, guarding him. The boy sighs and sits on the edge of the bed, letting himself fall backwards against the soft mattress and the sheets as he slowly sinks into it, and he stares at the ceiling, blinking, thinking...

What is Ace doing right now?

Luffy stares upwards before his eyes shift to the window, watching the now pitch black sky, the bright moon illuminating the near clouds, the imagine blurred because of the thin curtains before the window.

His brother told him, it doesn't matter where they are, how far they will be distanced from each other- every time Ace looks at the moon he will think of Luffy.

He wonders, is Ace watching it too? Does he think of Luffy right now?

"Not again!" Luffy curses himself as tears well up in his eyes, and his soft sniffs disturb the silence in the room.

He rubs his eyes roughly as he stands up, walking in the bathroom as he flicks the light on, throwing cold water in his face, and he looks up to himself in the mirror, watching his lost reflection staring back at him.

Get it together, he thinks, taking deep breaths, calming himself down.

"Luffy?" He hears Sabo in the other room.

"Coming!" He yells, grabbing a towel and wiping his face dry before he walks back in the room, seeing Sabo stand before the door.

"Sabo..." Luffy says, and the man's expression immediately changes to to a worried one. The teen doesn't intend on making Sabo worry over him again, he does so much for him already.

"What is it?" The blond asks as he walks over to the boy.

"Could you... take the dress off?" The younger says softly as he looks up to meet Sabo's gentle eyes and the man smiles.

"Of course, come here." The blond guides him to the center of the room as he kisses Luffy's forehead and unties the silky strings and many buttons while the boy holds his hands up, never looking away from him, and he doesn't like the hint of doubt and uncertainty the boy's eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"I think so." Luffy shrugs and his answer sounds more like a question to himself, because, is he? He doesn't know, he misses home, his family, but Sabo is with him, so he feels better because of that fact.

Still... Luffy feels restless, something out of place, he's hurting and scared.

His guard smiles at him and pecks him on the lips, softly and too fast, before the man walks behind him and pulls the dress down and Luffy steps out of it and he feels the cold air hitting him as he rubs his arms, looking at Sabo who grabs his nightwear and wraps him in his towel.

"Luffy you need anything?" He asks an honestly Sabo tries not to be too obvious about Luffy's behaviour, it's only natural of course, was to be expected, but still, he wants to give Luffy his space and he knows the younger will call for him if the blond is needed.

Luffy shakes his head no, disappearing into the bathroom as he goes to shower first, not being able to keep in his tears that currently merge with the water as the teen grips his chest, unintentionally scratching his skin. His breathing picks up as he leans against the cold stone wall, warm water running down his body and he covers his palm over his heart.

Luffy wants it to stop, his aching heart... _How does he get it to stop?_

* * *

Luffy feels Sabo's soft breaths tickle against his forehead as they lie in bed, the man's heavy arm draped over Luffy's waist, holding the boy close to him as the boy enjoys the other's warmth.

The younger look up to him, watching Sabo's closed eyes, lashes resting on his cheeks as he breathes softly through parted lips, and Luffy briefly smiles, moving closer to the blond, pressing his face against Sabo's chest, and he feels the man adjusting, moving a bit as his arm pulls the boy closer.

However Luffy's smile fades, and he tries so hard to keep his sniffing sounds suppressed, not wanting to wake Sabo.

 _He's away from home._

 _He won't go back._

These thoughts are haunting him, suffocating him as he tries to gasp for air, the room eerily silent and though Sabo is right next to him, he feels so alone, distanced from everything he once knew.

Luffy places his palm against Sabo's chest, feeling his heart pulse, reminding him he's not alone, and the boy finds comfort in the reassuring steady beat behind his hand.

Tears start running again, and by now he knows it's no use trying to stop them, every useless attempt of keeping it in failed only to make it worse in the end. The pillow catches his tears as Luffy pulls the blanket over him and the teen lets out a shuddering breath, unconsciously gripping the sheets in his fist tighter.

All he can do is wait, wait for the thing he dreads most. Waiting to be taken away from Sabo, right before the man's eyes, and Luffy will just be standing there, promising his life to another, to a man he doesn't love.

 _Why is this happening?_

 _Why is he letting it happen...?_

He rubs his stinging eyes as he moves from under the heat of blanket, gasping for air as the coldness cools his hot cheeks. Luffy hiccups as he sits up and slowly lifts Sabo's arm, moving away but suddenly the blonde's grip tightens as he pulls Luffy back and close to him.

"Where are you going?" Sabo asks sleepily through half lidded eyes, seeing Luffy sit with his back to him, not facing him. The man is met with silence and a shrug and instantly he blinks himself fully awake, letting out a small yawn as he leans on his elbow. "Luffy?"

"What if I said I was going to run away?" The younger speaks softly, almost inaudible, and Sabo sits up, speechless, trying to gather his groggy thoughts for a moment.

"Run away?" He repeats. "Without me?"

Upon that Luffy turns, and Sabo's eyes widen when he sees the younger's tear stained face, lips trembling as the boy looks so lost, so small, fragile.

Luffy shakes his head, he would never leave without Sabo, he wouldn't know what to do...

"Can't we..." Luffy whispers, staring at the blanket before he continues. "Run away?"

Surely he isn't the only one that has thought about it right...? Sabo isn't planning on letting Luffy marry the prince, right? What else can they do besides hiding, running away from the world where they can't be together.

They can just go, run, leave this nightmare and never look back. As long as he's with Sabo, Luffy doesn't care. It's all he wishes for.

"We can't..." The blond talks equally as soft, not wanting to upset Luffy, or himself by dwelling on the reality that awaits them.

Of course he had thought about it- no, he even planned it, but even if it would miraculously work out, it's a life he doesn't want Luffy leading, as much as the teen might think he wants it right now, Sabo doesn't want Luffy to live poorly. How will they provide for themselves if they're in hiding?

"I... I mean it could work... right? Here, nobody knows us here... or maybe in another country. Sabo we could-"

"Luffy." He interrupts, coverings the boys hand that rests on the sheets and Luffy turns his and and holds Sabo's,  
staring at them.

"You know I don't care for money... If only I have you Sabo, I don't need anything else." The teen's eyes slowly lift to look at him and his heart swells, his throat tightens upon hearing Luffy speak.

"We could do it. Just you and me, together... And we wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing us. I could kiss you all day, lie with you whenever I want, not having to worry about a simple hug... We could leave right now." Luffy says, not realizing his voice is cracking and beginning to sound desperate, or that tears well up in his eyes again, but when Sabo remains silent, wordlessly looking at him he feels a tear trailing down his cheek.

Sabo sighs softly, motioning for Luffy to come over as the teen hesitantly moves towards him and the blond immediately pulls him into a bone crushing hug as Sabo buries his face in Luffy's neck. "I'm so sorry Luffy..."

Sabo holds him, if not crushes the teen with his death grip. He wishes... Sabo wishes for it so bad but how can he possibly agree to that? It would mean betraying Ace and Shanks too, he promised to look after Luffy, make sure he arrives safely, watch over him...  
And how did Sabo ever deserve the princess, why is he so blessed to have Luffy talk about him like that, the boy ready to throw away his title, his life, just so he can be with him...

Luffy's eyes widen when he feels the crook of his neck wet, Sabo slightly trembling and... Is he...?

"S-Sabo..." The younger rubs his eyes and leans away to look at the man and he blinks when he sees Sabo's eyes glassy, cheeks wet and Luffy hastily grabs the sheets and roughly rubs the man's eyes dry.

He has never seen Sabo cry before...

"I didn't want to... I'm sorry..." Luffy hugs him again, tightly, and Sabo's arms close around him loosely, and is this how it feels? To comfort another, holding them, and isn't he supposed to whisper sweet words like Sabo always does to him? Luffy was always the crying one, what is he supposed to do...?

"It's ok..." He tries to soothe Sabo. "I love you." He whispers and the teen feels Sabo stiffen for a moment, before the man's hold becomes tighter around him, securely, and Luffy lets out a shaky breath.

"What are you apologising for?" Sabo talks, voice rough like the boy has never heard before. "Look what you're doing to me." The blond leans back, a small smile on his lips as he lowly chuckles, stroking Luffy's cheek as the teen leans into his touch.

Sabo can't help himself, all the weight upon his shoulders from the past few days, the tension, his draining thoughts, the emotions- Luffy caused Sabo to let it go, and as the tears left his eyes he feels relieved, ready to face new challenges. Luffy gives him strength. Reminding Sabo that he will always be there for him too, it's not a one way road. For now though, he doesn't intend on letting Luffy show that side of him again, Sabo knows it's not what he needs right now, but Luffy comforting him is something he won't forget.

"You should sleep Luffy, we have a long day ahead of us." Sabo reminds him and the boy nods, though Luffy is well aware his mind won't rest, and neither will his body get any tonight.

Luffy lies down, face resting against the pillow as he scoots closer to Sabo, holding the man against him, arms around the blonde's waist, legs over the other's as Luffy leans in and places a long, soft and pleasantly warm kiss to Sabo's lips, contently closing his eyes before they break it.

In the darkness of the room, in the silence of the night they stare at each other, and seeing Sabo makes Luffy forget about the his aching heart for a moment- but as the blond will fall asleep he will be left alone again, and the demons will come out, nagging him, reminding him...

"I love you Luffy." Sabo whispers as the boy focuses his eyes again, blinking himself out of his thoughts. The blond kisses the princesses forehead and rests his chin on top of Luffy's head.

He's worried, about the teen's wellbeing, knowing Luffy who acts on impulse, instinct, rather than logic thinking... Sabo knew that the happiness he saw in the younger's eyes was short lived, and unfortunately he can't save Luffy from his own thoughts.

He will do everything in his power to keep Luffy safe, but above of all, he wishes for the boy to be happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Royal Love

Slowly Sabo opens his heavy lids, the morning sunlight intruding and blinding his vision as he groans lowly, the vibrations rippling in his throat as the man pulls the blanket up, shielding his face from the bright light. For a moment he closes his eyes, sighing contently, mind blank from thoughts as he hears the birds singing, feeling the pleasurable heat from the sun shining upon the blanket as the warmth spreads over him.

Sabo's hand travels to the side, reaching out- but he's met with nothing, feeling the mattress beside him cold and empty and instantly Sabo is brought out of his drowsy state, blinking himself fully awake.

"Luffy?" Sabo calls unsure but relaxes when he feels the light weight jump onto the bed, Luffy crawling towards him as he feels a pair of knees and palms pressing on the sheets. The boy tugs the white sheets from his face and before his eyes have a chance to adjust he feels Luffy's lips pressed against his, greeted by a perfect morning kiss. A sweet and heart warming feeling builds up in the pit of his stomach as he smiles against the other's lips. Sabo quickly pecks him a few more times before he relaxes and lays back, watching Luffy who hoovers above him, looking so young and lively as ever, a most beautiful smile on the younger's lips that never fails to brighten his mood as Sabo's own curl up, staring at him, woken up in possibly the best way.

Luffy makes himself comfortable on the guard's waist, the little pressure pushing him down into the mattress as the younger's legs hold him in place.

Sabo's thoughts wander back to the darkness of last night, remembering waking up to Luffy who tried to leave the bed, the boy speaking softly as Luffy turned around, stunning him as Sabo saw the wet streaks on the boy's cheek. He thinks back of how Luffy pleaded for him to run away together, Luffy comforting Sabo in the silence of the night.

The guard's smile almost falters, but Luffy's high spirited attitude keeps it in place before it gets the chance to vanish.

"You're finally awake!" Luffy beams and sits up straight, palms leaning onto Sabo's chest as he watches his guard sleepily smile at him, his blond curls tangled and spread over the pillows messily.

"Finally?" Sabo asks, voice rough with sleep as he clears his throat. "How long have you been awake?"

Luffy hums in thought. "Don't know..." He answers and shrugs, looking back at Sabo. "A while."

"A while..." The blond repeats in thought as his hands move up to Luffy's legs, feeling the goosebumps under his fingertips as he softly ghosts over the teen's skin, hands easily gliding underneath the skirt and...

Sabo glances downwards, carefully looking Luffy over again as he lowers his brows in confusion. He sees the teen dressed in his ball gown like dresses, ignoring the fact Luffy did a poor job of somehow tying it up, but why is he able to...

As if the boy realizes his sudden wonder, Luffy's eyes widen with excitement. "I want to show you something!"

The teen grabs his hand and pulls the still sleepy man upwards as Luffy jumps from the bed, taking one of the many dresses that lie across the floor as the younger holds it in front of him proudly.

"Why..." Sabo rubs his eyes before he opens them again to make sure he's seeing it clearly. The man takes a deep breath before he continues. "Why did you cut them short?"

"You don't like it?" Luffy asks, voice heavily laced with disappointment as he lets it fall to the floor again.

Luffy was sure Sabo would've preferred the little transformation he gave the dresses this morning, he worked so hard on them to cut it the right length and straight without too much threads pulling out from the ends.

Somehow the boy managed to successfully tie it up and as he looked in the mirror, he felt the last bit of the old Luffy disappearing with the large pieces of fabric. Now his princess like dresses don't have that elegant aura to them anymore, no stranger will view Luffy in that way anymore- he doesn't want to, not when he's not home, and he certainly isn't looking forward to his life as a queen, so for now, he will spend his days as he wishes, with Sabo- not as guard and princess.

Sabo watches Luffy's before him, the once floor length dress now reaching his upper thighs and though it's a sight he wouldn't mind seeing every day, "Its too short.

"Short?"

The blond nods. "It's too revealing." He voices his opinion as Luffy responds by putting on a sad face that causes Sabo to smile again. "But I like it." The guard admits.

Only now he's sure his angel will attract more attention because well, Luffy looks amazing, sexy, irresistible, and how is he supposed to walk down the street with him like this? Sabo is convinced he himself won't be able to keep his eyes off Luffy.

A knock on the door brings him out of his daydream as he sees Luffy rushing towards the door, without hesitation opening it before Sabo had the chance to speak up. A man comes walking in, pushing a cart full of food into the room and as his eyes fall onto the many plates, the blond softly sighs.

"I ordered breakfast!" Luffy announces proudly when the man closed the door behind his back and the teen turns to Sabo, but said man doesn't appear as happy as Luffy hoped he would be.

"How did you order breakfast Luffy?" Sabo asks, but the way he does, like he already knows the answer, it makes him nervous.

"Hm?" Luffy hums, looking away, fidgeting his fingers as he avoids the other's gaze.

Does Sabo know?

When the blond repeats his name Luffy looks up to him and decides to sit down on the edge of the bed, facing Sabo who leans against the headboard, raising his brows and expecitng an answer.

"I... just asked someone?" Luffy tries but fails to keep the doubtfulness tone out of his voice, he sighs as he sees Sabo's unchanging expression, he knows the older sees right through him. Why did he even bother to try and lie in the first place, it's not like he can come across as the tiniest bit believable. He's terrible at lying, but even worse when it's Sabo who's in front of him.

"Luffy." The man says in his low and slightly warning tone the boy knows too well. " What did I tell you about leaving without me? You could've woken me up." Sabo pulls the covers away and gets up from bed, walking around it as he stands before Luffy, and the teen absentmindedly looks him over, or more accurately, stares at Sabo who's dressed in his pyjama trousers only and seeing his bare toned chest...

"Luffy!"

The princess blinks and looks up to meet the other's eyes. "I felt sorry about yesterday... So I thought I could make it up to you and get us breakfast before you woke up... I'm sorry Sabo." The teen says crestfallen, looking down as Luffy avoids his gaze.

How can he scold Luffy when he's so cute like this?! He tries to continue, force the words out of his throat but all Sabo manages is a sigh... He can't afford to be so weak to Luffy, he's spoiling him too much isn't he?

"Never again?" Sabo asks serious and Luffy nods, biting his lip. The man curses mentally at his inability to keep it up.

"Then let's eat." He smiles and the teen's face lights up again and though he's supposed to be more strict with him, Sabo can't bring himself to. He'd rather spoil Luffy to death than decline anything he wants or lecturing him and seeing that crestfallen face.

After their breakfast and repacking Luffy's luggage, they're on the move again. Three hours have passed and Luffy is so bored, how many days were they travelling again? He's not sure if he will survive, the chance he dies of boredom is too great. At least he won't have to marry a prince... but he would miss Sabo too much! No, he will be strong live through every second that passes so slow it could be hours.

"You alright?" Sabo asks and Luffy shrugs, sighing as he leans his face against his palm, watching the scenery pass and he almost falls asleep again, but Sabo won't let him. The older says he won't be able to sleep at night, which is nonsense! He can always sleep, like right now...

"How long until lunch?" The boy asks impatient for the fourth time in the hour.

"We're only on the road for an hour or so. Maybe three more hours?

The teen sighs dramatically as he leans on his palm again, his eyes slowly closing, thoughts fading, welcoming sleep which magically makes time go so fast...

"I can't have you falling asleep." Sabo's arms pull him against the man as he's brought out of his nearly unconscious state.

"Just for a while?" Luffy asks, looking up to Sabo with a deliberately sad expression and he can see the man's inner turmoil. "Alright, I'll listen..." Luffy says softly, looking down, and when he hears Sabo sigh he knows he won, and he tries to hide his smile.

"I'll wake you up in an hour ok?"

"Two more?"

"Don't push it now." Sabo hugs the teen that happily lays against him, closing his eyes as his breathing slows down, and Luffy's arms limply fall to his lap as the boy softly snores with parted lips.

Sabo kisses Luffy on top of his head, holding him securely as the man continues to stare at the precious boy in his arm, and Sabo doesn't even realise the smile he's wearing all this time as his eyes observantly scans every part of Luffy's face to never forget again.

The next time Luffy opens his eyes he let's out a big yawn, stretching his arms as he blinks and tries to focus his eyes.

"Are we there already?" The boy asks sleepily as he lifts his head from Sabo's lap and looks outside, the scenery looking exactly the same, only he notices the sun lower on the horizon now. How much time has passed?

"Half an hour and we're there." Sabo smiles and Luffy rubs his eyes as another yawn escapes his lips.

"Almost at our next sleeping place?" Luffy turns to Sabo as he leans his head against the wood. "Did I sleep an hour?" He asks confused. Sabo said he'll let him sleep for an hour...

"Maybe I let you sleep a bit longer." Sabo scratches his head. He didn't want to wake Luffy who was laying his head onto his lap, cutely snuggling up to Sabo, no, he wanted to enjoy that a bit longer. "I got you a lunchbox though." He grabs the bag and unpacks it for Luffy who's sleepy face lights up at the sight of food before he digs in.

Sabo leaning against the window as he continues to stare outside, watching the sun steadily lower as the colours of the sky slowly change, Luffy satisfied lying against his arm, holding it, the teen now staring outside too.

"What time is it?" Luffy asks softly and Sabo briefly looks at him before he answers.

"Around six I guess."

The teen hums and continues to stare outside, watching the sun peak through the trees, the endless countryside, at this hour it isn't so bad to sit and do nothing, hold Sabo as they watch the nature pass before them.

"The sun is going down faster isn't it?" Luffy asks curiously. Usually after dinner time and even when he was in bed the sun would still be high up in the sky, he loves those long summer evenings, it's like the day is twice as long.

"Autumn is near." Sabo says, rubbing his head with his free hand and Luffy hums to the little massage he's receiving, causing Sabo to grin at Luffy's delight.

"Soon the leaves will fall from the branches, the green grass will lose its vivid colour, days will look gloomy, shorter..." Sabo says and Luffy listens intently, imaging the season he hasn't seen for a while.

"And then winter comes, snow will fall from the cloudy skies, brightening the landscape though the days will be dark and short. But it will pass again, snow will melt and Spring will arrive. You will hear the birds sing, see the animals grazing in the fields again and the sun will shine."

Luffy nods with a smile on his face, pulling his legs up as he intertwines his fingers with Sabo's and continues to lie against his side.

He doesn't like autumn and winter, the world looks so dull and somber and the sun doesn't shine as often.. But like Sabo said, it will pass, better days will come again.

Because everything passes right?

 _Even his dark days?_

Suddenly they come to a stop, not a second later a yell from Coby is heard, announcing they've arrived.

They exit and bring their luggage to the room, the decision to make a walk outside quickly made since they have nothing to do in their cabin house where they will spend the night.

Luffy holds his guard's hand as he stares down the unpaved path they're walking and he pouts at the many fallen leaves, a reminder Autumn is right around the corner.

"Luffy." Sabo interrupts his thoughts as the boy hums and looks at him with big eyes and Sabo swallows hard. "About last night..."

"I'm sorry. Forget it." Luffy brushes it off. "I wasn't thinking."

Sabo lowers his brows, not believing a single word, but before he can speak again Luffy cuts him short.

"I was just tired." Luffy sighs.

Sabo tightens his grip on Luffy's hand, the teen looking up to him as the man continues to stare forward.

While Luffy was asleep in his arms, his mind was occupied with impossible thoughts, going over what Luffy asked of him, to leave with him. Sabo knows, it's not an option, no matter how much they both want it- he can't risk Luffy's life.

At least he will be safe, right?

But what about Luffy's happiness?

"I want you to talk to me, Luffy." Sabo says, nearly whispers as his words are taken by the evening breeze, and the princess stops in his tracks, looking down, hold on Sabo's hand loosening.

"Ask me." Luffy replies, softly, his words hanging in the air, giving Sabo the chance to question whatever he wants to know, he won't avoid his feelings, for once, the boy shall confront them.

"How do you feel?" Sabo asks carefully. "What can I do to make you feel better?" The guard turns to Luffy, the teen still glancing down as the wind causes his hair to dance along his face, dress move along his body.

"Scared." Luffy blurts out. " I feel so useless Sabo." He admits. The feeling of helplessness is overtaking every other and it's drowning him. The boy looks up to meet the blonde's soft eyes. "I hate it... I'm happy when I'm with you, but I keep thinking of Shanks, Ace, Nami... Zoro..." The names leave his lips almost inaudible. His family feels so far away, though it's only been days yet they feel like a distant nostalgic memory. And it hurts.

"You're already doing so much Sabo." Luffy sighs, stepping forward as he presses his face against the man's chest, gripping the material of his blouse in a loose fist.

"So…" The teen mutters when he's met with silence. "Tell me how you feel." Luffy returns the question, his voice a mere mumble as he looks upwards and meets Sabo's eyes, and he notices for a split second the man's eyes widening.

Where does he even begin? His emotions that were held up by a high concrete dam overflooded, and Luffy of all people saw it break in the middle of the night.

Sabo leans down and kisses Luffy's forehead, absentmindedly staring towards the sky.

"I miss them too." Sabo sighs, rubbing Luffy's back soothingly. "And I'm worried about you." He admits and he notices the younger blink one time too much in confusion. "I'm dreadful of what is to come, but as long as you'll be ok, I know I'll be fine." Sabo smiles weakly, placing another kiss on Luffy's forehead.

Luffy nods, mind going over Sabo's words another time before he inhales deeply and lets out a loud sigh.

He has had enough of his constant heavy heart, exhausting thoughts that hold him down and drain him from his happiness. He is with Sabo at this beautiful place, they're alone, whatever tomorrow brings, the coming days, Luffy will deal with it then, for now though, he wants to enjoy these precious and rare times with Sabo.

Sabo watches a mischievous smirk grow on the younger's face as Luffy stands on his toes and grabs Sabo's hat from his head and throws it away. His eyes follow the dark blue piece fall to the ground and glances back at Luffy confused.

"Let's fight." Luffy grins, lifting his arms. "It's been too long!" He laughs and the blond lets out a chuckle as he shakes his head, hands resting on his hips as he tilts his head.

"You're in the mood to play?" Sabo asks, the teen shaking his head vigorously.

"I came nowhere near beating Ace... And I don't want to be so depended on you." Luffy says and shrugs. He trusts Sabo and he wants to rely on him but he can take care of himself, and what better way is there than to show Sabo he's capable of guarding himself.

The blond remains silent for a while and just when the boy wants to speak up again Sabo lunges forward and surprised Luffy stumbles backward, before he steadies himself and goes in for the attack.

In the last sunrays the day, the end of summer and beginning of autumn offers them, they train, or so Luffy had hoped, because while the teen gives his all in the fight, Sabo calmly stands before him.

"Sabo!" Luffy shouts out of breath and wipes his now sweat covered forehead. "Take me seriously!"

"I am." The blond says with a smile on his lips, not a drop of sweat to be seen and Luffy hates it! Sabo is just playing around and taking it easy while Luffy can't even touch him.

The boy groans and puts his hand on his side, swallowing hard as he tries to catch his breath.

"You're not." The boy lowers his brows before he sighs. "Why are you holding back?" Luffy asks annoyed, he's not a kid anymore, he can handle it!

"You want me to go all out?" The blond asks as he smoothly adjusts his gloves, not paying attention to the fired up teen before him.

"Yes!" Luffy shouts, raising his arms again, and he doesn't like the smirk on Sabo's face as he glances down. The boy runs forward and swings his arm, missing Sabo as he quickly steps to the side to dodge his fist, but he didn't saw Sabo's next attack coming as the blond sweeps him off his feet and Luffy falls backwards- and he closes his eyes, waiting to hit the ground, but instead he feels Sabo's strong hands stopping him from falling, and his guard gently lays him down in the grass.

Slowly he opens his eyes, peeking first through one as he sees the blond hoover above him with a small smile on his face, the trees and sky above him beautifully, but he's brought out of his daze as Sabo kisses his cheek, the blond locks tickling his face.

"That's not taking me serious!" Luffy groans and frowns.

The guard caresses his face, the gesture calming Luffy a bit as Sabo's smile widens. "You're just too cute Luffy."

"Am not!" Luffy pouts as he lies underneath Sabo. He protests, throwing his fists up as Sabo casually leans to the side and dodges them. Luffy gasps as Sabo holds his wrist and pins it to the ground above his head. The younger struggles against the secure grip but to his dismay Luffy doesn't succeed in moving his hands an inch.

"I can't concentrate when you look like this, Luffy." Sabo says as the teen freezes in his movements and locks eyes with Sabo, giving him a look of confusion.

Sabo can't concentrate but he still effortlessly wins from him every single time?

As Sabo holds Luffy's arms up, the blond guard's eyes travel downwards, seeing the boys legs beside him as he's on his knees between them, the once long dress now teasingly high up his thighs. He lifts his eyes again and seeing Luffy out of breath lying under him, cute, and so sexy. Sabo leans down places a soft kiss against his neck, and another one a bit higher to his warm skin but Luffy suddenly starts protesting again.

"S-Sabo!" Luffy yells. "Not now!" The younger bites his lip and leans his head forward so the blond has minimal access to kissing his neck which feels so good as Sabo's blond curls tickle his skin... but they're training! "Please. Sto-"

Luffy's breath hitches and eyes widen when he feels Sabo's knee between his legs, pressing against him, and unconsciously does he bit harder on his lip. "Sabo... Don't!"

"I told you your dress was too short mh?" The blond smirks and Luffy can feel him grin against him.

The older licks his salty skin, and Sabo can feel the goose bumps underneath his fingertips as he trails them along Luffy's legs and under his dress.

Luffy's strength disappears and he unwillingly renders himself vulnerable as Sabo makes him shiver and hot and Luffy can't do anything but lay underneath him, motionless, breathing hard.

"O-Ok... Enough..." He mutters but doesn't try to stop it either.

Sabo kisses the younger's lips, catching Luffy off guard. "Now say it like you mean it." He smirks, rubbing his knee between the teen's legs and Luffy's breaths become even more irregular, his face flushed and god how does Luffy look so amazing even when he's worn out from their training session...

"Ahh..." Luffy's eyes widen in disbelief when a moan escapes his lips and Sabo grins at him as the boy starts trashing against his hold again. "You're not playing fair! Stop it Sabo!"

"Are you sure?" The blond asks as he kisses his hot skin and moves up to his ear, sending tingles down his spine and oh how he loves it what Sabo does so much...

But he can't be weak, he won't give in that easily!

"Yes, so stop." Luffy tries to say serious and instantly Sabo moves away from him, and it's like the air around him becomes coole, like he's able to breathe normally again.

The blond holds his hand out for Luffy to take, but Luffy blinks at him, surprised Sabo listened and stopped.

"You stopped?"

"It sounded like you meant it. If you really want me to stop of course I will."

Luffy looks at him, and yes he said he wanted to stop, but he misses Sabo's touch, his burning fingertips running along his skin and warm lips against his neck...

Why did he do that anyway! Getting him all worked up and then leaving just like that...

But he won't admit now he wants for Sabo to continue.

The boy crosses his arms as he sits up straight, looking away from his guard.

"You're mad?" Sabo asks and Luffy frowns, shaking his head, eyes evading him.

"Did I go too far?" Sabo wonders, crouching down before Luffy who glances at him before the princess turns his gaze away again.

The blond sits down next to Luffy who turns and looks the other way, remaining silent which makes him worried and a feeling of guilts starts nagging him.

Did Sabo go too far?

More like not far enough, that's not fair... Luffy sighs loudly and looks at the blond who seems concerned and just because Sabo deserves it the boy stays quiet for a moment.

"Luffy..." Sabo says softly.

Alright forget it, Luffy can't bring himself to act this way. He leans against Sabo's shoulder as he reaches out for his hand, intertwining their fingers and he tries so hard to ignore his desire for the older and he tries so much to suppress it because what he wants right now is for the man to take him right here and now, but he remains strong... And stubborn.

Sabo lifts their locked hands and places a kiss onto Luffy's, and when the teen looks up he sees the man's lips so close... Luffy leans forward, Sabo moving closer to the younger as their lips touch again, and Sabo captures Luffy's between his, feeling the teen's tongue trace over his lips as he takes it in his mouth. He feels Luffy's fingers slide into his hair as the boy moves closer to him, and Sabo didn't realise he was so lost in the kiss until he realises Luffy is suddenly sitting on his lap.

The kiss turns from sweet and innocent pecks on the lips, to deeper ones, longer lasting and Sabo notices Luffy becoming greedy, wanting more- and the idea of taking Luffy right here isn't a bad thought at all...

Sabo shakes his head, causing Luffy to lean back and ask what's wrong.

"Nothing is." The blond smiles and pushes back a few strands of the teen's black and untamed hair. "This is perfect." The man says while looking at his greatest treasure and Sabo lets out a content sigh, a small smile growing on his lips.

"And Luffy?"

The teen hugs the blond around his neck as he buries his face there and hums, letting Sabo know he's listening.

"I want you to be dependent on me." Sabo hugs him a bit tighter and to his surprise he feels Luffy trembling, laughter escaping his lips as the princess leans back to look at him.

"I love you." Luffy smiles and hugs him tightly again, this time though, he feels like he is clinging to his guard and their last precious hours they have. "We only have little more than a day left Sabo." Luffy says disheartened, realisation creeping up on him again.

"I know." The blond whispers, letting go of the tight hug momentarily to look Luffy into his doubtful eyes. The older smiles reassuringly as Sabo holds Luffy's face, thumb caressing the princesses cheeks as he rests his forehead against the younger's, gazes locked.

"But I'm here to protect you. I'll keep you safe, Luffy." The man places a tender kiss to the boy's lips. "I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

_My god it has been three months. Sorry. Kinda had other stuff to do, kinda lost motivation to write this story. But I'm back!  
_

* * *

Royal Love

Luffy folds his arms and looks away from the grinning blond before him in both defense and defeat. He hadn't won a single time, yet it took Sabo only a total of four questions before he secured his victory. And it looks like he's not even trying. But at least it keeps Luffy sharp, his competitive nature stronger than sleep or boredom. He promised Sabo he wouldn't sleep during their trip, but the guard was making sure he wouldn't have the chance to.

"Can you read my mind or something?" He huffs, glaring at him from the corner of his eye as he sees the annoying grin never faltering. He looks away again.

They're playing a game, and while Sabo suggested it, Luffy knew from the way Sabo was talking confidently he would lose. But of course, that undoubtly only fuelled his desire to play, and even though he knew that was Sabo foresaw, he still couldn't help himself but give in.

He fell right into his trap.

Ask me 20 questions and find out what I am thinking, Sabo said. Luffy's reaction was raised brows, followed by a whine of complaint. It sounded boring.

"When you said you knew a game I expected something more... well, exciting." Luffy shrugged, disappointed.

"Then, if you win, you can sleep." Sabo tried, and Luffy turned his full attention towards the man. Apparently he was _that_ sure of a hundred percent unyielding victory, that he would let Luffy do as he pleases, though Sabo did everything in his power to keep Luffy from it.

Confused eyes turned solid, and Luffy took on the challenge. At this point he was convinced Sabo was mocking him.

However, those determined eyes turned frustrated as he briefly looked away from Sabo.

How could he not win? Was Sabo cheating? That must be it. But Sabo would never do that, Luffy knew. He groans and scratches his head in frustration, thinking wasn't helping either.

"Ready to give it another try?" Sabo asked. "But you're not putting up much of a challenge, Luffy."

"It's not fair, you're not playing fair!" Luffy shouts, though his tone isn't accusing at all. Just the annoyance of losing directed to himself. He falls back in his seat and mutters, "Fine, It's mine turn anyways."

"Why don't we make it more interesting. Say, if you lose, you'll have to promise me something."

"Sure." Luffy says without a second thought. He can keep a promise to Sabo. "And if I win?"

"Decide yourself." Sabo smirks. "It's not like you're going to win." The blond says smugly, almost proudly.

The feeling of competitiveness rises once more as Luffy sits cross legged, squinting his eyes at Sabo as if his thoughts will appear on his face. "Is it food?"

"Not everyone thinks about food all the time Luffy." A suppressed laugh leaves Sabo's lips. He casually leans his back against the window, resting his head against his fist. The teen still looks at him expectantly, the answer probably not satisfying him. "It has nothing to do with food." He clarifies.

Meanwhile he can see Luffy's brain frying over the amount of thinking he does. At least he tries his best, Sabo thinks, or this wouldn't be as entertaining. He is surprised though, that Luffy hasn't figured it out yet. From the moment they started playing the game that has lasted countless rounds of him easily winning... Luffy never mentioned it. Or was he avoiding it?

"You want a hint?"

"I don't want to win like that!" He shuts his eyes momentarily and Sabo lets a soundless sigh escape his lips. He'll let Luffy carefully pick his questions while he closes his eyes, relishing on the memory that Luffy fails to bring to light.

His train of thought is occasionally disturbed when Luffy shouts his next question hopeful, only to mumble under his breath when Sabo answers with a firm no. And once again, twenty questions passed. "My turn." Sabo opens his eyes again, watching Luffy who pouts like a child. It warms his heart. Adorable.

"Just... tell me what it was." Luffy asks, feeling the heat radiate from his cheeks. He can't help his curiosity. At times he is able to read Sabo like a book, but when he tries he fails time and time again?

"I thought about you." Sabo answers simply, but Luffy isn't content with that answer alone. The boy presses him to continue, so Sabo elaborates. "Or more precisely, how beautiful you are, especially last night when you were-"

"Alright alright!" Luffy shouts, masking the words that followed. He internally curses himself, Sabo knew he wouldn't bring it up, thus confident in his victory. Luffy felt, in a way, embarrassed. Even now as he thinks of it... He couldn't sleep last night, and he might have accidentally woken Sabo while he was softly moaning his name. But he didn't mean to! Though Sabo offered his help, telling Luffy how to make himself feel good when he won't be able to.

His cheeks and ears must be glowing right now because Sabo's grin grows, and is face is burning bright with embarrassment, for the fact that he couldn't think straight anymore as he touched himself, and Sabo, fully awake, witnessed every movement. He doesn't regret it. Actually, the thought of it happening again excites him. He doesn't understand himself, and sabo doesn't need to know either. "Your turn." He effectively made Sabo shut up and change the subject.

"Are you thinking of me?" The first answer came quick, and Luffy shakes firmly no. "Food?" Again, Sabo receives a no. That's a first. He observes Luffy closely, because when the boy focuses on a certain thought, it's written all over him. His face, eyes, posture- they're all giving it away. And this time is no exception.

Straight lips, downcast eyes, slumped shoulders. "Home?" Sabo asks, almost hesitantly. Luffy's eyes slowly lift, meeting his shortly before his gaze falls back to his lap. Sabo doesn't feel like teasing him anymore.

And now, the game is merely an excuse to keep probing into his thoughts. He wonders if he should stop now. He doesn't.

"Thinking of how you miss it?" Sabo asks, and guilt is nagging him. He knows it isn't what Luffy is thinking about. But with sixteen questions left... He can dig a little deeper into Luffy's mind, for the teen never speaks about what he feels. It's unnerving, and somewhere it might even be annoying. He's always there for Luffy, but his emotions always disappear too quickly, leaving Sabo to deal with them, but it's like it was never there in the first place. It was frustrating, truly.

But isn't it selfish? Luffy never forces answers out of him, stops whenever Sabo says he doesn't want to talk about it. Is it ok to keep digging? Even though it might hurt Luffy?

"Sabo?" Luffy brings him out of his contradicting thoughts and just hearing his voice pulls him back into his right mind. _As if he could do that._

"You're thinking of Ace, right?" He asks, and with that, ending the game. A slow nod follows, and Sabo sees the boy's brows furrow swiftly before his face lights up again.

"You win. Now what do I promise you?" Luffy crosses his arms and prepares for whatever Sabo is about to say.

He's doing it again, Sabo thinks, but decides not to dwell on it. Curved edges replace the thin line that was his lips a second ago.

"Come here." Sabo pats the space between his legs.

Luffy scoots closer and turns, sitting where Sabo wanted him as the guard's arms circle around his waist instantly. The man's face is pressed in the crook of his neck, and Luffy shudders. Sabo feels warm, and Luffy relaxes in his hold, leaning his head against his shoulder. He notices the atmosphere changed, or rather, Sabo did.

"Promise me," Sabo whispers, his breath warm and comforting, but Luffy shivers because the man's lips are so close to his ears. "That no matter what..." Luffy sees Sabo reaching out for his hand, so he lifts his to tangle their fingers together. "You will behave."

Not sure what he means by that, Luffy turns to face him, patiently waiting for further explanation."When we arrive at the castle..." Luffy frowns worried, feeling the man's hand tighten around his, subconsciously, he guesses.

"Sabo. What are you trying to say?"

"If anything happens, let me deal with it. You just... You do what Hina taught you, ok? Promise me that."

Possibilities of what could happen float in his mind, and Luffy was prepared for everything, but he didn't foresee Sabo asking such a thing of him. "But-"

"You promised." He's cut off by a finger pressed to his lip.

"But..." He tries again but Sabo won't give him a chance to protest. Why would he make Luffy promise that? Does he know something? Is Sabo concerned that Luffy will be a bad future queen? He bites his lip as he turns to stare in front of him again, and the kiss against his temple is Sabo's way of letting him know he's waiting for an answer.

He should really stop over thinking.

"Fine. I promise." Luffy vows, not knowing whether he can keep it.

It feels unfair, to have the princess promise him that, because Sabo isn't sure if he himself will be able to keep it together.

Was it just a weak excuse? So that Luffy won't expect him to be calm and composed like he has known him to be. But Sabo also knows, that even though Luffy might not be the one to win the game once, undoubtedly he notices Sabo losing it, slowly, agonizingly slow. The feelings are ever so persistent, and they will break through, like water drops cutting through a rock. And the man wonders when he will reach his limit.

 _Can't we... Run away?_

He remembers Luffy's soft plea, and as much as he wanted to say yes, he harshly denied the idea.

Though right now it comes back once more. But it's too late for that now. They're less then half an hour away.

He's so stupid. He shouldn't be focusing on the impossible, his selfish desires.

Sabo stares at the black mop of hair. He has a job to do, and it is so long ago he even considered it a job. Protecting Luffy came as a natural reflex, it's not like he ever had to think about it. And being beside him was more of a reward than anything else.

Luffy softly hums a tune, like he always does when avoiding his thoughts, the boy's way of keeping them at bay.

"Sabo! Luffy!"

Both blink themselves out of their daze.

"We're almost here." Coby announces and Luffy is abruptly on his knees, sliding the window open. The wind rushes inside as the cool breeze pleasantly blows against his face and through his dark locks. His palms rest on the edge as Luffy leans outside.

The boy's eyes fall upon the enormous and colorful city before him.

He has never been in a place this busy, so many people strolling around, and instantly Luffy loves the ambiance the lively city emits. The square they're passing has a beautiful fountain, artists making music on the streets as a lady dances amongst the musicians, stealing everyone's attention, and Luffy turns to have a better view of her.

A smile grows on his lips, at least he won't be living in a boring place. He'll have plenty of new things to discover!

As they pass countless of streets with strange built houses, Luffy only then notices the huge palace standing out in the midst of it all, putting any other building to shame.

"It is big." The younger says bewildered, for a moment second guessing himself if it's right to admire it. He can't help but love it... Still it feels... wrong. _He wants to hate it._

"Do you see that Sabo?" Luffy asks as his eyes swiftly leave the sight, turning to face the man who softly hums in acknowledgement.

"That will be your new home." Coby says carefully, not sure whether Luffy got that. Yet his voice is soft. Coby is aware that Luffy knows where he is heading to and what it will mean for the boy and his future... Still, he can't bring himself to say it out loud, the undeniable truth. He glances over his shoulder, seeing Luffy stare with big eyes that roam over the city in awe, his mouth slightly parted.

"It's beautiful." Luffy says dreamily, and right now somewhere in the back of his mind he feels the dread that awaits him- but he can't help but take in the beauty of his new and unfamiliar surroundings. A what feels like an out of place smile tugs at his lips, but for the first time in days it feels earnest and unforced, but Luffy knows, it's only a matter of time.

And it came sooner than he thought. Like a punch to the stomach, a reminder of why he's here, though it only slipped his mind for a short moment. It still hurts.

"We're here."

Luffy frowns upon hearing those words and he falls back in his seat as they come to an sudden stop.

His hands become clammy and shaky, unable to keep them still from fiddling. Nervousness, anxiousness and anger settle in his stomach like acid, bitter and sour, burning him from the inside. He hears Sabo say something, but the man's voice is reduced to white noise in the back of his mind. _It'll be alright_. Luffy inhales deeply and tries to calm his pounding heart and trembling hands, to his avail, what follows are clenched fists and choked breaths. Come on, get a hold on yourself! Luffy mentally curses his own weakness.

Comforting warmth spreads across his body, eyes shoot open once more as he gasps into Sabo's tight hold. He inhales deeply into the crook of his neck, feeling the blond curls tickle his face in that familiar way as they would hug.

"Sabo..." Luffy whispers, leaving a soft kiss where his face had just been as the boy leans away. He holds the man's hand that rests on the seat, staring at them.

"I kn-" The man is cut short as Luffy crashes their lips together, desperate and needy, both bittersweet. Sabo closes his eyes as he cups the boy's cheek, slowing the kiss, guiding him as he tries his best to remember what it feels like, Luffy's lips, his love, his warmth and trust- for when they can't anymore.

Distancing himself from Luffy's lips was harder than he thought, but forces himself to do it anyways. Though the younger stays close, pressing their foreheads against each other as he watches Sabo with panicked eyes.

"Hey..." Sabo whispers sweetly, forcing the best smile he can, though it falters almost immediatly, and his lips fall back to a straight line. His throat tightens and heart swells upon seeing the person he loves so shaken. The look in Luffy's eyes... Frantic and distraught. Pain spreads in his upper arm as he feels Luffy squeezing his arm tightly, clutching onto him as if they won't be parted this way.

Sabo eases the teen's fingers off his arm as he holds Luffy's hand, kissing his fingertips.

"You're going to be okay, alright?" He assures as Luffy returns a nod, eyes cast downwards. "Chin up." The guard lifts the younger's face as their eyes meet, and this time, Sabo is sure his smile is nowhere near believable.

 _Luffy is not the only one hurting..._

The blond leans in once more, well aware that this could be their last kiss for a while... He guides the boy's face to his, Luffy's skin soft and warm under his fingerstips. Both close their eyes as lashes rest on their cheeks and lips meet, but not a second later the door behind him abruptly opens.

"They're waiting." He recognizes Coby's voice and the man doesn't bother to try and hide the distaste in his tone.

Sabo curses softly as he backs off Luffy, the boy's breath tickling against his lips is like a ghost is taunting him.

Mindful of the many unfamiliar eyes that are currently watching their every move, Sabo leans away completely. The boy nods to him once, firmly, and he realizes while he is always calming Luffy down, reassuring him- Sabo doesn't mind a bit of comforting either.

Luffy watches Sabo's back as the man steps out before he turns and holds up his hand for Luffy to take, watching him proudly. The teen holds him with his right hand as he grabs the fabric of his dress to pull upwards, realizing it's futile since he cut them all short. Instead he uses his left hand to shield himself from the blinding afternoon sun as he steps down, feeling Sabo's fingers curl around him tighter, squeezing them once. Thankfully, Luffy feels himself calm down from the small gesture. Enough to regain some sort of self-control and a clear mind.

With a deep breath he starts walking, chin up and hands loosely by his side as he exhales evenly. Luffy looks around, glancing over his shoulder every now and then to make sure his guard is right behind him. Countless of what look like the castle's guards stand beside him, guiding a path to the entrance.

The younger squints his eyes and shades his face from the sun as he looks up, almost becoming dizzy as the tall palace stands beautifully in contrast to the sky as the clouds drift and the birds fly by.

A gentle nudge to his back brings him out of his daze, blinking himself alert again. A sigh passes his lips as he continues walking, constantly reminding himself that he isn't alone, knowing Sabo is right behind him, never leaving his back.

Luffy looks at the guards at either side of him, though he wonders if they're not soldiers, because that's what they're most certainly dressed like, as if ready for a war any minute now. Stoic expressions to match.

It is nowhere near welcoming like he had thought, or hoped. He imagined how it would be like, the moment when he would finally arrive. It kept him awake, daydreams and nightmares, playing the scenario over in his mind like a broken record- and the moment when his eyes will finally meet the prince, his husband to be. A mix of emotions swirls through him, making him nauseous, angry, but with deep breaths Luffy gains control over himself.

Luffy steps into the shadow of the building, a cold breeze enveloping his skin that freezes him in his movements as the humongous door creaks open. The boy turns, briefly meeting Sabo's eyes before he looks behind his guard, seeing Coby stand a bit further. The man wears a small smile and Luffy can't bring himself to care about all the eyes on him as he lunges forward and into the man's arms.

Coby, surprisingly without hesitation hugs Luffy back just as tight. "I guess this is goodbye for now." The pink haired man says, ruffling Luffy's tangled locks as the boy looks at him so crestfallen. "I will let them know you arrived safely."

Luffy manages a nod. His throat hurts of keeping everything in, unable to speak. If only he could scream and cry and lie in his guards arms for a while, he'll be alright. If only...

Slowly the man lets go of him but Luffy stands on his toes and kisses his cheek, startling the man that covers the place where Luffy's lips touched him with the palm of his hand.

"Bye Coby." Luffy sighs as he forces the tears his eyes away and faces the cobble stone path, walking the opposite direction again. The boy hears the horses, followed by the sound of the carriage leaving. He looks up again, passing Sabo and walking into the castle where a man awaits them.

Luffy lifts his eyes from the ground, and they widen as he looks around. They stand in a big hall, footsteps echoing throughout the spacious room as it bounces off the walls again. It is so different from his own home, but he loves it. It's beautiful. High ceilings decorated by chandeliers, stone walls and marble floors, the elegant staircase decorated by a colorful carpet.

"Please, follow me." The man's voice booms through the hall as Luffy's briefly looks back to Sabo. His guard nods, so he starts walking, following the man up the countless stairs.

Luffy's mind wanders elsewhere while the man talks to him. It's like he can't really think. Vaguely he catches the man saying how he was expected, and that the preparations are still ongoing and near finished, whatever he means by that. Luffy is too fascinated to keep up with the conversation.

"How do you like your new home?"

The teen stops in his tracks, avoiding the eyes of both Sabo and the man that questioned him.

 _His new home._

Thinking of home, Luffy thinks of comfort, his brother, familiarity. A warmth spreads through him when he recalls his home, but hearing that word now, attached to this new place he doesn't know... It hurts and he rejects the thought immediately. Luffy knows it can never compare to home, the place he grew up in, the country and castle where his beloved ones live.

This is, and will always merely be his new house.

A shelter from the rain and storm, shadow from the burning sun, protection from the gushing winds.

Nothing more.

Sabo stands beside him, a hand placed on his shoulder as he answers for Luffy. "I'm sure he likes it."

Forcefully Luffy nods, and never has a simple movement of his head been this difficult. He feels so contradicted, not wanting anyone in here to believe he is happy to have arrived let alone marry the prince. Luffy is just thankful for Sabo who unlike him is able to effortlessly force lies through his teeth for his sake.

"Good! That's great!" The man clasps his hands together. His excitement annoying Luffy. "You will receive a proper tour later, but for now, please..." His hand gestures to the door on his right, slightly bowing and motioning for them to enter.

Luffy stares at the door that separates him and the prince. He swallows hard, hearing chattering and laughter on the other side.

"Your new family is awaiting your arrival."

"Family." Luffy spats, repeating him with disgust.

Family is something that is either blood related, or chosen- Shanks taught him.

Zoro had been by his side since he was thirteen. Luffy never thought about it but the thought came naturally to him, he is family. Sabo, their connections are different, but just as deep, something that can't be broken. However Luffy didn't choose to come here. At least not willingly. He never accepted it, even as he stands here about to be united with his betrothed, every cell in his body is making his skin hot, limbs trembling and mind an uncontrollable and restless mess.

The man is clearly taken aback by Luffy's response, but again, Sabo is quick to direct the attention elsewhere.

"Can we enter?" The blond asks as the man regains his composure and slightly bows, opening the door to the room as they both enter.

The princesses eyes roam around the spacious room, shortly taking in the breathtaking view over the city before he concentrates on the people seated at the dining table before him.

And for once, Luffy's stomach doesn't grumble upon the sight of a feast.

His gaze is directed to the figure at the head of the table. The blonde, large man whose eyes are hidden by a pair of oddly shaped sunglasses. "Welcome." His voice booms heavily and present as he stands up and lifts his arms in a what he guesses is supposed to be a welcoming manner. "Monkey D. Luffy." The man grins, and Luffy swallows hard, an uneasy feeling creeping up his spine.

Seeking confidence, Luffy looks towards Sabo who nods at him before he turns back to the people before him, questioning and curious eyes that are currently glued onto his small and unstable frame. Luffy knows what to do, he trained with Hina and Sabo for this, and he doesn't want to disappoint him, or Shanks... He made a promise after all.

Luffy lifts his head, meeting the king's grin, and he's doing everything in his power to control himself, to sound as genuine as he is possibly capable of. "It is my pleasure to meet you." Luffy bows but is quickly interrupted by a man who sits beside the King.

"Who's that?"

Messy golden locks and funny makeup attracts his attention at first, but then Luffy realizes his gaze directed towards Sabo doesn't reflect his playful appearance. Before Luffy is able to reply the King takes the words right out of his mouth.

"The princesses guard. Highly respected by the King. Has served the Monkey D. Family for nearly four years and takes great pride in protecting the princess. Isn't that right? Sabo." He says almost mockingly.

Preplexed Luffy looks over his shoulder to Sabo, who watches the King with lowered brows, an expression he can't read.

"Seems like there is no need to further introduce myself." Sabo retorts, looking at Luffy for a second before his eyes focus on the man before him again. "I take pride in my job indeed, and I am honored to be here, your majesty, Donquixote Doflamingo."

Sabo clears his throat, the words bitter on his tongue, a lie concealed by a tight mask for Luffy's sake. Shanks was clear, letting him know that Sabo's presence isn't wanted here. The King was against it but agreed, because otherwise, Shanks wouldn't have agreed to this marriage.

And Sabo wishes that was the case.

Luffy's attention is turned away from his guard when he hears heavy footsteps and sees the King walking towards him, hands in his pocket, a grin pulling at the edges of his lips into a curl that makes the boy's stomach twist with nervousness. He takes an instinctively cautious step back. Just like Shanks, this man has that powering energy surrounding him, that of a King, but unlike his father, Luffy feels wary, following the man's every move.

The King smirks, before a wicked laugh escapes him, boisterous and intimidating. It's almost like he can feel the vibrations rippling through the room.

"I can see why he chose you."

Luffy frowns, unable to suppress it, and he repeats the man's words with disgust. "Chose?" He says and unintentionally raises his voice, barely noticing tension clouding the air.

He was chosen?

His frown is replaced by widened eyes when the man grabs his face, covering his mouth as well and Luffy feels fingers digging in his cheeks. The amused look disappeared from the king's face. And Luffy can only guess it is a warning for the scowl he dared to direct to him.

A second later the hand is gone and his own shaky hand covers his sore cheek. Luffy glances to the side, seeing Sabo holding the king's wrist.

"Easy now." Sabo speaks, his voice lower than usual as he holds the man's gaze.

The boy takes another step back, and he has to control his legs, fighting the urge to run away or move behind Sabo's back.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The guards beside the door jump up, but Doflamingo holds his hand up, jerking it away from Sabo's grip.

"My job." He replies. "Protecting the princess. From whoever that may be."

A loud sigh breaks the tension in the room. He sees the eyes of the people seated looking behind him. Luffy turns and follows their gazes when he sees a familiar face. The boy smiles broadly, wanting to call his name, but just as quickly it vanishes. Thoughts overlapping and fists bawl in realization. _Of course..._

 _That is the prince._


	14. Chapter 14

Royal Love

"Ignore my father's behavior."

Luffy could just catch his words, but is unable to process them, still too fazed. Not another word has left him since he laid his eyes on the prince. Since he was separated from Sabo and now following behind his betrothed. Since the lump in his throat became unbearable, afraid he'll break, once he speaks.

 _He just can't seem to focus._

Not on his surroundings, not on the man before him, not on his messy thoughts.

"Don't take it personally." Luffy hears the prince move, probably turning to look at him, but he avoids the man's eyes at all costs as he looks downwards. "He probably already forgot about it." The man says in deep thought as if recalling a memory, before an amused huff leaves his lips and he continues walking ahead.

Carefully Luffy looks up, inaudible exhaling in relief when the man is facing forward again and he's greeted by his back. He can't face him, not now- if ever. The boy had no idea, that the next time he saw Law, it would be under these circumstances. Luffy didn't know if he would see him again, it's not like he thought about him. How could he know that Law would become such an important person in his life?

Luffy glances back to the floor, eyes downcast and occasionally humming in response to acknowledge the man's words. He should be paying more attention, the man is after all showing him the palace. What if he gets lost? The princess looks over his shoulder, watching the maze of hallways behind him, not sure what direction they came from. And again, the unknown and new surroundings scare him more then it should.

Every second for weeks and days on end _this very moment_ occupied his mind and still... Luffy realizes his hand are trembling, clutching the fabric of his dress so tight. Luffy realizes that no matter how much time, preparation and reassuring he would receive, that no matter how many times he would mentally envision this very moment- being _in_ it is yet something else.

His knuckles turn white, feeling the by now all too familiar hot sensation burning behind his eyes, prickling in warning. Luffy swallows the little saliva in his dry throat and releases his painful grip, trying to control himself. It's going to be alright. _I'll be alright._ As long as he does what they expect from him, does what he was taught and keeps his promise to Sabo, he will be fine.

Yet his brows furrow once Sabo enters his mind again, thinking back of how he stepped in, saving Luffy- because a moment longer in the king's claws and all the bottled up anger and anxiousness would flood in the most disastrous of ways. The teen is scared of what he would've said, or worse, would've done... But the one thing that scares him more than his own wellbeing, is Sabo's.

Luffy is aware that how he, Shanks and Ace treated and got along with the people working at his home is not the usual way, not the normal relationship a royal family would have with their staff. Only outside his home he was confronted with the true meaning behind his title. He was seen as important, someone of higher rank, respected and looked up to- and Sabo raised his hand against someone like that.

What will happen to his guard?

Will consequences follow?

 _Will he be punished?_

Quivering hands tangle in his lace skirt once more as his vision becomes bleary and a cold sweat threatens to breaks out. _What if someone did that to Shanks?_ Luffy wouldn't dare to... Not even Ace. His stomach turns when he answers those dreadful questions to himself. His legs feel weak, as if they could cave underneath him any second and with every step, moving becomes harder. He feels like sinking to the marble floor. He wants to puke, he feels _sick_.

The least he can do is behave, to not cause Sabo more trouble, to act in a way he won't be needing saving.

The sound of fabric tearing cuts through the other man's words, and Luffy frees his lip from his teeth that bit hard enough to leave imprints. Unfocused eyes sharpen as he locks eyes with the other, but Luffy isn't able to hold it and swiftly averts his eyes to the side. _He can't look him in the eyes._

Silence passes, stretching uncomfortably between them. The seconds feel like an eternity as the man before him is currently burning holes with his solid and questioning gaze. The younger slowly redirects his focus from the stone wall to look down to the torn material held by his shaking hands. Luffy didn't realize he was gripping it _that_ hard.

Luffy's posture tenses when he hears Law step closer to him, seeing his shoes coming into view. He tries his hardest not to, to fight the urge to turn and _run-_ away from this all.

"Are you alright?" Law asks softly, considerate, and even though Luffy can't see him, the teen can guess an expression matching that caring tone.

It makes him scowl.

His mouth opens but briefly closes again before he forces himself to look up and directly into the dark gray eyes. A twitch of pain contorts the boy's face.

He isn't alright. Can't Law see that?

"No." Luffy replies, voice soft and composed as his eyes dart back to the ground.

His promise to Sabo rings in his mind, like a silent warning, but somehow when Luffy thinks of it again, it sounded more like a plea. "Tired." Luffy lies without making an effort to sound believable. It would be futile either way and it's not like he wants come across as heartfelt. It's not like he wants Law to believe him.

Without caution the prince brushes his finger against the boy's face, and Luffy takes a defensive and startled step backwards, the touch lingering on his skin even though he put distance between them.

"What?" With a raised voice Luffy glowers at him fiercely, stunned, and at this point he isn't sure what he's feeling anymore. It's too much and too intense, throwing all his senses and rational thought into disarray.

"Your cheek." The prince points out calmly, casually retreating his hand as it falls by his side again. His cool demeanor in contrast to his own panicked state annoys him further, making him want to shout, cry- anything to let out his emotions to the cause of it all, standing right before him, not affected by any of the changes that turned his world up side down, his mind into chaos and emotions into an endless spiraling mess.

"It became red." The man decides to elaborate when greeted with silence. Instinctively Luffy covers his sore cheek with his palm, feeling it sensitive and glowing under his touch. "Would you like for someone to-"

"No!" Luffy cuts through the other's words, drawing his fingers together in a fist.

 _Where is Sabo?_ The princess thinks desperately.

The younger slows his breathing and tries his best to calm down. He just needs to think of Sabo, he will be here soon and they will be together again. Luffy needs to keep it together until then. Until he can lay in his arms as the man whispers soothing words to him, easing and comforting his heavy heart. Luffy craves to hear his voice, Sabo's arms around him, keeping him safe and warm so he can nuzzle in the crook of his neck, blond curls falling against his face, smelling his familiar scent.

A soundless sigh passes his lips as Luffy brushes past the prince, continuing to walk onwards, not looking or caring where is he going. After a moment he hears Law following, shuffling close behind him without another word.

The smile he offered Law as soon as Luffy saw him, he regrets it. _He wants to hate him._

Because anger is easier.

When he is angry he can shout, he doesn't have to think, the words roll on their own as his heart speaks for him. When he is angry he doesn't feel vulnerable, he feels numb. And right now he would welcome the feeling of nothingness more than anything. Luffy is tired of feeling, like someone is pulling and playing with his heartstrings. He's exhausted. _How much longer can he deal with this?_

"Sabo..." Luffy whispers to himself, the name sweet on his tongue and welcome in his ears.

* * *

"How old are you? Sabo, was it?"

"Twenty one." The blond guard replies, followed by questions of his own. "Your name, age and occupation?" He looks to the man at his side with calculating eyes. Not someone you would expect to see among the royal family, he thinks, but that is nothing more than a meaningless presumption based on looks.

Said man walks leisurely beside him as they step outside in the garden and reaches inside his black feather coat.

"Three questions at once?" The man grins and puts on the sunglasses he took from his pocket. "Rosinante, but you may call me Corazon. No need for formalities." Sabo lifts his brow questioningly at the names but decides to only bother himself with remembering the latter. His eyes shift to the pack of cigarettes as the man lights one and crouches against the wall, staring in front of him and taking his time to inhale, seemingly in thought before he exhales, smoke lingering from his mouth.

Sabo folds his arms and leans against the brick wall, eyes falling upon the charming sight of the city before him. For a moment he forgot the palace is up this high, away and secluded from the lively city beneath them. The guard's eyes skim over the scenery, stretching as far as the horizon and over the sea. _Luffy would love this view._ A small smile forms on his lips, imagining the look on the boy's face, eyes full of wonder. He'll have to show the princess later.

"I am two years older." Corazon breaks the comforting silence Sabo was relishing in. The man ticks his finger against the lit cigarette as he looks up to him from his slumped position against the wall, eyes hidden by dark glasses. "Our jobs are similar."

"Law's guard?" He guesses but notices as soon as the prince's name left his lips, Corazon's posture tenses and the finger ticking the cigarette abruptly stops in it's movements. The man slowly removes his sunglasses, and he would've considered the dark blue shape under his eyes comical, but with that look on his face Sabo can't bring himself to.

"Sabo." The man's voice turns serious, but not enough to disconcert him. Rather, it piques his interest. Sabo turns his body to face him, left shoulder against the wall as his arms are still crossed. "Well, as a colleague, I guess..." The other scratches his head in thought before he looks up to Sabo again. "No one else will bother to warn you, but..." Corazon shrugs and absentmindedly stares forward. "You've had your first and final warning."

"Warning?" Sabo repeats, hoping to gain more information.

"You've got guts, I give you that." Corazon laughs darkly, leaning his head against the wall behind him, inhaling the tobacco once more. "I don't know much about the king in your country but... here you won't get away unscathed after that."

"I appreciate the warning." Sabo thanks warily, slightly frowning at the man. "However you don't seem to mind as much as you should."

"Is my act that bad?" The other doesn't try hide his grin, amusement written all over his face which confuses Sabo greatly. "Well..." Corazon sighs and flicks his cigarette away into the grass before he stands up and stretches his hands above his head. "I don't care less about anyone else here. I'm here for Law, stay out of his way and we can be friends." Corazon looks past his arm towards him, and Sabo can tell, all joking aside, the man is dead serious when he talks about Law.

A silent understanding between them and their duties, obvious they both care about the ones they devoted their life to protecting.

"Same goes for Luffy." Sabo says in thought, and even though it was needless to say, he still felt like throwing it out there.

The man beside him hums in acknowledgement before he motions for Sabo to follow him again. He pockets his hands when a cool wind passes them, shivering underneath, reminding him autumn is near as dark clouds gather above the sea, heading their way. Sabo can smell it in the air, the heavy storm that's on it's way, the salty breeze and colder and wetter days that will follow.

He proceeds to walk behind Corazon as they enter a smaller building, soon realizing it is the place where the weapons are held. The storage back at the castle was barely half this size. Do they truly need all this?

"Well, I will just tell you what you need to know." Corazon sits down, making himself comfortable on a wooden bench between the weaponry. "First, your duties." The man holds his finger up, serious gaze returning. "You are the protector, guard and escort of the princess. That will be your main duty, however you will also be working during events, as a protector of the king and public order." Corazon lifts a second finger as Sabo nods in understanding. That was to be expected, they will make good use of him while he's here.

"Third and last: guarding the property. We are only used to fill the gaps when no one else is available, so it doesn't happen that often." Corazon smiles at the last part and finishes, picking up a sword that he turns in front of him to have a better look. "Any objections? Complaints?" His eyes shift beyond the weapon to him, and Sabo slowly shakes his head no, going over the information in his head once more.

"Good, it wouldn't matter anyway."

Without warning the man throws the sword to him and Sabo reacted just in time to catch it, seeing the other standing ready with one of his own.

"Now." He motions for Sabo to start. "Let's test your strength."

* * *

Luffy walks without a sense of direction, turning corners, seemingly meeting the same place again and again. The prince is still behind him, and Luffy grows agitated by his silence- yet he doesn't want the man to speak either. All he hears is two pairs of shoes against the floor, along with his own breathing and mind that thinks way too loud. _He can't bear this silence._

The palace seems deserted. How many people even work here? At his own home there were always people around, at least guards. Thinking back, from the very beginning they hadn't come across a single soul along the hallways, though Luffy is grateful for that.

When he turns yet another corner he gives up with a loud sigh as he relaxes his fists. Luffy turns towards Law, the man clearly not expecting him to suddenly face him. "Where is Sabo?" He asks sternly, more demanding an answer instead of inquiring.

The teen watches the prince thinking and contemplating before he crosses his arms and answers. "With Corazon."

"But _where_."

"Follow me." Law turns on his heel and starts walking the opposite direction as Luffy reluctantly follows him.

The air is heavy, tension between them undeniable, and Luffy feels uneasy. Apprehensive and concerned because of the lack of words exchanged between them. If Law is going to be his... _husband_ , shouldn't they get along? Did he ruin everything by his overwhelming emotions just now?

Can he make it up?

 _Does he even want to?_

The princess shivers and looks up when he's greeted by a cool breeze, goosebumps arising on his arms as he immediately hugs himself, running his hands up and down his bare arms. The sound of the rustling trees and blowing wind fills the open air, along with the swords clashing in battle. Luffy blinks, almost wanting to rub his eyes when he sees Sabo and the other man sparring in the middle of the garden.

A hesitant smile grows on his lips as he sees Sabo fighting graciously and focus entirely on the other. It reminds him of home, when he would watch Ace and Sabo practice, cheering from the sidelines.

Luffy swiftly looks to the side at Law who is standing with his hands in his pockets, watching the two with a smirk. His gaze shifts back to Sabo as a sound leaves his lips that he tries to muffle with his hands, but Sabo blocks the sword that came straight for him and effortlessly holds it in place as said man looks over to him, a reassuring smile gracing his lips.

"Not bad." The blond man with the face paint nods approvingly, retreating his weapon. "You're a better sparring partner than Law."

"Hey." Law crosses his arms as if offended and lowers his brows, earning a chuckle from the other.

"You're already done?" The blond asks, and all eyes turn to the prince, awaiting an answer. Luffy meets his gaze, giving a look that dares him to tell what happened.

The prince shrugs uninterested. "I tried."

Content with that answer the boy looks to his guard that already had his eyes set on him. Sabo looks worried, as if trying to figure out what happened, the vague answer obviously sparking his interest.

The teen doubts for a second wether to talk to Sabo but discards any fears of speculation and walks between the two bickering men and over to his guard. If he doesn't talk to him, Luffy is certain he will go mad. The princess holds his sleeve, urging the man gently to follow him a bit further into the garden, out of earshot from the others.

Luffy looks down to his hand that holds the fabric of the man's coat. This is the least he can do without being suspicious, right? He is allowed to do this, and not raise any questions... Though every cell of his body screams to feel the Sabo, to hold his hand, a hug, _at least_. But when the blond hesitantly pulls away from his already loose grip, he understands. _They can't_. And his throat tightens upon the realisation.

Not even two hours passed since they arrived, and Luffy feels like he's nearing his limit already. He just can't do it.

The boy stops and turns, looking upwards and into those pure blue eyes that look at him with a hint of worry evident in them. But Sabo's gaze quickly softens, and luffy's heart flutters, finding a bit of sanity just from the look he's receiving, from the eyes he is currently fixated on. His only hope to get through this day, and the following from here on- his life here. _Sabo will always be here._

"How did it go?" The blond asks softly, not wanting to be overheard by the other two.

The princess shrugs, averting his eyes to the side. "I... got angry." Luffy admits, voice just above a whisper, secretly hoping that Sabo didn't hear him.

Instead of receiving a sigh like he had expected, Luffy is wrapped in his scent, a warmth spreading over him. He can't help but close his eyes, nuzzle in the coat that hangs over his shoulders and protects him from the sharp autumn wind.

"I'm sure he will understand." Sabo ruffles Luffy's hair, an excuse to touch him- even if it might look like an innocent gesture to the set of eyes watching them, for him it's enough to keep him going. "They're watching." He informs the teen when he sees the prince and guard both facing them.

"I don't care." The princess mumbles. "They can wait."

Sabo laughs, and the sound causes the boy's lips to turn upwards, making him feel warmer inside. "Luffy, look." The man says, and he follows where his finger points as his eyes fall upon the sight of the city, the sea in the distance. His mouth slightly opens, not realizing he's verbally expressing his wonder with a soft sounds that leaves his lips. "Beautiful, right?"

Luffy nods eagerly, never taking his eyes from the scenery. His eyes shift to the dark clouds still far away at the edge of the horizon, intimidating, and the boy is aware that a storm will be reaching them soon.

"Did you see much of the palace?" Luffy asks while he pulls the coat tighter to his body, eyes skimming the lively streets down below.

"Not yet. Corazon showed me the garden, where the weapons are stored and told me about my duties. They're pretty much the same as home."

"Corazon?"

"The blonde, with the blue under his eye." Sabo touches the right side of his face where his scar is.

"And then you decided to fight?" Luffy's small smile grows noticeably as Sabo nods. "Is he strong?"

"Stronger than you." Sabo teases, earning a pout from the younger that quickly turns into an earnest and cheeky smile. _How he missed seeing that._

"Maybe I can kick Law's butt." The boy puts his finger against his cheek, acting to be in thought as he looks up towards the light clouded sky.

"You are supposed to behave. Don't forget our promise Luffy." Sabo says jokingly, somewhere in the back of his mind though, he is serious but guessed Luffy isn't.

The princess laughs wholeheartedly, the sound welcome to his ears as it dissolves into the open air. The blond swiftly looks over his shoulder, seeing they caught the two men's full attention now but turns to Luffy when the teen talks again.

"But Sabo~!" He whines, stretching his name while doing so. "It will be 'sparring'." Luffy lifts his fingers to use as brackets and emphasize his point.

The man shakes his head before his laugh mingles with Luffy's. "Only if," Sabo starts as Luffy calms down and nods for him to continue. "Only if you promise to go easy on him."

"So that means you think I can win?"

"No doubt."

Luffy's smile slowly fades as he squints his eyes at Sabo in a suspicious manner. "What makes you so sure?" The boy crosses his arms, probably wondering if his words were sincere.

Sabo doesn't refrain himself from ruffling the boy's hair once more, but this time he keeps it there, and luffy's smile slowly grows back with each second. "Because if you put your mind to it, you can do anything, Luffy." The boy nods, eyes darting down.

"Look at me." Sabo retreats his hand as the younger lifts his head again. Brown and blue orbs stare into one another, saying more than words probably ever could. As if they can read each other, revealing their deepest feelings, real and raw, understanding and tender, loving and trusting. "We will come through this, together."


	15. Chapter 15

Royal Love

he prince's unfocused eyes shift from the city scenery before him, down to the palace's garden as he leans from the window of his room. A soundless sigh passed his lips when he sees the princess sitting underneath the tree. The boy is silent and unmoving. All this time, just staring in front of him lifelessly.

Indifferent.

Opposite of what Law remembers Luffy was like- vibrant, full of energy, curious, always asking, always exploring, an appetite to match- but that fire once burning bright is fading. Nearly extinguished.

And Law feels strangely guilty. The possibility that he is the cause, a finger to point the blame to and have taken that from Luffy- turning him in a silent puppet. The idea that he is the cause, is plaguing his mind.

Dark grey orbs gaze over towards Sabo. The man leans against a wall, face covered by his top hat, lying relaxed with hands behind his head and legs stretched out onto the grass comfortably. Law couldn't help but notice to his own annoyance that the guard wouldn't, for the life of him, let the princess out of his sight. Wherever Luffy was, Sabo was persistently never too far behind. Securing the boy's safety as if danger is constantly surrounding him.

Law would shrug it off and try not to give it any thought, but would be lying to himself if he wasn't surprisingly bothered by the guard's heavily and constant presence.

Realization had hit him, that the very moment of Luffy's arrival, the two hadn't engaged in anything close that could be called a conversation. The princess didn't let out more than needed- which was often a one word reply, and if he was lucky- a whole sentence.

The prince chuckles inwardly. Darkly. Who knew he, Law, the prince of the country would call himself lucky to receive a one word reply. At times he wanted to demand more, Luffy owed him that, he thought, or rather- he tried to convince himself. Law is more than painfully aware of the current situation and how he appears in the teen's eyes. He is nothing more and no less than the tormentor who tore him away from his beloved home.

Law and Luffy. Prince and princess. Engaged, and soon... would be giving their word.

Who knew he would find himself in this situation? Law did, even so, he bitterly refuses reality. Perhaps as much as Luffy currently is.

They didn't speak, didn't talk, yet every night they were alone. His king-size bed was meant for Luffy to share, but the teen had sternly refused. Instead, the princess slept on the couch before the window. Every night Law watched the boy stare outside, eyes roaming over the city, longingly looking into the distance. Law was sure the younger was thinking of his home, looking dreamily and lost in thought as the moon and town's lights illumined his face.

The younger was notably careful, glancing over his shoulder to make sure he was the only one conscious during the night. In the silence of the dark, the boy's guard would crumble and wet streaks covered his skin all the way to his chin. Law often wondered about the story behind each salty and burning tear, what thoughts triggered them to fall.

Faintly, soundlessly, the boy wiped them away with his palms, a shaky breath leaving trembling lips so soft Law worried if Luffy was properly breathing.

It was sad to witness and yet, captivating, seeing the otherwise loud and spirited boy- suddenly so silent and small. He saw the change occur before his eyes and Law couldn't help but think how many people had seen Luffy like this. Vulnerable and emotions sprawled out. Law, without a word would watch it unravel before his eyes like the day turned into the night.

There were times he wanted to reach out, offer some sort of comfort- but it's not his place. The prince doesn't know a thing, beside the fact that...

 _Luffy doesn't want Law to touch him._

The princess never said it out loud, and it's so unlike him, but Law knows, in fact _everyone knows_ that the younger wants to be anywhere but here. And even though he wishes for it not to be true, that it is not as bad as Luffy's face is telling him, he wants the princess to voice his thoughts.

The Luffy he thought he knew from those boring parties never failed to entertain him, he made those evenings bearable. His spirited attitude and heart warming laughter hard to ignore. Even for Law. And it surprised him a faint smile would cross his lips when he thought of Luffy. That is when he realized, he was thinking about the princess.

So when the King asked him, what in the other's eyes was a generous gift, who he'd like to marry- Law felt guilty. Wrong, for choosing a partner.

But he also knew all too well, whether he agreed or not, marrying a princess was unavoidable. It was his fate, and he dragged Luffy down with him.

Luffy's name left his lips, receiving surprised glances from every corner of the spacious room, and a smirk gracing the King's features, along with a reassuring nod.

The prince lifts his hat, running his hand through his locks as he lowers it again. He looks down once more, seeing Luffy turn away as soon as their eyes meet. Law sighs annoyed. "Corazon?" He starts, vision blurry, lost in thoughts and questions that currently occupy his mind.

He hears the familiar sound of a lighter sparking, followed by Corazon inhaling the tobacco of the newly lit cigarette. The guard leans his back against the wall, his head against the window frame and arms behind his head. The blond leans to the side, seeing his friend frowning in thought.

"Am I... Is it my fault, the princess..." The prince frowns to himself and rubs his temples. "Am I to blame?" He blurts out, another heavy sigh following.

"For?" Corazon tilts his head, exhaling as his eyes follow the smoke lingering from his mouth.

"You know what I mean." The prince mumbles, not wanting to acknowledge his thoughts up front. It's needless to say, Law knows his guard is always a step ahead.

The guard shrugs. "What do you think? Are you to blame for his misery?"

Law waves the strong scented smoke away. "That's what I'm asking you." He rests his chin onto his arms, eyes glued on Luffy who absentmindedly picks grass from the earth, seemingly lost in his own thoughts as well.

"It's not like you to be troubled about what others think." Corazon observes, holding Law's half hearted glare. "Remember that the King made you choose. Whoever you would've chosen would be unhappy, or not. I mean, Luffy was abruptly taken from his home, not expecting it. It's no wonder he's hurt." Corazon lets his train of thoughts run, but rethinks when he meets his friend's expression and raised brows. _That didn't help one bit..._

"However..." Corazon argues, taking on a more serious tone. "Even if you did rebel and would refuse to choose, it could still be Luffy that's here right now. Don't forget it's a forced wedding from both sides, you're not to blame for how he feels, Law."

Law sinks his head further into his folded arms, closing his eyes and letting the words resonate in his head.

Corazon is right, because in the end, Law holds no power. Not for Luffy's fate. Not for how he feels.

"But, you could make the most of it." His guard has a faint smile on his lips, one Law doesn't see. "You chose Luffy because you saw something in him, right? Might as well make the best of it and convince him to stay."

"Convince?" The prince snorts, facing the other. "It's not like he can go home."

"Wouldn't you want for Luffy to stay here? Willingly?" Corazon suggests but Law replies with a dry laugh. "Just think about it. Maybe you'll feel less trapped here too." The guard spoke loud and clear, yet tentative. Corazon knew he hit a sensitive cord and the prince's smile vanishes as soon as it came.

Law's hand clenches in anger, not directed to Corazon, but his own reality. _Trapped_. Hearing the word reminds him of his high, yet his so, _so_ low position.

He doesn't reply to his friend. Law looks down once more to catch another glimpse of Luffy to see his guard has moved next to him. And in contrary to the previous two weeks, Law sees Luffy smiling. Endearing, adorable and heartfelt as the boy's body trembles with laughter.

It's a shame it doesn't reach his ears.

Maybe... Corazon is right. Maybe it's not a bad idea.

* * *

Luffy closes his eyes, relishing in the warmth of the sun enveloping his skin, in the feeling of damp grass gliding through his fingers and hearing the birds sing for the first time in days. Gray clouds dominated the skies. Rain and thunder stretched as far as he could see and Luffy was delighted to be woken by rays of sunshine. He yearns to go outside.

The princess leans his head against the tree trunk, knowing for a fact there are two sets of eyes glued onto him- needless to look. Ignoring one, he parts his lids and turns his face towards Sabo. A small smile grows that he suppresses with all his might, but when he catches a faint twitch of the man's lips and Sabo staring at him, Luffy can't hide what it does to him. His chest feels light, thoughts nothing but hazy clouds as the image before him is all he can focus on.

He swiftly looks up to the man above and when he meets the dark coloured eyes he can't help but instantly frown before he quickly looks away. He and the prince haven't talked, not since that day when Luffy snapped, the very day he arrived. His throat would always swell and choked one word replies was all he could answer. All he _wanted_ to mutter.

Luffy was relieved he and Sabo had room to talk and most importantly, without raising any suspicion. Their relationship and shared laughter wasn't questioned. Luffy assumed because it appeared similar to the prince and his guard. Even for a stranger it would be easy to tell the two were close.

It caused Luffy to become careless. After all, it became easy to forget but he tried to be more on edge. Sabo had asked him for the sake of them both, to be careful with his choice of words, his tone, to watch his expression and Luffy always has to constantly remind himself for it slipped his mind too often. Sabo warned him and yet it was nearly impossible to think of all that while Luffy just wanted to be as close as he could get.

The princess locks eyes with the man again, patting the grass beside him and inviting him over. It's a possible useless attempt of getting the other closer to him, and like he usually did, he expects Sabo to shake his head. Luffy tried not to get his hopes us, only to be crushed again.

Luffy feels his heart flutter with excitement when Sabo stands up after a long moment of contemplating. His guard sits beside him and Luffy is highly aware of the their legs and shoulders touching.

"Sabo?" Luffy hums in thought, glancing up to the man who looks at him fondly, causing the boy's heart to skip a beat, a different kind of warmth spreading through him, more pleasant than the sunbeams that peek through the tree and shine upon his skin.

Luffy tenses when he feels Sabo's hand sneak behind his back, enclosing his hand around his own smaller one and intertwining their fingers. Luffy looks up to the window, seeing the other two focused on each other. He forces himself to relax, to not ruin it by being overly cautious.

Sabo squeezes his hand. "Don't worry. They won't see a thing." The man assures, caressing his skin with his thumb. The princess hums his appreciation to the contact, the gesture more than welcome.

The older glances down to him, and longingly Luffy looks upwards to him, their faces closer and heartbeats faster. Luffy parts his lips, moving forward as his eyes are half lidded and he swallows, leaving his throat dry and it's like he's thirsty for Sabo's lips more than anything else. Realizing what he is doing, how he is moving and Sabo is staring- the boy turns away.

The other man always appears to be perfectly in control, though his eyes give him away for the split second he allows Luffy to see through him- to see that Sabo is in fact like him, yearning, craving and at times Sabo let him in on what he was feeling. He saw that not only he, but his guard was hurting as well. As much as Luffy hates to see it, it is reassuring in a way.

He isn't dealing with this alone.

"If you keep looking at me like that," Sabo smirks. "They will notice." He whispers into the boy's ear, watching the goosebumps arise on his neck. "Here." He places his hat on Luffy's head, noticing the prince is looking their way from the corner of his eye.

Luffy, oblivious to the fact they're now closely being watched pulls the hat down happily. A smile grows on the boy's lips before he looks at Sabo questioningly. "Why'd you give me your hat?"

"Don't like it?"

"N-no!" Luffy shakes his head, pulling it down again. "I mean no I don't don't like it."

"You mean yes you don't like it?"

"No I mean I do!" Luffy corrects, now confused by his own words but realizing Sabo is playing with him as the man grins playfully. "I like it, wearing Sabo's hat makes me really happy."

The teasing smile wears off at the boy's words, gripping his hand tighter and taking in the gorgeous sight. Luffy's smile had become rare these days, and seeing it once more makes Sabo's resolve grows stronger.

He reminisces to the days before they came here and Luffy's laughter was guaranteed to be heard each day. Something he realized he took for granted.

He can't sit back and watch his lover marrying another. Sabo can't wait for Luffy to marry Law, he has to do something, _anything_. The thought of the prince touching Luffy, it makes his stomach twist as dark, _dark_ ideas creep up- feeling desperation and anger mixed in a most dangerous cocktail that flows through his veins like poison.

Sabo has nothing to fear. That's what he tells himself. Luffy, _his Luffy_ loves him, the way Sabo cares for him deeply. He can give Luffy everything he wants, he can make Luffy happy. Sabo is sure of it, so why... what does the uneasy feeling in his heart mean? Why does his heart skip a beat when Luffy goes to sleep in the same room, maybe even same bed as Law?

Why does Sabo feel like he is convincing himself.

He isn't sure, all he knows is that he feels a pang of jealousy and hatred. Vicious and venomous. Pushing his mind to the limit, planning to do things he said he would never do.

Luffy's talks softly, a hint of concern lacing his voice when he calls Sabo's name. The teen peeks from underneath the top hat as Sabo slowly blinks himself alert again.

"I gave it to you because while you can't lie... Your face can't keep any secrets either."

Luffy lifts his finger as if about to lecture the man. "That's because I don't want to hide that." He defends himself. "I love you Sabo." The teen's face falls. "I... I know I shouldn't... but I want Law to know." Luffy's grip loosens only for Sabo to tighten his hold again.

"I know..." He breathes softly. "Me too." The blond sighs, hating the tense air surrounding them within matter of seconds. Any playfulness gone. "What did you want to ask me?" He asks and tries to turn back to the lighthearted mood.

"Huh?" Luffy hums in thought before his face lights up again. "Oh, I wanted to ask when you were going to take me to the city."

"The city?"

"When we came here you said we could! And we've done nothing since. So..." Luffy attempts hopefully. "Would you take me out?"

"When? What do you want to do?"

Luffy's smile turns playful, poking him in his side. "Sabo your face is getting red." He chuckles softly, leaning closer while doing so. "Is something wrong?" His expression turns serious, brows furrowing.

"It's just that..." Sabo begins, letting go of the princess's hand. "I realised I never took you out."

"We've been out a lot... What do you mean?" Luffy asks, awaiting an answer. When the man doesn't respond the teen calls him again. "Sabo."

"We're together right?" He questions the obvious but still Sabo needs Luffy to verify it as the younger nods. "I never took you out on a proper date. I never asked..." The man's expression falls as he continues. "I never did anything the right way. Our first kiss, our first time. At least I should've -"

"I don't know how these things are supposed to go but... It was perfect. Our first kiss and..." Luffy's cheeks tint pink as he recalls the memory. "Sabo is perfect." Luffy is dangerously close again. _And while saying these things..._ "But a date does sound nice." The younger admits. "I can take you out too!"

Sabo shoos the thoughts away. Luffy doesn't care about doing things the right way. It's the same for him, as long as he's with Luffy- Sabo is a happy man.

"I'll think of something." He smiles to himself as ideas start to float around. It would be nice to spoil Luffy to death, seeing that most precious smile and bright eyes. To drown him in love and affection, kisses and touches, gestures and words.

"I'll plan something nice too!" Luffy's lips turn upwards in thought, though he misses Sabo's hand wrapped in his, but the boy decides not to mention it.

"Luffy?"

The princess hums, placing the man's hat back on the blond curls where they belong. It really fits him. He thinks as Luffy watches Sabo expectantly and waits for him to continue.  
"Do you sleep beside Law?" Sabo questions softly, averting his gaze to something far in the distance.

Luffy slowly shakes his head until he realises Sabo isn't looking. "I don't." He clarifies. "It doesn't feel right. It's lonely but... I only want you next to me. Or Ace." The teen quickly adds and Luffy doesn't miss the guard's tense shoulder relaxing again. _Was Sabo worried about it all this time?_

"I don't want you sleeping next to him." The blond leans closer again and if Luffy isn't mistaken, it sounded more like Sabo was telling him not to- almost like he forbid him. "Who knows what is going through his head."

Luffy stares at him for a while as Sabo continues to look onwards. "Are you jealous?" The princess blinks. Sabo can't be... right? Possessive, protective and everything in between, Luffy was sure of, and in a way he loved it. Luffy loved the gleam in his eyes as someone would even dare to look at him. Maybe it was a bad thing, but he loves it when the other becomes so protective. Luffy doesn't mind at all. Still, not until just a moment ago did the word _jealous_ enter his brain as Sabo mentioned the other.

"Maybe."

With his suspicion confirmed, the boy grins. "Then maybe, you could take me away from here. I'll be all yours." Luffy jokes, but as soon as the words leave his lips he realizes he shouldn't have. He quickly waves his hands before him when he sees Sabo's crestfallen face.

Luffy didn't mean to bring that up. The unforgettable night where he pleaded Sabo out of desperation to do the unthinkable and... Sabo denying his idea.

He shouldn't even dream of asking the man to do that. To betray his family for his own sake. Even so, even though he knows that much... Luffy would do it again. He just did, once again, bringing the impossible up.

"S-sorry..." His voice wavers, and Luffy watches Sabo looking away. _He wasn't thinking before he spoke._ "I didn't mean it. I do... but... Sabo? I'm sorry." He stops his own mumbling by another half hearted apology, hiding his face in his hands.

"Follow me."

Luffy blinks, slowly revealing his face as he sees Sabo standing before him, adjusting his hat. The man looks over his shoulder, not meeting his eyes as he starts walking back towards the palace. The teen gets to his feet and shoves the little dirt from his long dress as he follows the other's footsteps.

The younger steals a last glance of the prince and his guard still sitting, leaning from the window. They look serene, at peace- something Luffy envious of. He'd do anything to go back to those times where he lived without a care in the world, yet when he meets the man's eyes, he sees the dark contrast to what he's portraying from the outside.

A hand firmly grips his as Sabo pulls him inside and out of sight. "Sabo I'm sorry..."

"You're not." The other reacted too fast and Luffy shrinks in himself. _He's not_. He is acting selfishly, aware of that fact- and Sabo sees right through him. The boy looks away ashamed.

"I'm..." _Sorry_. Luffy cuts himself short.

Sabo moves his palm against the boy's cheek, and Luffy hesitantly, as if testing if it's ok- covers the hand on his cheek. The man's reaction caused the teen to remain silent, probably at a loss for words.

He sighs, trying to relief the tightness in his chest- but to his avail it remains. Ever so persistent.

"It's okay, Luffy." Sabo murmurs. "It's okay." He guides the princess's face towards him before he embraces him in a gentle but steady hug. _It's okay because I want it too._ Luffy isn't the only one, no, he who decides not to voice his thoughts, is exactly thinking the same.

Sabo smiles, and a little weight is lifted off his heart when he feels Luffy's heart beating against his chest, inhales the home-like scent and holds the younger's slim body against his own.

They're both fools, he thinks. Luffy, knowing he can't, _he shouldn't_ , ask such a thing of Sabo- still does. Sabo, who might risk losing his love, can't stop think about doing the unthinkable.

The man swallows his throat so dry as if stuffed with cotton. "Luffy." He whispers for the sake of just saying his name. "I need you to make me another promise." His forehead leans against the wall as he breathes down the boy's neck, restraining the urge to place an not so innocent kiss. "You think you can promise me..." Sabo leans back, seeing Luffy opens his eyes and waiting for his request.

"Promise you what, Sabo?" Luffy talks equally soft.

"That you won't sleep beside Law." The guard looks away, unable to hold Luffy's gaze.

He sees Luffy looking at him from the corner of his eye, he feels the boy's questioning gaze. Uncertainty swells in his chest. He knew Luffy said he didn't, but Sabo feels the need for the teen to promise it.

It's not as if he doesn't trust Luffy, but he doesn't trust the man that shares a room with him at night.

It's the worst kind of torture, unbearable even, as Sabo lies awake thinking of Luffy with the prince that very moment. He can't take it. _It feels like he's going mad._

"Sabo..." Luffy finally breaks the silence. His eyes shortly look down to his lips before he meets his again. "I promise. Of course. I told you, right? It doesn't feel right unless you're beside me."

Sabo knew, he knows, he knows and yet he realised he needed to hear Luffy saying it more than anything. _Reassurance_. The tightness loosens, if only for a little bit.

And on a whim, the guard makes a promise as well. One he knows he might not be able to keep, if only to lift Luffy's heavy heart- to see that precious smile again. "Then..." He begins, holding Luffy's shoulders, an acceptable gesture to anyone who might see them. "I promise I'll get you out of here. No matter what. I will never let you marry someone else..." Sabo lowers his voice, pulling Luffy's hips against his. "Unless you choose to."

Hopeful, glassy, happy- Luffy's eyes speak a thousand emotions that currently makes him feel nauseas and happy and wanting to cry or scream. "Really?" He breathes. "I knew... I knew you wouldn't let me marry Law." Luffy has difficulty keeping his voice under control. The boy presses himself against his chest. "I'll go anywhere with you Sabo." The boy promises, his heart beating fast

The blond remains silent, letting Luffy hug him. The smile is worth it, Luffy's hug is worth it- until Sabo will break their promise. _Did he really just..._ If he ends up doing nothing, Luffy will be devastated. Sabo just pulled his hopes up, only to let him fall twice as hard.

"I'm really happy." Luffy squeezes Sabo in his arms, not realising the other isn't holding him at all, or Sabo staring at him. All he thinks of is the man's promise. The teen will never doubt him. And now his guard confirmed what he thought he already knew, Luffy feels like he can rest. He'll endure his time here, and before he will officially marry Law, Sabo will take him away. _And that's all that matters._

Sabo's promise is absolute.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _I'm so happy I am finally able to upload! I didn't forget about the story. In fact I was contemplating which direction I am going to take this and as I finally decided... I will, **hopefully** , upload more often again. _

_~ Rosedlevi_


	16. Chapter 16

Royal Love

The beaming sunlight wakes him up from the best sleep he had in weeks. Luffy feels lighter, his mind clearer and his heart doesn't have the stone-like burdened weight pulling it down. He inhales the cool air, slowly opening his lids to a cloudless sky, the sun is already high up and the drowsy teen groans as light intrudes his vision. Luffy holds his hand up, reopening his eyes in the shadow of his arm, noting that the window is wide open, his face cold and body pleasantly warm underneath the protection of the covers.

The boy looks over the couch to the clock hanging above the door; it's one in the afternoon.

 _He really slept in today._

Luffy pushes himself up on the couch, stretching his arms above his head and intertwining his fingers as muscles audible crack. A content sigh follows as he rolls his shoulders and massages himself. The boy won't admit it to Law but... Luffy really longs for a soft mattress instead of the stiff couch. After two weeks sleeping on the hard surface he feels his muscles slightly starting to ache.

With a sigh he stands up and walks over to the bathroom, peeking through one eye to see that indeed, as he expected the prince has left before he woke up. Luffy doesn't mind, in fact he is happy for the man to wake up before he does, so this way he can get dressed in peace.

Luffy showers and absentmindedly hums a joyous tune, his smile grows as he washes himself underneath the warm streaming water. He can't get Sabo's words out of his head, that must be the reason he feels so at peace. He daydreams about it, the promise his guard made- it's a load off his mind and a breather for his heart.

 _'I'll get you out of here.'_

Luffy will do what he can, behave as he waits for Sabo to relieve him from the nightmare that will soon be over.

He will trust Sabo, though his curiosity isn't something he can ignore. Endless wondering as to how the man will take him away, is constantly on his mind. Though Luffy won't ask, convinced that once he knows what his guard is planning- he could potentially ruin it, and Luffy won't forgive himself if he was to mess it up. His own inability to lie would be a great disadvantage and so this way he won't be able to meddle into the other's plans. Him not knowing would be easier for the both of them, Luffy is sure.

After drying his body the younger squeezes himself in one of his dresses. Luffy still stubbornly refuses to wear a new one, because to him, his own feel like a piece of home, handpicked by Nami herself. When the lady named Violet suggested new ones he fiercely rejected the idea of wearing a dress Nami hasn't chosen for him, Shanks hasn't approved of or Ace wouldn't smile at.

Luffy doesn't want to wear a dress where Sabo's face wouldn't light up.

They're his, together with Sabo, reminding him of home.

Luffy bites his lip as he concentrates and tries to tightens the dress, but the best he can manage is a sloppy and loose bow at the top. He steps into his shoes and runs a hand through his damp hair where drops gather and hang on the tips, falling onto his shoulder, but Luffy doesn't mind. The teen reaches for the doorknob but it's open before he had a chance to reach it.

He stares at another pair of shoes at the other end.

Luffy doesn't have to think twice before he leaps forward, pulling the man against his chest as he wraps his arms around the other's waist.

"Did you sleep well?" Sabo asks, kissing him on his forehead.

The teen hums happily, meeting his gaze as he's met with another soft kiss to his cheek. "Thanks to you."

"Thanks to me?"

Luffy nods, relishing in the feeling of having Sabo in his arms again. "I kept thinking of what you said." He mumbles, unable to keep the overjoyed tone out of his voice despite talking softly. "I also thought about our date! Do you already know what we're going to do?"

Sabo nods, smiling brightly, and Luffy's leans even closer to his chest. "Tell me!" He excitedly shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

Luffy is sure that whatever Sabo has in mind, it will result in the best date ever. The fact they will be spending time as a couple, acknowledging that fact, no hiding and looking over their shoulder at all times. Just him and Sabo and no fear for whoever may see them, no worries for what others will think- It all sounds like a distant dream, now hopefully becoming a possibility of reaching their reality.

The man lifts his chin, striking blue eyes intently watching him for a moment and all Luffy can do is stare, stare at his face and eyes and lips and- Luffy lets out a shaky breath. The man whispers, and the teen strains his ears to hear him. "It's a secret."

"Sabo!" The boy pushes him back, crossing his arms. "Just tell me already!" He whines.

"I'll make sure it's perfect." Sabo untangles Luffy's arms and places them around his waist again. "Just be patient Luffy." The boy's lips turn upwards again, a cheeky smile on his face that he can't suppress. Sabo always know the exact words to say.

"I'll make sure mine is better." He challenges.

"This isn't a competition."

"Even so! I will win."

"We'll see about that." Sabo chuckles, seemingly accepting the game.

Luffy playfully sticks out his tongue, only to slowly retreat it when Sabo comes closer, a handsome grin on his lips that causes his cheeks to flare bright red. The man's hands are on his lower back, pulling him in and Luffy more than willingly and blissfully complies.

The princess swallows thickly, slowly closing his eyes, waiting for the sensation that is Sabo's lips... after all this time...

Suddenly Luffy feels the warmth surrounding him disappear and the teen blinks when he's met with Law instead of Sabo. The man stands in the threshold like a barrier between them. The teen frowns because of the interruption, crossing his arms a second time.

Law walked into his bedroom, seeing Sabo who leans against the wall disinterested and Luffy who blinked at him, only to scowl when he acknowledged his presence. The prince raises his brow, mimicking the look on Luffy's face and shooting it back at the teen. He was familiar with it, truth is, that's the only expression Luffy seemed to make when he was in company. Law simply ignored it, but when Luffy looks at him like that as soon as he laid eyes on him, Law can't help but feel irritated.

The man clears his throat and leans against the wooden door, eyes locking onto Luffy who is currently glaring daggers. "Are you ready to go?"

The princess blinks his knitted brows away and instead switches puzzled glances between his guard and the prince before he asks, "Where to?"

He opens the door and moves his head to the side, motioning for the princess to follow him. "We're going out."

A smile grows on the boy's lip. Luffy is actually smiling and Law struggles keeping the grimace on his face. He can't help but find it charismatic. He feels his own lips wanting to turn up at the thought... _Could it be that Luffy is interested in going out with him?_

Law knows it isn't an option to wait, hoping that Luffy will eventually miraculously adapt, for the younger to wake up one day and forget all the resentment he has for the palace and feels towards the prince. It's something he knows won't happen, at least not overnight.

Law realised, thanks to Corazon's annoyingly truthful words, that _he_ is the one that chose Luffy and brought him to his home, and that Law should put effort into making the boy comfortable. Because at the end of the day, though the prince might not show it as much...

 _Law doesn't want to marry someone who will resent him for the rest of his life._

"Sabo we're finally going out!" The boy's smile widens as his own instantly dies. _Of course_... Luffy expects that his guard will tag along.

"Luffy, I don't think that's what he means." Law notices the guard gripping his fists for less than a second before he relaxes them again. Blue orbs with hidden ferocious intent watch him closely, but Law pays the blond no mind. He looks back to Luffy instead.

The boy is slow to catch up as his face finally lights up in understanding. "But Sabo is my guard!" He protests, hand pressed against his chest to empathize his point. "He should be by my side!"

 _That is exactly why I'm taking you away..._ Law can't talk to Luffy without the other looking over his shoulder. He is taking Luffy to where Sabo can't reach. Even if it will be for a short while.

Their wedding date is nearing... A persistent thought that won't leave his mind and he's reminded of everyday, along with the fact that Luffy still looks at him hatefully.

Maybe with any other princess he wouldn't have to try as hard, but Law is sure that Luffy won't ever willingly agree if nothing is done. His guard is right... Damn Corazon for pointing it out.

Law will have to win Luffy over.

Something he can't seem to do with Sabo in the picture.

"Consider me your guard." The prince thinks as an excuse. He turns and steps forward, facing Sabo as he draws the sword from his side, startling the teen. "Or do you wish to test me by fighting him?" Law locks eyes with Sabo, who, exceptionally, without an ounce of hesitation holds his sword on his back, carefully deciding not to draw it yet.

The prince smirks amused.

He knows what Sabo did to the King, what he said- and now he is convinced the man will go to any length to secure Luffy's safety. As raising your hand against a royal is something most wouldn't dream of doing. And that very moment Law concludes Sabo is an issue, standing in the way of him and his betrothed.

The silence, for a moment so thick, is broken by a frantic Luffy stepping in between the two. Law redirects the blade a different direction as Luffy looks over his shoulder to his guard, shaking his head.

The sharp and venomous eyes never leave him as Sabo obediently let's go of the weapon, his hand falling to his side.

Law takes in the sight of the man before him who looks ready to lash at his throat, yet his composure is amazingly kept, eerily calm even. And effortlessly Luffy is able to tame the man with a simple movement of his head.

Law guesses that Luffy can ask anything of the guard, and he'd do it. A thought that struck him before, and now for Law confirmed. An interesting devotion to the princess.

And the chain of thoughts don't stop there. Law realizes, just a little push, a bit further, one provoking word- and Law could get rid of Sabo.

Law wonders why Doflamingo didn't banish him straight away, but he has to admit that things could get interesting.

Leaving the speculations as it is for now he speaks, "The horses are ready." The prince slides the weapon back in its holder before he walks out, hearing lighter footsteps follow him and Luffy softly muttering bye to his guard.

* * *

It feels weird, sitting on a horse. Unnatural, yet Luffy feels like he's one with the animal by sitting on its back, disregarding the uncomfortable position of his legs. But Luffy likes the way the horse effortlessly carries him, as if guiding him through the forest's pristine paths while he feels every step vibrate through his body.

Luffy listens to the nature's sounds, the flowing of the creek, the crispy golden leafs under the hooves, the soft whistling of the wind along with the singing birds. He focusses on anything but he man before him. Law, who finally took him away, outside, anything was better than the boring time spent in the palace. Law, who tore Sabo from his side.

The teen lowers his brows, staring at the back of the prince who hadn't made an effort to engage in conversation either. Luffy was confused about it yet happy but wary of the man who silently leads the way.

Anger soared through Luffy as he followed the man out of the bedroom, leaving Sabo behind. The boy feels restless without his guard by his side in the unfamiliar territory and the prince he can't bring himself to trust. _It isn't right._ Law shouldn't be able to decide whether Sabo is by his side or not... He doesn't hold that power, Luffy knows, but still he followed.

Sabo will get me out of here.

That was the only thing resonating through his mind.

 _Just endure it._

 _Time will pass._

 _Behave._

Those words echoed countless times, repeating itself. _Luffy imagined Sabo repeating himself._

And the younger is relieved he was able to calm Sabo down, and more importantly, he managed to calm _himself_ down. Luffy is sure Law was testing his guard, to see how far he would go as Sabo got a hold of his sword, and luckily, not drawing it yet.

Sabo's eyes weren't looking at him anymore, in that moment he stared at the prince only, focussed, cautious, and... _dangerous_. As if Law was a threat. And in that moment, Luffy _did_ feel threatened. Sabo... All it would take is one wrong move and the prince would have a reason to banish him.

He realised when Sabo's eyes flickered and met his for a second, the man calmed down, and Luffy shook his head. _Endure it_. Sabo wordlessly did, without protest and so Luffy followed the royal. Instead of making a scene like he normally would've done. _Like he wanted to._

Now the princess sits on the horse behind his soon to be wed. Naturally, that doesn't mean he's willing to talk.

Though Luffy wonders what Law is thinking. In general, about certain subjects. Luffy can deny it, but he does want to talk to Law. At the parties they would talk, briefly and never too deep. But Luffy has countless questions.

Luffy wants to know more about the prince and the country he lives in- _they_ live in. At times his grimace would briefly falter. It would be easier on him to make friends, Luffy wants to- but then the king's words enter his mind again; _he chose you._ Luffy can't bring himself to.

The scowl returns as Luffy thinks back on his last days home, reminiscing, wave of emotion washes through him. Law is the cause of it.

Smiling in his presence seems impossible. Not that Luffy wants to, to begin with.

The man before him turns and glances over his shoulder but Luffy quickly looks away.

"Where are we going?" He asks, directing the attention away from him.

"You'll see."

Luffy groans and leans forward in his seat and starts petting the horse again, his palm stroking over the soft neck. The teen smiles at the sounds coming from the animal. "You like that don't you?" He laughs before looking over to Law. "What is her name?" The prince raises his brow and slows down so he's beside him, a questioning look on his face. "The horse's name." Luffy clarifies.

"They don't have names." Law says as if questioning himself. "And they don't understand human speech."

"You're no fun." Luffy looks towards his left, away from the man as the boy takes in the scenery surrounding them.

Auburn and golden leaves decorate the trees and the soil before him. The sun is high up in the sky, it's beams reaching him easily as he catches a leaf that falls from the tree. Winter will be here soon, he notes. He thinks back to Sabo's words, soothingly describing the seasons as Luffy tries to envision them. Raindrops soaking him to the bone, the icy sharp wind, white landscapes, and at last- the sunshine that will follow.

Luffy wonders when he will be back home, when he will see his family again.

But then another thought strikes him.

Will he be able to?

Luffy didn't ask Sabo questions as to how he was planning to get Luffy away from here. The thought alone was enough to keep him going, because if he knew what his guard was planning, like Sabo said, his face will give it away.

But Luffy realises that if Sabo takes him away from here, he could never show his face in front of Shanks again. It would be going against his duty, the king's order... Both kings order in this case... He would be disobeying, and surely punished?

Luffy was so consumed by his own emotions that he selfishly didn't consider the position his guard is in. The princess has nothing to fear, only to be back in the situation he is now... Worst case without Sabo by his side.

For the man, that in itself would be no punishment at all as to what would happen if he were to go on with it.

"We're going uphill, so the horse needs to move quicker." Law looks at him, his expression neutral and like always, unreadable. "Have you done it before?"

Luffy shakes his head. "It's my first time on a horse."

"You've never been on a horse before?" Law asks surprised and Luffy noticed his voice is for once not as monotone.

"Why are you surprised?" Luffy wonders. He usually went out with his guards or more people so carriages were the way to move around.

"Hold on tight." Law warns as Luffy's horse quickly and without warning follows. He bounces up and down the saddle uncomfortable, trying to find a rhythm.

"Lean backwards and relax your body, tighten your legs if needed." Law instructs as Luffy tries to focus and do what Law told him. He feels himself become one with the horse, following its movements but a second later he's back to bouncing out of rhythm.

"Law!" Luffy shouts with a smile. He meant to say it with bite, but he can't help to enjoy the feeling of finally being out and doing something new. It's fun and refreshing and as much as he wants to, he can't keep the grin off his face.

"We'll be there in a minute." Law says and Luffy looks up, seeing sunlight at the top of the hill they're climbing, an open space. The princess urges the horse to go faster and the immediate response causes him to laugh as he rushes past Law and is the first to make it to the top.

"I won." The princess beams proudly.

"Who said it was a race?" Law jumps off and ties the reins of the horse to a tree.

"That doesn't matter." Luffy sticks out his tongue to which the prince snorts. He watches Law grab a bag and throwing it over his shoulder, waiting for Luffy to get off.

Luffy looks around him, trying to remember how the other got off. "Do I just jump?"

The prince puts the bag down and walks towards Luffy, holding the horse still as he offers his hand. Reluctantly Luffy holds it, tensing for a moment but immediately he tries to hide it.

"Sit with both legs at one side and slide off. I'll catch you." Law says the last part softly, averting his eyes before he looks up to meet the teen's gaze. Luffy seems to be in doubt, frowning. "Or you could get off yourself."

Law let's go of his hand but Luffy holds it tightly. The teen lifts his legs and sits with both legs at one side. "Like this?"

The prince nods, letting go of the horse so he can catch the younger. The boy lets himself fall as the prince holds him securely and Luffy softly lands on his feet.

"Thanks." The teen averts his gaze.

Is this a good idea? Or will he regret taking Luffy out with him? Did Corazon get into his head too much?

"Luffy?"

Law shakes the thoughts away. No. He wants this, that much he knows. But Luffy clearly isn't comfortable around him, not like Law hoped him to be...

He realises the teen is awaiting what he has to say but Law shakes his head, letting go of the boy's hand and turns around. "This way."

The princess is quick to catch up and walks beside him. Law watches Luffy's eyes roam around, a spark to them he hadn't seen before.

"Where are we?" The teen suddenly turns to face him and the man hopes the other didn't catch him staring.

Law clears his throat before he answers. "About an hour away from the castle. I usually come here to clear my head."

Luffy nods in thought. "You need to clear your head right now?"

"That isn't why I took you here." He mutters defensively.

The younger only lets out a soft hum before he's back to gazing around.

An almost invisible smile is on Law's lips- coming to the realisation that Luffy is talking to him, asking questions and laughing in his presence. The teen let his guard down all of a sudden. Did he had a change in heart? Or is it because his guard for once isn't around?

He will figure that out later, for now, Law will take the chance to clear his head- or more precisely, to get some answers.

"What is in the bag? Luffy curiously starts opening it to have a look inside.

The prince slaps his hand away and the teen pouts, huffing. "Where are your manners?" Law says slightly annoyed. "Just be patient. I'm sure you'll like it."

"How do you know what I like?"

"Everyone knows about your love for food." Law points at him as Luffy chuckles and shrugs, not arguing any further. Law knows he didn't had anything to eat yet and though the teen hasn't said a thing, Luffy must be starving by noon.

"We're here." He announces and lays the straw bag onto the ground. He takes the cloth out and lays it over the ground, unpacking the food.

"It's pretty." Luffy glances around, a small smile on his lips. The princess looks at ease, in contrast to when he first came here- even an hour ago. "I can see why you'd come here to think."

Law just nods, not sure what to reply. "You can eat." He says awkwardly, as if giving permission to a pet but Luffy doesn't mind. To his surprise the younger picks up a sandwich and eats it... calmly. The man frowns as he starts to eat as well, the same pace as Luffy and it's unsettling. "You can eat like you normally do." The man observes him.

"What?"

"You don't have to act so... well mannered." He shrugs. Is he offending Luffy? Because the boy's frown is back on his face, yet confusion seems to cloud that.

"But..." Luffy's shoulders slump a bit, his fingers loosely holding his lunch. "They told me I should-"

"They?" The prince asks before he shakes his head. "Just be yourself, Luffy. It's okay." The man talks more than he'd like to, says more than he was willing to admit. "I won't try to change you." Law assures.

Luffy puts his food down, eyes cast downward like he doesn't want to face the man before him. _Did he say something upsetting?_ Slowly, the frown is replaced by a neither a smile or angered look, but the princess looks... sad. Vulnerable and small as Luffy meets his eyes, his dark locks dancing in the wind and against his face.

"All this time..." Luffy speaks up, his voice soft under the whistling breeze. "All this time they tried to change me. So... thank you."

Law simply nodded, once again, not sure how to reply. They eat in silence, a one comfortable at that. They didn't force words, meaningless small conversation that would lead nowhere, and Law is sure both of them are grateful for that.

Luffy would glance up to him and when their eyes meet, a small and genuine smile grows on the boy's lips, almost shyly. Unsure he smiles back. Law wants to talk but every time he opens his mouth, words get caught up in his throat, so he settles for silence once more.

"So, Law..." Said man looks over the rim of his glass towards the teen. He swallows the water and holds the glass with both hands, oddly tense for what Luffy is about to say. "Why did you take me here?" The younger has an innocent and curious look on his face as the chilly wind causes his nose to taint faintly pink.

"Why do you think?"

The teen makes an effort to think of an answer, until he realizes Law is evading the question brought up. Luffy crosses his arms. "I don't know, just answer my question."

Law smirks, the boy is too easy to read. "To get to know you better, obviously."

He takes a deep breath, the long stretching silence causing an discomfort in his stomach and the way Luffy just keeps looking, holding his gaze effortlessly whereas he is struggling to not break it.

As the princess's lips part, Law frowns to himself. _Why is **he** nervous?_

"Then why don't you ask me questions?" Luffy breaks the tense air, or it was probably just there in his own mind, but just as soon as it came, Luffy breaks the spell. "What do you want to know?"

"You don't mind?" The question rolls of his lips instantly and Law wants to slap himself. Luffy seems confused about the question asked and so instead of elaborating he starts. "How do you like it here?"

The teen's expression falls although Luffy tries to hide it. Law noticed he had trouble lying, hiding his emotions and even though asking Luffy wasn't necessary... he felt like he need to hear it from Luffy himself. It was clear as day from the moment the teen stepped foot into the palace. By now Law was just prying and hopeful to get an answer from the princess.

"I don't."

However hearing it, was another thing. He feels his hands clench in his lap as he slowly nods to Luffy in understanding. He tries to say something, but everything that is about to leave his lips doesn't sound like the proper things to say. How does he even respond?

"Sorry." The boy fidgets his fingers, swaying a little in his position as he looks Law awfully straight into his eyes. "Could you ask me different question?"

"Um... yeah, sorry." He's the first to break their eye contact, glancing around as if thinking of what to ask but really, Law is still dwelling on the previous two word answer. _Why is he even a bit surprised?_ He knew Luffy's answer but somehow he was delusional enough to expect something else? No, that wasn't it. _Law was simply_ _hoping_ _._

"Tell me about your family back home? If you want..." Luffy nods quickly, though the subject is clearly a sensitive one, he manages a smile nonetheless, willing to talk.

"Okay, so..." Luffy begins, pulling his legs up and hugging them as if seeking comfort in his own warmth and touch. "There's Shanks and Ace, you've seen them, right?" Law nods. "They both really didn't want me to go, though at the time I got mad because I thought they sent me away." The younger laughs, but it's doesn't reach his eyes. It sounds hollow. "I love them very much. Ace came back from his travels a month before I got sent away!" Luffy says excitedly, yet every time his own words hit him.

 _Sent away..._

"You're around the same age as Ace... Have you done it too? Travelling I mean. I really wanted to, but Shanks never allowed me. Said it was too dangerous even though Zoro or Sabo are always with me." Luffy mumbles the last part, a gloomy look clouding his face for a moment as he thinks back to what Ace has experienced, and he, in his opinion lacks. It's quickly forgotten when Luffy looks up to Law again, awaiting his response.

The teen looks eager to hear about any stories he has to tell but… "I haven't." Law shrugs, sounding just as disappointed as Luffy.

Though the prince wishes he wasn't allowed to go out by himself because they were concerned. No, Law couldn't because he was _trapped_. Corazon friendly reminded him. Law is merely a tool for the King to use to his own benefits. However it _does_ benefit their country, so he remains silent. Like always, accepting and understanding.

"I guess our fathers think the same way." Law lies, not wanting to dwell on these thoughts any longer.

Luffy doesn't wait for silence to fill in and create a boundary again. "I've been wondering," The boy begins, now deciding to sit more comfortable with his elbows resting against his knees and his palms cupping his face. "Has Corazon always been your guard?"

Law arches his brow at the question before he nods. "Why?"

A knowing smile returns on the younger's lips, shaking his head as if dismissing Law's question. "I could tell."

"And I can tell that you and Sabo are very close, aren't you?"

The grin that was there a second ago is wiped off his face.

 _So Luffy does take hints._

Law highly doubted Luffy would notice his sly tone or specifically chosen words, how his face changed at the mention of his name... But Luffy seems to be alert when he thinks he needs to be, or perhaps, the teen hides his insightful nature.

"We are." It comes out defensive, and Law decides to provoke the teen a tad more.

However before the prince can even open his mouth, Luffy is the first to talk again.

"Leave Sabo alone, Law." Luffy warns with the rare mention of his name. "I know what you're trying to do. Just-"

"What am I trying to do?"

Luffy's eyes are searching his face for something, the boy's lips are slightly apart as he suddenly stops the fumbling of his fingers, a habit when the younger experiences stress, Law assumes.

"I don't know what is going on in your head but... It looks like you want him gone." _Correct._ Law wasn't aware that he was being obvious about it. However, it was never a secret to begin with. "I won't allow that." Luffy says unyielding, unblinking and confident in his words.

"I know Sabo can be a bit-" Luffy stops mid-sentence, smiling to himself.

Sabo could be protective and when he was a bit younger Luffy did mind. He caused his guards trouble by being reckless, never listening, sneaking around and even though Luffy hated the genuine caring he couldn't bring himself to see as anything other than strictness, he realizes it now. He recognizes Sabo's love now. He tries to be more careful, to listen and stay by his side and yet... _Luffy is still causing him trouble._

"He's just looking out for me." Luffy meets his eyes again. "He always is and…" At times his stubborn mind doesn't allow him to see that. That everything his guard does is for him.

When he lectures Luffy, when the man tells him no, no matter how much he wants it- when Sabo told him they shouldn't, they _can't_ run… It's all to his benefit. Luffy has realized that now.

"And?" Law urges when he trailed off to focus on this thoughts.

"Don't test him, Law."

"I won't provoke him…" He lifts the glass to his lips as he mumbles. "As much." Luffy frowns, deeply, and the prince shrugs. "I'm not even really trying, he should be able to survive my taunts, right? He's a grown man."

"Maybe Sabo can handle it, but I don't like it. So stop it." His voice gradually lowers, hands now turning into tightly clenched fists. The anger is reaching his eyes and his stare is _almost_ intimidating. Law is impressed.

"Fine." He smirks and Luffy's face seems to be pulling back and forth into anger and confusion. "I won't. And I will stop teasing you as well, you don't seem to handle it well either." His smirk turns into a smile when the princesses adorable pout reappears.

"You were joking?" Luffy asks unsure.

"Somewhat."

"I meant what I said though."

"I know."

Silence encloses them and for a moment they both look at each other, really looking at each other as they take in the other's appearance.

Law notices the defined and clean cut scar underneath his left eye.

Luffy watches the otherwise icy eyes, now gentle with a speck of warmth visible.

He turns away to stare at his lap. It seems like the right moment to ask, but with a deep intake of breath he realizes it's shaky. "Law." He catches his attention first. "I've been meaning to ask you something as well." Luffy thinks of Sabo. He doesn't know whether he should ask in the first place. It wouldn't matter after all. After Sabo and he will leave. _After they run_.

It doesn't matter, Luffy tells himself, but his curiosity is too present for him to ignore.

"Why did you want to marry me?"


	17. Chapter 17

Royal Love

Why...

The question as to why- It's the very question he tried to redirect his thoughts from. Law lifts his gaze from his lap, studying the boy's face that over the hours lost the persistent frown that has covered his face for weeks now. It eased off as naturally as it came, or perhaps, after all, it was forced- because there is no trace left, nothing but wonder as Luffy patiently waits for his answer.

Law's lips part, only to close them a second after. Why? He did not expect Luffy to ask, not so bluntly- but that right there was partially answer to the question.

Mundane and dull- that is the life he led. To only life for what is asked of him, his own desires cast aside for the sake of the country, the throne that one day will surely be his. He lived a wealthy life- sure, Law didn't complain. He never did.

The breath of fresh air he was greeted by among the stale and suffocating was breathtaking and exciting. Loud-mouthed and annoying, but oh so wonderful. That is Luffy, wonderful. Bad mannered, childish and clumsy, foolish and naive- everything he was not, and Law was mesmerised.

Luffy had swept him off his feet, and the feeling was conflicting. Luffy acted like anything but royalty, more barbaric and sometimes ill-tempered, even so- Law felt a sense of respect.

Whereas he nods obediently, lowers his head to roll his eyes or mumbles a snarky remark- Luffy speaks, proudly, and people listened. Yesterday Law was sure he had changed the boy, but realized that even if he wanted to, he could never to break the teen's honest and pure spirit. Luffy has always remained himself, hurt and scared, wearing his heart on his sleeve- nevertheless, Luffy was unyielding.

"Law?" Luffy placed his palms on the leave covered soil to he can lean forward, tilting his head to look at Law's face which is once again facing downwards.

The prince bites the inside of his cheek, any emotions, as always, hidden. Coward, he thinks, before his lips turn into a half hearted smile. He took Luffy away from princess is forced into marriage with him, and yet, he talks with so much worry in his voice. Law is undeserving of his concern.

"Why?" He asks aloud, his eyes steady as he meets the boy's face who leans back. He thought of Luffy as the only one to turn his mundane existence into a bearable one. Selfish, he is aware, and a gamble, one that might turn favorable, a stroke of luck as the princesses face is relaxed, willing to ask questions.

He shrugs, casually, leaning forward in his position. "You were the only princess that isn't boring."

Law watches Luffy's face contort back into a frown, and for a split second he worries, but his thin eyebrows raise again and a grin graces his features once more. It's like a weight off his shoulders. He can't bring himself to voice his thoughts, he's not as brave as the boy before him.

"So you think I'm fun?" Luffy's grin continues to widen, looking pleased with his answer. "You are pretty boring Law." The prince fakes an offended look that causes the younger to laugh again, and the sound is more than welcome. Not that he would ever admit it. "But this is nice. Thank you." Gratitude is present in his voice.

"It's nothing, really." He waves it off, eyes torn from the boy before him. The mood is light. His chest feels light.

"I mean it, Law! It's beautiful here, and you got all this food." The princess has a warm smile, gesturing to the leftovers before them, the silent forest around. "I was getting bored in the castle. We should go out more often."

Law listens intently, each word of praise and recognition to what he has done, coming from Luffy is tightening his chest. Instead of staring at the face before him, Law would like to return the words. He wants to thank Luffy. But, of course, the prince remains silent.

"We could." He says mostly to himself. "I don't see why not."

Luffy nods eagerly, absentmindedly patting his stomach as he continues to stare at the sky. "Maybe Sabo and Corazon could join us."

His face falls- and Law is glad Luffy is currently facing upwards for once he did not bother to hide his emotion. He mimicks Luffy, watching the almost bare branches swaying in the wind, fire red leaves dancing in the wind. "You don't like it with me alone?" His eyes widen as his thoughts spill from his lips without a second thought. For a moment he wonders if he was thinking aloud, or just too loud.

He feels the teen's eyes on him, not daring to look back. Silence remains, the light atmosphere gone instantly. Why did he have to ruin it? Luffy was just opening up.

His hand that rests on the earth feels cold, almost numb, until a warm hand covers his.

"I had a lot of fun today, Law." The use of his name and the gentle touch causes him to turn his head slightly. "I thought we could do something together is all."

"Yeah, sure." Law turns, a faint smile on his lips. "You have something in mind?"

"Hmm..." He softly hums and deeply frowns. "I'll come up with something!" Luffy smiles lazily, failing to suppress a yawn as water gathers at the edges of his eyes, blinking them away. "Could we head back? It's starting to get cold." As if on instinct the younger hugs himself and leans towards him for warmth.

Law is itching to hold him. Luffy is close, enjoying his presence, leaning against him... He swallows, stopping his hand from fumbling and mind from thinking too much. Luffy is as transperant as one can get, yet Law is doubtful of his next move. He forces himself onwards, lifting his hand as he places it on top of the boy who by now is leaning against his shoulder sleepily. A soft hum vibrates in the teen's throat, half lidded eyes closing at the contact.

Does Luffy like it?

Should he continue?

Law pats his head, tenderly and carefully and ready to pull away the second he notices discomfort. But he isn't met with any resistance, Luffy lets him do as he pleases, if not wants him to continue. His hand glides from the tangled locks to his cheek as his thumb caresses his skin. Eyes shoot open and the boy sits up abruptly as if he realized something.

"Can we go back?" Luffy questions once again, not having received an answer yet.

"I'll prepare the horses."

Luffy leans against a tree as he fights to keep himself conscious. Once Law is done with packing and untied the horses he looks over his shoulder to the teen who leans forward, mouth parted and eyes closed.

It's not night time, there aren't any tears, and Luffy had let his guard down. Something along the lines of pride and satisfaction swells in his chest as he concludes that, in fact, even for a little bit- Luffy must trust him to some degree. Law crouches before the younger and lifts him to his feet as the glassy eyes open, body tensing and relaxing, realization dawning upon the boy of his surroundings.

"I slept?" He questions the obvious, thus Law not replying. The princess rubs his eyes, another unrestrained yawn leaving his lips as he pushes himself away from Law. There wasn't any bite, no hidden meaning, Luffy just meant to say he can stand on his own, so why doesn't he like Luffy distancing himself like that?

"We should go before you fall asleep again." Law turns as he looks back towards Luffy, noticing it's becoming dark. "You can sit on the horse with me. We don't need you falling off." He offers, mumbling.

"I'd like that." Luffy nods, the smile reaching his voice. "Law is kind after all."

"I'm not."

The princess blinks, before a knowing and cheeky grin replaces the confused expression. "Okay." He simply says and climbs up after Law, the man feeling a pleasant warmth against his back that is Luffy's body.

Arms circle around his waist tightly, the boy's face pressed against his back. Law doesn't mind it one bit. No, he would like to live in this moment just a bit longer.

The sun has long set, stars now appearing in the sky. He knows his way home blindly, needless to see the trail. Judging from the loosened grip and steady breath against his back Luffy fell asleep. And Law, after a long day, and even longer time, finally feels something close to content.

* * *

A shiver runs up his spine. The late October wind becoming fierce, reminding Sabo just how relentless it could be. Hopefully Luffy is warm. The man rubs his gloved hands together, watching his warm breath leave him and dissolve into thin air.

He's been sitting here a long while, wondering what Luffy was up to- or more precisely, worrying about what Luffy was up to. Was he safe, having fun, glaring daggers at Law or laughing with the prince?

His brows furrow for the umpteenth time that day. The sun stood high up in the sky, Sabo watched the sun set as stars now shine in the light clouded sky. Back home he could rest, knowing Luffy was in capable hands. But reminding himself how Law forced Luffy to go on a date with him- it made his fists clench, his jaw tightened, heart leap and god, Sabo wanted to pull his hair out of frustration.

However currently, the man was still sitting, waiting for Luffy like a frozen statue.

He looks up when he hears the sound of hooves against the cobble stone path. Darkness stretches before him but Sabo stands up, knowing the two have returned, and the guard frowns at the realisation of how long they've been gone.

First he sees Law on the horse, the night making it impossible to read his face that is only lit by the dim lights beside the entrance door. The blond squints his eyes as they search for Luffy, seeing no one on the horse beside the prince. A soft sigh leaves his lips when he sees arms circling Law's waist and soon realised the teen must've fell asleep.

The prince doesn't look him in the eye as he halts the horse before Sabo and gently starts to nudge the boy, an attempt that needs much more force- something he knows from experience- to wake Luffy up.

"I'll take him." Sabo states and walks over to them. The boy's face is pressed against the other's back, a serene expression on his face- almost as if he is smiling. The blonde's features soften as he pulls the teen against him and supports his legs, lifting him off the horse by doing so.

The younger's hand searches for something to hold in his sleep as fingers loosely grip his deep blue coat and Luffy nuzzles against him. Sabo wants to kiss his forehead, whisper sweet words, pull him closer and swipe the hair from his peaceful face- but with much restraint, he simply holds Luffy.

That should be enough, to just hold him like this, to have the princess unconsciously hold him too- but it's not. It's never enough. Sabo wants more. No, by now he is sure he _needs_ more.

"You take him to the room, I'll be there shortly." And with that the prince passes through the gate and out of his sight.

Sabo turns on his heel, and walks the now familiar hallways, not having to think or look up to know exactly where he is headed. Soon he reaches the room, switching on the low lights to not startle Luffy if he wakes up.

The guard presses his lips against the boy's temple. Softly, as if he was a ghost, doing the forbidden and touching a human- because that's what he is doing, laying his hands on that what isn't his. And never will be.

He lays Luffy down on his back as the boy makes soft sounds, turning to lay on his side, legs pulled up towards his chest and sighing contently. Should he call Violet to get Luffy ready for the night? He should, but he doesn't. The man savours every moment he can get alone with the raven haired boy. Awake or asleep, that much wasn't important right now.

Though he decides to wake the teen, making his job of undressing him easier, and much more fun.

His palm covers Luffy's cheek, thumb rubbing him softly as he watches him in his current state, vulnerable and open and oh so sweet.

"Luffy." He softly coos, his voice is laced with fondness that couldn't go unnoticed.

Yes, he told Luffy his eyes, voice, words always gave him away- but truly Sabo was no exception. He was simply careful, a bit too much at this stage- yet, reckless like he hasn't known himself to be.

He is sure that because of his actions people within the castle wondered about the fine line between that of his duty, friendship and potentially something more. Sabo is glad, that the relationship between the prince and his guard didn't much differ. Thus, he believed, they had yet to receive questions and stares.

Luffy remains asleep, but Sabo knows it's light and dreamless. He must've been tired to fall asleep before he even made it to bed. But, then again, Luffy had been exhausted the last month. His cheerful demeanour could be distracting, but Sabo knew better. He is sure, he knows Luffy better than anyone.

"Luffy." He tries again, leaning forward and slightly shaking the princess. "Dinner is ready."

A stretched groan and yawn pass before he opens his eyes, blinking in confusion at Sabo.

"That works?" An impressed voice startles both. "Yet vigorously shaking won't do the trick."

"Sabo? Law?" The teen was with the prince out in the forest and then...

The man walks further into the room, not hiding the fact he is looking at the two with curious and calculating eyes, and Sabo doesn't miss the slight glare.

"Let's get you ready for bed." The blond turns and holds Luffy's hand, motioning for the boy to stand on his probably still weak legs.

"Mmm... don't wanna." Luffy yawns once more to hide the grin that's creeping up his face. Sabo knows it all too well, the playful whining that never lasted as long as Luffy wanted to.

"You sure about that?" Sabo stands straight, letting the small hand slip from his fingers. "Because I think you do want to get up."

"I'm pretty sure." Luffy's grin grows to the point his cheeks should hurt. It is wide and playful, adorable and his resistance doesn't make a difference. Again, Sabo can read him like a book, one that is expectant and yet, never fails to surprise him. "So why don't y-"

The teen's eyes slightly widen, stopping himself before what Sabo guesses were words along the lines of Luffy teasing him, sexually, in front of Law.

Both so careful, but oh so, so reckless.

Luffy gulps at the silence and Sabo wonders if the other caught that.

"You want me to call Violet?" The guard breaks the silence and makes a change in plans. Better to be safe than sorry. He can't afford Law to become suspicious or it could potentially ruin his plans.

Luffy, to his surprise and the the boy's own stupidity, shakes his head. "You can do it. Like back home." A smile is back on his features and Sabo raises his brow. The princess looks over his shoulder to the neglected prince in the back, almost as if saying something with his eyes that Sabo isn't let in on.

"I'll take a shower first." Law looks at the two a little longer, long enough for Sabo to feel something growing in his chest. Uncertainty. The man disappears into the bathroom, the lock announcing they can relax again.

Sabo talks softly, now pulling Luffy up- not asking him to. "Luffy, you need to be-"

"Careful. I know." The boy shrugs sheepishly. "I just feel really happy and I... I didn't think properly. Sorry."

The blond shakes his head. "Don't apologise, just... please, try." Luffy holds both his hands, innocently swaying them from side to side and Sabo's worried mind relaxes at the touch and seeing Luffy at ease. Sabo is happy, yes, but almost wants to crease his brow.

The tension from this morning, nothing was left of the anger that he saw in Luffy's eyes. The princess said he was happy- something Sabo was sure he would never say within these walls. Sabo was happy, of course he was, Luffy's happiness is his own. So why is he bothered that Luffy tells him that after he spent the day with Law. Was that it?

"How was your day?" Sabo asks instead. He shouldn't question the reason Luffy is happy- that alone is enough.

"Really nice." The princess lifts his face, tightening his fingers around the guard's at his next words. "But I missed you."

A glance to the still locked bathroom door and Sabo places a chasten kiss to Luffy's soft lips. The boy blinks surprised moments after the guard pulled back before he frowns.

"Not fair. I almost didn't feel anything." Luffy argues, letting go of his hands and folding his arms.

"If you want another, just ask me." Sabo returns playful, the hidden smile on Luffy's lips revealing itself too quick to the boy's own liking.

"And if I want more?" Luffy whispers, leaning forward and pressing his body against Sabo's. With words the blond was at an advantage, but he is utterly defenceless against the teen's touch.

After moistening his lips the man pulls away. "Take it or leave it, Luffy." The offer is still on the table. He isn't backing off, because damn he longs for another kiss, and like hell he will let something as his pride get in the way of that.

"I should be saying that to you." Arms lock around his neck, light and teasing and Luffy oh so wonderfully close. "It's all or nothing, Sabo."

Speechless, for a second he stares at Luffy in the fairly dark room, but lit enough to see the amber hue in his eyes, the faint scar underneath the right and every feature dreamily defined like dancing shadows in the night.

Luffy, beautiful and glowing, eyes turning gold upon reflecting the light, tan and smooth skin glowing. All or nothing, Luffy offered, and Sabo was greedy enough to claim it all, but reasonable enough to not take it now. To not claim Luffy right now.

In response to the silence the teen is causing doubt once more in his mind. Luffy pulls even closer, tilting his head and seductively, slowly, licking his lips, waiting for Sabo to answer his call.

Hands sneak down the princess's waist, along the tight fabric that clings to his body like a second skin. The material is smooth like velvet and he can feel Luffy shudder from the touch, only to press his chest against Sabo, not an inch of space left between the two.

"You still haven't answered." Luffy points out, his gaze falling to Sabo's lips before they meet his eyes again, dark, impatient and god...

"Are you testing me?" Sabo can't help but ask, their voices remain a whisper, nearly forgetting they're not entirely alone and safe- still they stand unwavering and close.

The teen hums, deeply, and doesn't take his eyes of his blue ones. A hand runs through his curls, gripping it, and Sabo swiftly closes his eyes. All the places Luffy touches him, he feels on fire. Hot and every sense alive, awakened with lust.

Luffy grins. He actually has the audacity to grin, probably knowing fully well he is in control- Sabo at his mercy. "Maybe." A whisper against his ear as Luffy leans in. "What if I am?"

He can't. His self control is nearly snapping and here Luffy is, indirectly yet not so subtly asking him to take him. Impossible, but an image he now can't seem to get out of his head.

On impulse he abruptly turns the boy around as Luffy peeks over his shoulder confused. "If you are, I'm not giving in." Sabo replies. His hands start untying the ties that keep his dress together as he slowly watches it loosen.

"Hmm... I was sure you would give in." The boy pouts, disappointed and defeated and Sabo is worried at the determination growing in his eyes. Because he is close to giving in, and he curses Luffy's sweet voice and hypnotising lips.

The man doesn't reply as his hands efficiently work their way down Luffy's corset, calming his heart and clearing his thoughts.

"Sabo."

"Hm?"

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" Luffy wants to turn around but Sabo holds him in place, not risking Luffy doing that to him again- so terrifyingly and wonderfully taking control over him like that.

"You mean the first time?" The teen nods. Sabo thinks back to that night when Luffy asked him to take his dress off instead of Nami- and Sabo is happy he complied to the princess's request.

Though nervous at the time, about his own thoughts and hopes, Luffy's intentions... Sabo face lights up at the mention of that day. "Yeah." He breathes, hands stopping from moving.

Luffy had kissed him, unsure but passionate and left Sabo behind, breathless with a ton of questions. The teen wanted him. They wanted each other, and that very night all the stolen glances finally made sense. The fact that he called Sabo his favourite guard, listened to him and put up less of a fight. Luffy loved him. Loved and still loves, so very much.

He leans down and presses his lips on Luffy's shoulder, soft, but his lips linger there, ghosting over his skin only to kiss a bit higher. The boy hums appreciatively, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side.

One taste of Luffy and Sabo isn't sure if he can stop anymore. The boy's skin is covered in goosebumps as Luffy's mouth opens when Sabo reaches behind his ear, placing a tender kiss.

Luffy lifts his arm as he places his hand against Sabo's neck, pulling the man closer to him. "Sabo..." The younger encourages breathless, tilting his head backwards.

Sabo adds his tongue as he kisses, licks and sucks Luffy's skin. He inhales deeply, lips trailing upwards again. "Your hair has grown." Sabo notes, his nose touching the dark locks as he tucks the boy's hair behind his ear.

The guard's hands that were previously occupied with undressing Luffy, now move in front of the princess, pulling his body firmly against his own.

"This is what you wanted, right?" Sabo teases, though his voice gives away just how much he wants it, how he craves for it too.

"No." Luffy holds his hands and turns around, placing him where he wants them to grope as the boy unwraps the dress from his body. "If you won't give in, I will." They hold each other's stares silently for a moment before he demands the next words, needy. "Kiss me, Sabo. Please."

Relief washes over him. A small plead at the end seemed to do the trick, Sabo was over him in seconds. Plump lips meet his desperately, hungry and even with a little bite that Luffy secretly enjoyed way too much. A victorious grin grows and he is certain Sabo can feel it, because the man makes sure it is wiped off as he enters his mouth.

The princess lets out a moan, so softly and holding back with all his might. Luffy wants Sabo to hear him moan for him, but they have to keep their voices at a minimum. It's frustrating and strangely exciting. It feels like he's losing it, but Luffy is still aware of Law at the other side of the door. He focuses for a second. The shower is still on.

His thoughts are swept away again when Sabo dominantly raids his mouth in the most wonderful of ways. Their tongues, hot and wet meet and Sabo's hand feel him up. His neck, hips, chest- the guard is all over him and Luffy feels dizzy and weak on his knees. Sabo is stealing his breath and Luffy doesn't want to part.

His hands shamelessly and blindly open his guard's jacket, pulling the blouse from his pants messily and explores the warm skin and toned muscles underneath, feeling it jerk at his touches.

A surprised yelp, or moan, Luffy doesn't know what kind of sound he made, but god he does it again as Sabo squeezes his ass and lifts it, making Luffy rise to his toes. And Luffy loves the feeling of the man smiling against his lips, knowing that Sabo enjoys the otherwise embarrassing sounds he's making.

Both freeze when they hear the running water on the other end stop, meaning they wouldn't be alone anymore in a short moment.

"No." Luffy pulls Sabo back against his chest, with pleading eyes asking him to stay just a little longer. He doesn't want to part again. The princess captures Sabo's lips easily as his eyes shut close. He isn't met with restraint to his delight, not until another faint noise comes from the bathroom and Sabo leans back again.

"Luffy you know we can't." Sabo reasons and takes a step backwards, leaving the boy alone and missing his touch.

He knows. He knows. Luffy knows, all too well.

"But..." The younger fumbles his fingers uncomfortably. And instead of saying it, Luffy pulls his dress off, the blonde's eyes trailing down his body. "I need you." Luffy whispers as he stands in his underwear alone and he hasn't looked down but he knows, it must be more than obvious.

Sabo looks conflicted, torn between giving in to Luffy and the bulge between his legs, or to turn away, wisely, like he should.

"You're not the only one." Sabo replies and the words make Luffy's heart jump, making him even more eager. "But we can't. You know how to, right?"

During their trip Sabo made sure Luffy knew how to please himself, for when this exact moment would arise. He nods, and Sabo kisses his lips once more.

"Cover yourself." The blond says, another kiss to Luffy's lips as the boy moves forward to follow, eyes closed and hoping to receive another one. "I don't want him seeing you like this."

A moment later, Sabo is out, and Luffy feels cold. "But I don't want to be alone." He whispers to himself, spirit and gaze falling, the cold in the room finally getting to him. Luffy inhales deeply as he walks over to the closet and grabs a robe to cover himself with.

The boy sits on the edge of the bed, leaning backwards until his back hits the mattress. He stares at the ceiling, pulling the bangs from his face before he lets them fall, tickling his face. It did become long, should he cut it? A sigh passes the boy's lips as his gaze becomes transfixed on the white wall before him, lost in thoughts he can't recall when he notices the room becoming brighter before its back to the low lights on the nightstand.

He turns his face to the side, seeing Law standing and staring at him on the other side.

"What?" Luffy questions.

The prince absentmindedly shakes his head to himself. "You can go." He says before climbing in and switching the light on his nightstand off. Luffy remains on the bed.

"Law?"

"Mh?"

"Did you ever sleep with someone?"

In the now near completely dark room he sees Law sitting straight up, appearing somewhat surprised. It's weird seeing anything other than the stoic face, he thinks. "Why?" The prince asks on a more serious tone Luffy hadn't expected.

The teen shrugs to himself. "Just curious. Have you?" He turns back to face the older, awaiting a response that took longer than anticipated.

"I have." Law admits softly before returning the question. "You?"

Luffy gets up from the bed, walking around his dress that still lies on the ground and heads for the bathroom. Luffy opens the door, light entering the bedroom as he can see Law clearer now. He grins, closing the door behind him before he answers. "A secret."

* * *

 _Review and let me know what you think! ^-^_

 _~Rosedlevi_


	18. Chapter 18

Royal Love

Absentminded he wipes the cloth over the cool surface of his sword in the same circular motion. His thoughts are faded, body solely concentrating on the movement of his fingers. Sabo doesn't really think, he had all night to himself. Thoughts sprawled out before him in the darkness, laying bare and he knew, at some point he would have to confront them.

But not yet. He had all night, the time and silence to carefully pick them out- yet instead he would walk it off, until there was a certain numbness that the almost soundless night brought him. The icy wind made him shiver, coldness reaching him to the bones as he wandered outside.

Though the numbness was enough to shut most of his emotions off for a while, his thoughts kept surfacing. A question came to light, followed by a sigh when he realized time and time again that, he had no answer.

At this point everything circled around Luffy. His promise, the boy's smile. Luffy, his world.

Ever since that day his mind is occupied with his own words and how in the world he can make them true. How can he keep that promise?

 _How?_

For a moment he stops his fingers from moving, lifting his gaze and to his right as he watches the sea in the distance. A blur of deep blue as he still can't get himself to focus on any detail, only the warm light of the morning sun stretching over the horizon. Decisive, he thinks. If he overlooked the leafless trees he would be tricked into thinking he woke up to a summer day.

His eyes unfocused now turn to the left as his door creaks open. His hopeful gaze falls upon realizing it isn't Luffy.

"What?" He returns his attention to his sword, starting to rub the surface again.

"Luffy needs to be upstairs in two hours." Corazon luckily gets straight to the point because just like his eyes, Sabo has trouble focussing on the other's words.

"Where is he now?"

"I'm here!" The teen steps from behind the other guard, grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you Corazon, you can go now." Luffy nudges him out the door as the man continues talking to Sabo but before he got everything out the boy shuts the door, back leaning against it and turning the lock.

Sabo watches Luffy sigh and leaning his head against the door. His eyes open and face turns towards him, a genuine smile growing on his lips. "Hi." The teen shortly looks around the room before his eyes are set on him again.

"Morning." He sits up straight and lifts his legs that are resting on the couch so he can make place for Luffy.

"Don't stop. I don't want to interrupt." Luffy glances at his sword.

"It's ok, I wasn't busy." He replies but the younger shakes his head in that stubborn way he knows all too well.

Luffy walks over and sits next to his feet at the other end of the couch, but quickly his gaze changes into a hopeful one as he looks at Sabo expectantly.

"I thought you didn't want to interrupt." He says amused as the boy rolls his eyes and crawls over to him. Sabo lifts the sword, letting Luffy lie between his legs with his head resting against his stomach. The princess looks up to him as he holds the sword above him, continuing his movements.

"Like this I'm not." Luffy sighs content and rests his arms on top of the man's legs.

Comfortable silence falls between them as Luffy's gaze is transfixed on the reflecting image of himself on the shiny sword. He turns a bit so he's able to glance out the window, watching the distant waves. He can feel Sabo's eyes on him, and after a long moment he hums to know he's paying attention.

"You seem much more relaxed." Sabo notes softly, eyes lifting to join Luffy in enjoying the view.

"Mmh. I do."

Unspoken words linger in the air, both know it so well, yet their questions remain on the tip of their tongues, unsaid.

"You look tired." Luffy talks equally soft, not expecting a reply in return. Still he does want Sabo to know he noticed it, the exact moment he stepped into his room. His posture, eyes half lidded until they met his, the man's slightly slower movements and lack of conversation. Not that Luffy minds.

And as he thought, Sabo remains quiet and with no reply he can't help but feel a hint of concern. Luffy turns in his position, chin resting on the man's stomach as Sabo's eyes widen in shock when he almost touched the sharp edges of the weapon.

"Sabo." Luffy smiles playfully, hugging his waist as he sways his legs in the air. The man lays his sword on the ground next to the couch as Sabo lifts his legs, hand moving up to stroke Luffy's cheek.

Sabo hums deeply, a mutual understanding that doesn't need any words.

Luffy props himself up on the palm of his hands, moving forward to meet Sabo's lips halfway.

Unlike last night, the kiss is soft and sweet, innocent and Luffy's eyes fall shut as Sabo caresses his cheek tenderly. Luffy feels warm under his touch. It's like coming home. The boy is sure he could stay here forever, safely in Sabo's arms. They part, and the man opens his eyes lazily, fingertips running over his lips as his gaze is transfixed on that alone. "Sabo." Luffy whispers, snapping him out of it as azure eyes meet his. Luffy rises to his knees, towering over Sabo as he pulls him in for another kiss.

Sabo is the first to pull away and lean back, tiredly smiling at him, one that Luffy easily returns.

"What did you tell Law? To leave us out of his sight like this..." The man half heartedly jokes.

"I told him to back off."

"What?" The blond frowns unsure.

"I told him to leave you alone. I didn't like what he did yesterday. You realized it too, right?"

The man nods. "What did he say?"

"First he seemed serious but then he looked amused, and that made me angry... So I told him to stop and that I won't allow it." Luffy sighs, shoulder slumping. "He then said he was somewhat joking."

"Luffy, you shouldn't. I can talk to him myself."

"I know, I just felt like saying something." Luffy covers the blonde's hand on his cheek, smiling. "I felt like protecting Sabo."

"Idiot." Luffy's smile widens at hearing Sabo's voice full of fondness. "I can protect myself."

"That's what I say too yet you still-"

Laughter vibrates in the room, reaching their ears deafening as Sabo throws a pillow to cut his words off before he hugs Luffy tightly to his chest. "You're mine to protect." Sabo says softly, nuzzling into his neck.

Luffy's laughter slowly subsides into a soft chuckle. He nods and whispers back. "Okay. Please keep taking care of me."

"Always." Sabo holds the boy against him as Luffy's chin rests onto his shoulder and he closes his eyes. "Tell me more about yesterday?"

"It was fun, we went out and ate and I got to ride a horse for the first time! We should do that too..."

"You didn't fall off?" Sabo jokes and even though he can't see Luffy's face, he's sure the boy is either rolling his eyes or pouting. _Probably both._

"He had to help me get off though, and the second time I can't remember... I was woken by you." Luffy leans back so he can watch him.

Gentle fingers rub his cheeks as Luffy softly kisses his lips. "You're tired aren't you? Didn't you sleep well?"

"Mh, a bit tired." Sabo admits as he takes the boy in his arms again. His eyes feel heavy, to the point he's struggling to keep Luffy from noticing _just how_ tired he actually is. The lack of sleep from previous days are finally taking a toll on him.

With eyes closed, senses blurry and Luffy's scent surrounding him as he holds the boy in his arms, Sabo could peacefully fall asleep. For once, hopefully without the disruption of his own mind.

"I'm going to cut my hair." Luffy softly murmurs against his shoulder. When Sabo's only response is a hum the teen leans back once more. "Are you okay?"

He nods, running his hand through Luffy's bangs that now grew long enough to reach his eyes. Sabo tucks the long strands behind his ears before he lifts the teen's chin. "How short?"

Luffy shrugs. "Just a little bit, what do you think?" He replies but the man can tell from the way his eyes lock onto his and the way the corner of his mouth pulls like he wants to say something- that Luffy's worrying and wanting to ask.

There's no need to actually see Luffy to know the question burning on his lips, the thoughts that intrude his mind and cause him to lose focus at times.

"Luffy?"

The younger stops playing with the tips of his locks and looks at Sabo as his hands fall to his lap.

Both swallow thickly. The unspoken words threaten to leave their lips, yet there is no need to say it. Their questions remain unsaid, however both know what is on the other's mind.

"Do you trust me?"

"Huh?" Luffy blinks confused before he nods, smiling. "I do." He says confident. "With my life."

A tired smile graces the blonde's face as he grabs Luffy's hands that lay in his lap. He kisses the boy's knuckles, closing his eyes and in that moment, he can feel his mind almost slip into oblivion. "Sorry." He murmurs, lips pressed against the teen's soft hands.

"Hm? For what?"

"We finally get to spend time alone... but now I feel too tired to do anything."

Luffy smiles warmly, one that washes Sabo's haunting distress away like it was never there. "Let's sleep then!" The younger stands on his bare feet, pulling Sabo's hand to get him up. "But only in bed, sleeping on the couch isn't comfortable." He frowns.

So Luffy really does sleep on the couch every night? Not beside the prince… Even though he promised, Sabo can't help but feel the familiar discomfort in his chest grow as soon as night falls. Fear that Luffy is within the other's reach and that one day, _soon_ … the man will make a move. It won't be unexpected. They're getting married, after all. At least, in Law's eyes, that is.

Sabo gets to his feet as well, picking Luffy up in one swift motion as he lets out a yelp, the boy's hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

"What was that for?!" The boy asks startled as an embarrassed blush reaches his ears that only increases when Sabo kisses him. He feels Luffy wanting to protest, but it's weak and soon the boy submits for his slow and warm kiss. Arms circle around his neck as Luffy relaxes in his hold and starts to return the deep kisses.

After two weeks of limited contact, Sabo almost forgot just how good it feels to have Luffy in his arms, lips locked and eyes shut, feeling the boy's breath tickle against his face.

"Warn me when you do something like that." Luffy mutters, averting his gaze.

Sabo pecks him on the lips once more. "You're so cute." He whispers, nuzzling his face in the crook of Luffy's neck as he lets out a restrained yawn and blinks the water in his eyes away. "Let's go bed."

The man lays Luffy under the sheets as the teen lifts the blankets for him. "I hope you don't mind my dress." He sticks out his tongue but it's quickly replaced by a smile when Sabo climbs in and his hands seek the skin under the gown.

"I must say I would rather have you take it off." Sabo lets Luffy's leg wrap around his. "But I don't mind." Another yawn passes his lips before he could hold it back. "Goodnight." He mumbles as his eyes fall shut but Sabo still tries to keep them open for a while, if only to ease the teen's worry a bit.

"It's morning." The younger chuckles. "But it's okay. Goodnight Sabo." Luffy kisses his forehead and he smiles, with eyes closed and a blank mind. "Dream of me, okay? I'll be here when you wake up." The princess whispers, realizing the other is quickly dosing off.

Sabo can feel his body sink into unconsciousness as he finally relaxes. He faintly registers Luffy softly placing kisses all over his face, the boy's muffled voice reaches the far back of his mind. Sabo tries to focus on Luffy's warmth around him before the man finally falls into a deep yet dreamless sleep.

* * *

"If you were so tired you should've told me..." Luffy whispers as he closes the door behind his back as softly as possible.

A relieved sigh passes his lips as he leans against the door and watches Sabo who is still sound asleep in nearly the same position as when Luffy left a few hours ago.

The teen walks towards him and sits on the edge of the bed, restraining himself from running his hand through the other's curls or lifting the covers and crawl next to him. Luffy is sure he'll wake him, so after a long moment he settles for the couch instead, watching over Sabo as his guard hopefully continues to dream something nice.

Luffy kicks his shoes off and hugs his legs, gaze briefly leaving Sabo as he looks over his shoulder to the heavy clouded sky, down to the empty cobblestone streets filled with puddles of water.

He was supposed to wake Sabo up when he left with Law and Corazon but despite wanting the man beside him more than anything- Luffy for once, selflessly decided to let Sabo rest. After seeing him fall asleep as soon as he laid his head onto the pillow, Luffy didn't have the heart to.

Rain starts pouring and the soothing sound of a thousand raindrops hitting the streets and windows causes Luffy to faintly smile. _He doesn't hate everything about autumn._ Eyes shift from the scenery back inside as Luffy continues watching Sabo, and Luffy wonders, does Sabo dream about leaving this place together too?

Luffy grew excited from the thought and yet, at times he feels like he shouldn't. That they shouldn't continue and carry it out. For Sabo's sake. But… in the end his desire for freedom and wanting to be with Sabo is stronger.

The teen stands up and kneels beside the bed. His fingers softly caress Sabo's cheek tenderly, smiling when his eyelash flutter in his sleep.

He wanted Sabo to be there this afternoon. Luffy wonders what the man will think of his new haircut, though there were no drastic changes made… And despite telling himself all this time that he won't- Luffy chose a new dress. Even though he likes the change of style in both hair and clothes- he can't help but tell himself it's _wrong_. It feels wrong…

Luffy just hopes Sabo will like the dress for the upcoming occasion. It is still more than a month away and yet… the younger feels his stomach twist upon the _very thought_ of getting introduced as Law's soon to be wed. A party, nothing formal he had said. A means of introducing Luffy to the family and close ones, announcing their engagement before their wedding will be made public to the world.

 _And the day arrives faster than he'd could've imagined._

* * *

Luffy stands with his back straightened and eyes closed. "That's too much!" He complains and looks over his shoulder to Violet who quickly frees him from the tightness around his ribs.

"Ah, sorry Luffy. Tell me when it gets too tight." She smiles apologetically. Slowly she pulls again and when Luffy tells her to stop, she starts tying it together.

Violet lays the shoes before him as Luffy steps into them and lets her do the final touches. She straightens his skirt and tucks his hair behind his ears before she guides him over to the mirror.

"I'm sure everyone will love it." She whispers as Luffy finally gets to see himself after a day of unnecessary pampering.

"Well? Do you like it?"

Luffy nods, not trying to be convincing. He does appreciate the effort and truly, he likes it but… "I don't like this." He tugs at the lace veil that Violet so carefully put in his hair. "It looks like I'm going to get married."

"I think it looks lovely, princess, and you are going to get married." She encourages and though Luffy knows the lady means well, his frown deepens. "You will surprise everyone." She lets the white veil fall before his face as her hands rest on his shoulders, and the teen cringes at the sight of himself. "I'm sure Law will love it." She says softly before she pulls away again and winks.

"R-right..." Luffy fumbles with his fingers as he looks at himself more carefully in the mirror. The boy steps closer, watching his reflection through the fabric hanging before his eyes. Luffy turns, watching the heap of layers swing with his every move.

This is not what he imagined it would be like. Luffy never consciously thought about getting married, not until Sabo showed him another side of love. And even though it was a thought that went as soon as it came, it made him smile and Luffy felt content. Moreover he felt _blessed_. The idea of him and Sabo, together, married, brought an indescribable warm feeling in his chest that spread through his entire body- and Luffy realized he wasn't afraid of what the future would hold, because he knew, as long as they are together he will be okay.

"Violet?" The boy looks through the mirror to her as she stops organizing the room and turns. "Could you call Sabo in? I'd like to talk to him."

Wordlessly the lady nods before disappearing and as the door closes, Luffy lets out a loud sigh. His shoulders slump and he rubs his stinging eyes. He never imagined getting married would be this draining. Emotionally, Luffy is exhausted, and only one person right now can ease the rough edges of his tired soul.

Luffy looks back up to the image of himself and only then he notices the figure standing beside the door. Luffy turns around, facing Sabo who remains silent, taking his sweet time to observe Luffy's new look.

"So..." Luffy crosses his arms uncomfortably, not knowing whether the man likes the change in looks. "Do you like it?" He asks, turning around jokingly like he used to back home when fitting new dresses. However when the man still hasn't commented, the younger's smile falters quicker than it came. "I look ridiculous don't I? I told her this is too much." He mumbles, feeling his chest swell and god Luffy feels like disappearing.

"You look beautiful." Sabo smiles. "Did you pick that dress yourself?" He asks and Luffy eyes widen briefly before he shyly nods, now looking down to his feet.

"Do you really like it?"

"I love it." Sabo smiles. "Can you turn around for me again?"

"Sure..." Luffy picks up the surprisingly heavy fabric and starts turning as the room spins, Sabo now a blurry mess as Luffy closes his eyes. He feels so self conscious, but he doesn't mind, not when it's Sabo who stares at him like that, because Luffy enjoys the man's eyes which are glued on him and him alone more than anything.

Strong arms stops him in his movements and Sabo presses Luffy against his chest. The boy opens his lids, watching Sabo who smiles at him, and the love in his eyes undeniable. Surely reflecting that what Luffy can't hide either.

"You're so gorgeous." Sabo's hands hold his waist, his thumb drawing circles on his back as the man's gaze briefly falls from his eyes to his lips. "May I?"

Luffy swallows hard and nods as Sabo lifts the veil, revealing his heated face. The thin lace fabric that was the only thing standing between them, is gone, and suddenly Luffy doesn't mind wearing it. Not when Sabo is the one who lifts it.

"I've always dreamt of doing this." The man speaks softly.

"You dreamt of marrying me?" Luffy almost sounds hopeful and for a short moment he bites his lips, seeing Sabo's eyes glimmer in a unfamiliar way. "S-Sorry..." He apologises, wanting to take a step backwards, but the man only pulls him closer.

Luffy looks downwards, internally cursing himself for throwing the question out there. He doesn't expect an answer, of course he doesn't... Sure, Sabo told him he won't let Law marry him, and in a confusing way they are together... but marriage is something entirely else.

"I'm sorry. Please don't answer that." He sighs and meets the blonde's eyes, managing a weak and forceful smile.

"Even if the answer would be yes?"

Luffy's heart leaps of joy, and he stares at Sabo's eyes. His unwavering, reflecting confidence and a hint of seriousness whereas Luffy must be looking like lovestruck and hopeful fool. Still, even though it's not a definite answer yet, hopes and dreams for the future with Sabo is what keeps him going.

 _It's the only thing keeping him sane._

"Don't say anything. This isn't the time for that." Luffy mutters and Sabo, with a nod agrees.

"As you say princess." He smiles, slowly leaning forward to lock lips with him once more and Luffy feels, _tastes_ the meaning behind the kiss. The way Sabo holds him firmly yet gently as if he's fragile.

And as soon as they part the words flow from his lips. "I love you, Sabo."

Luffy watches Sabo's lips move, but he doesn't talk. For a moment, he just stares, before he abruptly pulls Luffy forward into another heated kiss. It's strong and intense and Luffy holds the fabric of his blouse in a tight fist. And god he's not able to last long without gasping for breath but the man doesn't waste time as he latches onto his neck, sucking so devilishly devine, hard enough to make Luffy whimper but _just_ too soft to leave a mark.

And Luffy hates the man's thoughtfulness in the midsts. He frowns, just when starts to feels the stirring in his abdomen. "S-Sabo..." Luffy weakly pulls away, but Sabo doesn't intend to let him go that easily. The princess steps backwards, trying to slow his quickened breath. "In the end... you always say we can't, so..."

"So?"

Luffy averts his eyes, looking to the side and effectively avoiding Sabo's piercing gaze. "So don't make me beg again." He whispers, eyes traveling upwards to meet his, and the man steps forward, smirking handsomely and truly... Luffy won't mind begging Sabo for his touch if that's what it takes.

"You're going to beg me?" Sabo moistens his lips, and Luffy wonders if he's doing it on purpose, trying to tease him- because it's working wonders. "Want to find out what happens if you do?" His irregular breaths that he just had under control start to return. The blond causes his heart to race with desire, want and _need_. "Tell me what you want me to do." Sabo leans forward, lips nearly touching his ear as the man whispers. "Beg me, Luffy."

Luffy bites back a moan, closing his eyes and resting his face in Sabo's neck. He is tempted to do it, god, he'd even get on his knees if that does the trick. He would shamelessly do it all, just for Sabo. Luffy would be lying if he said he doesn't enjoy it when the man suddenly turns so bold, almost intimidating and possessive, the way Luffy secretly loves it.

"What do you think of when you touch yourself?"

"Sabo!" Luffy looks at him with wide eyes and when their gazes meet, he sees the lust clouding the man's eyes. He swallows hard, not able to hold his gaze as he turns his face away. "You know who I think of." Luffy tries, but the man doesn't settle for his evading answer.

Though surprised, Luffy can't help but love it when Sabo gets like this, so he decides to play the man's game along. Gathering his courage, Luffy tugs his fingers behind the man's belt, pulling him forward against him as he presses his lips against Sabo's ear. "I imagine you laying me down and undressing me..." Luffy's breath hitches when he feels Sabo holding him tighter, hands now starting to explore his body agonizingly slow.

"Keep going."

Luffy waits just long enough to make the man impatient, and when Sabo pulls back to look at him, he continues. "And then you would spread my legs, marking my entire body. So everyone knows I belong to you." Luffy can't keep the smile from appearing, not when he can affect Sabo so much with words alone.

"Show me how you do it."

"Huh? Y-you want me to..." Sabo hums in encouragement, lifting his dress and running his fingertips over Luffy's thighs. The boy closes his eyes, now feeling Sabo so close, nails probably leaving red trails on his skin.

"But I... I want you to d-do it Sabo." He looks at him with his best pleading eyes he can manage at this point.

"Should I get you started?" Luffy feels the man's fingers tugging at the hem of his underwear teasingly...

"No..." Luffy slaps the man's hand away as his skirt falls back to the ground.

"Let's save that for when we get out of here."

Sabo raises his brow, confusion clouding his features but as soon as Luffy said it, he is sure of himself. He wants Sabo more than anything right now but... the tension never seems to leave his body. No matter how distracted or aroused he is, in the back of his mind worry plagues him. When he and Sabo get the chance to get intimate like that again, Luffy doesn't want to hold back. He doesn't want it to be quick or having to be aware of his surroundings at all times.

"You sound so grown up." Sabo smirks.

"Shut up!" Luffy sticks his tongue out before he walks back to the mirror. He pulls the veil over his face again. The next time he will wear it... Luffy imagines a day where he and Sabo will be standing before each other. By that time, Luffy is sure he can't wait to wear it so Sabo can lift it to seal their vows with a kiss. But for now, Luffy takes it off and carelessly throws it to the side.

"What?" He asks when arms sneak around his waist from behind, followed by a strong body that firmly presses against him.

"Nothing." Sabo leans his chin on the teen'sf shoulders, smiling. "I just loved the look in your eyes."

Luffy laughs softly as he holds the guard's hands around his waist, rubbing his thumb against the slightly rougher skin. He feels so safe in his arms. Sabo truly always looks over him. His guard is always there.

All the way to another country. Sabo is here for him.

A kiss to his cheek makes him alert again, and Sabo grins amused, but Luffy notices how it fades. Their eyes meet in the mirror and he doesn't like the small frown on the other's face.

"Luffy..." The blond says just above a whisper, drawing his attention.

"Tonight I'll do it."

Luffy frowns in thought as his fingers stop moving, and through the mirror he studies Sabo's face carefully. "I don't know what you mean." He says but as soon as the words leave his lips, one impossible thought enters his mind. "Wait you don't mean-" Sabo nods and instantly Luffy feels a rush panic.

"Wait," Luffy forcefully turns around, seeing that the man's face is suddenly unsure, but it only lasts a second. "But... how? Tonight everyone will be focused on Law and me, we can't possibly..."

It feels too sudden and surreal... Sabo can't mean to... not tonight.

Sabo appears relaxed, oddly calm and composed and that does nothing to ease Luffy's worry. He searches the other's eyes for anything, a shimmer of doubt, but the man just smiles sweetly.

"That's the least of your worries." He says, hugging the teen and pulling his face against his shoulder. "Just enjoy the party and stay close to Law, don't focus on me alright?"

"But Sabo..."

"You trust me, right?"

"That's not-" Luffy stops halfway when someone knocks on the door. Sabo gives him one last reassuring glance before he walks towards the door and opens it, revealing Violet at the other side.

"I will be taking my leave. I will see you at the party, princess." Sabo slightly bows before he turns and disappears.

Violet's gaze lingers on the discarded veil before she turns towards Luffy. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but they're waiting for you."

Luffy smiles sheepishly. "I lost track of time." But it falters as soon as the lady turns around.

He feels so conflicted, like he _should_ be happy. _So why isn't he?_ Sabo just told him he'll get him out of here, today. It's only a matter of hours before they'll be alone, together... _and yet..._

Luffy takes a deep breath, following the woman down the stairs to the grand ballroom where the party will be held.

He will just have to trust Sabo... Luffy doesn't have to do anything.

And Luffy's smile returns, hesitant but he knows, Sabo is the most reliable person in his life.

It will be alright.


	19. Chapter 19

Royal Love

"You know what will make this evening a lot more bearable?"

Luffy lifts his head from the wooden surface and props it onto the palm of his hand, raising his brow. "What?" He asks uninterested, continuing to draw imaginary circles on top of the bar.

The evening started formally with getting introduced to most of Law's family and friends. The prince stayed beside him, and Luffy was just happy he wasn't alone when they surrounded him, asking way too personal questions. Luckily his discomfort didn't go unnoticed and Law managed to direct their attention towards himself instead.

Now Luffy isn't shy, but for once in his life he loathes the presence of others. For once he just wants to be left _alone_.

A glass is shoved in front of his face, filled with barely a mouthful and Luffy blinks confused. "I'm not sure how water is going to be of any help." His words are blurred because of his hand pressing against his cheek. "But I'm thirsty. Can I have it?" Law nods, smiling oddly and Luffy throws the other a questioning glance before he lifts his hand from his face to pick it up.

Burning liquor makes its way down the teen's throat, and the shock of expecting tasteless water causes him to cough uncontrollably.

The prince pats his back and leans closer but Luffy turns away. His face is probably bright red. _What kind of poison did Law give him?_

The man dismisses the guests' attention they've caught before he turns towards Luffy again who is bent over and blinking his tears away. "Are you okay?"

"What was that?!" Luffy shoots him a glare but it's wiped off too soon when his throat tingles in warning.

It burns and feels rough yet his belly feels pleasantly warm. When Luffy is sure he can talk again he repeats the question, and weirdly, talking goes smoothly and his sandpaper throat now feels silky.

"When you said water I thought you were joking." Law shrugs, trying his hardest to keep the amused smile from appearing but to Luffy's dismay he's not successful in the slightest. The younger frowns and shoves the glass back to him. "It's alcohol. Ever drank it before?"

"No." He lies, looking the other way embarrassed.

Once he drank from Ace's glass and even though Sabo and Nami were against it, his brother, Zoro and Sanji encouraged him and so, he swallowed it all in one go. Luffy painfully learned that alcohol doesn't have the pleasant effect on him as it did on Ace. He barely remembers that night, but his brother always happily and willingly reminds him. _And the headache he had the next day_... Luffy pouts, trying to push the embarrassing memory away.

"I can make something you like." Law offers but Luffy shakes his head. He isn't in need of the drinks but he does need some water. However Law stands up anyway, taking over the place of the bartender before him. He starts mixing all kinds of liquids and Luffy can't even keep up what goes into it.

"I'll survive without it." He mumbles but the man places another drink before him. Luffy leans his head onto his palms and with a long stare he sighs, reluctantly lifting the glass, sniffing it before he takes a tiny sip.

"And?" Law waits expectantly, leaning against the bar.

"It's good... and sweet." Luffy licks his lips in thought before he takes another sip and surely, it's finished quickly. Unlike the clear drink he had before with a bitter taste and the burning feeling it left him, this drink is sweet to the tongue and soft to his throat.

"Another one?" The man takes the glass back and refills it again with a mixture of drinks before he licks his lips and drinks from the same glass.

"Sure."

By the time he empties the fourth glass he can't ignore the dizzy feeling overtaking him anymore. It's too present. His senses are blurry and all he feels is the spinning of his head when he closes his eyes. Luffy feels like he's floating and the world is turning and shifting beneath his feat. He starts giggling when he opens his eyes and sees Law who sits next to him twice, the image moves like a wave...

"Are you okay?" The man sounds concerned yet he's smiling, tucking his hair behind his ear.

The teen hums, leaning into the touch. And he realises, he craves the other's touch, but... that can't be it, right? Luffy looks around the room but even turning his head to glance over to Sabo is almost throwing him of the unstable bar chair.

The princess does his best to focus his eyes on the blond at the other side of the room but when he sees Sabo still talking to the other man, he decides not to interrupt them. Sabo told him to stay besides Law anyways.

Carefully Luffy slips off the chair and pulls the prince's sleeve. "Come." He says and the man obeys, following the younger to the centre of the floor as heads turn to look at the soon to be wedded couple.

"You're attracting everyone's attention." Law notes, not that he minds.

"I don't care." Luffy's arms hug his waist as the boy is suddenly so close, more than ever before...

"You've had too much to drink." Law lifts his chin, watching Luffy look through hazy yet dazzling eyes with tinted cheeks and a smile that would make anyone's knees weak. "You're drunk aren't you?" He says more amused than he should.

Luffy presses his finger to his chest accusingly as the teen is unstable on his feet. "I'm not! I'm definitely not drunk."

"Careful now." Law supports his arms when the teen sways to the side, but Luffy leans forward against his chest, closing his eyes as he grins stupidly but so adorably.

"Why is everyone looking?" Luffy looks around him, suddenly feeling hyperaware. "Law I don't want to be here." He whines, hands pressed against his chest, clinging to his shirt.

"Luffy..." Law eases the fingers of his blouse and holds them, supporting Luffy to stand on his own feet. However there is no time to enjoy the boy's soft and warm fingers.

The teen is thrown of balance and everything spins before his eyes into a blurry mess. This time the hands that hold him are rough and the grip is tight.

Luffy open his eyes, taking a moment to focus them. "What was that for? I almost fell you know..." When the man doesn't respond he frowns. "Sabo~! Don't ignore me!" Luffy starts laughing when his guard suddenly hold his wrist and drags him out of the room, but then he feels his other hand held too.

"Don't interfere." Sabo says, and the way he says it... Luffy shudders.

"You're the one who is interfering."

"Law let me go... Sabo wants to talk."

Vaguely Luffy notices how Law slowly and reluctantly lets go of him. Their eyes meet, and Luffy grins while letting himself be dragged out of the room.

The instant silence in the hallway is more than welcome and the previous music and constant chatter leave an odd buzzing sound in his ears. After a moment Luffy tries to regain his balance and focus as he looks up to Sabo.

"Sabo? What's wrong? Where are you taking me?" Luffy frowns when he receives no answer and when the man doesn't react to him pulling his arm he glares.

"Sabo!" He yells but suddenly said man slams his hand over his mouth.

Certainly, if he wasn't drunk Luffy wouldn't have overlooked the other's annoyed expression, but he's too intoxicated to notice. Still, he does remain silent after Sabo forcibly made him. After a while the man lets go of his wrist and the teen follows him down the hallways and up the stairs, occasionally using the walls for support.

"My own room?" He asks as he follows in after Sabo.

Shocked Luffy turns when his guard throws the door unnecessarily loud closed. "What are you doing?" Sabo asks angrily, eyes locked onto Luffy.

Confused Luffy blinks. "What is up with that tone?" He frowns but stumbles backwards. He grips his head, feeling light-headed. When Sabo tries close the distance between them Luffy warily walks backwards, raising his brow. "What?"

"You're drunk aren't you?"

"Am not." Luffy crosses his arms defensively.

To prove his point, the blond pushes Luffy backwards, not even putting force behind it and even so, the teen loses his footing and falls backwards on the bed.

"Sabo!"

The man scoffs. "You're drunk."

"And what if I am? I... I can decide myself!"

"I know you can decide yourself, you just don't make smart decisions."

Hurt is written all over his face. Why would Sabo say something like that? _What did he do wrong?_ Instantly Luffy feels himself sobering up, trying to comprehend what is happening all of a sudden.

"Don't forget you're supposed to protect me! I might be drunk, but have you forgotten!?" He yells, voice cracking.

It's the first time Sabo intentionally pushed him over like that, like it was meant to hurt him.

For a moment it's silent, and Sabo's eyes never leave him.

"Yes. I'm sorry, princess." _Has he grown too comfortable? So much he dared to push Luffy over?_

"Don't do that." Luffy stands back up, clenching his fists tightly. "Don't call me that. You know I hate it."

The man sighs before he turns, heading for the door. "Enjoy the party Luffy."

Luffy looks up, walking a few steps forward until the dizziness becomes too much. "Wait. Where are you going?"

Sabo looks over his shoulder, eyes not meeting Luffy's as he stares at his frame instead.

Silence passes, and Luffy is too afraid to break the tense atmosphere.

"They will notice when we're away too long..." He says, and the younger is aware that it's a lie.

"You're running away without me aren't you?"

Sabo's eyes instantly move upwards, puzzled meeting his. "What are you talking about?"

"If you think I'm so bothersome then just leave me alone! Why don't you give up and go?!" Luffy yells, feeling breathless and confused hearing himself speak.

The guard turns, opening the door and before he walks away, Sabo speaks. "We'll talk when you aren't drunk." And without another word, the man leaves and closes the door behind his back.

And Luffy can do nothing but stare, blinking at the wooden door that separates them.

Why did he say all that? Why did he get so angry? _Why did Sabo get so angry in the first place?_

Luffy isn't sure... It's like those weren't words of his own. _Of course he needs Sabo_... Why did he act so rashly upon his feelings that are so out of control?

His hand rushes to cover his mouth when Luffy feels his food coming up. He rushes over to the toilet, hanging above it as the once sweet liquor now bitterly burns in his throat. He sinks to his knees and tries to steady himself by his palms that are pressed against the cold floor. His head throbs intensely and Luffy isn't sure whether the tears that spill on his dress are the effects of throwing up, or it's Sabo's words that are freshly engraved in his mind.

All he knows that the pain that temporarily left his heart in the midst of drowsiness and a blank state, has returned.

"Luffy?" The bathroom door slightly opens but the boy slams it closed again. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Wait a moment." Law hears Luffy's rough voice on the other side.

 _What happened?_ After Sabo came back Luffy didn't return, and the man despite trying to hide it had an obvious look of distress on his face.

"Sorry." Luffy laughs softly, wiping his wet cheeks as he closes the door behind his back. "Shall we go back?"

Law wants to ask- but he just shakes his head. "Most people will head home soon. I'm sure they won't miss us." Law lies. He'll just have to put up with the rant of his father later. "Besides, you don't want to, right?"

The boy weakly shakes his head, hands nervously tangling in his skirt.

"Can we go somewhere outside?" Luffy asks, meeting his eyes unsure but when Law nods, his face light up. Though it's the tiniest of changes.

"I was thinking the same thing." Law walks towards his closet and pulls out the longest coat he owns and hands it over to the princess."

The teen grabs it and puts it on as he throws one over his own shoulders. They walk out of the room and when they pass the ballroom, the chatter is still very much audible. It isn't that late after all... Law looks over his shoulder to Luffy who walks behind him, probably still fighting his own wobbly legs. He slows his pace and when Luffy is beside him, he locks their arms together.

"I don't want to see you falling." He tries to joke around and seeing Luffy's smile returning and even laughing a bit, Law smiles himself.

Making Luffy feel a bit better, to cause him to smile- it seemed impossible at first... But his heart warms upon the sight of the princess enjoying his presence.

"I won't fall that easily." The teen defends lighthearted, but it's like realization hits him, and it fades again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Law tries, but the younger shakes his head and so he remains silent. Asking any more would feel like forcing himself too much, something he's afraid that can happen too easily if he doesn't stay cautious and picks his words with care.

They reach the dimly lit garden and walk side by side all the way to the edge of the wall where the best view is. The city is beautifully illuminated like always and especially now with an almost clear sky, the moon shines upon the sea dreamily. The breeze is cold, but with the alcohol in his system it's actually welcome and pleasant.

Law untangles his arms with Luffy as he leans with his elbows against the brick wall as the teen climbs on top, resting his legs at either side comfortably. Luffy sighs loudly and from the corner of his eye Law watches him. The princess's walls noticeably fall and his expression even turns, from his probably slightly forced face to a sad one. His shoulders slump before his eyes turn up to the moon, and Luffy just stares.

He couldn't help but notice how the teen always looked up to the sky be it midday or night, and when he just arrived several months ago- tears would follow as soon as his gaze lingered on the bright light in the midst of the darkness.

"Luffy?" The boy slightly turns to face him before he quickly turns again, and Law doesn't miss how he tries to smile- only for it to falter again. "Do you love watching the moon?" Law asks and Luffy seems genuinely surprised by his question. "It's just that I've caught you staring a few times."

"Oh." Is his only reply before the younger completely turns toward him. "Does that mean you're watching me?"

"T-that's not... I... I just happened to notice." He stammers and Luffy's growing smile is frustrating yet a big relief.

The younger laughs, the way he does so adorably, and in the moonlight Luffy looks so beautiful and innocent.

The teen brings his knees to his chin, hugging his legs as he looks upwards once more. "It reminds me of Ace." He explains softly. "He said that no matter how far apart we are, we'll always see the same moon." Luffy turns to him, leaning backwards on the palm of his hands. "So I like to watch the moon with the thought that he is too, also thinking of me."

The prince nods, and Luffy's gaze lingers over the sea longingly. That's the most personal thing Luffy has told him, he realises.

It must be the night that so mysteriously and miraculously pulls the deepest emotions from people, revealing their truest selves under the pure moonlight.

During the night is when he thinks most, but doesn't that count for nearly everyone?

"Would you like to see your family?" Law asks, for a moment realising what stupid question it is. "Soon, I mean. You can give me a tour of the castle then."

When for a moment silence remains, Law looks to his side- surprised to see that in fact Luffy is staring at him with great disbelief. "Really?" He asks almost suspiciously, yet his voice sounds elated.

Law nods. "If you promise you won't get angry at me." He jokes, still careful to not snap a sensitive cord.

Luffy softly laughs, embarrassed at the memory. "I won't, I promise." He mumbles before he gets back to the subject. "So when can we go?" Will Corazon and Sabo come too?"

"Of course, our guards will also be there. I'm sure Sabo misses it too." Law says, though it was meant as a question, seeking an opening to talk about the subject he is so obviously bothered with.

He can't let the question go.

What happened between Luffy and Sabo in the short time they were away?

"He must miss Ace too, and Zoro and Sanji... I don't think he misses Nami though." The younger smiles, most likely recalling memories.

"Would you like to go..." Law glances back to Luffy for second before he concentrates on something in the far distance. As soon as he notices, he stops the nervous fumbling of his fingers and gathers his courage to speak about the reason Luffy is here- the marriage they have both actively been avoiding.

"Would you like to go after-"

He closes his eyes, internally cursing himself. Why is it so hard to bring up?

"After?" Luffy urges, the precious smile still present on his lips and Law is sure he will make it die off instantly.

"After we've been married." He casually turns to look the other way, fully well knowing what Luffy's face must look like.

The silence that follows is unbearable, and from the corner of his eye he sees Luffy looking, but he's not able to tell what expression the younger making.

At some point he had to bring it up. Law couldn't take it anymore. Being beside him everyday, his soon to be wed, and yet, never did they mention it. Never did they talk about it.

"That's in January, right?"

Slowly Law turns to face him, not seeing any kind of anger or sadness. His face remained the same... the prince nods and Luffy's smile even grows.

"Let's do it! I can't wait to see everyone again!"

"Really?" He asks still unsure but a nod from the other confirms it.

"We also have a big garden and the castle is huge! I've never even seen all the rooms but most look alike anyways. We should also visit the city, it's beautiful and I know this lady that cooks great food!"

"That... sounds good." Law nods approvingly, trying to hide that he's perplexed.

"There you are..."

Both turn around and Luffy is surprised to see that Corazon had unnoticed come so close.

"The king is looking for you." Corazon informs before he puts two glasses next to Luffy's hand resting on the brick wall.

Luffy looks over to the prince, but he isn't replying to his guard and instead Law hands a drink over to Luffy which he gladly takes.

"Shouldn't you go meet him?" Luffy asks curiously, switches glances between the two men. When Sabo or Zoro told him Shanks was looking for him, it was his first priority...

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." Law says mostly to Corazon who nods and suddenly turns to Luffy.

The teen straightens his back, blinking at the man expectantly.

"Sabo is looking for you, princess." As soon as the man's name was mentioned Luffy stiffens visibly, hating how the other two so easily notice. "Do I tell him you will be talking to him tomorrow?"

After a short moment of hesitating, Luffy nods. His eyes are focussed on the city lights again, watching it so beautifully glimmer as he takes a sip of the drink. It's sweet just like the one Law made, and even though he knows alcohol is in it, he drinks it in one go.

Law does the same and hands the glasses back to Corazon who with one last glance and a goodnight wish leaves them alone again.

Luffy lays down on the bricks, trying to find a comfortable position in which he can watch the moon above them. The image slowly seems to fade and blur, and he knows the effects are starting again, but he doesn't mind at all. He might even actually like it this time.

Softly fingers tangle in his hair, and after a moment he realises Law is playing with it. Luffy smiles, eyes shifting to the man standing beside him.

Luffy hums approvingly as he sighs softly and gazes up the sky. Thoughts lost in the midst of the darkness.

* * *

 _Review? I'm curious as to what you think of the story up until now. Thank you for sticking with me. We've reached the 100k+ words..._  
 _~Rosedlevi_


	20. Chapter 20

Rosedlevi

Luffy sighs and turns under the covers that envelops their body in a warm embrace. As he closes his eyes, the teen realizes the spinning had never ended. It's like he had grown used to it over the past few hours, now barely noticeable.

Slowly and surely, he can feel himself become more conscious, though his sleepiness drowns it out.

"I can also sleep on the couch if you want?"

Luffy opens his eyes, trying his best to focus on the other in the faintly illuminated room.

A tired smile graces his features as Luffy shakes his head. "I don't mind." His voice is as soft as a whisper, staring at Law who doesn't break their eye contact either.

Underneath the covers the boy fumbles his fingers restlessly, feeling emotions surging through him that he can't name. The fight with Sabo is still in his mind, but it's nothing more than a vague blur of hurtful words. He can't even remember what his guard said, and as frustrating as it might be, Luffy is happy he's unable to recall the memories.

Besides that, he lays next to Law who had noticeably been watching him throughout night. Luffy didn't comment on it, neither did he on the subtle and gentle touches now and then. He didn't mind- in fact, he liked it, and he frowns upon the realization... He likes the man's concern, his presence, and Luffy would be lying if he said that Law's touch bothered him.

"What are you thinking about?" The man asks softly, leaning up to sit against the headboard.

Unintentionally Luffy's eyes wander over his bare chest and the ink spread across it.

There isn't much space left between them, he's aware, and Luffy looks up to meet the other's eyes.

He shrugs, not sure what to tell him. He doesn't want to talk about what happened between him and Sabo, or his confusion about the relationship between them that bloomed from hatred to... _Luffy isn't sure what they are._

 _Soon my husband_.

But that's nothing more than what the words will state on the documents, what the outside world will think of them. It isn't how he genuinely feels about Law...

The prince's thumb draws circles between his brows and Luffy looks up once more.

"What are you frowning so deeply for?" He asks, and Luffy is glad the man talks light-hearted, probably not expecting him to spill the truth.

"It's been an hour since my last drink and I'm still dizzy... Don't you feel the same?"

"I'm more used to it than you are. That was to be expected." He smirks and Luffy sticks his tongue out, pretending to be offended before he turns and lies on his back.

Warmth radiates from the body next to him, and the urge to lean closer and lie on his chest is great. If only it was Sabo, he wouldn't have to think twice about reaching out.

Luffy shakes his head to himself. _What is he thinking?_

The boy turns once more and lies on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows as Law's eyes shift from the window down to him. Softly, Luffy trails his fingers over the man's chest, watching the muscles react to his ghost like touches.

"What are you doing?" Law doesn't stop him, causing Luffy to smile.

"Can't you see?" Luffy's eyes swiftly move up to meet his before he sits up on his knees. "When did you get these?" Luffy refers to the tattoos lining across his body, following the heart shape across his chest.

"Mh..." Law hums in thought as he follows Luffy's fingers touching his skin. "I've got them for almost a year, but it's not finished yet." Luffy questioningly looks up to him, wordlessly asking. "I'm still going to get one on my back, and my hands." He holds them up, turning them.

"Why?" Luffy asks as his fingers stopped moving and his palm presses against the other's warm skin. When Law remains quiet he elaborates. "What do they stand for?"

Law ponders for a moment and Luffy becomes suspicious of the smirk that grows. "You really want to know?"

"Otherwise I wouldn't bother asking." He leans back and crosses his arms, awaiting his reasoning.

With a single movement of his index finger, Law motions for Luffy to come closer as if he's going to spill a big secret. Luffy who becomes even more curious leans forward as Law's lips almost brush against his ear, and the closeness suddenly becomes too much, but Luffy doesn't move away yet.

Law whispers and Luffy strains his ears to hear him. "A secret."

The teen instantly moves back, relieved at the distance. "You're getting back at me." Luffy mumbles, averting his eyes.

"So you remember you did that." Law huffs and leans back against the headboard.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's okay." The princess looks away, and Law feels guilt nagging him, because Luffy just wanted to get to know him better, right?

But as soon as he sees the other's lips turn up at the edges he knows the younger is doing it on purpose. "You think I'll tell you with that kind of bad acting?"

Luffy's eyes shoot up, his smile finally revealing itself. "I was sure you'd fall for it!" He laughs surprised.

"You'll have to try harder than that. But if you really want to know, I'll tell you sometime."

A small smile appears on his lips and Luffy nods. "Okay."

Silence befalls upon them once more, and Law relishes the moment. It's comfortable, their words come natural and for once he is anything but tense in Luffy's company.

A lot changed these past weeks, but they were so subtle, Law barely noticed anything was different at all. However as they sit in the almost complete darkness, he compares their first meeting, Luffy's first days here.

And with the enormous change, Law can't help but feel as if _anything_ is possible with Luffy.

"Law."

"Luffy."

Both speak at the same time, looking up to each other.

"You go first." Law says but the teen shakes his head.

The prince takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his hair. Nervousness is starting to build up inside him again, the way Luffy so effortlessly can make him at any moment.

He mentioned their marriage tonight and to his surprise Luffy hadn't react in any of the ways he predicted. Luffy was calm and responded like it was the most natural thing in the world.

He can do it again... though he _knows_ for a fact the answer won't be what he hopes this time.

"I know we haven't known each other for a long time..." Law starts, feeling a lump building up in his throat. But he just _has to_ ask. "And I hope you don't hate me as much as you did on your first day here." Luffy laughs softly, shaking his head.

"What I want to ask is... since we're getting married." His eyes shift upwards to meet the princesses. "Do... you like me? In that way..." He adds, making sure Luffy won't happily say yes thinking that he meant friendship.

 _Because Law has long since passed that._

God, by now he's sure this is what falling in love feels like. A feeling he won't ever be able to forget.

Luffy stole his heart.

He can't keep his mind off him. No matter where he is, or where Luffy might be.

Luffy's mouth opens, his expression unreadable and his posture stiffens slightly.

"Do... do you like me that way?" Luffy asks softly, shyly. _Where did that question so suddenly come from?_

The teen feels his heart speeding. Is Law going to confess to him? _What should he do?_ He doesn't want to hurt him... Luffy likes Law and as they talk and spend more time together, their friendship grows, but... Luffy knows he isn't in love.

The feeling isn't the same... Nothing compared to the pleasant yet suffocating feeling of love. _Nothing compared to what he feels for Sabo._

"I do." Law speaks and Luffy's heart clenches tightly. He knew he shouldn't let the other touch him, get close to him like that and still... "I like you, a lot, Luffy."

Law's eyes meet his, and Luffy feels paralyzed under his gaze. He swallows, feeling so self aware as they share the same bed, the same blanket this very moment.

The man's palm against his cheek snaps him out of his daze, and Luffy had no time to realize the other came close, hesitantly pressing his lips against Luffy's.

Law kisses him softly while gently holding his cheek that reddens under his touch. Luffy feels breathless, mind hazy and his mind a complete, utter mess.

The man parts, opening his eyes and staring deeply into his before he leans forward once more, kissing Luffy with more confidence this time.

For a split second Luffy closes his eyes, until he feels Law's tongue entering his mouth.

With all power left in his intoxicated body, Luffy roughly pushes Law off him, staring at him wide eyed. "W-what do you...?" He stammers as he wipes his mouth.

Law says something, but Luffy doesn't hear a word. He throws the blanket off of him and tries to get up but Law holds his wrist. Luffy looks over his shoulder, angrily, _confused_...

The boy turns, and as he does, Luffy slaps Law across his cheek. The sound reaches Luffy's ears, and it's like they were blocked due to his rushing thoughts. "Don't..." He says and stands before running out of the room.

* * *

Running through the darkness and the chilly, eerie hallways, Luffy abruptly comes to a stop and leans against the stone wall.

 _What just happened?_

He grips his hair, pulling the strands painfully hard as he tries to get himself to focus again.

 _Sabo..._ Sabo told him not to.

The teen falls to the ground, sliding against the brick wall that scratches his bare skin.

Sabo warned him. Why doesn't he listen? _He never listens._

The door on his right opens, and Luffy turns to look the other way. Did Law send someone to look for him? He can't return to him, not tonight...

Someone crouches in front of him and Luffy is forced to look the other in the eyes as the person turns his face. "What are you doing here? It's midnight Luffy, go to your room."

A second later, Sabo is back on his feet, looking over his shoulder to the teen sitting on the floor before he closes the door behind him.

Without blinking, a single tear rolls down his cheek and Luffy tries his hardest to keep his mouth from trembling. His toes curl as the cool air freezes his body. It's too much to bear, the silence and the hollow, empty feeling in his chest.

His eyes shoot up to the door. "Sabo." He says, but it's only a mere whisper. He swallows before he shouts and this time, his voice booms throughout the space, disturbing the night time silence. "Sabo!"

 _I need you..._

Instantly the door opens and Luffy slowly looks up, almost afraid of what he'll see. But the worried look in the the man's eyes is able to calm him down. Despite his actions and their fight, his guard still cares...

Sabo didn't intend on playing right into Luffy's hands but... hearing him shouting his name, there was no way he could ignore that. Even so, he can't easily forget what Luffy did. He can't forgive Luffy just like that... As much as he want to, to hold him and whispers _it's okay_... He can't.

The man lifts the boy's face, evidence of crying clearly visible. And it makes him wonder...

 _Does Luffy know what he did wong? Is he sorry?_

But their talk will come tomorrow. Knowing the princess, there is no use in talking to him in this state. Sabo carefully picks Luffy up and the boy cuddles close to him, holding him and hiding his tear stained face in the crook of his neck. He kicks the door closed behind him as he walks over to his bed, laying Luffy down and pulling the sheets up to his shoulders.

"Try to catch some sleep." Sabo whispers and he turns, but Luffy doesn't let him walk away.

"Where are you going?" He faintly notes the boy frowning but he's not sure if his tears stopped due to the darkness.

"They'll be looking for you. I'm sleeping on the couch." He explains weakly, though his reason is valid.

Sabo wants to lay beside him too but... He can't ignore his own _need_ to hold Luffy. "I'll get out as soon as you fall asleep, okay?" He agrees.

Hesitantly the teen nods, crawling close to him as soon as he enters the bed. Sabo wraps his arms around the boy, face buried in his dark locks as he inhales deeply.

His softness towards Luffy is his greatest asset, yet his greatest weakness.

 _'You're spoiling him'_ and _'I'm not a child anymore'_ \- they're both true, even so, Sabo wants to guard Luffy from harsh truths. He wishes for Luffy to have a worry free life even though Sabo knows, it's not possible. In the end he's burdening himself with too much responsibility and duty, trying to keep his promises to the princess, the family...

Sabo sighs, the persistent frown causing a headache. Luffy holds him tighter, and Sabo opens his eyes, glancing at the boy's face.

 _I would die for you and I am living for you._

He loves Luffy more than life itself, yet these feelings of anger blending with the otherwise unconditional love cause an unsteady flow within himself. _What does he want?_

It makes him wonder how far would Luffy go for him. But... is he really doubting the princesses love?

They're in different positions. He should never dream of the country's princess to do something reckless just for him...

He shouldn't... _but still..._

Sabo closes his eyes again, being the first to fall asleep as Luffy listens to his rapid heartbeat.

* * *

 _Please review!_  
 _~Rosedlevi_


	21. Chapter 21

Royal Love

Sabo is glad he's indoors, behind the glass that currently shields him from the snowstorm raging outside. It's a bit early for this time of the year, but he never minded the white blanket that covers the earth in a cold and gentle embrace.

Luffy will enjoy it, at least.

The man glances over his shoulder to the boy who's still asleep under the warmth of the blanket.

He can only imagine Luffy's reaction; a smile, and matching eyes that glimmer upon the beautiful sight of snowflakes falling down.

The small smile that came with the sweet thought fades, and Sabo turns around to watch the scenery before him that looks like it came straight from a picture book. The man exhales audible, damping the window as he crosses his arms, eyes wandering over the town as his thoughts drift back to the boy lying in his bed.

The attempt to think of anything but Luffy was futile. It was nothing new, but for the first time did it bother him, taking last night's interaction into consideration.

He casts his eyes downwards, staring at the thick snowflakes that stick to the window.

Corazon passed his message, and Sabo watched Luffy shaking his head to the question. _The princess didn't want to speak to him_.

Sabo had trouble keeping his eyes on the soon to be wedded couple. He couldn't stand how Law's fingers tangled in the teen's hair and the man felt his blood rush when he saw Luffy smiling, softly laughing as he laid his eyes on the sky above them, watching the stars as they used to do so many times before.

The blond had wanted to walk over, to confront Luffy and for Law to back the hell off. Sabo felt _betrayed_ , but as soon as realisation came, he wondered if he could consider the feeling valid. Luffy wasn't his, and yet, they both believed they belonged to each other.

Last night he had turned away, with all of his power, the man walked the opposite direction and as he created more distance, he felt like he was making a big mistake. Or rather, Sabo felt like Luffy was about to make a big mistake.

The anger that had already flowed through his veins multiplied as he thought about _them_ , laying outside, the possibility of them laying like that in bed. However Sabo wasn't sure if the anger was directed towards Law who threw him meaningful glances and smirked oftentimes too smugly.

Or was Luffy the source of his frustration that causes him to feel so deeply. He loves the boy's innocence, though he knows better, it is something he adores about Luffy. However now, the personality trait couldn't be more inconvenient.

Law is up to something, and Sabo tries to convince himself it isn't jealousy that makes his mind wander towards a dangerous path... he won't let simple, uncalled-for jealousy get in his way.

A soft groan snaps him out of his daze as his sight sharpens, seeing that the snowflake melted into a droplet, trailing its way down.

The man peeks over his shoulder, and his heart lightens when he sees that the boy is still sound asleep, now lying on his back with one hand above his head.

Deep down Sabo realises he dreads the moment Luffy will wake up. If possible, he would like to avoid the conversation that will follow. He's certain Luffy wouldn't mind that either.

Mentally he prepares himself. More than once did they ignore and avoid these types of talks altogether. In the end, maybe that's what caused this, what looked like, a sudden outburst within himself.

This time they _will_ have their talk, and the princess won't be able to slip through this again, pretending it hadn't happened.

He can't forgive Luffy so easily.

Not this time.

Knuckles that impatiently meet the wood of his door snaps Sabo out of his daze again. These days his head is elsewhere, longing for the times he misses back home. He sighs loudly and makes his way over, the other person's persistent knocking putting him on edge.

As the blond opens the door, his glare is already set on the person on the other end, on the one that dared to almost wake Luffy up from his slumber. His frown only deepens when he's faced with Law. The guard crosses his arms and leans against the door frame, shielding Luffy from the other man's curious eyes.

 _Something he annoyed all along._

"What happened to Luffy?" The question comes instantly, his tone challenging and biting, expression hard and cold.

Sabo is close to losing it and the small, barely noticeable grin on Law'a face is almost enough to push Sabo over the edge and losing any kind of self restraint he had.

"Is he here?" Law mimics his stance as he crosses his arms and leans against the door frame.

Sabo feels his patience running thin within a matter of seconds.

"What did you do to him?" Sabo interjects once more, glaring and not receiving an answer. He unfolds his arms, standing tall and looking down upon the prince. "If I find out you hurt Lu-"

"You're quick to assume, Sabo." Law abruptly interrupts, and the warning when mentioning his name doesn't go unnoticed. The blond swallows any other words of accusation that might slip his throat. "It appears that Luffy could not bring it up to tell you himself." The prince replies as Sabo's eyes shift down to his lips, not missing his smirk, the man looking so pleased with himself.

The uneasy feeling crawling over him makes Sabo want to forcefully pull the answers out of him.

"Anyway," The man starts on a lighter tone. "I need to talk to Luffy."

"I'll pass your message." Sabo offers, though both know there is no room for arguing. He won't let Law take Luffy away from him now- not until the boy explained what happened, until they've had their dreaded talk.

Mockingly, Law slaps his palm against his cheek. "That is no way to talk to a prince." He says, and Sabo feels that he's losing his composure quickly at that. "You might want to be careful with your words." The man warns, smiling darkly.

Abruptly the prince turns, leaving the other man behind, oblivious to the rage growing within the guard.

The blond inhales deeply. _Shaky_. He's trained for this, he can't let the prince get to him- something the man has been trying ever since he arrived here. By then he must've dismissed it as unimportant, however Luffy also didn't fail to notice. The princess had warned him before and Sabo, as subtle as he could, warned Law with glances now and then. But he can feel the man has changed. He can't pinpoint when it occurred to him, but Law has grown bolder, more daring- now not hiding the fact he's trying to pull something out of Sabo.

His provoking words are working. Sabo tries to hide what it does to him; the doubt growing within him, the anger and restlessness, but he can't hide these feelings from himself. As much as he tries to appear calm, for Luffy's sake and not giving the prince satisfaction of succession, each day his resolve weakens. Law's presence has become like poison in his mind, something he himself might be to blame to.

He's always thinking, _overthinking_ and causing himself unneeded stress. Concerning Luffy's safety though, such a thing as overthinking didn't exist.

The guard is about to walk back into the bedroom when he hears Law talk, and his hand freezes on the door handle.

"Luffy's guard can easily be replaced."

Sabo's hand loosens before he clenches it tightly, trying so hard to let the threat silently pass. It's like another burden dropped onto his shoulders that by now barely manage to hold onto it's weight.

A shaky breath leaves his mouth as he leans his forehead against the door.

 _Is he really this powerless?_ After all that he has done... Someone renders him defenseless. For the first time Sabo feels _vulnerable_.

It's his job to protect Luffy, but they're not letting him. It feels as if Luffy isn't letting him. The person he loves most...

Sabo wants to make a move against Law, but one wrong move will mean the end of his time here with Luffy.

He can't sit still yet he's forced to.

The man inhales deeply before he walks back into his room, surprised to see Luffy sitting up straight in bed and silently watching the scenery outside.

Sabo leans against the door, rubbing his face tiredly. "What did you hear?" He asks, hoping Luffy didn't catch anything of their conversation.

Luffy shrugs. "Not much." The boy pulls his knees to his body, letting the blanket slide away. "Why was Law here?" He looks up to his guard who instantly averts his eyes.

"He wants to talk to you." Sabo looks down to the floor, avoiding Luffy's eyes and trying to not let the boy's eyes influence his next words. "But first we need to talk."

From the corner of his eyes he sees the teen nodding in understanding.

"Do you remember?" He starts.

Silence stretches for seconds, and with each tick of the clock an undeniable tension grows between them.

"Remember what?" Luffy asks softly, though that for itself would be the answer.

"Our fight, Luffy." Sabo says agitated, causing Luffy to frown.

The teen nods, eyes slowly darting upwards to look at Sabo who is still facing the wooden floor. "A bit." He admits. Luffy can't remember the other's exact words. All he knows is that it had hurt... _Sabo had hurt him_.

"Do you understand why I was angry?" The man lifts his gaze to look outside as Luffy stares at him.

"Still are." The princess mumbles while thinking of a reason that could anger Sabo to this extent.

Why does he feel so distant? He's here, in the same room... yet Luffy never felt further away from Sabo.

"Yes! I'm still angry!" The man's raised voice shocks him, and Luffy quickly faces the sheets. "I'm not playing games, Luffy." Sabo says more tiredly than anything else.

Sabo sighs, running a hand through his curly and tangled locks as Luffy looks up to take a peek. Only then he notes his unusual deep frown, the darker color under his eyes and slightly wilder hair.

"Can you explain why I'm angry?"

The princesses eyes dart back to his fidgeting fingers. "B-because I drank and I got too close to Law." The princess mutters softly, finding no strength to speak loudly. Fortunately Sabo doesn't comment on it.

"Look at me." The man demands, and Luffy slowly does, finding difficulty in doing so. Sabo walks a few steps closer to the bed. "You think I'd get so angry over you staying close to Law like I told you in the first place? Look at me Luffy!"

"If not, then I don't know!" The teen throws his hands up in defeat. "I don't know. I don't know alright! Sorry I'm so dumb! So please just tell me Sabo!" Luffy's voice creaks, desperate.

He wants to get this over with as soon as possible. He can't stand Sabo being angry at him like this...

The guard's expression changes for a second, before its back to the frown on his face.

"I said you didn't make smart decisions, not that you're not smart."

Luffy shakes his head. "What does it matter..." He shrugs, not wanting Sabo to repeat the hurtful words from last night. Luffy is afraid the memories will come flooding back, aching his heart even more. "Just please tell me."

"I think highly of you Luffy." Sabo sighs. "I love you, but what do you want from me?" The blond lets the question hang in the air. Swiftly, their eyes meet, and in that moment both are convinced they'll do anything to make this right. That is, until more questions start to arise. "After last night I don't know." Luffy sees the other's eyes clouded with confusion. "You ask so much of me, and I'm willing to give you my all. But I can't do it like this, Luffy. I just... I _can't_." The man hides his face in his hand as he rubs his temple.

Luffy wants to walk over and close his arms around the man in an embrace. _He feels guilty._ Sabo is this angry, and the man doesn't even know the full truth of what happened last night. Something freezes the teen on the spot. He can't move. He can't speak. All Luffy does is stare at Sabo who looks so worn from emotions and burdens that are most likely chaining him down.

"I am angry with you because we were supposed to escape together yesterday. Something I couldn't do with you being drunk." Sabo looks towards him between his parted fingers. "Do you remember now? Do you even want to leave here with me?" The last question is filled with dubiousness, and Luffy is shocked that the man dares to doubt it.

 _What is Sabo implying?_

The younger stands up from the bed, leaning against the wall opposite of Sabo. His throat feels swollen, like someone stepped on it, kicking it until his voice is nothing more than a whisper. Everything that kept him sane is fading. Sabo... _It feels like he's losing him._ Luffy knows he himself is to blame.

Foolish, how Sabo always called him endearingly, but it held greater meaning. _He really is an idiot, isn't he?_

"I'm sorry." He whispers as his eyes start to drip with salty tears that fall from his chin, hitting the floor soundlessly. "I... I j-just... I'm sorry. Sabo I didn't realize..."

"You didn't answer my question." The man replies, seemingly unaffected by Luffy's words.

"I don't want to lose you, Sabo." The princess forces himself to walk towards the man whose eyes hold no glimmer of emotion. "I thought about it..." Luffy takes a deep breath, not daring to look Sabo in his eyes as he speaks. "Can't we maybe let things be? We could still be together and-"

"You want to stay here and marry Law, is that what you're saying?"

The boy is taken aback by his boldness. "Don't put it like that! You know that's not it... I'm thinking of you too. I've thought it through and maybe it's best for both of us to stay here-"

"Oh, what, now you've suddenly decided to think things through?! And only _now_ you **selfishly** decide to stay here?!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" He shouts back. "What if we get caught? I'll never see you again..." Luffy hesitantly reaches out, cupping Sabo's cheek, but as soon as their skin makes contact the man slaps his hand away.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" The blond stands with crossed arms, pressing his fingers into his own biceps. "Well?" He adds impatient, but Luffy knows Sabo is trying his best to stay calm. "Perhaps the reason why you came running to my door in the middle of the night."

Luffy looks to the side, not able to stand this newfound side of Sabo.

 _He doesn't know him like this..._

And now that it has come to the topic he dreaded most, for a split second Luffy thinks about lying. But he knows he won't be able to, he doesn't want to, and Sabo would know immediately. Mentally he tries different ways of explaining what happened, how he was still influenced, how he didn't see it coming- but those are mere excuses. Law kissed him and Luffy vividly remembers how he didn't pull away, how he closed his eyes for a second until he could wrap his mind around it again.

"Last night when we went back to the room," Luffy whispers, and Sabo frowns when the boy uses _we_. "I lied in the same bed as him." The teen frowns hearing himself speak, forcing the words from his throat and out into the world. The boy looks up, watching Sabo who's staring him straight in the eyes, not letting any kind of emotion show on the surface. Luffy feels his hands tremble and throat tightening. "Law kissed me." He breathes out nervously. "I... I pushed him away. And I didn't know what to do, so I came to you." Luffy feels his chest swell painfully. Sabo's expression didn't change.

Luffy expected some sort of outburst, whether in anger, betrayal or confusion, he didn't know.

He does realize he can't stand the other's silence.

"I know you warned me and I didn't listen and I'm so sorry Sabo. I..." The boy blinks through his tears, seeing Sabo turn around. "No, wait!"

"Did you want to kiss him?"

Luffy blinks, not sure he heard it right, but the more he thinks of the question, the more desperate he feels to prove Sabo otherwise.

"Do you think I... that I would betray you like that?! Do you even trust me?"

They need to talk for however long it takes until this matter is solved. Otherwise... _Luffy feels like he'll lose him for good._

"What... do you want from me Luffy?"

"Please..." He mutters, tightening his arms around himself. _Forgive me._

 _Love me._

 _Stay with me forever._

It's what Luffy wanted to say, no matter how selfish it is. But he can't find the strength to talk...

Even if he could, Sabo doesn't wait around to hear it. As the man walks away and looks over his shoulder, Luffy feels utterly defeated.

Even so, the boy refuses to look away, though he feels so small as blue eyes stare back at him. Luffy searches them for any flicker of emotion. The love Sabo held for him, but there's nothing there.

 _Is it just his blurry vision?_

"Sabo." He creaks, feeling his throat swell as he speaks.

The younger feels his legs tremble beneath him. His body starts shaking, and he's afraid he might cave in any second.

His hand covers his mouth, trying to stifle and hide his growing sobs from his guard, knowing it's an futile attempt. He can feel the muscles of his chin quiver as he watches Sabo through his now watery eyes, his vision a blur of the man before him.

"Law wanted to talk to you but, I'll be talking to him first."

The sound of the door closing is all it takes. Just like that, the tears spill from his eyes like there's no end to them as his thick lashes stick together.

In the back of his mind Luffy hopes Sabo is still at the other side of the door, hearing his cries.

He secretly hopes that the man, like last night, will open the door and rescue him.

 _Save me from the nightmare of losing you._

* * *

Dull eyes stare at his hands that lie between his legs on the floor.

His cheeks burn, the salty tears leaving an itching sensation across his cheeks.

Luffy is at a loss. He doesn't know how he can make it up to the man.

 _What would Sabo do?_

The man wouldn't let Luffy walk out of the room without a proper explanation. He'd talk and talk until there was nothing left to say. Sabo would assure Luffy he is the one and only.

And what did he do? Luffy apologised, _weakly_ , scared of the other's reaction. He let Sabo slip through his fingers, letting the man walk out of the room.

Luffy didn't took his chance to say what was on his mind. His thoughts were misinterpreted, he let Sabo's mind roam in dangerous territories.

 _Why didn't he explain...?_

No... instead Luffy proposed to stay here. _Did he really believe Sabo could accept that?_

Who is he deceiving?

The man saw right through him.

 _'You want to stay here and marry Law.'_

Luffy isn't sure what he was thinking. _What he should be thinking._

He wants Sabo to be safe and next to him, yet he wants to leave this place and see his family... However each wish has it's obstacles. _He can't have it all._

The idea sparked when the prince asked if Luffy wanted to visit his family. The idea of him and Sabo arriving home, _together_ , is something he'd do anything for. Even if it meant marrying Law...

Luffy realizes now, he was only thinking of his own comfort. It doesn't work like that, and... Luffy must've really hurt Sabo even considering it an option. The man would never accept it, yet he was egotistical enough to. Luffy can't even begin to imagine what it would be like to stand beside Sabo everyday, _knowing_ he would get married to someone other than himself.

After all of the trouble of coming up with a plan, the courage to rebel against his family and take the princess away... After all that Sabo did...

"Argh! why am I so stupid!" He shouts, slamming his fist to the stone wall out of sheer frustration, to his own insensitive and inconsiderate thoughts he dared to voice out loud and hurting Sabo.

Pain bursts through his knuckles as the skin tears open due to the impact. But It's nothing compared to how he feels, how Sabo must be feeling. Annoyed with himself the boy leans his forehead against the wall as a shaky breath follows.

Luffy feels desperate.

He should follow Sabo. He can't let the man walk around any longer knowing Luffy kissed- or has been kissed, thinking he's willing to stay here rather than leaving with him.

Luffy knows he wants to be with Sabo... even if that means it'll be a while before he sees his family again- _if ever at all._

Having found strength within his new resolve, Luffy decides to go after his guard. He looks around the room, trying find something to wear. Luffy rummages through the closet, picking up one of Sabo's shirts and putting it on as he rushes out of the room. The piece of clothing is long enough to reach his upper thighs, hiding anything he doesn't want others to see.

Barefooted he runs, already out of breath.

The boy looks around the hallways that he grew familiar during his short time here. Where would Sabo go? Where would Law be? Anxiously Luffy bites his lip as he turns the corner and heads for the main room. Just when he looks up, his gaze falls onto the blond in time to see Sabo disappearing behind the door.

As Sabo opens the door his eyes immediately fall on the prince, and by now it is nearly impossible to keep his composure. Not after he heard Luffy explain what had happened. The man's earlier taunts and mocking smile finally make sense, and Sabo is ready to wipe it from his face.

"You wanted to talk." He says, catching everyone's attention in the spacious room.

The king looks away from his conversation, raising a brow at the guard.

Law slowly turns, a grin plastered on his lips and Corazon who sits beside him noticeably avoids looking Sabo in the eye.

"Why don't we go to a quieter place?"

Law walks past the guard out of the door as Sabo follows suit, shutting it behind his back.

Only two words manage to leave Law's lips.

Sabo can't stand looking at them.

He who kissed Luffy.

"Did Luffy-"

Time seems to stop for the princess, he freezes onto his spot as he sees Sabo bawl his fist, pulling back and slamming it against the prince's face.

Law slams against the wall, trying to keep himself upright, and Luffy doesn't fail to notice the red streak dripping from the corner of this mouth. Nevertheless, the man _smiles_. From a safe distance Luffy watches them confused.

"Sabo, what are you doing?" Luffy asks softly, knowing he won't be heard by either of them.

His guard lifts Law from the ground as he pulls him up by his blouse, roughly pushing him against the wall.

Luffy has never seen the man like this, so out of control, angered...

What did Law do, to enrage him like this? What happened between them?

"Touch Luffy ever again without his consent and I'll personally make you pay. Is that clear?" Sabo's clenches his fist, nearly ripping the expensive material in two.

Law's smile only grows, causing an uneasy feeling in the pit of the boy's stomach, and in Sabo's, causing one of rage.

"I told you, that's no way to talk to a prince."

The blonde's hand wraps around the prince's throat, fingers digging deep into his flesh. "Don't think my warning doesn't count when I'm not around."

"It seems like you know your place." Law says amused as his eyes shift behind the blond. Slowly Sabo let's go of him, feeling a sharp blade pressed against his neck in warning.

The guard lifts his hands, surrendering to Corazon who stands behind him.

"Corazon step away!" Luffy shouts, startling the three as the youngest runs towards them. Reluctantly the guards steps back as soon as he receives a nod from the prince.

Luffy crashes into Sabo, eyes watery and hands shaking. The teen looks up, licking his thumb and wiping the blood from the shallow cut in his neck.

"Are you alright?" He asks worried, letting the man go to give them both space.

Luffy throws Corazon a glare but the guard simply looks away. "Step back." He orders, and the man has no choice but to obey the princess, retreating his weapon.

"Don't meddle Luffy. I'm alright." Sabo says as he turns, walking past him.

"Wait! Sabo I still need to talk-"

"It's no use Luffy." Law says, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "He decided to leave. Isn't that right?"

"Leave? What do you mean?" Luffy switches glances between the prince and his guard who has his back turned to him. "Sabo?" Luffy calls out as he walks towards the man.

He tries to turn him around, but he stands unmoving, so Luffy walks to stands before him. "Can we talk? Please?" When he doesn't receive a reply Luffy feels his stomach twist, Law's words disturbing his mind. "Why aren't you saying anything?" Blue eyes avoid his deep brown and Luffy sighs softly, deciding to talk here, just out of earshot from the others.

"You don't need to say anything..." He starts, shifting his weight from one leg to the other nervously. "But please listen to me, okay?" He asks, looking up but receiving no kind of acknowledgement. He sighs again. "I'm sorry about what I said, Sabo. I didn't mean it, and I didn't think it through. Actually I didn't think about it at all." He confesses, hating how immature it sounds. "I've told you before, right? On that night... I only want to be with you." His voice is softer than a whisper.

"I would give everything up to be with you. It was stupid to think I could have it all. I guess I was just desperate.. and naive..." Luffy tangles his fingers into Sabo's shirt he's wearing, finding some kind of comfort of having it surrounding his skin. "And I know I don't make smart decisions, but you always help me on the way, you keep believing in me." Luffy smiles genuinely, memories flashing before his eyes. "I need you. I need you in my life as my guard and..." Luffy wraps his arms around the man. "I need you because I love you. More than anyone." He whispers, feeling tears burn behind his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sabo. For getting drunk, for not listening to you. I'm sorry for being selfish all the time and demanding so much from you. I'm sorry that I'm not the smartest around. I'm grateful you're sticking with me... I love you. I love you so much Sabo and I'm so, so sorry. Please... _forgive me_."

Luffy lets out the breath he was holding, feeling relieved that he finally got a fraction of the words he wanted to say off his chest.

Even though has so much more to say, all will come in time.

Luffy clings onto that thought, not realizing he's deceiving himself. Because, still unaware, that time might never come.

* * *

 _Review? ^^_


	22. Chapter 22

Royal Love

 _Luffy lets out the breath he was holding, feeling relieved that he finally got a fraction of what he wanted to say off his chest._

The boy's face must be screaming for forgiveness and mercy, because Sabo's features soften, and the smile the man offers him is almost apologetic.

The younger closes his eyes as Sabo tenderly caresses his cheek. Luffy relishes in the gesture, the man's fingertips lingering on his skin that never fail to ease his heart.

"Sabo." Corazon calls out sternly.

The guard retreats his hand, and Luffy notices how his gaze falls.

"It's time for me to take my leave." Sabo says, and with that, confirming Luffy's fears. The teen knows that his guard has overstepped boundaries he shouldn't dare crossing.

What confuses Luffy, is that Sabo, of _all_ people, is more than highly aware what the consequences for his actions will mean. The man isn't the type of person to lose his cool in the midst.

Luffy throws him a meaningful look with eyes that beg for explanation. There has to be something behind it other than an outburst against Law who, in Sabo's eyes, had the courage to kiss him. Luffy feels himself becoming restless at his lack of knowledge. Any thinking only leaves him with more questions and wonders...

"Do you... really intend to leave?" Luffy asks crestfallen, only to be harshly answered with the truth that, deep within him, he already knew.

Two months had passed since that day, and the empty, hollow feeling the absence Sabo left was all but bearable. He believed that time would heal, the way the wound of missing his family had become milder over time. One day Luffy realised as he woke up that it wasn't aching as much, but Sabo leaving him was only the start - the salt being rubbed on the wound that reopened within a matter of seconds.

At times, indulging in the recollection of the past of both his family and Sabo were a remedy, caressing the broken edges of his soul and soothing his mind as he would wander months, even years back. Luffy lived such a carefree life, one he most definitely had taken for granted all along.

The image of a young Sabo comes to mind. Back then, Luffy had protested against the arrival of his new guard. He had Zoro, who on first glance looked so much more intimidating and stronger than Sabo who by then had such a pure and sweet appearance, despite the alluring scar on his face. Luffy would always test the blond's patience, pushing him to the limit and see how far he could go.

Luffy, without realizing at the time as he grew older, fell for the man who had grown before his eyes. Without verbally demanding it, the teen came to respect his guard that always showed kindness and patience, trust and loyalty - love in it's most pure form.

A sigh passes his lips. Reminiscing always left a bitter sweet taste.

But it also made Luffy think, mostly about his conversations with Sabo, especially the ones prior to arriving here. The man was always making sure he trusts him, that he will protect Luffy no matter what and that his life is in good, capable hands. Besides his duty as a guard, as a lover Sabo made certain he was there for him, and Luffy craves for his touch - a feeling of being one with another, the satisfaction, is something no one else could bring him.

Luffy knows what they had was real and that it ran deep. The sweet whispers of reassurance meant the world to him and even now, Luffy does not think lightly of his words.

The boy leans against the large window and rubs his arms as he pulls his legs up against his chest, seeking warmth. By now snowflakes had disappeared and rain, with its dull and monotonous grey skies had taken over.

"Princess." Luffy looks up towards the other end of the room, seeing the man peeking from behind the door. With his head Luffy motions for him to enter.

"Please allow me."

A warm blanket covers his shoulder, only then realizing how cold he was actually feeling. "Thank you, Brook." Luffy smiles gratefully.

"It's my pleasure, princess." The man slightly bows as he eyes the boy worriedly. Luffy dismisses it with a shake of his head. "May I?"

With a roll of his eyes and a nod the man sits down on the sofa opposite of him. "I told you didn't I? You don't have to be so formal with me. You're way older too." Luffy mumbles, not being able to be annoyed with the kind man knowing he means well.

"But you're the princess." The man excuses. "I insist."

"And you're my guard, there's no need for that." He argues.

The man laughs the way he so oddly but contagiously does, causing Luffy to crack a smile as well. "He was right, you _are_ different from the other royalties." Luffy's smile becomes wary, not sure whether that was meant as a compliment since not many people praised his rather unsophisticated ways. "It's truly charming." Brook adds and Luffy blinks, muttering a thank you as he turns the other way and looks outside.

"Were you born here?" Luffy suddenly wonders as his eyes take a glimpse of the empty streets. The tall man who is always neatly dressed with a perfect round afro would certainly stand out, at least to Luffy he would.

"I was not born here, but this country is a second home to me." Brook explains and Luffy nods. "Why do you wonder?"

The teen shrugs, not sure what sparked the question. Brook has been his guard for a little over two months now, but Luffy never felt the need to get to know him. He guessed he'd let the man do his job silently as the princess continued with his daily life and until now, the man never forced a conversation which made him feel almost guilty.

Brook was appointed to guard Luffy's life with his own, and all this time he had avoided him, he who the teen too should be able to trust. Sabo might've left and Zoro isn't with him but Luffy will never forget the knowledge they had left him with. Trust should come from both ways, and as long as Luffy will trust his protector, he will be safe.

"Where did you work before you came here?" Luffy turns to face the man again, leaning his head onto his knees.

"We're talkative today." Brook smiles, nodding approvingly. "I've been working for the royal family for over a year now. I used to stand guard around the palace. I've seen you pass many times. You would always greet us kindly." Brook recalls how the younger would brighten his day with a flash of a smile.

"Eh! Impossible!" Luffy frowns in disbelief, lifting his head from his knees. "I would've recognized you!"

"I certainly looked different in those clothes." The man scratches his fro. "After all my hair was concealed under metal."

Luffy laughs, imaging how frustrating it must be having to hide all that hair under a helmet.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"As many as you'd like." Brook leans forward interested. "I will answer them honestly."

For the past two months Luffy hadn't been unkind to him, but he had avoided all types of conversation. Still, the boy always remained polite. Brook is happy with a positive change, to see the princesses smile appear slowly. H opefully as times passes Luffy will be more comfortable around him, not turning overly cautious and silent all of a sudden like he did at times.

Luffy smiles at his words. "How did you know a position was open as my guard? Did they tell you, or choose you? Did the king say anything about my previous guard?"

Brook blinks at the sudden outburst. "I applied for a position as your guard." He answers as he turns one leg over the other, folding his fingers. "Word hadn't left that Sabo was gone, but as someone who was always by your side, most had noticed rather quickly." Brook watches the boy's smile fade and he waits for a moment, doubting whether he should continue talking about the subject that had obviously caused him a lot of pain, but Luffy nods for him to continue nonetheless.

"As Sabo left the palace he had explained to me he was leaving but did not mention as to why. Neither the king or prince informed me why Sabo left, I can only assume."

Luffy frowns. "Sabo told you? Why?"

The guard picks up his cane, absentmindedly inspecting it and the boy frowns confused when he isn't directly answered. "While you would be out of the palace with the prince and he waited for your return, I'd talk to him. Sabo is definitely a listener, never revealed too much about himself." Luffy grins, silently agreeing. "But when it came to you, Sabo wouldn't stop. Anyone could see how much love he held for you, love that went beyond that of just a guard."

Luffy's eyes widen in shock at the man's words, not sure if he should be alarmed at what he's implying.

"My apologies, I didn't intend on intruding."

"It's... okay." The boy says unsure, feeling apprehensive all of a sudden.

It must be evident that Luffy feels on edge but the man holds his stare effortlessly, like he didn't just assume he and Sabo's relationship went as far as it did. It's off limits. Unacceptable. Ruled out. Luffy is sure his ex guard wasn't so careless to make one of the others consider it an option. So why is Brook hinting as if he won't be married to the prince and is in love with his previous guard.

"Luffy." The man calls out, tentatively, and the younger looks upwards to see he's already standing beside the door. "Keep believing in him, if that's what keeps you strong."

"What do you know?" He decides to ask, aware that it's a risky move and with that, confirming the other man's hunch.

Softly brook laughs his odd laugh before he bows and takes his hat off like he would always politely do. "I am afraid I do not know what you're talking about." He puts the top hat back on his afro. "It was a pleasure talking to you princess. Now, I will take my leave. Please call me if you are in need of anything."

And with that the door closes behind the man's back, leaving Luffy once more alone in the dimly lit library.

Luffy groans, his head falling against the cold window with a soft tud.

Luffy sighs, having mixed feelings about Brook... their conversation. The teen feels as if he should be more concerned but can't bring himself to because for one, Sabo isn't here anymore. As much as it pains him, it's eases Luffy knowing that _even if_ Brook was more than well aware of their relationship, it wouldn't matter.

His words were confusing though, Luffy isn't sure how he should interpret them.

He stares at the gates, the grand entrance to the palace that is heavily guarded. From up here, tucked away in a noiseless room Luffy feels so distanced from the world. _Alone._ However, even though there's this constant discomfort in his chest, not being able to help himself, the teen smiles earnestly.

Hearing someone mention his name... Luffy hadn't heard it out loud since the man had left. It almost felt nostalgic. Everyone rightfully assumed _his_ name and the topic was a taboo, and Luffy was glad about it. He was, but now he had nobody left. Nobody left to talk to, to talk about his family. Luffy can only _think, think, think_ but it was never satisfying. He wanted to talk, to get it off his chest and out, into the world but his words were nothing more than mere whispers, dissolving in the air, reaching nobody's ears.

Slowly Sabo started to feel like a distant memory, and it saddens Luffy that he can't vividly recall what his touch felt like. He can merely imagine his face, his voice... but somehow the image doesn't seem right.

* * *

Luffy stares at his food as he plays with the vegetables, rolling them round and round over his plate. The aroma reaches his nostrils and the scent inhales deeply. It smells nice, awakening his hunger once more but by now it's cooled off. It won't taste good anymore. He puts the knife and fork sideways across his plate, the way he saw everyone do when they were finished.

Luffy feels the prince's eyes burning when he once again hasn't eaten more than five mouthfuls. The younger pays him no mind, pretending like he isn't conscious of his persistent stare. He leans his elbows on the table, and he swears he can hear Hina scolding him as he turns away from Law and he watches the world outside through enormous windows that hide behind silky curtains. It's raining... again.

These days it always seems to be raining.

Unnoticed he lets his eyes skim over the people seated at the table. The king sits at the head and his presence is heavy, as always. Before the man can catch him looking, his eyes move onwards to the next person. The man with the perfectly trimmed beard who would, for the life of him, never put down his sunglasses. Luffy hasn't seen eyes once. Vergo was his name? He had never spoken to him either. He looked like a man of few words and made Luffy feel like he wasn't worthy of them.

A soft nudge to his shoulder brings him out of his thoughts and he realizes the man is looking at him. Even from behind the dark shades, Luffy can feel his questioning stare. Quickly he turns towards the one that poked him.

"What?" He whispers, not entirely comfortable with the idea of talking out loud. Not in this crowd, with these people Luffy will never feel at home with.

"Are you ok?" Law asks slightly worried, eyeing his full plate before his dark eyes shift back to his. "You haven't been eating much these days. Do you want something else?"

I'm not, I don't feel like it and no, I don't want anything else. Luffy mentally says it, but all he does is shake his head, turning away again. He hears an almost inaudible sigh from the man next to him and the teen frowns, wanting to glare at him. Why does he get to act like he's the one that was torn from his home and got a shit replacement for a family and lover.

Luffy closes his eyes, inhaling deeply, counting to ten.

The rain has grown more fierce now, drops resounding against the windows. He focuses on that instead, so much that he doesn't notice when his full plate is replaced by a smaller one that has a big slice of cake with a mountain of icing. Luffy would love it, but these days he can't bring himself to eat. Not as much, at least.

His ears perk up at the sound of his father's name being mentioned. The teen's sight sharpens as he slightly turns his head, wanting to hear their conversation- but Luffy is too late to join in. The dreadful topic replaces that of before and abruptly, without thinking Luffy stands up.

His sudden movement turn heads and cause wary looks and the boy excuses himself trying to be remotely polite which he is proud of because right now he wants to punch the wall and let all the sweet anger and frustration he's been building up ever since he came here out.

The door closes behind him with a bang and Luffy leans against it, followed his head before he lets out a shuddering breath.

He can hear soft murmurs behind him but the boy decides not to listen. He pushes himself away and starts walking, but the sound of the door opening freezes him on the spot again.

"What?" He breathes, looking over his shoulder to Law. "Leave me alone."

"I can't." The other blurts out and confused Luffy turns around, repeating his words like he said something ridiculous. "I mean... I don't want to, Luffy."

The younger's frown deepens as he turns and continues walking.

Why does he get to act like he's hurt.

Gently the man holds his hand to stop him from walking, and Law doesn't let go when Luffy tries to yank it away. As the boy backs away Law simply steps closer, pulling him forward.

"What do you want?!" He asks irritated.

Without warning the man embraces him, so soft and tentatively Luffy is sure he can break away easily. His breath catches in his throat and the simply innocent gesture is enough to bring the teen to tears. God, how much he misses being held, to talk and laugh. All he can do is sit in the library and stare out of the room as the day turns into the night before his very eyes.

The other doesn't hug back, and Law didn't expect him too but he still faintly smiles when Luffy presses his face against his chest.

"I want to talk. Can we do that?" He mumbles against the boy's mop of hair. Patiently he awaits an answer and reluctantly Luffy nods.

"Okay."

With difficulty Law unwraps his arms. He frowns, upset to see tears spilled from his eyes.

Luffy always demanded to be left alone ever since his guard was gone. Law who undoubtedly was seen as the cause of the man's departure felt like he couldn't do otherwise but to accept the teen's ways. However each day the prince felt more concerned by his lack of speech and the food that remained on his plate after every meal.

Though directly, or indirectly the cause of Luffy's behavior, Law feels like he shouldn't let it happen, he can't let him continue like this.

"Why're we going to the libary?" The boy questions but doesn't hesitate to step inside.

Law softly shuts the door behind his back. "Brook told me you spend a lot of time here." Just like the princesses new guard had informed, Luffy immediately walks over to the window and sits down, leaning against it. His favorite spot.

"Oh." Luffy says and looks back at him expectantly.

"Do you like Brook?" He asks.

"I do."

"He's still in his probationary period so if you have any remarks..."

Luffy looks up to him, a smile tugging at his lips. "I like Brook, he's nice. He listens and takes care of me. But he has an odd laugh, I kinda like that too."

Law hadn't expected for Luffy to say that much, but he smiles because of it. "I'll put a good word for him." The teen nods before he gazes back outside again.

The prince walks over to the bookshelves, picking a book at random where he then blows a thick layer of dust off. "Do you read in here?" He questions a bit louder, making sure Luffy hears him since he's daydreaming again.

"I don't. Reading was never really for me. I like stories though."

Law smiles, bringing the book back with him as he sits on the sofa opposite of Luffy and the window where a storm rages behind. "I'm not supposed to tell you, I think, since I didn't really know myself. I overheard." Law explains and he can see the boy looking at him puzzled. "They said..." Law frowns to himself. "I forgot his name, but I think it was the man that brought you here." He waits for Luffy to put his rambles together.

"Coby?" He asks.

Law nods. "He's coming here, probably to relay a message to you personally. I don't know much, or when, I just thought it would be good news for you." He lifts his eyes to see that the teen is facing away again, but this time with a small smile gracing his face.

"That's good news." Luffy says softly, looking over his shoulder. "Thank you for telling me."

"Will you tell me something in return?" The boy's face is unchanging, even as seconds... a minute pass. He sighs. "I know I have fucked up, but I felt like we were going somewhere Luffy. I felt that maybe..."

The younger looks away.

"Please tell me what I can do to make it better. For you. Between us." When he's met with silence again Law continues as he walks closer. "I mean, we're getting married Luffy. And I can't live knowing you hate it here and you hate me."

"I don't hate you." Luffy whispers, correcting him.

Truth to be told, Luffy hates what he had done, his actions caused a chain of reactions that led to Sabo's leave. But Luffy doesn't hate Law. He hasn't forgotten the small moments where they could talk and listen, sit in content silence, share stories. Still... Luffy can't bring himself to forgive the other just yet.

"I just need some time." He looks upwards, meeting his eyes. "Alone."

Law knits his brows together, averting his eyes. "If that's what you need." He glances up, and the boy nods. "Just tell me if you need something? Anything." The prince forces his hand to move as he cups Luffy's cheek. "I want this to work. I really do."

Luffy hums, half heartedly agreeing.

He tries to brace himself for the moment which is a few weeks away. Within the palace their wedding is what everyone is talking about. Everyone but Law and Luffy.

The effort Law makes to actually try and talk to him, saying that he wants it to work out, Luffy appreciates it. He does, but he's still in denial.

First he was clinging onto the hope that Sabo was taking him away, now, deep deep down he still had the same stubborn hope.

It is what saves him right now, like brook suggested. Keep clinging onto that thought if it keeps you strong. It's exactly what Luffy does, knowing, that in the end it'll be what will kill him.

His expectation and the tiny linger of hope is the root of his heartache.

"What were they saying about Shanks?" Luffy asks as the man's hand retreats from his face. The man looks at him confused. "I only heard his name, I wasn't listening." He mumbles.

"Your brother and father will be attending the wedding too."


	23. Chapter 23

Royal Love

He pulls the reins upwards as the horses gradually come to a stop. The man looks upwards to the dense clouds, and the sight before him instantly brings back memories.

 _It feels like yesterday._

Coby walks the few steps downwards and into a large puddle as he shields his face from the sharp wind and icy raindrops.

The man grimaces slightly. It might feel like yesterday but time has passed, a lot of things he's still unaware of have happened and Coby sighs as he thinks back to when the messenger walked into the room as Shanks had called everyone to gather.

Before even confronted with the news, the air was tense and the king did not try to hide the worry that seeped into his heart as the man spoke.

Apparently, Sabo had left Luffy's side for he crossed boundaries and harmed the prince.

That was all he said and Shanks, even though Ace protested, didn't inquire any more information. As the messenger had closed the door behind his back to take his leave, the king's gaze shifted towards him.

With a straightened back and a salute Coby stood ready and the man's warm smile made him slightly nervous. They had trusted him with gathering intel, to observe Luffy and find out the reason what drove Sabo to stand up against someone from the royal family.

Sabo is sensible, he wouldn't do something like that. Ace quoted what was going on his mind. The guard wouldn't, he simply wouldn't because he was supposed to stand beside Luffy no matter what. That's what the man had promised the king and prince when they gave him the choice of accompanying Luffy to the other country, or to stay working within the castle.

"I will follow Monkey D. Luffy anywhere, sir." The blonde had said, and they couldn't be more pleased with his steadfast answer. Nobody doubted his loyalty that went to extreme lengths. The man was prepared to do anything and go anywhere.

They didn't take his pledge lightly. Sabo was trusted, so they had all the more reason to raise suspicion.

And here Coby stands, thirty seven hours later after hearing the news, non stop travelling and low on sleep. His eyelids even start to feel heavy by now, but he just couldn't sit still for too long because it left a strange feeling of guilt. Shanks' trusting eyes were haunting him, keeping him on the move and Ace's worry filled eyes made him want to be here as soon as possible.

The two felt that something bad has happened.

The sound of footsteps amidst the white noise that is rain hitting the cobblestone path makes him alert again. Coby peeks from under his by now freezing hand and is greeted by someone, most likely a guard he assumes because of the sword resting on his hip.

He offers his hand and returns the kind smile.

"Corazon." The blonde introduces himself. "You're Coby, right? We've been expecting you. Luffy is waiting."

He nods, muttering, "Pleasure to meet you." But the sound of rain and wind is stronger than his voice. However he's sure the other caught what he said by reading his lips. The man guides him inside as others take the reins from his hand and take care of the horses.

Once inside he clasps his hands together, blowing his slightly warmer breath against them.

The man next to him laughs lowly. "We'll prepare some tea for you."

"Thank you." He smiles, trying to focus on the idea of a heated room and tea warming him from the inside, but it's futile because with every step he can feel his wet socks as his drenched coat keeps the cold clinging to his body.

"If I may ask, where do you work within the palace?" Coby tries to redirect his attention towards a conversation.

"I work as Trafalgar Law's guard, have been for the past... it's been a lot of years." He laughs lighthearted.

They continue the small talk as Corazon leads him through the seemingly endless hallways with high ceilings as they pass countless doors, wondering if each and every single one those rooms is in use.

But as they climb stairs and continue walking, he notes the silence that with each minute becomes more present. Compared to the castle where plenty of people walk around be it midday or evening, they haven't come across anyone in here for a while.

"It's quiet in here." He observes. "Does the royal family not like many people around?" He asks and the guard looks at him a second too long. Coby knows he must sound suspicious of something, but he acts unknowingly and continues. "That's only when I compare, of course."

The guard shrugs. "I can't compare since I'm used to this." The man abruptly stops and Coby raises his brows, about to open his mouth.

Corazon opens the door to his right and motions for him to enter. "The princess will be with you in a short while." His kind smile appears again. "He'll be happy to see you."

And with that the man is left alone in the room and _thank god_ \- the fireplace is burning. He looks around, dimly lit chandeliers hang from the ceiling and reflect the light from the fire as the royally decorated carpet beneath his feet catch the raindrops falling from his heavy locks.

Coby shrugs his rain soaked coat off and hangs it over the sofa before the large windows. He walks behind it, crossing his arms as he admires the picturesque view of the city. He makes a mental note to properly visit Dressrosa sometime.

The thunder that booms loudly throws him off guard, lighting his vision for less than a second. Even back home, the rain really isn't giving them a break.

With a sigh he sits down on the sofa, grabbing a pen and paper from his leather bag and places it on the small table before him. He waits but patience isn't required, within moments he can hear the familiar voice. Coby smiles at the way it warms his heart.

From the other end of the door Luffy looks over his shoulder. "I didn't know he was coming so soon!" He says and the smile plastered on his face is starting to hurt because there's no way it's fading, not after hearing Coby had arrived.

His guard smiles. "I'm sure it will be nice to see a familiar face." Brook nods towards the door at the far end.

Luffy doesn't hesitate to to pick up his pace as he starts running, opening the door to the room where Coby's waiting for him.

The man stands before him, smile nearly matching his own as he stands with his arms open and welcoming. Luffy exhales, partly relieved, elated and nervous all at once and he doesn't quite understand these feelings, but he knows that finally, for the first time in two months he's feeling something close to _happy_.

"I'm so glad you're here." Luffy breathes out as strong arms embrace him and the boy nuzzles into the vibrant pink and slightly wet hair.

"I came here as soon as I could." Luffy can hear the earnest tone in his voice.

The princess hums, nodding his head and softly whispers words of gratitude because Luffy really is overjoyed the man is here.

He looks over his shoulder and wordlessly Luffy meets his guard's gaze. The man winks and takes his leave, offering the two privacy.

Luffy inhales deeply once more, grinning at the man before him as they sit down. The boy kicks his shoes off and pulls his legs up on the couch.

 _He surely feels at home..._ Coby smiles, taking a moment to have a better look at Luffy. To look him in the eyes, search them for...

"I have so much to tell you!" Luffy speaks, not giving him the chance to.

"How have you been doing, Luffy?" The man asks and Luffy sighs, still smiling, but thinking of ways to describe how he's doing and feeling considering the circumstances.

 _Does Coby even know? How should he break the news to him?_

"I'm alright." He answers in all honesty. "Some days are better than others, but I'm really happy right now."

Coby's eyes soften. "I'm glad to hear that." He says before grabbing his bag and putting it on his lap. "Luffy, is there a reason we haven't been hearing from you ever since you left? Everyone is worried back home." He says but Luffy frowns confused.

"Well... of course. I mean, I'm all the way here. How could I?" The boy takes it to heart, instantly feeling guilty. "I haven't heard from anyone either."

Luffy watches the pink haired man search through his bag as he curiously leans closer. He reveals a stack of envelopes that he puts on the table.

"These are from the last three months. They've been writing a lot to you. Shanks, Ace and even Zoro and Nami would write to you from time to time." Coby glances up to meet the younger's eyes. "But we never received a reply."

Luffy bites his trembling underlip as he eyes the pile of letters. "They've been writing to me?" He exhales shaky.

The news and having something to look forward to, which is reading every single letter which is also going to take him hours, is both great yet he feels even more guilty than he did before.

His family was thinking of him, writing letters to make sure he was doing okay and Luffy never wrote back. "But..." He realises. "I never received them. Not a single one."

The man knits his brows in thought. "That's odd... but I had a hunch you weren't receiving them, that's why I kept these to hand them over personally. Otherwise it would be a waste, don't you think?" He smiles, trying to cheer Luffy up a little. "I'll look into it tomorrow."

The boy nods, his smile wavered a little.

"Most of them are from Ace." He says and upon hearing that, the teen's face lights up. Coby was, to say in the least, surprised to find out Ace was the type of person who could spend hours behind the paper, thinking of what to write to his little brother.

A short silence befalls them and Coby gives Luffy the time to take it all in. The younger stares at the heap of papers, probably wanting to rip them open so he can start reading right away.

As he gives Luffy a moment, he gathers his own thoughts as well. He glances around once more. The crackling sound of the firewood along with the rain tapping against the windows fills the room, it's soft and soothing.

But this kind of silence is unusual around Luffy and, an otherwise heavy presence is missing too.

 _Should he just be straight forward and ask?_ Though Coby doesn't want to jump to the bad news... it's also the main reason of his visit.

 _It's odd that Luffy hasn't mentioned it yet..._

The door to the room opens and Coby looks up, seeing the man from before walking in with a tray, carrying two steaming cups.

"I hope tea is fine." He places them on the table as Coby thanks him, not missing the way he glances over to the letters addressed to Luffy.

Apparently the teen caught it too. "Look!" Luffy holds one envelope up. "These are from my family, they've been writing to me." He says almost proudly.

"That's very thoughtful of them." The man picks one up, smiling warmly towards the teen. "Aren't you going to read them now?"

"Later." The boy briefly looks towards Coby. "Could you place these in my room?"

"Certainly." Brook carefully forms a neat pile and excuses himself as he leaves the room once more.

Coby ponders whether it's the right moment to ask but knowing that he eventually will have to, which is within the next hour, he decides to.

"Is that your new guard?"

Luffy freezes midway of bringing the tea to his lips. For a second he parts them like he wants to say something, but reluctantly the boy presses them against the cup instead.

A single nod.

Luffy doesn't take his mouth away from the cup and neither does he turn to look him in the eye. But even watching from the side, he can see Luffy's brows lower and the pained expression doesn't go unnoticed either.

"Do you know why I'm here?" The man asks, trying to take another, more gentle approach.

Slowly Luffy turns and looks at him, placing the drink back on the table. A sigh passes the teen's lips as he starts to fumble with his fingers but Coby holds his hands which feel pleasantly warm against, trying to offer Luffy some sort of comfort, no matter how small.

The sudden change from his high spirited attitude worries him.

"We heard what happened only three days ago." He starts and Luffy hums to let him know he's listening. "The king wanted to confirm what happened with you personally, that's why I'm here." He explains. "What happened, Luffy?" Now he squeezes the boy's hand to let him know he's all ears.

"...Sabo." Luffy mutters before stopping himself, wondering exactly of how much Coby is already informed of.

 _Do they know the full extent of what happened?_

 _Will Sabo face consequences back home too?_

Luffy's throat tightens at the mere thought of it.

He tries to think of ways to break the news without revealing too much or putting Sabo in a bad light but then a sudden thought strikes him. Does that mean that...

"But... didn't Sabo return? Isn't he back home?" Luffy tries to put two and two together. "Coby?" He adds impatient.

"That means you don't know where he is either?" The man asks defeated, confirming his fear. He retreats one hand from Luffy's grip and slides it through his still damp hair.

"Sabo knows there is always a place for him whenever he returns." Now it's Coby who tries to connect the dots but without a full explanation from Luffy he won't succeed.

"Luffy, is there a reason why he might not return?"

The princess casts his eyes downwards. "I'm not sure." The boy says skeptical. "I thought he'd go back home and tell what had happened and that maybe Zoro would come in his place." Luffy plays with his fingers, trying to fight off the uneasiness that grows in his chest. "But I already have another guard now. His name is Brook by the way, the one with the afro." The younger mumbles.

The man nods but his gaze is unfocused, visibly in thought as his brows are scrunched together.

However the silence that follows moments after is unbearable because Luffy starts thinking, too much and too loud, and without warning he mentally stumbles on the countless questions arising.

 _Where is Sabo now?_

 _Is he safe?_

 _Why didn't he go back to the castle?_

"And now what?" Luffy asks unsure.

"Don't worry." The man smiles reassuringly and when Luffy gazes back into his eyes, he finds a calmness that does wonders for his heart. "We'll be looking for him. Do you think Ace will let him go that easily?"

Right. His stubborn brother won't let Sabo walk away like that. He cares too much for him to accept this, to part ways without even a proper explanation.

Luffy recalls, Ace was the one who chose Sabo to stand by his side many years ago.

Coby's words of reassurance lighten his shoulders and Luffy manages a small smile, finding comfort in those thoughts.

"So," Coby starts as he grabs a pen and paper from his bag. "Do you think you can tell me what happened?"

In a now messy handwriting Coby tries to keep up with Luffy's story, writing down the key parts along with the facts the messenger left out.

It doesn't differ much from what they had told them, but Coby still has the impression both are letting something out. Back at the palace Shanks decided to accept the little information that was given and sent Coby to gather more instead.

After hearing Luffy's side he concludes that the story still isn't complete and he can tell from the boy's honest eyes that there's something he deliberately holds back.

As he gazes upwards from his page and looks Luffy into his eyes, he's sure Luffy can see that he can tell, but Coby doesn't pry further. It's not his place to start demanding answers to the gaps in the story.

The man scribbles the last sentences down and closes the notebook with a soft sigh. "I'm sorry about all of this, Luffy. I wish I could've been here earlier but..." Coby apologizes even though he knows for a fact there's no way he could've.

The messenger however should've contacted them as soon as possible. Instead, they let a full two months pass before they were notified of the current situation. But that's a matter the king would like to discuss himself...

The younger dismisses his apology before he yawns, tiredly leaning back against the couch.

Thunder still booms in the far distance, occasionally lighting up the black skies. The city is barely visible due to the darkness, the storm and rain limiting their sight further.

The younger's eyelids begin to droop as tiredness slowly overcomes him. Luffy's eyes glance back to Coby who's arranging his papers as he places them in his bag again.

"When are you leaving?" He asks softly, looking at Coby hopeful.

"I'm staying a few more days." He informs, glad that his presence is having a positive effect on the younger. "It's what Ace wanted, to make sure you're in a good place."

A warm feeling spreads throughout his chest. Even from this distance, Luffy can feel his brother's love.

"How's he doing? Who is he sparring with now?" The boy asks as he walks over to the fireplace and crouches down before it.

"Ace is doing fine. And since his two favourites aren't there anymore, I heard he's challenging Zoro instead." Coby's amused smirk speaks for itself.

"Can't wait to see that." Luffy grins, trying to form a mental picture of the two. "Oh, that's right!" He suddenly remembers. "Law told me we can go home after we've been married." The younger, despite mentioning the forced marriage smiles. "That means I'll finally get to see everyone again."

"That's great, Luffy." He says genuinely. "How are things between you and the prince?" Coby asks hesitant.

Luffy shrugs, turning to face the nearly extinguished fire before him.

"We could get along well at some point," He says as his gaze is fixated on nothing in particular. "But after everything that happened... Sabo leaving..." Luffy sighs. "It's hard but, we're working on it. It's only a few weeks away." He whispers, mostly to himself.

Before Coby can reply Luffy speaks again. "Come," He starts and turns around. "I'm sure they have prepared a room for you. It's late, you must be tired."

* * *

As he walks into the shower and turns it on, Luffy can feel the tightness leaving his muscles as the streaming water runs over his skin.

Seeing Coby and hearing about his family... Luffy hadn't felt this calm in two months. It's like a fog has cleared up in his mind knowing that Coby will stay a couple of days and Ace and Shanks will soon be on their way too

That thought brings him back to the marriage. It's only three weeks from now but Luffy tries not to think of it.

Not when he is still in fact wishfully dreaming and yearning, longing for someone else. Sabo occupies every nook and cranny in his mind. It's almost as if the man still owns him as the younger's body reacts to sheer thought of the blonde.

Luffy rubs shampoo in his hair and stares at the ceiling as a soft sigh passes his lips. He's trying not to think about it, to push the rather welcoming thought away.

He shouldn't, he tells himself all the time. But the teen can't find the strength to fight it. Or more accurately, he doesn't want to.

Luffy wonders... Where is Sabo right now?

 _Is he thinking of him too?_

Luffy closes his eyes and like he did a lot lately, the teen tries to create a clear image and surely, with enough effort it's almost as if he's actually there, vivid in his mind.

For once the boy doesn't think twice as he lowers his hand and trails it down his stomach. And he indulges in the thought of it being Sabo, touching him slowly, teasingly. Luffy shudders at the thought of Sabo's inviting, soft and slightly parted lips, ready to collide with his own into a heated, needy kiss.

He bites down his lip as he leans against the cold tiles. For a moment Luffy hesitates but as soon as he touches himself, his mouth opens slightly as he gasps, feeling that he's already half hard. He didn't even realise how much he missed it.

 _It's been so long._

The boy leans his head against the wall as his eyes slide closed, mindful to keep his voice in check as he slowly starts running his hand up and down. And this time, images of Sabo's lips kissing him blossom on its own.

Luffy thinks of how the man's hot tongue would would slide across his neck before he closes his lips around it, sucking until he makes Luffy's mind blank and knees weak and as Sabo would call it; he'd _mark_ Luffy all over.

The thought alone makes him shiver as he licks his lips. Sabo was always so dominating, gentle, possessive and passionate. Luffy loved the gleam in his eyes as he would tower over him, claiming his lips greedily and without realising, Luffy would spread his legs even further, gladly welcoming the man between his thighs.

Luffy rubs his thumb over the head, smearing the precum away as he leans his head backwards even more, like he's waiting for Sabo to come and get it. Even with ghostlike touches the blonde could make his skin burn and Luffy would whimper, at his mercy, surrendering himself completely, panting, sweating...

God, Luffy craves his touch.

He tries to keep his mouth shut, restraining the moans that threaten to leave his lips as he thinks of how Sabo would talk in his low, dark and sensual voice that never fails to arouse him. The man would tease him as Luffy's patience runs dangerously thin - to the point Luffy will start groan, breathlessly begging for more but soon the man will comply to whatever Luffy desires, because Sabo was the kind of man who would always let Luffy's pleasure come first.

Sabo always watched his every move, the way his chest started to rise unevenly as he would kiss his inner thighs, the way his legs start to shake and how his lips slightly part, the way Luffy blushed as the moans start rolling from his tongue. The man would smirk at his victory, knowing Luffy loves every second of it - lust and pleasure clear as day, impossible to mask before the man's knowing eyes.

He's so far into his memories of the blonde that Luffy doesn't realise soft sounds start to pass his lips as he holds himself more firmly, pumping up and down quicker and fuck, Luffy feels the arousal clouding his mind as he imagines Sabo teasingly, hotly, breathing against his cock.

The man's piercing blue eyes would never leave his, not when those lips Luffy just kissed take in the tip of his cock and when Sabo's tongue follows, his fingertips pleasantly glide into his soft golden mane. Almost instantly the boy's hands would turn into fists as his head sinks further into the pillow, gripping the other's hair as a way of showing his appreciation, how much he loves what Sabo is doing, how he is stealing his thoughts and breath the only way Sabo can.

Luffy would breathlessly encourages him on as his body starts to tremble under the intense waves of pleasure. Unwillingly the boy pulls his legs up but Sabo pushes them down again with no mercy, spreads them open before himself as he looks up to meets Luffy's eyes.

"...Sabo...ahh..." The sound of Luffy's moans and heavy breaths disappear in the sound of the shower still running.

The teen wouldn't be able to handle his gaze as Sabo currently works on getting him to come for him and shit, his mind goes entirely blank when the man would take him down to the shaft, sucking his dick heavenly as he drains his tongue up and downwards, one hand massaging his thigh as the other comes up to play with his nipple and his orgasm comes too suddenly for Luffy to prepare as he arches his back, leaning into his own touch and trying to refrain from moaning louder than he already is because fuck, it's intense and blinding, making his mind go numb as he sees white before his eyes.

He's a panting mess when he comes back from his high and he leans against the wall tiredly, spraying himself clean as tiredness follows soon and heavier than before.

Luffy wraps a towel around his waist and for a second he bites his lip nervously. _How loud was he being just now?_ In the midst he kind of lost it and probably, most likely, he might've...

But Law wasn't there when he entered the room twenty minutes ago.

With that thought in mind he opens the door, and Luffy sighs in relief when he's met with a pitch black room. He feels the walls for a switch and turns it on but nearly falls backwards into the bathroom when someone- _wait_... it's Law, suddenly stands there looking at him like he's overreacting.

"W-what are you doing here?!" He asks defensively, trying to regain his composure.

"This is my room too." He sates as a matter of fact and his gaze questioning like he's suspicious.

Luffy clears his throat, as he straightens his back. "I mean what are you doing in the dark? I thought I was alone so that's why..." The boy's gaze falls to his hands. "What're you doing with those?"

Law looks back to the envelope he's holding, turning it around and having a better look at it now the light is on. His glances back to Luffy. "Are you alright?" He asks but the teen looks like he's offended. "You're blushing and all." He points out, and no, he doesn't even try to hide his smirk.

As if acting on instinct the younger grabs the towel around his waist tighter. "I'm fine, I told you I just thought I'd be-" Luffy squints his eyes. "Stop distracting me and answer my question!"

Law laughs lowly, carefully placing the envelope back on the well organised heap as he grabs another. "You're the one that's distracting me."

As soon as he says it, he wants to regret it, but with Luffy's blush intensifying like it is as his mouth opens and closes so idiotically and stupidly adoring he can't bring himself to.

"Just answer me." Luffy says both irritated and embarrassed as he walks towards the prince, snatching the envelope from his between his fingers and places it on the pile Brook so neatly ordered.

Amused, Law leans back against the desk, trying to find Luffy's eyes as the teen tries so hard not to look at him. "I came in and these caught my eye..." He tries picking one up again but Luffy smacks his hand away like he's protecting something of great value. "I just didn't switch the light on yet." Law shrugs, watching Luffy whose fingertips caress the edges of the paper longingly.

"How was your meeting with Coby?" He asks and Law doesn't fail to notice how the younger's lips turn upwards.

"Good." Luffy sighs, running a hand through his wet and uncombed hair. "I was so happy to see him, to talk about home... but we barely had any time so," Luffy grins, lifting his amber eyes to meet his, and the shine in them warms his heart. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow!"

Now it's Law that looks away because for some reason when Luffy looks at him like that, he's not able to hold it for long. It's doing things to his heart and the feeling isn't unpleasant, quite the opposite... but he has no control over it which makes it feel like he's at the other's mercy, and that thought... truthfully, Law realises he doesn't mind it either.

He glances toward the letters. "And these are from home, I presume?"

The teen nods, retreating his hand as he jumps up to sit on the desk and for a split second Law allows his eyes to travel downwards and not only did his eyes go down, the towel slightly did too.

Before Luffy notices his eyes are back up, meeting the younger's that hold this light to them when he recalls home. Law would like to see it more often.

"They are. I'll read them tomorrow when I get the chance." Luffy smiles to himself as he jumps to his feet again and stretches his arms over his head. "It's late and tomorrow will be a long day." The boy pouts.

"Do you dislike the thought of choosing a dress that much?" Law is genuinely curious. He pushes himself from the table and without really putting much thought into it he walks over to Luffy's side of the bed and grabs the neatly folded pyjama and throws it in his face.

Baffled Luffy grabs it. "Do you hate me wearing just a towel that much?" He huffs fake offended and Law takes the tiny hint and casually turns around.

He can hear the heavy cloth drop to the floor and he tries to stop himself from mentally envisioning Luffy naked behind his back currently-

 _No. Don't go there. Stop._

Law clears his throat.

"It's not that I hate the idea of a new dress, it's just that..." Luffy sighs so softly Law almost didn't catch it. "I'll be choosing my wedding dress and my family isn't there to pick one with me. I know it's stupid but-"

"It's not stupid." Law interrupts, glancing to the side to see that Luffy had stopped moving before he turns back to face the wall again. "You want their approval, right? Who wouldn't?"

"Yeah..." Luffy mutters softly like he's not sure of it himself. "You can turn around again."

"In that case..." Law turns as he meets Luffy's eyes. "There's a surprise awaiting you tomorrow."

The light is instantly back in the teen's eyes. "Will they be here tomorrow?!" Luffy drops the towel he was holding as his mouth opens in a hopeful way and Law feels a tad bit sorry he got his hopes up.

"What? No, no... that's not it." He quickly corrects him and even though its most likely a grave disappointment, Luffy continues to excitedly ask.

"You'll see for yourself tomorrow. If I told you right now it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

"Okay." Luffy agrees, surprisingly not continuing as he walks towards him. "Now move," he says with a hint of playfulness. "I want to go to bed."

"Are you sure? What if I turn the light off, won't you be scared again?"

Ah... the blush that so easily appears never fails to amuse him.

"I wasn't scared you jerk!" Luffy pushes him weakly but the man does step aside, letting him crawl in bed. "I was just surprised. You're the one that stands mysteriously in the dark." He tries to defend himself.

"Sure." Law smiles smugly as he picks up the towel he left in the middle of the room. The man is about to turn the lights off before he turns and glances over his shoulder to Luffy, and the knowing look in the man's eyes is oddly nerve wrecking.

"What?" Luffy frowns, staring back.

"And you're the one that spends so much time in the bathroom."

Luffy didn't get to see the face Law made as his sight went black.


	24. Chapter 24

_I'm back with another update!  
I wrote this chapter mostly to the song Unthinkable by Alicia Keys. It's a lovely song that in some ways reminded me of Sabo and Luffy's love story. You should listen to it if you don't know the song!_

* * *

Royal Love

"What's taking them so long." Luffy mumbles as he by now impatiently waits for Violet who was supposed to be here with the dresses twenty minutes ago.

Brook places a new cup of tea along with some treats on the table before him. He guesses it's mostly to keep his mouth busy so he won't complain and whine and Luffy would be lying if he said it doesn't work though.

He mumbles a thank you and leans his hand against his fist as he watches sunbeams break through the dark grey clouds. With a small smile he realizes the rain has stopped, even though he's well aware it's only momentarily. After so long without it, Luffy longs for sunshine and a breath of fresh air, not the icy wind.

Impatiently he taps his feet. _Is this how Nami felt when he was late?_ Luffy chuckles, remembering how if he misbehaved Nami's face would nearly match the color of her hair... but so did the spot where she had hit him.

Ah, how he wishes she was here with him...

"Law..." Luffy turns to said man who stands beside the door. "What will you be wearing?"

The man shrugs uninterested. "A black suit. Probably."

"So boring." The younger picks a biscuit that Brook brought and remembered to be his favorite.

"What? Do you want me to wear a dress too?"

Coby snickers but quickly turns it into a cough when he meets Law's glare.

"Would you?" Luffy challenges.

Before Law can answer the door is abruptly opened and _finally_ Violet along with three others walk in with the dresses. She apologizes for her late arrival but as soon as the teen sees them, it's instantly forgotten. _There are so many_... most are white but he catches a few light pink ones among them as well.

Secretly Luffy feels more excited than he originally thought he would, and the raven haired teen feels guilty, as if he's not allowed to grant himself joy.

Once they all hang on the racks she starts to put them in a logically order from a certain type to color. Luffy hums approvingly and the lady turns to smile, but it falters as soon as she lays her eyes on the prince.

"Law! You're not supposed to be here!" She says and guards the gowns from his view.

"I don't mind." Luffy pouts.

"It's not really traditional if he sees you in your dress before the wedding." Coby whispers to him, though he never thought Luffy was one to follow conventional standards.

"Like I said, I don't mind."

"Luffy doesn't mind." Law agrees but the woman is having none of it.

The prince gets scolded which is a rare sight but the teen enjoys it with a grin.

Calmly, with an eye roll and a sigh he fails to suppress Law simply lets it wash over him. "Fine, but I'll be coming back."He mutters before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Luffy gets to his feet to stand before the man. "Didn't you say there would be a surprise? Is it now or later or-" The princess stops talking when Law doesn't answer and just keeps looking at him in _that way_.

For some reason Luffy feels his cheeks warm up under his stare. Is it the closeness? Or because he's so impatient, acting like a child who is unable to just sit and wait for it.

"Coby will tell you." Law looks past him towards the pink haired man in the back. "But don't get your hopes up, it's nothing major but I know you'll like it."

When the man receives what undoubtedly appears to be a last warning from Violet he takes no chances and leaves the room at once. And even now that the prince has left, she continues to complains about Law's behaviour in soft murmurs. Violet unwraps the last dresses from the covers and places them so Luffy can compare easily, side by side.

"Thank you." Luffy smiles at her and even though she's not Nami, he can't say she hasn't been doing a good job. Over time he actually came to like her.

"Don't thank me." She flashes him her teeth with a smile. "Coby brought these with him! And they look like the right size, I think they will fit perfectly." She holds one and turns it around so he can have a better look.

"Coby did?" He turns towards said man.

The navigator nods. "Law requested wedding dresses from whoever used to style you. Though not everyone will come, they all decided on these to be the best choices for a potential wedding dress."

God, Luffy feels his chest tighten again.

 _So, Nami picked them? Ace, Shanks and even Zoro helped choosing?_

Any reluctance he felt fades. Now it's like they're with him, deciding together. They chose the first set and now it's up to Luffy to pick the one. He can only imagine them gathering, critically deciding which one is most fitting for the big day.

And... Law had requested them? _For him?_ Luffy has been distant since the beginning but in the meantime, Law was arranging this? Luffy is somewhat starting to regret his attitude in the past.

He'll have to properly thank him...

The princess goes over the dresses once more. They're all eye catchers and look truly gorgeous but a few that stand out above the rest.

"What are you waiting for? Go try them on." Coby encourages.

The teen grins and picks the first five that caught his attention. Violet does her best to work as quickly as possible, dress and undress him, work her way around the mess as she searches for the many veils that fit perfectly with each dress he tries on but after roughly an hour passed, Luffy is longing for the icy wind outside because it became way too hot in here.

As he falls down to the couch Coby offers him a drink and Luffy gets rid of the straw so he can drink it all in one go.

Feeling a little refreshed, Luffy sighs. "I know I've found the dress. I told you... I like the third one the best." The teen tries to convince her once more. _Who knew fitting dresses could be this tiring?_ His skin feels all hot and clammy and everything and everyone is getting too close to him. _He needs to go out and breathe in some fresh air._

"How can you know if you haven't tried them all on?" She asks sweetly, and he _knows_ she means well but he's not ready to hop in and out the remaining ones because for one: he isn't fond of all the pulling that she has to do in order to fasten it properly and secondly: Luffy is confident in his choice.

"I agree with you Luffy." Coby winks.

Brook nods. "So do I. Violet, why won't you let him try it on again?" The guard throws Luffy a meaningful glance but it takes him a few seconds to realize what they're doing.

He smiles gratefully when the woman gives in. Left with no other option she takes Luffy behind the screen again and while she's currently crushing his bones underneath the force of tying the corset together, he glances towards the side, watching himself in the mirror.

Last time he was in this room fitting dresses, it had been for the party. Luffy thinks back to Sabo's reaction as the man took in every detail. At first he remained silent, looking him up and down and as seconds passed, Luffy started to feel naked under his eyes. He felt bare and vulnerable and his cheeks would redden but more importantly, Sabo, whether it was a lustful gaze or one of admiration, he always made Luffy feel beautiful in his presence. Luffy felt _wanted_.

Violet places the white veil with golden edges in his hair.

He stares back at his reflection as the teen's eyes linger on the white gown wrapped around his body, the thin layer of lace that falls before his eyes and at last, the whole picture.

Luffy is overwhelmed to see himself like this.

 _What would Sabo say?_ The man always called him beautiful and gorgeous or would simply let his eyes speak for him. It made Luffy's heart leap of joy because the man's opinion was to everything him.

Sabo is Luffy's definition of flawless, with hair that always remained perfect as it danced in the wind, with a body so strong he used to protect Luffy with, his bigger hands that handled him with care, eyes that reminded him of the sea in which Luffy found everlasting beauty.

Luffy is young and so, he didn't think about marriage, didn't thought it would be of importance until later in life.

But then there was Sabo.

Law came into his life.

All too soon. Now it was the only thing he could think of and yet, Luffy's mind tended to wander, reminiscing about one memory in particular.

He remembers how he carelessly, _foolishly_ threw the question out there as Sabo lifted the veil and carefully drew it backwards. He was blushing fiercely. _Of course he was._ It had meant so much more to him. Sabo admitting he dreamt of always wanting to do that - it sparked the question within Luffy and without a second thought he had already asked. _Did that mean Sabo wanted to marry him?_

It was like his thoughts entered his brain seconds after. And seeing Sabo's eyes... the man was actually speechless. Naturally, to ease the tension Luffy apologized, even flashed him a smile and told Sabo he didn't want an answer, at least not that very moment. Secretly, of course the teen's heart swelled with hope. He was _hopeful_ , an emotion he hadn't acknowledged but directly discarded when it came to it.

 _He shouldn't. It won't work. It's wrong..._

Yet with Sabo's question in return, the man was cruel enough to fuel that hope.

'Even if the answer would be yes?'

However now, the fire he lit deep within Luffy where nobody else had managed reach, started to reduce. It was now closer to resembling a mere flame instead of the forest fire it once proudly was. And Luffy burned himself on hot coals as his silly thoughts were swarming.

 _Would you?_ Luffy now wonders. After everything that has happened, would he? Luffy didn't want the answer back then, he truly didn't. It was something he could look forward to since Sabo was planning to get him out of here. But now Luffy feels desperate to know the answer to that question, because if the answer would be yes... Luffy shouldn't be _here_.

If he knows that Sabo wants him even now, what would he do?

 _Should he make a run for it himself?_

"-ffy! Luffy!" Startled he steps backwards, watching Violet's worried expression as she lifts the veil and cups his cheeks. "You're feeling a bit hot, are you alright?"

"Yeah..." He casts his eyes downwards. "I was just-"

"Let's take you outside for a while." Brook frowns concerned and with a hand on his shoulder, the man leads him out of the room.

"Do you want me to come with you Luffy?" Coby asks but the teen shakes his head.

"I'm fine Brook." He gently lowers his hand but the guard isn't persuaded easily. "I just need some fresh air. I'll be back in minute." The man looks skeptical and even though Luffy just needs a minute _alone_ , the teen is grateful Brook handles his job in all seriousness. "Okay?" He presses but the man is still not willingly agreeing.

Luffy sighs tiredly and instead of continuing and attempting to convince them, he makes a run for it.

It is surprisingly more difficult to run while wearing the dress than he had thought, even so, it's not stopping him.

When he turns the corner the princess collides with a hard surface that has him stumbling on his feet. Luffy doesn't get the chance to think, speak or even wince in pain before a pair of hands grab his wrists, keeping him upright forcefully.

"Sorry." Luffy apologises out of habit, not caring who's at fault and besides, the pain throbbing in his nose wouldn't render him able to.

He blinks and looks upwards to a tall man who stands proudly before him with shoulders backwards and chest pushed forward. Swiftly Luffy scans his features; his long black locks are tied together in a ponytail with multiple hair bands, the man has a goatee and grew his moustache out to an oddly long length that reaches his collarbone.

Luffy is positive he hasn't seen him here before and if it wasn't for the comical facial hair, he would've labelled him as intimidating.

The man huffs annoyed. "You should be more concerned about yourself."

He frowns at his tone of voice. Maybe yes, he was recklessly running in the hallways and bumped into this stranger, not to mention on _accident_ , even so he did apologise.

A second too long Luffy glares at him. "Thank you for the advice." He says, freeing his hand from the man's grip.

Inwardly Luffy shakes his head at himself disapprovingly. Not even one minute out of people's sight and he succeeded to anger this man and cause himself a nose _and_ headache. Good going there.

He raises his brow questioningly when he's offered tissues. Luffy accepts it, though not sure why the man gave them and what he's expecting him to use them for.

"I'd be quick or..." He starts but doesn't finish as an amused smirk marks his face. "Ah, too late."

Before Luffy gets the chance to ask what he's referring to, the dark-haired man simply points to his dress.

Luffy's eyes widen. "When did that happen?!" He asks disbelieving and tries to get rid of the bright red stains on the white and delicate fabric but all he does in his faint attempt is smudging it as then more start to drop from...

He wipes his nose with the back of his hand. _Shit._

The man whistles surprised at the blood spilling from his nose and leans against the wall, hands in his pockets as he watches the princess struggle by himself.

"Blood isn't easy to get out of clothes." He comments and Luffy rewards him with a scowl reserved for people like him.

However he's more focussed on getting the blood out of his damn _wedding dress_ while trying to stop his nose from bleeding any further but as another drop spatters down he gives up with a frustrated growl.

"Here." The man forcibly lifts his chin upwards so he's facing the ceiling and grabs his hand as he places Luffy's own fingers around his nose.

For a moment he remains standing like that, pinching his own nose but... "Why am I doing this?"

"It'll stop the bleeding." The stranger says but Luffy doesn't miss how he irritated he sounds and he reminds himself that he doesn't like the man at all. "Now we just have to get rid of this." Luffy frowns and looks downwards. _Why is he helping him?_

The sound of fabric tearing is loud in his ears and Luffy recognizes it without a doubt as he feels a yank at the dress.

He let's go of his nose and looks downwards, mouth gaping open in astonishment and disbelief. He did not just... "What did you do!" Luffy yells, snatching the stained piece of lace back angrily.

"Hey hey there's no need to be loud." The man returns his dirty look and rubs his temples. "The bleeding has stopped, clean your nose." He commands. "As for the dress, only if you look closely you can see there's a part missing."

The teen looks back to the cloth in his hand, frowning, momentarily at a loss for words and he's not sure if he wants to sulk or be angry. Though the most worrying thought is Nami and Violet... It's almost like he can feel their wrath even though the two are still unknowing.

"Luffy?"

Instinctively he closes his hand tightly around the fabric as he looks up, feeling like a deer in the headlights. He looks over his shoulder, seeing Law not far behind him. _At least it isn't Brook who'd be ready to drag him back_...

While hiding the torn piece behind his back Luffy turns around with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Law asks as he tries to keep his eyes glued on something in the far distance. "Aren't you su-"

Luffy's suppressed laughter makes him stop. "You can look, you know." The princess says softly and amused.

Law wishes he had the power to stop himself from glancing downwards.

The younger's lips curl up into a nervous and slightly insecure smile. "Well? Will this do?" Luffy glances away before he lifts the veil. And Law doesn't miss how all of sudden the teen appears timid.

The man clears his throat. Law isn't sure how to verbally express how much loves the way Luffy looks.

He takes in the breathtaking sight before him. The chic dress that's he's wearing is hugging his body in all the right places. The tight, sleeveless top shows his lithe body as the dress elegantly unfolds to a wide layered bottom that is decorated with lace and tiny beads. The brilliant, golden jewelry stands out in contrast to his tan skin and the long white gloves make him look even more delicate and graceful and winsome and...

"I'm sorry." He stammers, tearing his eyes away. "I wasn't supposed to see you yet." Law says, feeling that his throat is dry and heart beating fast and Luffy looks stunning he's at a loss of what to do.

 _Should he turn away?_ He probably should.

However the teen's palm touching his face tenderly keeps him frozen on the spot. His eyes shift downwards, meeting Luffy's and even though his are calm and comforting, it does nothing to slow the blood rushing through his veins.

Luffy places a kiss on the corner of his mouth, and Law barely has time to realise what he's doing.

"Thank you." Luffy says shyly. "And I'm sorry I've been acting-"

Law weakly shakes his head, cutting his apology short. He doesn't deserve his gratitude for something so small.

"Still... It means a lot to me, so thank you." The princess steps back and lets his hair fall before his eyes, shielding his face from Law. "I should get going. Don't tell Brook where I went, alright?" He says and before Luffy disappears around the corner, the teen offers him a small smile.

Only a minute passes before the silence is disrupted. As Brook is nearing he can see that the man is trying to hide his uneasiness, nevertheless it shows on his otherwise well masked face.

"He was going that way." Law lies through his teeth _knowing_ he's not supposed to help Luffy and lie to his guard. So why does he still point towards the opposite direction? "Oh and Brook, don't tell anyone I saw him."

* * *

Luffy welcomes the cold air that sends shivers up his spine, the breeze that wakes him to the deep-rooted feelings he until now had slept on.

In the end there's no escaping it, is there?

From all the moments he could have wallowed in self-pity and come up with an idea as outrageous as running away - why is the urge _now_ as strong as ever? It's almost like he can feel it in his bones, wanting to move on their own accord, just put one foot after the other, away, to anywhere...

The teen sits down on a bench overlooking the garden and the city down below which looks so far away... It's like he's distanced from reality, stuck here and tucked away, missing out on everything the outside world has to offer.

Something buried inside of him tells him to move, like it's whispering from within himself; _go home_.

But what Luffy is yearning for isn't his family back in the castle nor the country where he grew up in. Luffy has been longing and is by now _aching_ for the home where he was unembarrassed of his tears, where he could laugh as loud as his vocal cords allowed him.

If he dared to attempt an escape, he'd run back to the person that has a piece of him - to the only one that can make him feel whole again. And with each passing day it becomes harder, nearly impossible to sit still, wanting the unthinkable.

Luffy feels trapped and unknowing of the right path. If only he knew where Sabo was, what he's thinking and that _maybe_ , his fire of love for Luffy hadn't extinguished yet. Perhaps then he wouldn't be pondering so much, weighing the pros and cons and contemplating his chances of success.

Luffy reminds himself that Shanks and Ace will be here within three weeks. The wedding is within _three weeks_ , less than eighteen days to go and he isn't sure how he'll cope and pull through.

With an audible sigh he looks up to the sky, feeling the air brush past his bare arms. He slips the silky gloves off and runs a hand through his locks until he's met with the hairpiece Violet placed. He removes it and holds it in front of him, staring at the accessorize.

Luffy frowns, thinking of Law. Hardly ten minutes passed and he already strongly regrets expressing his gratefulness. Just now he didn't think it over - it came natural. It may be that his ways were too affectionate, more so than he'd meant as the kiss was supposed to be innocent. Yet he continues to spark hope, when there's none to be found.

He's fooling Law while doing a poor job at deceiving himself.

There's no escape from his thoughts, thoughts about _him_.

 _But who is he kidding?_

Where would he go? And do what?

It unnerves him. Last time when tears stained his cheeks, the thought of even _wanting_ to run away had hurt so much - since it meant running away from his reality, the life he was supposed to live.

Secretly but wholeheartedly he believed that being with Sabo was wrong because being with him always meant doing everything behind closed doors. Luffy can't remember when it was that every word and glance toward the other became calculated, it was tiring but even so, Luffy doesn't regret one second.

Finally, he concluded that it's only truth if he makes it out to be. He won't settle for the simple minded thought that it's wrong or not meant to be, a sin - because how could that be the truth if he felt so loved and safe and at home.

Disheartened Luffy casts his eyes downwards, watching the pure white dress swaying in the wind gracefully.

This is supposed to be a time he will cherish and remember forever. He's young, getting married to a handsome prince, he will see his family soon and he's fond of his new guard.

So why is he living in his mind? In daydreams and imaginations, wonders and thoughts.

 _Why is he everywhere but here?_

As the first drops of rain splatter on his shoulder Luffy takes it as his cue to go, but not until he takes a last look at the grayish sea stretching far to horizon.

If only he could sail away and disappear for a while.

The teen sighs. His longing for unreachable dreams isn't getting him anywhere and only causes frustration to pent-up for which he has no way to vent.

He's about to stand up when a penetrating, sharp scent intrudes his nostrils. Luffy wrinkles his nose, thinking the wind will carry the strong odor away but a second later it becomes more intense as if he bathed in it.

He makes the mistake to inhale deeply as the sickly smell reaches deep inside him, making him feel dizzy and his vision blurred. It's only when he feels someone tightly pressing a damp cloth against his nose and mouth that he starts to panic.

Luffy's eyes widen as his head is tilted backwards against someone's chest and a hand wraps around his neck, gripping it painfully in warning and robbing him from air. He tries to remove the hand covering his face but he's like a cat, futility scratching at the door, begging to be let out.

He has no other choice but to breathe it in again and as seconds pass he can feel his body losing strength. Luffy tries to scream and fight back but the person isn't budging and unmoving like a rock.

In a last attempt Luffy turns his head and bites down as hard as he can. His teeth sink into the person's thumb who then pulls back. The teen gasps for air when he's free and he tries to stand and run - but only one step further he collapses to the ground. Against his will his eyes slide closed.

His lungs are burning and his voice is muffled and faint.

"...Brook."

The storm drowns his voice, and never did he hate the sudden heavy and deafening sound of rain this much.

Luffy can't do anything as his consciousness fades and his body goes numb while the rain continues to pour and soak him to the bone.

* * *

 _As always, leave me a comment! Especially since my readers have been staying quiet.  
_ ~Rosedlevi


	25. Chapter 25

Royal Love

Slowly he regains consciousness... yet it feels like minutes, hours, even... Like he is half aware, between the state of waking and dreaming. However, _vaguely_ Luffy know for a fact that he is awake.

His blurred sight doesn't reveal much, nothing besides the morning- or perhaps evening sunbeams shining through the damp windows.

The smell is unfamiliar. Luffy can't place it, but it reminds him of the woods. A rainy morning, and the coldness it comes with helps him be more alert to his surroundings. He groans softly, but his voice is almost soundless, disappearing into the small space.

When he tries to make an effort to stand, Luffy realizes his hands are tied behind his back, and with each movement the thick rope cuts deeper into his already torn skin. _It hurts_... but he tries to bite it off and continues to turn and twist his way out, but soon sweat stands on his forehead, the little movement too much for his exhausted body. _But why does he feel so drained from all his energy?_

With a slightly annoyed sigh he gives up the futile fight of freeing himself.

Luffy feels drowsy, tired... like he run a marathon without a chance to breathe. His muscles feel weak, and even if he tries with all his might- something as simple as making a steady fist seems impossible. He's dead tired. Yet it feels like he slept hours on end, like he woke up from a deep coma, feeling abnormally heavy as his thoughts are nothing but a blank canvas.

Luffy straightens his back, feeling a cold breeze passing his feet, and he realizes he isn't wearing any shoes.

 _Where am I...?_

He stares down the wooden and rotten floor that creaks when he does so much as shifting his weight. His legs are bent at his sides, and he looks over his shoulder to his torn and dirt covered feet. Curling his toes, Luffy feels a shot of pain pulsing through- the kind of pain when you've been out in the snow too long and the frost starts biting your skin and bones. The kind of pain of being in the same position for hours and hours and your muscles can't bear it anymore.

He starts feeling the goosebumps that were most likely already there, covering his arms, legs, every inch of his body where it's possible.

 _Who brought him here?_

"...Hello?" He starts weakly, like he secretly doesn't want to be heard.

Silence continues to stretch and this time a bit more daring, Luffy speaks again. "Hello?"

He frowns when there's no reply, nobody is showing themselves. _Who tied me up?_ Luffy tries to turn his wrists, but the pain is stinging like a poisonous bite.

He looks up again, watching the damp slowly disappearing from the window and along goes the warm and welcoming sunlight. Judging from its colours and the lively birds singing outside, Luffy decides that it's most likely early morning. _Did he sleep here at night?_

Luffy looks around, there's a small kitchen to his right, a living room behind the wall to his left. The little house can't be in use, it's too cold, dusty and dirty in here for anyone to live, surely. So why was he brought here? His eyes stop roaming around and focus on the front door that's right before him... and he feels so frustrated. He can't do anything... not when it feels like he could faint and collapse any moment. So he waits, staring at the door, anxiously, for whoever will appear in the entrance.

His muscles instantly stiffen when he hears voices disrupting the comforting forest sounds. It comes from outside... Male, of older age, he assumes, and there's more than one too. _Are they passing by? Are they coming for him?_ Luffy intently stares at the door, and when the door handle all too sudden lowers- almost like on automatic Luffy shuts his eyes. He's not sure why... but besides the obvious fact they have him tied up, Luffy has a bad feeling about this. _And he's scared._

"What? He still hasn't woken up?" A surprisingly gentle voice says, almost sounding concerned. "Jabra, what have you done? Orders _specifically_ stated not to hurt him." The man sighs, and Luffy tries his best not to move, to not frown and show he is in fact conscious. Though his heart beats loudly, distracting him, making him more fearful.

"He kept fighting!" The man, probably named Jabra defends and Luffy catches himself in time, because he almost gasped, almost opened his eyes. "I gave him twice the dose. Kid might look fragile but he sure isn't."

Memories start flooding back like a series of photographs and suddenly, he remembers, so painfully well. And Luffy wishes he didn't remember how he was torn away from his supposed to be second home. How he woke up tied in a carriage but broke free and ran through the forest, deep in the night without any light to illumine his path and guide him back.

That explains why his feet are covered in dirt. That is why he had this deep-rooted, _bad_ , gut feeling...

They snatched him away. For what reason, he has no idea... but the fact they succeeded in abducting him from the palace sends shivers down his spine. Who would go as far to infiltrate the royal house to capture him?

His body almost jolts in surprise when all of a sudden someone is untying the rope. As soon as his hands are freed Luffy does his best not to take a look and press them against his chest, because they're stinging and _burning_. He lets them fall against the floor while he keeps his body upright and unmoving.

"You're telling me you couldn't handle him?"

"I'm telling you he was being difficult, the stupid kid even bit me! It's hardly worth the pay." The man growls, and Luffy remembers his voice, frighteningly well.

"Anyway, we should clean him up or the deal is probably off. Nobody likes damaged goods." The man with the kind voice says, and yet, Luffy shivers hearing him say that. _Is he being sold?_

He doesn't know... however he knows that his hands are free. He's freed.

He should make a run for it.

The front door is right before him... Maybe, ten steps away? He could make it. _Should he make a move?_ What will they do to him if they find out?

The countless questions make his head ache and spin but in the midst Luffy finds the energy to bawl his fists. When he hears their footsteps and idle chatter move further away he opens his eyes, looking to his sides before his gaze lingers on the door. Luffy takes a look as his trembling hands. _Is it the cold? Is he so afraid?_ Probably both. He feels paralyzed, the unknown fear of what might happen is so great he doesn't dare to move... His heart beats loudly in his ears, he won't even hear them if they'd return.

In a split second of courage Luffy decides to just stand, however immediately he drops to his knees again. His vision is blurred. He doesn't see the men anywhere and he doesn't take his time to look around again. With difficulty Luffy pushes himself up, feeling that his legs are weak and shaky but when he feels the icy door handle in his grip he finds the power to continue as the pain subsides into a dull aching.

The fresh and cold air is a much-needed slap in the face. His weariness is fading and he becomes more wakeful, his senses sharper - that's when he realizes something is blocking his path, or more accurately, someone.

Roughly the stranger grabs him by his chin and cheeks, and his hold is firm as he shoves Luffy back into the ominous wooden house.

"Kaku. Jabra." The man calls out, barely raising his voice as the two people walk back from the living room. "Is babysitting even too much for you?"

"When did he wake up?!" Kaku, the man with the friendly voice says bewildered.

The instant the man lets his face go Luffy sinks back to the ground and the pain starts returning, more fiercely than before as the adrenaline wears off and fear returns. He looks up the dark haired man who is neatly dressed in a black suit, a beige coat hanging over his shoulder. Luffy can't help but think he looks so out-of-place in the timeworn cabin.

The man frowns deeply, and his expression is unchanging when their eyes meet.

God, Luffy feels his heart doing a nervous leap, missing a beat or two, and he finds himself unable to break away from the dangerous stare, as if it's paralysing him on the spot. The man's eyes shift towards his shivering frame and Luffy feels so uneasily _exposed_.

"Do you know what you're worth?" He questions, his gaze darting back to meet his eyes again. When the man takes a step forward Luffy crawls back, pulling himself up as he leans against the pillar he was previously tied to like a frightened animal that's desperate to escape.

"Well?" The man raises his brow, leisurely continuing to walk towards him, cornering him until he stands so close Luffy can feel his breath tickling against his face.

Luffy barely manages to shake his head, to give some sort of answer, and hopefully it's enough to satisfy the man before him.

"Wait outside." He says, and Luffy blinks, wanting to move- but not daring to. He's captured by the mysterious man's eyes alone.

Only when the front door closes he realizes he wasn't being spoken to, and when he catches on to his current situation, unease and despair overtakes him once more.

"Who..." Luffy tries to talk, but the words get stuck in his throat. "Who are you people?" He whispers, hating the fact he sounds so weak. Fragile and scared.

The man crouches down to pick up the rope that held him captive before and when he rises again, he locks eyes with him.

"The name is Lucci." He says, and Luffy wants to open his mouth, but the man steals his words. "But that isn't what you asked... Who am I?" Lucci says in genuine thought. "A savior, a criminal. Depends on whose point of view you're watching from." He shrugs.

"Now, Luffy. Lift your hands for me."

The mention of his name makes him shiver. Reluctantly Luffy does as he's told, since the man's eyes leave no room for discussion.

They know exactly who he is.

The rope is being tied around his wrists again, and the man... Lucci, never breaks the eye contact as he leans close, way too close for comfort. The brief skin contact makes him even more nervous, until the man's fingers trail down his arms that are tied above his head.

Gently, like a certain someone used to touch him...

Luffy shuts his eyes. _Don't think of him now..._

But who is he deceiving? He can't get the man out of his head, even after these months apart, in this situation... _He can't_...

"Are you afraid?"

Luffy swallows thickly, opening his eyes. "Y-yes." He mutters honestly, his voice still wavering under his thundering heartbeat.

The man disappears from his vision, and Luffy turns his head to see where he's going- but the man isn't going far, just standing behind him. "Don't be." He says, his voice even lower than before. "I might be a saviour in your eyes."

"What do you want from me?" Luffy blurts out, the suspense becoming too much for him to handle. _What is going on?_

"Money, is all." Lucci walks in front of him again, hands seeking his freezing skin. However when Luffy jerks away the instant he made a connection, his hand slowly retreats. "But I think I have closed off an unfair deal. I'm sure I can get so much more out of you." Suddenly the man grips his face again, this time without hesitation and any sign of care. "Or maybe I should keep you for myself?"

"Lucci." Luffy's gaze shifts towards the door, seeing the two men enter again. "He's here."

The man turns to look over his shoulder, hands squeezing his cheeks tighter before he abruptly releases him again.

"You brought the money?"

"Of course."

 _Of course..._

His stomach does a sick twist when he hears his voice... He's here? With a hopeful glance the teen looks upwards. _Is he saving me?_

"But I need to inspect him first."

Lucci steps to the side as Sabo suddenly stands before him.

Luffy's eyes grow wide, mouth dry and without realizing, tears threaten to fall.

He feels breathless, and Luffy blinks, seeing Sabo standing before him, neatly dressed as always and... so calm. He feels every possible emotion of relief, anger and happiness resonate through him, instantly knocking the air from his lungs. And only one question is on his mind. _Why is Sabo here?_

"Why is he hurt?" The blond asks, turning towards the other three men. And Luffy wonders how he is able to stay so composed under their murderous stares, in _their_ territory.

The man who dragged Luffy away shrugs. "He gave me a hard time, what can I say..." Jabra falls back into one of the chairs as dust jumps in the air. "It's just bruises and cuts, no scars will remain." He excuses but Luffy can tell Sabo isn't having none of it, still, he doesn't argue further.

He turns back to Luffy, and the closer he gets, the more his heart starts racing, even more so than before. _Painfully_. The first thing that hits him is his familiar scent, something he longed for all those nights and the other- his touch, as loving as ever. His warm hand is placed against his freezing skin, and Luffy is sure Sabo can feel his pulse against his fingertips, so out of control. _And why isn't he making eye contact?_

Sabo places his palm against his neck, slowly and soothingly rubbing his thumb against it. When the man leans in, Luffy accidentally leans away like he did with Lucci, still shaken about about his sudden appearance. All he can think is _why, why, why_ as he looks into his well-known azure eyes.

When the man places his other hand against his neck too Luffy snaps out of his daze, and as he focusses his eyes, Sabo finally looks back. He feels like screaming and crying, pathetically. But he just can't get himself to...

"Please calm down."

Luffy feels his throat tightening, and in this moment swallowing seems impossible. Sabo's voice, so soft and caring...

Luffy nods once, biting his lip as he stares down his feet, feeling that his ex protector is cutting the rope above his head.

While Sabo continues to free his hands, the man looks over his shoulder. "The money is in the bag."

Lucci motions towards Kaku as the ginger haired man retrieves the small suitcase from Sabo's side. Luffy watches Lucci open it, only giving it so much as a single glance before he closes it again. "I think he is worth more than what we agreed on." He simply states, leaning his head onto the palm of his head, awaiting Sabo's reply.

"Then why make an agreement?" Sabo doesn't turn, solely focussed on getting Luffy freed from the pillar.

"A third extra, and we have a deal."

Sabo snorts, shaking his head, and Luffy feels dread building up in the pit of his stomach.

Doesn't Sabo see these men are dangerous?

As soon as the last thread is cut, Luffy's hands fall down, and his weight that was being held up drops to the ground too - that would be if Sabo didn't foresee it and supported his body. His face falls in the crook of the man's neck, and Luffy closes his eyes, inhaling deeply and relishing in the warmth of Sabo's body. _Finally_ in his hold. Luffy sighs soundlessly.

He'll let Sabo handle the situation. Luffy doesn't have the power left to meddle to begin with.

He feels Sabo's arm against his back as the other moves underneath his legs, slowly and carefully lifting him off the ground. Luffy opens his eyes, seeing that they're heading outside but before they reach it, Sabo reaches inside his jacket. The younger can't make out their words anymore and doesn't see how Sabo hands over the rest of the money before exiting the cabin and heading outside...

...with Luffy... back in his arms.


	26. Chapter 26

Royal Love 

Forest, as far as he can see surrounds him, eerily.

And for the first time, Luffy feels suffocated in nature, the trees cutting off most of the sunlight as the leafless branches sway in the wind. He attempts to stand up as his bare feet slide over the withered leaves and he leans his back against a tree. His eyes shift to the coat that falls from his shoulders and instantly Luffy wraps his arms around himself, rubbing the goosebumps away.

The urge to flee is strong, somehow, and it confuses him but there's no mistaking it - his instincts tell him to _go, run, away_...

Hesitantly Luffy starts walking, ignoring how the feeling of drowsiness increases and his muscles ache with each heavy and exhausting step. The teen lifts his palm to his chest, feeling his heart pounding at an alarming rate considering he was asleep moments ago.

Luffy's steps become unstable when his sight loses sharpness around the edges and as he's about to lean against a tree for support, he misses by an arm's length, falling face down to the damp earth. His ragged breathing is loud in his ears just like how the leaves crunch under his freezing feet as he stands up again. Luffy blinks to the ground, becoming dizzy as it seems to be moving and he realizes, his senses are thrown into disarray and his perception of depth is out of balance.

Luffy feels restless and hypersensitive to his surroundings, causing him jump at every sound. It's as if he can hear everything, the breeze that's like a flute in his ears, the flapping of birds wings and how he tries to swallow his awfully dry throat. It's all so loud and clear...

So why didn't he notice the sudden figure standing before him, holding his wrists up and painfully tight?

There's a slight ringing sound in his ears. The person is talking to him, Luffy slowly catches on, but he can't make out what they are saying as if the world was underwater. When the grip loosens Luffy tries to break free, but it's like he's moving in slow motion, a thick fog covering his mind and that's when he recognizes the feeling of tears burning behind his lids, thick drops soon rolling down his cheeks as a stinging sensation remains in their wake.

"Luffy!" Sabo calls out for the umpteenth time when suddenly tears start leaking from his reddened eyes. "What's wrong?" He tries again, futilely, but he starts to understand... they've drugged him heavily, to the point Luffy is anxious and unstable and probably not in his right mind.

Instead, Sabo closes his arms around Luffy, with ease stopping his feeble and powerless struggle. The man leans his chin on top of the teen's head, slowly turning his tight grip into a gentler one as Sabo rubs the other's freezing arms. Patiently he waits, focussing on Luffy's breath that steadily slows until Sabo can't feel his racing heart against his own anymore.

"Shhh..." Sabo tries to soothe, running his fingers through the younger's tangled locks.

The man leans back, wiping the damp strands of hair from his forehead as Luffy slowly looks upwards, but his gaze is dazed, clouded with confusion. Sabo can't even tell if the teen knows he's standing in front of him.

"Luffy?" He says softly, frowning when he notices the contrast between the skin tone of his hand and Luffy's unnatural pale complexion.

A low hum vibrates in the teen's throat, followed by an ugly cough as Luffy turns, his hands gripping his throat but when Luffy starts to sway Sabo holds him again, not daring to leave him out of his sight once more.

"Stay with me," Sabo whispers, lifting his chin so their eyes meet and briefly, Luffy's eyes show a flicker of recognition. Relieved Sabo smiles, turning his head to kiss the youngers temple. "Do you remember what happened?"

His gaze shifts to Luffy's quivering lips. Sabo doesn't know whether it's the cold or crying, but no words pass his lips. He decides to sit Luffy down, his back against a tree bark as Sabo kneels in front of him, wiping the remainder of wet streaks from his face.

"How do you feel?" The blond asks, throat tightening when he catches Luffy trembling.

The younger hugs himself, parting his lips to speak. "...I'm cold." His voice is barely audible.

The man quickly looks over his shoulder to his jacket lying on the ground a few meters away. He frowns concerned, glancing back at Luffy as he chews on his lip in thought. "I'll get the jacket okay?" Sabo strokes the princess's cheek. "I'll be right back."

As he turns Luffy's grasps his sleeve, and when the younger speaks his voice is clearer, yet still, a soft whisper, easily carried by the wind.

"Don't leave me."

Sabo hides how his breath hitches in his throat as if there isn't a heavy weight of guilt crushing him.

He forces a small smile. "I won't," Sabo turns around, holding Luffy's freezing hand. "I promise I won't."

Luffy watches the man's back fade with distance and the fog that descended over his mind and senses is gradually lifted, one memory after the other springs to life and within moments Luffy recalls how they ended up here, together.

However, for a split second, he considers this a nightmare, one of those beautiful, too good to be true dreams where Sabo always appeared cruelly vivid. Luffy would wake up with false memories and reawakened desire to be by his side, only to realize they had been parted.

But the warmth of his jacket as it's placed on his shoulder along with his musky scent must be real. Luffy clutches the coat closer to his shivering body, leaning to the right as Sabo sits beside him and pulls him in closer.

"Did I scared you?" Sabo asks, guiding Luffy's head to his chest.

The teen weakly nods. "I didn't know it was you." Luffy closes his eyes, letting his muscles relax as he succumbs to the exhaustion, the feeling of Sabo's fingers gently running through his hair. "Where are we going?" He questions.

"Someplace you can rest," Sabo replies, but Luffy abruptly sits straight, swatting the man's arm away when he inhales the sickly odor that knocked him unconscious back at the palace. His hand covers his nose and mouth, feeling his gag reflexes spring alive at the mere smell of it.

The man wraps his arm around Luffy's waist protectively. "It's okay." Sabo comforts. "I'm sorry you went through all that." The man apologizes, speaking calmly as his warm breath fans against him.

 _I'm okay._ Luffy mentally repeats it, Sabo's words, he's okay, _it'll be okay_ … but it just feels like he's doing a terrible job at deceiving himself.

"I'm by your side," Sabo reminds him. "You're safe with me." The man says but somehow it doesn't sound as reassuring as it once did.

Luffy starts shaking his head, feeling unease and fear seeping back through his fragile cracks of doubt.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know I'll always come back for you."

Luffy casts his eyes away, trying to calm his inner turmoil, to what is raging within him right now, the dubiousness and fear, ugly thoughts that keep him from seeing the truth.

"I know that… and I believed you but Sabo…" Luffy feels the lump in his throat growing with every word spoken.

Though Luffy knows the point Sabo's trying to emphasize, the reassurance he's offering him to ease the teen, it's only slightly, and not enough.

"I really thought you had left me," Luffy admits as his voice wavers. "...I wanted to believe and cling to that thought but as weeks passed it became harder and I got a new guard and you were on my mind all the time and-"

Luffy's chest aches familiarly.

"I thought you were so angry you did that to Law on purpose, so you'd have an excuse to leave me," Luffy confesses, whispering his next words. "I thought you didn't love me anymore Sabo."

"You know my love for you is unconditional," Sabo speaks genuine, its undeniable and yet…

Why does he feel, that even now when he lies in Sabo's arms again, so doubtful?

Luffy shrugs tiredly. "I didn't know what to think anymore."

When it remains silent Luffy presses his face against the man's chest, frustrated with himself for letting his words flow and to let his two months worth of bottled up feelings burst the moment they got reunited.

Even so, a part of him is glad Sabo now knows of his insecurities that kept him awake, made him constantly ponder and even start to believe what he did not want to - because it would mean that Sabo had broken their promise, which was what kept him sane during those unbearable lonely days.

"The sun is starting to set," Sabo speaks softly, lifting his face slightly so their eyes meet. "Do you think you we can move? There's an Inn not far from here."

Luffy rubs his eyes. _Did he fell asleep?_

"I can move," The princess leans away from Sabo and as soon as it's gone, Luffy's already yearning for his warmth, his touch...

The air has cooled down further as the sun touches the edges of the horizon, it's warm light peeking through the forest. Luffy watches Sabo grab his bag and disappear, soon returning, seated on a horse. The man steps down and helps the teen up before Sabo sits behind him and the horse instantly starts moving.

Neither of them speaks as Luffy lets his head fall backward, watching the orange and cloudless sky above as he listens to the birds chirping. For the short thirty minutes it lasts, Luffy enjoys the way he's being rocked in his seat, feeling Sabo's broad chest pressed against his back which fills him with a sense of security.

They leave the forest behind, following a stone path and in the distance, Luffy spots a cottage that they soon reach. It overlooks a meadow as the woods surround it.

While Luffy patiently waits outside, leaning next to the door he can hear Sabo arranging their room and meals for the night.

Which makes him wonder… _When was the last time he ate or slept without being induced with a drug?_ His stomach is empty and the tiredness feels unnatural and forced, yet he doesn't want to doze off again. Not now when he's reunited with Sabo and has a ton of questions swarming.

He clutches his ex-guards coat closer to him. _That's right_ … they need to talk.

As Sabo walks back with the keys, he stops in the threshold, smiling endearingly as he watches Luffy bask in the evening sun. But upon closer inspection, it fades quicker than it came. Sabo frowns worriedly, in these past years in the line of duty he has never seen Luffy so mentally and physically drained. The man doesn't fail to notice how his collarbones are a bit more protruding, the darker skin under his eyes and how Luffy oftentimes tenses up as if he's afraid.

Sabo only had the best intentions in mind, he was ready to answer Luffy's call and plea but as he's watching the teen, he feels that he did wrong, that there must've been another way, one that wouldn't hurt Luffy the way it has done. Sabo can't help but feel that he worsened their situations after all. Even if he succeeds in bringing Luffy home... Sabo knows... surely, _he can't stay by his side._

The royal families will see through his schemes and Sabo would be labeled for treason.

But he knew that all along... From the moment he was gathering the money to issuing the order to capture Luffy from the palace. As soon as they arrive at the castle, their days together will end. _He knew that all along_ , and Sabo is prepared to continue with the plan that has so many holes. So _why does he still hesitate?_

When Luffy's eyes start to droop Sabo walks over. "Let's go inside. I'll draw you a bath."

He won't be by Luffy's side, but at least the younger will be home again...

Luffy hums tiredly but remains unmoving as he leans forward against his chest, his sudden heavier body doesn't comply as the teen closes his eyes again, undisturbed of the fact he's standing and outside.

Rather than keeping him forcefully awake, Sabo without warning lifts Luffy up and carries him inside. The woman behind the desk beams brightly as they enter but Sabo faintly shakes his head, smiling sheepishly. Unfortunate, _but it's not what it looks like._ He walks up the stairs, unlocking the door as he tries to keep Luffy upright in his arms. Sabo pushes the door open with his foot, kicking it closed behind his back as he gently lowers Luffy onto the single bed.

Sabo sits beside him, running his fingers through the younger's hair, the way Luffy used to enjoy his touches.

"I'm sorry," Sabo whispers.

Unexpectedly Luffy opens his eyes sleepily. "...For what?" He asks and even though he's most likely on the brink of sleep, there's a glint sparkling in his orbs that almost challenging, as if daring Sabo to answer wrongly.

The blond clears his throat, frowning to himself as he glances away.

'For everything' wouldn't suffice, he's sure.

"Well?"

Should he just name every single thing he could've done differently?

Sabo retreats his hand and lifts his gaze to meet Luffy's. "I'm sorry for leaving you behind like that and -"

In one swift movement, Luffy sits up straight, angered gripping the material of his dirtied white wedding dress in a tight fist. Sabo tries not to let it distract him, but the thought of Luffy wearing it for another man… he can't help how his eyes linger.

"Do you know how awful I felt?" Luffy's tone is painfully accusing.

Sabo feels his throat go dry.

"I can only try to imagine…"

"I don't think you can." Luffy turns and looks the other way as he brings his knees to his chest. "I couldn't sleep, I didn't feel like eating… Nothing seemed right without you by my side, knowing that you left me behi-"

"I didn't leave you." He interrupts. "I never intended to leave you there Luffy." Sabo exhales shakily, not wanting Luffy to misunderstand. "I'm sorry you had to wait for so long and that you were doubting _us_ and unknowing of the fact that I was doing everything I could to get you out of there." Their eyes meet, but there's a hardness in Luffy's, almost like he's shielding himself, trying not to get hurt.

Sabo holds his hands tentatively, furrowing his brows when he feels they're still cold.

"There's no way I could walk away like that for good. I love you too much for that."

Their eyes meet and Sabo feels his throat and heart swell. Luffy, despite his glassy eyes, doesn't budge, the teen even lifts his chin.

He should've planned it differently after all but…

"Doesn't me being here prove something?"

There's an instant frown on Luffy's face and angry tears start spilling from his eyes."And where were you when I needed you?¨ He raises his voice. "Where were you when I was alone and crying and even started considering marrying Law!?"

The words echo in the room, and Luffy wishes he could take it back, he can't stand the look in Sabo's eyes as they widen.

The teen breaks their eye contact. It remains quiet, and he feels his heart ache remorseful.

"am I too late?"

Luffy is staring at his lap, suddenly feeling the need to tear the dress apart as drops fall onto his hands, blurring his sight. "No." Luffy shakes his head as his sniffs start to mingle with a soft, bitter laugh. "I would wait a hundred years for you, idiot." Luffy wipes his tears and lifts his face. "But I can't help but feel so angry, the way you just left without a word, I can't… I want to smile but I can't stop crying."

Sabo's posture relaxes, his tense jaw, the way he was clutching his hands together, and Luffy doesn't miss the soft, shaky breath leaving his mouth. "There's a lot of work for me to do," Sabo says. "To earn your forgiveness."

Luffy shakes his head, there's no need for that. "How can you be so in control?" He mutters envious. "These days I always seem to be crying,"

Sabo scoots closer and wraps his arms around him securely, seeking his hand that the man holds against his chest. "I'm everything but in control Luffy." The teen looks upwards, feeling the blonde's heartbeat pulsing against his palm. "Especially when I see you hurt."

Sabo kisses his temple and leans back only for Luffy to press his face against him again.

"Thank you." He mumbles. "I'm still angry... but I know you did this all for me."

"And I would do it all over again, though differently."

"Now you're trying to make me feel guilty."

The man chuckles softly, guiding the princesses fingers from his chest to his lips. "But it's the truth."

Luffy hums, relishing in Sabo's hold but the younger groans in complaint when he pulls away.

"I'm sure you're longing for a shower after two days."

The teen nods eagerly but suddenly stops, frowning confused. "What? Two days passed? Since…"

"We're close to the border already. But It'll most likely take two days since we only have one horse." The blond says calculating. "You'll be home soon, Luffy." There's a faint smile on the younger's lips but Sabo has trouble reading if the evident shock in Luffy's eyes is positive. "I only planned to do it sooner…" Sabo lets his eyes wander over the torn and stained dress. "Were you…?"

"You really have the worst timing." Luffy chuckles. "I was fitting dresses but needed a short break so I went outside but then… well, you know..."

Sabo suddenly pulls Luffy up but the teen has to steady himself against the man, still standing unstable on his feet, feeling slightly intoxicated and weakened.

"I'm sorry, but I'm kind of glad I got you out of there before Law saw you."

Luffy averts his eyes regretful, thinking back to when he last talked to Law. "Well..."

Sabo leans in, lips brushing against his ear and it's enough to make Luffy shiver and forget his words.

"Will you turn for me?"

Luffy's eyes travel upwards to meet his, a light blush appearing on his cheeks as he slowly catches on. "Thought you'd never ask." The teen smiles. "I don't think I can do it alone though."

Sabo's pleasantly warm and bigger hand holds his, lifting it so Luffy can use it for support. Carefully he rises on his toes, gladly turning for the man whose eyes he can feel burning with a gaze of fondness. The dress despite its current worn out state springs to life, and within a matter of seconds, Luffy feels a bit more like old self again, wordlessly savoring the precious moment. _It's just like the old times._

When Luffy's steps become unbalanced, Sabo holds his other hand too and stops him from moving. Luffy wraps his arms around his neck, already a little out of breath.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Luffy feels his heart beating fast against its ribcage, but feeling more than just okay - the best he has felt in two long, hellish months of burning cheeks, but also of thinking and dreaming of the man who now stands before him, holding him in his arms.

Luffy, to his delight, doesn't miss how Sabo's gaze lowers to his lips, but it doesn't linger for longer than a second. However, Luffy isn't trying to be as subtle as the gent before him, he stares, letting his eyes do the talking.

The man clears his throat, looking conflicted. "I'll get the bath ready for you." He excuses himself before disappearing into the bathroom.

 _Sabo has been doing that a lot lately._ Or is he just imagining things?

With a sigh, Luffy lets himself fall against the soft mattress, tiredly covering his eyes with his arm.

Despite his drowsiness, his heart is light, feeling elated and relieved yet also something that comes close to disbelief. Being back with Sabo again… it feels unreal. And Luffy realizes the man went out of his way so they could be together. Still, Luffy finds himself worrying about the blond - _because what now?_

As the tap is turned on Luffy hears the water running and moments later Sabo returns. The man kneels before him, and Luffy feels that his dress is being lifted to his knees. Gentle fingers caress his leg but Luffy can't help but pull away in discomfort. He sits up straight as Sabo's eyes briefly flicker up to meet his.

"How are you feeling now?" He asks, frowning at the sight of many dark blue hue bruises, small cuts and dried blood covering his legs.

Luffy tries to brush it off with a smile. "Hopefully I gave them enough work so the money you paid is worth it." But the blond doesn't smile, Sabo remains silent and Luffy pouts before he sighs, talking more seriously. "I'm tired," He shrugs. "I just want to get this dress off."

Sabo nods and sits beside him, starting to untie the dress that he has been wearing for way too long and the urge to pull it off becomes stronger with the minute.

"It's a pity it got ruined," Sabo says in thought.

Luffy shakes his head, looking up to the ceiling. "I don't really mind."

"Why not?"

The younger closes his eyes as his lips turn into an unsure smile. "Because..." Luffy looks over his shoulder. "Because that dress wasn't meant for marrying you." He immediately turns again as he forces it out, glad his voice didn't falter under the weight of those words.

There, he said it. Indirectly but not subtly, he let Sabo know his answer to the question he'd asked back then.

Luffy swallows thickly at the silence, but after what he'd said, how he shouted and easily blames Sabo for everything... He wants to let him know that after all that has happened, the amount of love he holds for the man can only grow. And Luffy is confident that his heart he handed over so long ago can only continue to swell with his love.

"Are you almost finished?" Luffy smiles. "I think the tub is full."

* * *

Luffy inhales the sweet aroma of scented soap he didn't know he was yearning for. The instant he steps into the hot water his skin tingles pleasantly as his muscles relax, the small wounds and cuts burn under water but it's nothing compared to the feeling of cleanliness that awaits him. However soon he starts to doze off again and Luffy to his dismay has to step out of the now lukewarm water and onto the cold tiles. He wraps a towel around him and steps foot into the bedroom where Sabo's lying on the bed reading.

And only then Luffy realizes there are two separate beds.

The man notices his presence and lays the book on the nightstand. "I've got a change of clothes for you." The blond picks it up from the edge of the bed. "Oh, and they serve a buffet dinner in half an hour. They can serve it in the room if you'd like."

"Thank you." Luffy holds the pajama. "I'm not hungry though."

The man raises a brow before he frowns concerned. "What have you eaten these past two days?"

"Honestly I don't know but... I just want to go to bed. I'm tired… can't stay awake for another thirty minutes anyway."

"You sure?" The man tries once more but Luffy nods, dismissing it.

He gets dressed in a large t-shirt, probably one of Sabo's, clean boxers and plain pajama pants before he crawls on the other bed. A loud, content sigh passes his lips when his head sinks into the soft pillow and the clean sheets surround him in their soft embrace.

Luffy can't recall where he spent the last two days but his stiff neck confirms it was highly uncomfortable.

He sighs as it remains quiet, Sabo probably thinks his rest is of more importance, but Luffy has countless thoughts gathering, begging to be enlightened. He pulls the blanket up to chin as he lifts his leg and lies on his side, focussing on the other's footsteps, sounds of Sabo unpacking his bag and occasional sighs passing his lips. Once every few minutes Luffy opens his eyes, glancing around the room to make sure Sabo is still with him, and the sight calms his heart, tells him things are going to be okay now.

Just as he's about to fall asleep, startled Luffy opens his eyes as his palm immediately seeks his chest, feeling his heart racing. He inhales deeply and realizes it was just one of those dreams, where he falls endlessly until he hits a surface, only to realize he's wide awake, safely tucked in bed.

Four seconds pass for him to realize a lack of Sabo's presence, and with the dream waking him, Luffy feels his fatigue fading, misplaced feelings of loneliness and abandonment returning.

Sabo's probably just eating…

Luffy turns, staring at the window. When he went to bed the sun was just below the horizon, the sky softly glowing but now he watches the shiny stars decorating the nighttime sky.

Impatiently Luffy waits for his return but when the teen is sure half an hour past with no sign of his ex-guard, worry starts to nestle uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach. And as the seconds tick by, that worry easily turns into doubt once more.

Frustrated Luffy presses his face in the pillow and lets out a long, muffled groan. "He'll come back." He reassures himself, annoyed that he needs to in the first place but the doubt that he out of habit never voices smoothly returns at once.

God, he feels tears burning behind his lids, but keeps his eyes closed so they won't find a way of reaching the pillow. The teen grips the sheets tighter in a fist. It's like he's losing himself to his overwhelming emotions again.

The door to the bedroom opens almost inaudible, and Luffy can hear the sound of his boots as Sabo walks into the room. Luffy is still breathing in his pillow and by now almost choking but there's no way he's turning around for Sabo to see tears leak from his eyes.

The man softly strokes his hair, placing a kiss on top before he walks into the bathroom and within minutes Sabo is lying in the bed to his right. Luffy's heartbeat returns to normal and the ugly, dark thoughts within fade just from knowing Sabo is beside him, hearing him breathe softly next to him.

And still, Luffy can't fall asleep, because Sabo is in a separate bed and after nearly three months that feel like a lifetime apart, Luffy can't ignore his longing, to feel him, hold him, to be held and kissed.

"Sabo." He thoughtlessly calls out his name as he turns to face the man despite not being able to see him in the dark.

There's an immediate response as he hears the sheets rustle and a soft, tired hum. "Something wrong? Can't sleep?" Sabo asks hoarsely.

The second he hears Sabo speak, Luffy wants to drop it. _What was he trying to accomplish in the first place?_ Question him to his heart's content after this long day of events and traveling?

"Hm. I'm okay. Goodnight, Sabo." The younger turns around again and with that, he hopes the blond is too tired to notice his unusual soft voice or the way it wavered.

"Come on."

The younger peeks over the blanket to Sabo who sits on the edge of the bed and the lamp on the nightstand is switched on. His blue orbs shine brightly as they reflect the light, but his lids hang low.

"You know I know you better than this." The man says, visibly trying to suppress a yawn. "What's wrong Luffy?" He now asks more concerned.

"You're tired." The teen thinks of an excuse to delay the talk.

Why does he always begin and bail out halfway? Though this time he didn't even get any further than calling out his name. _Why can't he just say it?_ Or not mention it, to begin with?

"Why are we sleeping apart?" Luffy asks softly, but the question is loud in his ears. "You asked for separate beds, didn't you?" The younger bites his lip, he shouldn't be assuming but he can't help overthinking. "And why won't you kiss me on the lips?"

The lamp is switched off and Luffy feels his heart sink, only when the sheets are lifted and Sabo lies next to him does he feel himself calming down, reason returning to him.

"You're injured and you need your rest… I thought a single bed would be best for the night." The man gently pulls him closer, as if afraid he'll hurt him.

Sabo wraps his leg around his, kissing his forehead and cheek before he snuggles closer to the crook of his neck, and his soft exhales make Luffy shiver.

"And since it has been a while I thought… I'm not sure, maybe you needed space."

"I don't," Luffy whispers quickly. "Not from you."

Sabo hums deeply, approvingly, as he presses his warm lips against Luffy's collarbone and the teen's breath hitches, feeling a familiar, warm feeling spread throughout his body, the way Sabo's affection always does so effortlessly.

"Is this ok?" He continues to kiss along his neck, up to his ear and Luffy leans his head backward as Sabo's hand finds his under the blanket.

Neither can see in the pitch black darkness, but somehow Luffy's lips blindly find Sabo's.

Luffy is surprised at his own tentativeness but the moment he feels the man's lips against his, the teen forgets any possible hesitance as he the leftover tension flows from his body into nonexistence.

"Luffy,"

"Mh?"

Sabo's breath is hot against his lips as he whispers, "I missed you."


End file.
